Tú, mi destino
by LunaEstival
Summary: En momentos en los que más se sufre es cuando el alma se fortalece y se conforma, ella vivió el desenlace de su mundo y de su raza, él quería venganza y poder. Ambos caerán en las redes que suele tejer el destino. Ambientado en Vegetasei y otros planetas desconocidos. Denle una oportunidad. Gracias por leer. Advertencias: UA y Lemon - Epílogo UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes mencionados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí también.**

* * *

 **TÚ, MI DESTINO**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ****Melancolía****

Aquella mañana fría había llegado, dentro de sus pensamientos ansiaba peligrosamente que nunca llegase y seguir viviendo de la manera en que lo hacía hasta antes de que esos malditos invadieran su planeta, pero su suerte tuvo que cambiar, su vida en la Tierra tuvo que detenerse y atravesar sin su consentimiento la galaxia. No sabía exactamente por qué tuvo que ser escogida de entre tantas mujeres, la verdad era que en el fondo sí sabía la razón; ella y su gran bocota.

Debió de mantenerse callada, ¿Qué le costaba aguantar?, se sentía tonta; ella que se autoproclamaba la mente más brillante de la Tierra. No pudo controlar sus impulsos y salió en defensa de aquellas mujeres que venían siendo maltratadas por esos tipos despreciables.

– ¡Suéltalas! ¡Deja de lastimarlas animal desgraciado! – Salió de su escondite en un impulso, sin darse cuenta y encaró aquel ser repulsivo –¡¿Qué hacen en este lugar, por qué no se largan?!

– Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí –Escuchó decir a un asqueroso ser rosado, con protuberancias saliendo de su cuerpo, el tipo se miraba horroroso, no pudo evitar la mueca de asco de su rostro– Se cree muy valiente ésta basura, pero dudo mucho que hagas algo por ayudar a éstas inútiles, verdad preciosa –El asqueroso tipo tomó a una de las mujeres del cabello y la levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos, lamió su cuello lascivamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en los orbes azules de la mujer que lo había encarado.

– ¡Déjala, la estás lastimando monstruo! –Sentía la impotencia en su piel, sabía que ese ser era tremendamente peligroso y no podía hacer nada. No quería morir y tampoco que asesinasen a esas mujeres.

– ¡Suéltame, asqueroso, déjame maldito…ayúdenme! –Gritaba desesperada la mujer a la que tenía tomada del cuello. Sus lágrimas caían sin mesura por sus pálidas mejillas. Sentía su rabia y dolor.

– Dodoria –Escuchó la voz de otra persona acercándose– Deja de perder el tiempo con éstas mujeres y llévalas inmediatamente a la nave. Pueden serle de agrado al Lord.

– ¿Tengo que llevar a todas?, algunas de éstas son muy irrespetuosas, en especial esa de allá –Dijo señalándola– No deja de hablar, es un verdadero fastidio. Voy a asesinarla –Sentenció.

– Dije que a todas, es una orden; no comiences a cuestionar las órdenes que se nos dan. Lleva a _todas_ esas terrícolas a la nave, ahora –Lo observó mirarla por el rabillo del ojo antes de marcharse volando, era un hombre de tez verdusca, con una larga trenza de cabellos dorados. Era un ser imponente y ante lo que vio parecía no ser tan maldito como el primero.

– Idiota –Escuchó mascullar al asqueroso tipo rosado– Se cree el jefe ahora por ser el preferido de Lord Freezer, pero me las pagará algún día el muy imbécil –Dirigió su mirada a la mujer de cabello azul.

– ¿Ya escuchaste no? Tuviste mucha suerte, pero no creas que olvidaré tu falta de respeto, maldita terrícola.

– ¿Quién es Freezer? –Tuvo el valor de cuestionar, sabía que no debía pero si iba a morir, quería al menos saber quién ocasionó toda ésta masacre.

– ¡Cállate! –La noqueó al instante y la llevó junto a las otras mujeres para trasladarla al calabozo ubicado dentro de la nave.

Esos seres arruinaron toda su vida, llegaron y destruyeron todo su mundo y ella jamás les perdonaría que hayan asesinado a tanta gente. Cuando vio las lágrimas de aquellas mujeres, se vio reflejada en ellas, vio el rostro de su madre, vio a su hermana. Vio en ellas el total desamparo y fragilidad, tanta fue su frustración que su mente no dudó en protestar ante lo que creía incorrecto y actuó por inercia ante un acto injusto, no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento la descubrirían y toda su vida se volvería un infierno.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Llevaba ya tres semanas cautiva en el calabozo, desde que fue encerrada junto a las otras mujeres no volvió a ver la luz del día, absolutamente todo era oscuridad, se negaba a comer; se negaba a sí misma la oportunidad de sobrevivir y buscar a su hermana Tights. Ella debería de seguir con vida, algo dentro de su ser le decía que así era. Pero, ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder todo esto? Si tan sólo supiera cómo eliminarlos, si tan sólo conociera la forma de escapar de allí.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido aquel día, recordaba estar paseando alegremente con su novio por el nuevo parque temático de la ciudad y de repente, vio una inmensa nave flotando en el cielo, en ese momento un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y no se equivocó; cientos de sujetos que parecían alienígenas descendieron de la nave y comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, asesinando hombres, mujeres, ancianos…niños. El alma se le partía en miles de pedazos al oír los gritos de dolor, las piernas le temblaban y su mente se estancó en esos momentos, tenía miedo.

Miedo de enfrentar a la muerte.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _–_ _¡Bulma, huyamos rápido! Esto no se ve nada bien –Sintió el agarre de su novio, la jaló fuertemente del brazo y la condujo rápidamente por unas galerías que se encontraban a desnivel, allí podrían esconderse de esos sujetos._

 _Estaba aterrada, pero sintió el abrazo de su pareja y trató de calmarse._

 _–_ _Tranquila, sólo debemos esperar a que se vayan –Le decía angustiado, parecía que ni siquiera él mismo creía en sus propias palabras._

 _–_ _Todo esto es horrible Yamcha, la Tierra…esas personas, tantas muertes…es…es...parece que vinieron a exterminar a todos los humanos –Sus lágrimas no dudaron en caer por sus mejillas, era eso. El fin de su planeta era inminente._

 _–_ _Deja de decir eso, por favor. Vamos a salvarnos ya lo verás, ¿Aún traes tu teléfono?, quizás los muchachos están cerca o…aún están a salvo –Notó como las manos le temblaban al manipular el objeto– Krilin no me contesta…maldición –Lo vio desesperarse y ahogar un grito de impotencia._

 _–_ _Intenta llamar a Ten, él estaba entrenando en las montañas, posiblemente aún esté a salvo –Le dijo ella, también necesitaba escuchar que alguien más se haya salvado._

 _Pero un fuerte ruido cercano los hizo detenerse, alguien se acercaba y aquello sólo significaba que los habían encontrado, maldijo su suerte. Nunca pensó en lo horrible que era saber que tu vida acabaría de esa manera y esa mañana pelear con sus padres, no sabiendo que no volvería a verlos, nuevamente las lágrimas caían sin detenerse por sus mejillas._

 _–_ _Quédate atrás, yo voy a distraerlo –Pero se dio cuenta de que el peligro era inminente y tomó una firme decisión– Bulma por favor…huye lo más rápido y lejos que puedas, si es un solo individuo puedo derrotarlo, yo te encontraré ¿Si?_

 _–_ _No voy a dejarte aquí Yamcha, no me pidas eso –Le contestó, no quería huir y dejarlo solo, no quería que todo esto suceda._

 _Él besó su frente cálidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer que amaba, era muy probable que no la vuelva a ver, pero si sobrevivía volvería con ella, la encontraría._

 _–_ _Corre y no mires atrás, ¿Has entendido?... ¡Ahora!_

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Planeta Vegetasei**

Mientras que en el lejano planeta escarlata todo parecía tranquilo y normal, sus habitantes no eran exactamente una clase de criaturas pacíficas, ese día regresaban el Rey junto a sus hijos de aquella importante misión y todos se encontraban a la expectativa de su regreso. Sabían que tanto el Rey como su hijo mayor tenían como objetivo expandir el imperio. Pronto vieron a las tres cápsulas de viaje adentrándose en la atmosfera del planeta y cayeron sin mayor problema en las plataformas de recepción espacial. El pueblo saiyajin se encontraba a la expectativa de las nuevas noticias, estaban orgullosos de sus gobernantes.

Cuando las compuertas se abrieron, se acercaron los guerreros de élite que ungían como los más fieles allegados del Rey y la familia real. Al ver que los hombres en cuestión no salían de sus naves, se acercaron a observar dentro. Lo que encontraron desencajó el rostro de muchos de los presentes ante la sorpresa, el Rey venía casi moribundo y sus dos hijos en condiciones paupérrimas. Rápidamente los llevaron hacia las salas médicas, donde los revisaron cuidadosamente e introdujeron en los tanques de regeneración. Al parecer tardarían varios días en recuperarse, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente colapsados al momento en que llegaron. Esperaban obtener resultados positivos y conocer la verdad, saber quiénes fueron capaces de lastimar de ésta manera a los guerreros más poderosos del imperio. Temían por su planeta, temían por su supervivencia.

En la sala de Consejo del planeta, varios de los guerreros más longevos, los soldados de confianza del Rey y los del rango élite más elevado se encontraban discutiendo y debatiendo sobre el estado de los de la realeza.

– Lo ocurrido hoy es una muestra clara de que allá afuera hay miles de peligros y que no somos ajenos a ellos, no debemos atraerlos hacía Vegetasei, el estado en que regresaron el Rey y el Príncipe Vegeta siendo los más poderosos del imperio, es de temer –Habló uno de los presentes, parecía uno de los más ancianos también, los demás lo miraron sin decir palabra alguna.

– Debemos esperar a que el Rey despierte y nos diga él mismo que fue lo que en verdad pasó, se supone que sólo era un viaje de reconocimiento a un planeta deshabitado, por eso pienso que los emboscaron –Razonó otro de los soldados, era el jefe de los escuadrones de tercera clase, además de ser un amigo cercano y consejero personal del Rey Vegeta. Era cercano al Rey y su familia debido a que salvó a su hijo menor de morir cuando sólo era un niño, en recompensa se le permitió ascender de estatus social y ser jefe de escuadrones, lo demás lo obtuvo por mérito propio debido a su constancia y disciplina.

– Ellos se dirigían al planeta Zarg, yo mismo he monitoreado el estado del viaje, llegaron hace cinco días sin problemas pues no se notificó ningún contratiempo, al parecer algo allí los atacó –Comentó uno de los científicos y encargado de los laboratorios del planeta– Lo más extraño es que hace poco menos de una semana se realizó un sondeo tridimensional y el planeta indicaba estar completamente deshabitado.

– Claramente ha sido una trampa. Seamos pacientes y esperemos al Rey –dijo finalmente– Irsus, ¿Cuál es el estado de los Príncipes?

– El Príncipe Vegeta está estable, parece ser que es el que menos daño ha recibido, asumo que hoy al anochecer ya esté despertando…el caso del Príncipe Tarble, él…ha recibido golpes y cortes demasiado profundos en el brazo izquierdo y aunque reconstruimos parte del hueso y el tejido, quizás tenga dificultades con la movilidad de su extremidad. Lo sentimos, hicimos absolutamente todo por regenerarlo al cien por ciento, pero el daño prácticamente lo había destruido.

– ¡Maldita sea! El Príncipe no puede quedar invalidado como guerrero –Espetó furioso el guerrero de la cicatriz en el rostro.

– Bardock, eso solamente demuestra que no pudo defenderse adecuadamente. Tarble es débil –Contestó otro guerrero de tez más oscura, pero muy parecido al jefe de escuadrones.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de él? ¿Alguna vez has combatido contra él? Es mejor que guardes respeto ante los que te han mantenido con vida, no lo olvides.

– No he dicho nada que no sea cierto, todo el planeta lo sabe. Pero como gustes…hermano, esperaremos a que el Rey despierte.

La reunión se dio por terminada y cada uno regresó a donde tenía previsto ir, Bardock esperaba pacientemente en una de las salas de entrenamiento a que el Rey despertase, tenía mucho de qué hablar con él. Debía de saber qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió y por qué tuvo esa extraña visión. Hace mucho que no le sucedía, miles de ideas revoloteaban en su mente. Pero debía esperar con suma paciencia.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrían muy despacio ante los movimientos débiles que sentía, unas pálidas manos la movían de un lado al otro tratando de despertarla; observó a la mujer que intentaba hacerla reaccionar, era la misma a la que aquel sujeto había tomado del cuello.

– ¡Al fin despiertas! –La miró cálidamente y le mostró una sonrisa, en sus ojos se veía tristeza pero parecía querer hacerla sentir mejor.

– Hola…lo siento yo…parece que tuve una pesadilla, no sé qué me pasa –Despertó muy confundida y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, quizás por la incómoda posición en que durmió.

– Pude notarlo anoche, no dejabas de llorar y la verdad es que me sentí muy preocupada por ti, pensé que te pasaba algo, pero las chicas me dijeron que tenías una pesadilla, es bueno que hayas descansado mejor, te desperté porque pronto vendrán a llevarnos –Sus ojos miraban a la nada, al parecer esa mujer también comprendía su mala suerte y sabía que les esperaba lo peor.

– Gracias, perdón por ser tan descortés; todo esto me ha pegado muy duro…por cierto, soy Bulma Brief –La miró a los ojos, era una chica joven de unos veinte años y tal parece que al igual que ella, ahora estaba sola. Supo hace unos días mediante el carcelero que se encargaba de alimentarlas, que todos los seres que aún quedaban con vida en la Tierra fueron asesinados. Ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar. Su mundo, su vida, su familia, su planeta habían sido reducidos a sólo recuerdos.

– ¿Sabes? Aquel día que te atreviste a encarar al maldito de Dodoria, pude ver en ti un alma pura y un gran corazón. Pienso que debemos mantenernos con vida, debemos estar unidas en esto, somos las únicas humanas que hemos sobrevivido, creo. Las otras cinco jóvenes piensan igual que yo, debemos cuidarnos entre todas mientras podamos. No sé a dónde nos llevan pero he oído cosas horribles de los otros prisioneros. Parece que nos dirigimos al mismo infierno…y yo soy Milk Ox Satán –Dijo finalmente con un severo rastro de tristeza en sus facciones.

– Intentaré buscar un modo de salir de esto, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, Milk…te prometo que escaparemos de sus manos. Tenemos que ser fuertes y no dejar que nos dominen, no debemos mostrarles miedo –Ella había notado que en algunos guerreros que había podido observar, que ellos adoraban infundir el miedo y hacer temblar a sus víctimas. Abusaban de los más débiles y eso era algo que ella jamás soportó.

Vio a unos hombres acercarse hacía la celda que compartía con las demás humanas, era aquel hombre que vio en la Tierra, desde aquella vez no había vuelto ver su rostro. Aunque ahora no lograba apreciarlo del todo bien debido a la escasez de luz, pero parecía un hombre distinto a los que había visto en las últimas semanas. En ese momento lo vio acercarse a la reja metálica que dividía el espacio de cautiverio y la libertad y empezó a abrirla tecleando un código en un aparatejo colocado hacia un extremo. Gracias a su habilitad pudo memorizar el patrón, todo indicaba que los comandos utilizados en los dispositivos se manejaban en otro idioma muy distinto al suyo. No estaba segura pero era un buen indicio.

– Es hora de partir hacia Zarg, humanas…el Gran Freezer quiere conocer a su nueva distracción –Sonreía casi sínicamente.

– No somos una distracción –Contestó la mujer de ojos azules– _¿Por qué tenemos que ser una maldita distracción después de que han destruido nuestro planeta y han asesinado a nuestras familias? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?_ –No pudo evitar pensarlo, lo cierto es que quiso gritarlo pero no pudo, no quería ponerlas en peligro arriesgándose de esa manera.

– Muévanse rápido y sigan al hombrecito rojo –Sonrió ladinamente, mientras que el aludido lo miró con desagrado– El viaje es largo, más les vale que no hayan bajas y depende de ustedes y de cómo se comporten en el trayecto –Les informó– No quiero ser descortés con ustedes humanas, pero el tiempo es corto –Se apresuró a liberar a todos los prisioneros y los vio salir uno tras otro hacía el área de trasbordo, allí esperaban las naves que transportarían a todos los prisioneros capturados durante su recorrido por el espacio.

– _Capturar a los más exóticos, los más llamativos, los más extraños…eso hice, exactamente como lo pediste…Lord_ –Decía para sí mismo, detestaba la simple idea de que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el incansable emperador se aburra nuevamente de sus nuevas adquisiciones, entonces significaba que él estaría rezagado y odiaba compartir sus atenciones y su tiempo. Detestaba todo a su alrededor pero no podía desobedecer una orden porque sabía bien que al Lord nunca le temblarían las manos para acabar con su existencia. Se reía de sí mismo, ¿En qué momento se convirtió en un ser tan estúpido? Al igual que a muchos, Freezer había destruido su vida y él en cambio lo adoraba ahora, se sentía frustrado.

Pero ante todo quería vivir y algún día ver la caída de todo aquel siniestro mundo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El saiyajin de la cicatriz en el rostro se notaba sumamente preocupado, eran cerca de la medianoche y ninguno de los tres heridos despertaba, la impaciencia lo carcomía y quiso salir a apreciar el oscuro cielo y la hermosa luna rojiza que amenazaba con mostrarse pronto.

– Bardock, el Príncipe Vegeta ha despertado – Escuchó la voz de Irsus, el encargado de los laboratorios.

– Vamos inmediatamente –Le respondió mientras se dirigían hacia la sala médica número dos, al ingresar lo encontró de pie frente al gran ventanal, ya se había colocado su traje y armadura. Pudo notar que su semblante era sombrío aunque le daba la espalda, conocía bien a ese joven saiyajin, lo había visto crecer desde que era sólo un mocoso impulsivo. Sabía que en el fondo ésta derrota fue una humillación para su ego de guerrero, sabía que traería consecuencias para todos los de ese planeta.

– Príncipe Vegeta –Atinó a decirle, el aludido no respondió nada pues parecía ignorarlo, seguía observando hacia el exterior.

– Freezer –Lo escuchó decir. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

– ¿Freezer?

– Freezer nos ha engañado a todos, ese estúpido acuerdo que firmó con el Rey no fue más que una estupidez.

– Príncipe, ¿Está seguro de que fue Freezer? –Dudó por un momento en preguntar, pero debía de estar seguro de sus palabras, había escuchado rumores de que Freezer ahora mismo estaba saqueando planetas en el cuadrante veintisiete, lo escuchó a unos comerciantes que apenas llegaban de otros planetas.

– No vuelvas a cuestionar algo que afirmo Bardock, prepara a tus hombres y dile a Nappa que venga inmediatamente, posiblemente partiremos en dos días hacía Zarg, allí tienen una base camuflada entre las montañas. Voy a aniquilar a cada uno de esos miserables –Podía discernir el odio en su mirada.

– Príncipe, debemos esperar a que el Rey se recupere, él necesita dar la or… –Fue bruscamente interrumpido.

– ¡Yo estoy dando la orden!, ¿No lo entiendes? Debemos atacar ahora que sólo quedan pocos hombres, los demás fueron a buscarle prostitutas por toda la galaxia a Freezer, allí están los idiotas de Ginyu, debemos ser cautelosos. Así que haz inmediatamente lo que te digo y no te atrevas a cuestionar nuevamente mis decisiones. Y cuando tu Rey despierte dile que me encargaré de hacer lo que él no pudo en muchos años, ahora lárgate y dile al inútil de Nappa que venga ya –Regresó la vista hacia el ventanal y dio por terminada la "conversación".

Bardock salió de la sala médica y se dirigió por los pasillos del enorme castillo, habló rápidamente por el rastreador.

– Nappa, el Príncipe Vegeta ha despertado y quiere verte inmediatamente, está en la sala médica número dos. Y ya te imaginarás como está, no le hagas perder la paciencia –Le advirtió.

– Nada nuevo Bardock, me dirijo hacía allá –Cortó comunicación.

Se sentía abrumado, si atacaban el planeta Zarg, llevarían a los escuadrones élite consigo en primera instancia, no debería de estar preocupado…pero lo estaba. Su hijo mayor fue ascendido a rango élite con los años y su hijo menor apenas a los doce años demostró ser un guerrero élite innato. Ya no eran unos mocosos, tenían veinticinco y veinte años respectivamente. Eran guerreros legítimos y buenos en lo que hacían, pero esas visiones torturaban su tranquilidad. Debía de advertir a sus soldados y a sus hijos de lo ocurrido.

Tendría que ir a sacar a Raditz de la cama de alguna mujer probablemente…

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos, como verán este es un capítulo introductorio para ésta nueva aventura. Es un universo alterno donde el planeta Vegetasei aún existe, espero sus opiniones y sugerencias, les envío un abrazo enorme y nos leemos muy pronto! Au Revoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TÚ, MI DESTINO**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 ****Represalias****

 **Planeta Vegetasei**

No estaba dispuesto a dejar que el lagarto se salga con la suya una vez más, ya lo había tenido que soportar por varios años durante su infancia y lo agobiaba sobremanera el tener que actuar tan impulsivamente, pero mientras estuvo en el tanque de regeneración pudo pensarlo con calma y había tomado una decisión. Durante ya algunos años se contuvo los arranques de reclamar el trono como suyo, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que su padre ya no gobernaba como era debido. Se había vuelto muy flexible y aquello era impensable en un Rey Saiyajin. Sabía que su hermano había quedado afectado por el ataque en Zarg, pero nada pudo hacer al respecto, eran muchos guerreros quienes los atacaron y no pudo protegerlo, aunque lo intentó. Al contrario de su padre él sentía algo de preocupación por Tarble, se imaginaba cómo se sentiría ahora que había quedado invalidado para combatir. Se vio interrumpido por su soldado de confianza, lo notó acercándose sigilosamente hacia él.

– Príncipe, me había solicitado – Le dijo haciendo una reverencia como ademán de saludo – Bardock me lo comunicó.

– Deja de hacer esas estupideces Nappa, ahora escúchame con atención; Freezer nos tendió una trampa. Zarg estaba infestada de sus soldados, al parecer esa es la nueva base principal del maldito y están muy bien camuflados. Le di la orden a Bardock de que reúna a sus mejores soldados y te digo lo mismo a ti, reúne a los mejores elite para ésta mañana en la arena. Tendremos una convocatoria hoy, todos pueden sumar, necesitamos detener al ejército de ese miserable o se hará masivo y será imparable después – Le dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – No importa si el Rey no lo aprueba, no está en condiciones de decidir.

– Príncipe, haré lo que me pide. Pero sí veo prudente esperar la aprobación del Rey – Le dijo con un poco de miedo de sus represalias.

– ¡No toleraré ninguna desobediencia!, que te quede claro…yo no soy tan condescendiente como el Rey – Le dijo socarronamente – Ahora desaparece de mi vista y haz todo lo que te he pedido, no lo olvides, quiero a todos mañana a primera hora en la arena.

– Sí Príncipe – Se retiró rápidamente, dirigiéndose en busca de sus soldados. Debía de conformarse con seguir las órdenes del Príncipe, sabía que contradecirlo era demasiado arriesgado. Se había ganado a pulso aquella fama de hostil y despiadado, pero debía reconocerlo...era demasiado poderoso y aquello era lo más importante. La sociedad Saiyajin seguía el poder y su futuro monarca sería el más poderoso de todos.

– Imbécil – El Príncipe se encontró solo en la enorme sala médica, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su habitación, necesitaba descansar y pensar muy bien en lo que haría, no estaba en sus planes el fracaso; sabía de sobra que de no ser por él probablemente su padre y su hermano hubiesen muerto en Zarg, se maldijo internamente por pensar en protegerlos, él no debía de pensar en eso, cada uno era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse a sí mismo.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación y automáticamente se colocó su restreador para verificar quién era, no entendía quién se atrevía a molestarlo después de que él haya dado la estricta orden de no ser molestado por absolutamente nadie. Verificó un poder de pelea de once mil trescientas unidades, supo que era un guerrero élite. No podría ser Nappa, ya que su soldado superaba ese poder, tampoco Bardock o alguno de su escuadrón. Lo más probable es que sea alguna de las hembras que solían buscarlo cuando regresaba de alguna misión. No tenía ánimos de siquiera tomar a alguna, estaba enfrascado en otro tipo de pensamientos, pero nuevamente los golpes en la puerta lo desconcentraron.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí, no recuerdo haber solicitado compañía! – Dijo muy incómodo, no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos.

– Príncipe Vegeta – Escuchó una voz familiar, era aquella hembra que siempre lo buscaba, ya la había tomado antes como a muchas otras y no era nada especial, una más que buscaba atrapar al futuro Rey, pero no le dio ni le daría el gusto a ninguna, las despreciaba apenas al terminar el acto sexual – Vine para saber cómo se encontraba, discúlpeme por el atrevimiento pero, extrañé mucho su presencia – Se atrevió a decirle en un tono mucho más sugerente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el saiyajin.

– No me interesa, lárgate ahora Lenussy…no me provoques – Su tono de voz sólo denotaba ira y odio, supo que era mejor no molestarlo ahora; ya lo encontraría de mejor humor como en otras ocasiones.

Cerró sus ojos intentando así conciliar el sueño, lo necesitaba. En otra ocasión no hubiese dudado en abrirle las puertas de su habitación a esa mujer pero ésta no era una de esas ocasiones, hoy no necesitaba del consuelo de ningún cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Hoy sólo necesitaba encontrarse consigo mismo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Era trasladada como si fuese un objeto más entre los "trofeos" que llevaban para el Lord, como oía que lo llamaban muchos. De seguro sería un ser repugnante y desgraciado. ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría tanto daño? Sólo alguno que no merecía la vida. No podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba, casi irreconocible. Sus compañeras estaban en las mismas o peores condiciones que ella, la mujer con la que más se había relacionado parecía la más madura de todas, aunque no en edad pero sí en pensamiento. Al menos aún tenía alguien con quién poder compartir su pesar, ella también era un soporte importante para que las otras mujeres no se desmoronasen ante la tristeza. Ellas dos eran las más fuertes y conscientes de todo lo ocurrido.

Y harían hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir y lograr escapar algún día.

– Milk, cuéntame un poco más sobre ti, siento que tú ya sabes todo sobre mí y parece que nunca te dejase hablar, quiero conocerte mejor…por favor – Le dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

– La verdad es que no hacía mucho, sólo entrenaba artes marciales mientras recibía educación de mis maestras; iba a conocer a mi prometido en unos días – Suspiraba pesadamente – Pero todo se frustró, el día que llegaron al castillo de mi padre y acabaron con todo.

– ¿Castillo?

– Sí, mi padre era el Rey de Frypan, la ciudad que se encuentra bajo el Monte sagrado situado en la parte sur del continente, nuestro castillo se hallaba en lo alto del monte – Su mirada se entristeció – Mi padre trató de defenderme y ellos lo mataron sin miramientos, delante de mí.

– Lo siento mucho…no quería que recordaras eso Milk…perdóname por favor – Le dijo muy apenada, no era su intención que su amiga se sienta tan mal, sólo quería saber un poco más sobre ella.

– Tranquila Bulma, no te preocupes…después de todo es probable que me reúna con él muy pronto.

– No digas eso ni de broma por favor, quedamos en que nos mantendríamos fuertes; no desistas ahora – Le dijo a la morena.

– Lo sé, pero con el paso de los días mis esperanzas se hacen menos, no sé si en verdad algún día logremos escapar.

– Basta, mejor dejemos de pensar en eso – Pensó en cambiar el tema, no quería seguir agobiándola con más cuestionamientos.

– Milk…yo iba a casarme, tenía una relación de casi ocho años con mi novio – Recordó el rostro del hombre al que aún amaba – Él dio su vida por salvarme, para lograr que pueda huir.

– Lo lamento tanto Bulma...yo esperaba algún día encontrar el amor verdadero, pensé que mi prometido sería aquella persona especial en mi vida, pero al parecer eso nunca sucederá.

– Dime algo… ¿Ese maldito de Dodoria logró abusar de ti? – Le preguntó con temor de escuchar la respuesta.

– ¡No!, no abusó de mí…de ninguna de nosotras porque ese día tú llegaste a tiempo, también Zarbon apareció, ¿Lo recuerdas?

– Ambos son unos desgraciados por trabajar para Freezer, deberías descansar Milk quedan pocas horas para arribar, según lo que comentaron los custodios, aprovecha y descansa un poco…yo estaré despierta.

– Gracias Bulma, cuida de las chicas por favor – Le dijo dedicándole una cálida mirada y se recostó en uno de los lados del cubículo donde eran trasladadas.

.

.

* * *

 **Base espacial Zarg**

Los soldados de Freezer buscaban la manera de reponer aquellas pérdidas reclutando soldados en los planetas cercanos, obligándolos a unirse a sus filas. Lo cierto era que esos tres saiyajin mermaron gran parte de su ejército y no encontraban la manera de contrarrestarlo. ¿Cómo fue posible que tres monos hayan causado tantas bajas?, ¿En qué momento se hicieron tan poderosos?

Uno de los soldados de las fuerzas especiales recordaba al pequeño Príncipe Saiyajin, pues Freezer lo mantuvo como su soldado gran parte de su vida, recordaba lo poderoso que era tan sólo siendo un niño y ahora…al parecer había sobrepasado sus propios límites. Fue sorprendente verlo pelear, pensó en que posiblemente aquella leyenda que escuchó alguna vez por los pasillos era cierta. La familia de Freezer le temía al Súper Saiyajin, quizás Vegeta sea ese al que tanto teme.

– Zarbon y las nuevas ofrendas aterrizarán en tres horas – Escuchó a otro de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales.

– ¡He oído que trae hermosas mujeres! – Exclamó uno más pequeño.

– Cállate Guldo, dudo mucho que alguna de ellas deje que la toques, deja eso para alguien que sí sabrá que hacer – Sonreía ladinamente.

– Idiota, ya veremos quien logra quedarse con ellas.

– Dejen de decir estupideces, esas mujeres que traen no son para su entretenimiento. Son las nuevas adquisiciones para el harem del Lord. Ninguno de ustedes podrá tocarlas siquiera no sean idiotas.

– Vamos Ginyu, el Señor Freezer no siempre estará presente…en algún momento dejará de usarlas – Le dijo el pequeño.

– No estaría tan seguro, recuerda que tiene ojos en todos los rincones de la galaxia. A menos que quieras que acabe contigo Guldo.

– Trataré de olvidarlo, ¿Cómo haremos para que no se entere del ataque de los monos?

– Hemos reclutado gran cantidad de nuevos soldados, espero que no lo note…le diremos que fueron los del planeta negro.

– No deberían subestimar a Freezer de esa manera – Dijo fríamente un hombre al otro lado de la sala, se encontraba recostado sobre una de las paredes, tenía la mirada tranquila, se le notaba muy calmado. Llevaba los brazos cruzados y un ademán de sonrisa que los demás sabían no era de confiar.

– Espero que no nos delates por haber atacado a tus "amigos" – Le dijo el más pequeño burlonamente.

– No son mis amigos, pero no pierdan el tiempo en eso…seré yo quien asesine a esos miserables, no interfieran en esto – Se irguió y caminó saliendo de la habitación dejando a los otros soldados en la total confusión.

– ¿Por qué los odiará tanto?

– No lo sé pero nos conviene, Brolly es demasiado poderoso.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Fueron trasladadas hacia Zarg en un viaje que había durado casi un día, al salir de la nave pudo apreciar un planeta árido y con innumerables formaciones rocosas, había observado algunas veces parajes muy similares en la tierra. Entraron por una cueva que las conducía hacia la base principal, se encontraba bajo tierra, parecía ser una gran bóveda enterrada y por lo que pudo apreciar, estaba muy bien camuflada.

Al llegar fueron conducidas por el soldado de color rojo hacía el área en donde debían prepararse, inmediatamente fueron interceptadas por las miradas lascivas que recibían de los soldados. Sentían asco de aquellos seres. El soldado que las conducía era un tipo llamado Jeice, demasiado egocéntrico y lame botas, era un idiota que les desagradaba mucho, pero al menos no las maltrataba como Dodoria. Todas permanecieron en lo que parecían unos cuartos de baño, no sabían exactamente qué hacer pero aprovecharon para beber un poco de agua y asearse. A los pocos minutos aquel soldado verduzco ingresó al cuarto donde se encontraban.

– Terrícolas bienvenidas a Zarg, deben prepararse para la llegada de Lord Freezer, posiblemente nos acompañe ya para la mañana, aséense, péinense y luzcan lo mejor que puedan sus encantos porque de no gustarles al Lord, no dudará en matarlas. En ésta habitación tienen todo lo necesario para eso. Al terminar van inmediatamente con Jeice, él les indicará donde se quedarán por ésta noche. Y les advierto algo humanas…no se les ocurra hacer alguna tontería, porque recuerden que no dudaré en acabar con el problema… ¿Han entendido?

– Sí – Asintieron casi todas.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea? – Se dirigió hacia la peliazul que no respondió a la pregunta de Zarbon.

– No voy a arreglarme ni vestirme como una puta si es que eso estás pensando – Le respondió ella retadoramente.

Él la tomó del cuello en cuestión de segundos y la empujó hasta la pared fuertemente, lastimándola.

– Dije que acabaría con el problema, no seas necia – Le dijo mirándola detenidamente, esa humana era sumamente exótica y podría agradarle a Lord Freezer – Digamos que…sería una gran pérdida si te asesino ahora, podrías gustarle al Lord y no me perdonaría que no gozara de tus encantos.

– ¡Entonces mátame ahora mismo!, ¡Jamás dejaré que ese maldito ponga una mano sobre mí!

– Cierra la boca, no tengo ánimos de tonterías mujer idiota… ¡Ahora ve y haz lo que te ordeno, obedece!

De un tirón Zarbon rasgó toda la ropa que tenía puesta, la dejó desnuda ante los ojos de sus demás compañeras que miraban con mucho temor la escena, se sintió humillada y avergonzada, su cuerpo había sido expuesto y no se imaginaba como sería cuando el maldito tirano aparezca, sus lágrimas cayeron sin detenerse en ese momento. Se sentía herida y golpeada.

– Déjala por favor…yo me encargaré de tenerla lista para cuando llegue el Señor – Escuchó las palabras de su amiga Milk, ella la miraba como suplicándole que no se negara más o Zarbon la lastimaría.

– ¿Ven que no es tan difícil entendernos? No olviden que tienen que estar listas para la mañana.

Diciendo esto dejó caer como un objeto más el frágil cuerpo de la mujer de ojos azules, temblaba ante el miedo. Se juró no mostrar miedo ante nadie, pero ese hombre llegó muy lejos, al punto de tocarla. De desnudarla. Se resignó a vestirse como debía, esperarían la llegada del tirano, sólo esperaba que su suerte no sea tan desgraciada.

Tenía que hallar rápidamente una manera de escapar de ese lugar, ya no aguantaba los maltratos y al abuso de esos malditos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos, les agradezco mucho a quienes pasaron por el capítulo anterior. En los cuatro primeros pienso explicar cada situación a fin de que se den cuenta de la afinidad que hay entre ellas. Como sabrán hace mucho que alucino con Vegetasei y ésta es mi oportunidad de dejar libre a mi mente.**

 **Gracias infinitas a Naomigomiz por siempre estar pendiente de mis historias, eres un amor!**

 **A Johaaceve por ser tan linda y siempre darme ánimos de continuar.**

 **Y a la linda Sandy1 que es una nueva lectora, gracias preciosa! Un abrazo enorme para ti y te dedico este capítulo :3**

 **Abrazos y besos, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TÚ, MI DESTINO**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 ****Designios****

Debía de olvidar a esa mujer de una vez por todas, no era conveniente que alguien sepa que se apareaba con alguna hembra saiyajin; podrían obligarlo a afianzar alguna unión y eso no estaba ni en el más lejano de sus planes. Él aún no se sentía y quizás se sienta preparado para tomar una compañera, como le exigía el Consejo.

Por la noche intentó dormir pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, necesitaba desquitarse con algo y acudió a su sala de entrenamiento personal, estuvo allí cerca de dos horas y la rojiza madrugada ya se mostraba en su total expresión, pero su rastreador detectó un poder de pelea cercano. Aquella Saiyajin que lo había molestado anteriormente en su habitación aún merodeaba los pasillos del castillo, a esas altas horas de la noche. Su cuerpo respondió a los estímulos de su mente, recordaba el apetecible cuerpo de aquella hembra y supo en ese instante que no sería tan mala idea tomarla, sólo hasta saciar su latente deseo. Hubiese tomado a cualquier otra, pero era Lenussy la que estaba allí cerca de él y aprovecharía esa cercanía.

Salió rápidamente de la sala de entrenamiento y la ubicó merodeando las habitaciones de sus escoltas. Aquello llamó mucho su atención pues todos sus subordinados sabían que él tomaba usualmente a esa hembra y a algunas otras más. No le gustaba compartir a las mujeres que poseía. Por eso fue sigiloso al observar cuidadosamente hacia dónde se dirigía esa mujer. La vio abrir cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de uno de sus guardias personales, pero al instante salió de allí, la hembra seguía sigilosamente su camino y nuevamente se detuvo frente a una puerta, era la habitación de su hermano Tarble. ¿Qué hacia Lenussy merodeando en la habitación de su hermano?, ¿Acaso él también tomaba a esa mujer? Si fuese así, decidió no volver a tocarla; el simple hecho de saber que su hermano también había usado su cuerpo lo llenaba de asco.

Quiso matarla en esos instantes pero no lo concretó, se dio cuenta de que sería una pérdida de tiempo y energía sin un verdadero motivo; esa mujer no le importaba en lo absoluto, regresó a su habitación y decidió hacer a un lado la lujuria que aún invadía su cuerpo.

Despertó muy temprano en la mañana, ansioso por ir nuevamente hacia un enfrentamiento; la misión era muy peligrosa, pero él amaba aquello, la adrenalina recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Salió desperezándose de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, preparó el agua y se dispuso a tomar un rápido pero relajante baño. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba erradicar de su cuerpo aquellas sensaciones que lo pertubaron durante la noche. Recordaba que hace unas semanas el Consejo y su padre le habían exigido que tomase cuanto antes a una compañera, que ya tenía la suficiente edad como para aumentar la progenie, pero no estaba dispuesto ni de broma a tomar a alguna por ahora.

Ninguna llenaba siquiera una pizca de las expectativas que tenía. Ninguna sin excepciones.

Se enfundó el traje spandex azul y su armadura, la elegante capa roja caía por su espalda. La insignia real adornaba el lado izquierdo de su armadura; salió rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la arena, donde se hallaban todos los guerreros saiyajin convocados para la misión, esperando por sus indicaciones. Al llegar ahí observó a por lo menos un ciento de guerreros, entre élites y de menor rango. No era lo que esperaba, esperaba un ejército mucho más numeroso. No entendía qué estaba pasando, ¿Acaso estaban desobedeciendo una de sus órdenes?.

– ¿Dónde se supone que están todos los demás?, ¡Acaso se están burlando de mí! – Espetó colérico captando la atención de todos los guerreros presentes.

– Príncipe Vegeta, son todos los guerreros que apoyan ésta misión – Contestó Nappa nervioso – Muchos de ellos no quisieron unirse ya que el Rey no está autorizando el ataque.

– Me importa una mierda lo que opine el Rey, ¡Di una maldita orden y no pudieron cumplirla como era debido! – En sus ojos podría verse arder el mismo infierno, no cabía en sí y tenía unas inmensas ganas de matar a todos los presentes.

– No pudimos hacer nada , eso se lo advertimos ayer Príncipe – Contestó Bardock mirándolo fijamente, sabía que el Príncipe ahora mismo estaba conteniendo la ira.

– Les adelanto que los que no hayan venido hoy a pesar de haber sido convocados, serán duramente penalizados. Si mañana salimos victoriosos, créanme que yo mismo me encargaré de hacerles pagar por ésta desobediencia.

– Lo haremos saber en todo el planeta, Príncipe – Contestó Nappa, en el fondo estaba orgulloso del carácter tan duro y dominante del Príncipe, lo seguiría sin dudarlo.

Se dirigió a sus soldados, cada uno reflejaba en su mirada aquel sadismo, aquellas ganas de torturar y asesinar. Eran seres violentos y sanguinarios por naturaleza, ¿Cómo negarse a pelear al lado del Príncipe?, ¿Cómo perder la oportunidad de apagar alguna vida?

– El bastardo de Freezer nos tendió una trampa en Zarg. Aquel trato que nuestro Rey firmó fue sólo un engaño, el maldito lagarto no se retiró de este cuadrante, ese miserable sigue reclutando soldados para su ejército y se prepara para atacarnos y liquidarnos. Quiere acabar con Vegetasei y tiene un arma poderosa a su favor. Tiene a un traidor de su lado – Sentenció finalmente robando la atención de absolutamente todos los presentes.

– ¿De quién está hablando? – Demandó Bardock al oírlo, ¿Un traidor? ¿Un saiyajin atentando contra los suyos? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

– Del hijo de Paragus, Brolly está aliado con esos miserables. No combatió en Zarg pero pude rastrear su poder de pelea, se ocultaba en la base. Está allí y lo más seguro es que ésta vez sí se muestre ante nosotros.

– ¿Acaso Brolly no estaba muerto? A todos se notificó de su muerte… ¡Esos malditos nos engañaron! ¡Ese maldito no puede estar vivo! – Al fin Bardock pudo reaccionar y comprender la magnitud de las cosas. Freezer les había notificado que había encontrado a Brolly muerto en un planeta lejano, hasta les había ofrecido enviar el cuerpo para un funeral, pero el Rey no quiso saber nada sobre ese asesino, muerto ya no le servía de nada. Algunos estaban satisfechos con la noticia de su muerte y en el fondo los entendía. Ese Saiyajiin tenía un serio problema de control de ira y asesinó a muchos en su planeta, incluyendo a su propio padre. Incluyendo a su compañera.

Entre las víctimas de su ataque estuvo la madre de sus dos hijos, Gine.

– Lo está, comprendes ahora la importancia de atacar lo antes posible…es el momento, he tomado una decisión y partiremos hoy mismo hacia Zarg, todos deben estar en dos horas en el área de despegue, llevaremos dos de las naves madre. Sepan de una vez que vamos dispuestos a todo, a morir si es necesario y a terminar con cada uno de esos insectos sin contemplaciones ¡¿Quién está dispuesto a acabar con Freezer?! – Gritó enérgico, su alma desbordaba odio y adrenalina, iba dispuesto a todo.

Los saiyajin alzaron la voz y se unieron a sus argumentos, todos y cada uno iba con la sólida idea de acabar con todos en aquella base, iban comandados por los mejores guerreros del imperio y confiaban su alma al destino.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pasadas las dos horas todos los guerreros se presentaron en los hangares para abordar las naves, muchos acompañados de sus compañeras e hijos; ellas, orgullosas de la decisión tomada. Pero Vegeta a pesar de eso no se sentía del todo pleno, no tenía muchos soldados bajo su mando y esperaba que ésta vez no sea una derrota para los suyos, no se perdonaría jamás el fracaso.

– Hermano – Escuchó la voz de su hermano menor, no esperaba que despertase tan pronto.

– Tarble, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En qué momento despertaste?

– Hace unos minutos y vine de inmediato al saber que partirían hoy mismo hacia Zarg – Miró a su hermano detenidamente y como le habían dicho, su brazo no estaba en buenas condiciones.

–Iré contigo, tengo que redimir mis errores hermano – Le dijo seriamente, al parecer Tarble quería venganza por el ataque que recibieron. No esperaba que su hermano mayor se negase a su petición.

– No irás Tarble, no estás en condiciones para combatir en estos momentos – No quiso ser duro con él, no podía evitar no tratarlo como a los demás e internamente se maldecía por eso.

– Vegeta, tengo que combatir a tu lado…es lo que nuestro padre quisiera.

– No – Le dijo firmemente, no estaba dispuesto a verlo morir. Sabía que de ir en esas condiciones su destino era inminente.

– ¡Por favor! Necesito combatir, demostrarle a Vegetasei que puedo hacerlo…por favor Vegeta – Le suplicaba a su hermano, sabía de su condición; lo supo apenas volvió a la conciencia, pero necesitaba esa oportunidad de demostrarle al pueblo saiyajin que él también podía dar la talla y combatir junto a su hermano.

– Serás más necesario aquí para controlar a tu padre y a los saiyajin que de seguro van a protestar por ésta misión – Lo miró seriamente – Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, te pido que permanezcas aquí Tarble. Si muero alguien tiene que gobernar Vegetasei, ¿No lo crees?

– No morirás Vegeta, sabes que eres el saiyajin más fuerte que existe...pero está bien hermano, me quedaré. Te mantendré informado de todo lo que ocurre en tu ausencia. Acaba con esos miserables – Le dirigió una mirada cálida, que el saiyajin mayor no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo. Se dirigió hacia la sala medica donde se encontraba su padre, quiso saber de su estado. Trataría de ayudar a su hermano y como él se lo había pedido se quedaría aquí para enfrentar a su padre cuando despierte, ya sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con las decisiones de su hermano mayor y alguien tendría que persuadirlo, él era bueno para eso.

Los soldados partieron sin contratiempos, el planeta Zarg se encontraba a cinco horas de viaje, era un planeta cercano y por eso es que causó tanto recelo en Vegetasei, Freezer cada vez lograba acercarse más a ellos sin que lo supieran. Sus intenciones estaban claras, quería tomar posesión de su planeta.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Base espacial Zarg**

Pensaba en las opciones que tenía de escapar, quizás someterse ante el tirano sería lo mejor en esos momentos, así ganaba su confianza y cuando menos lo esperase podría encontrar algún método de huir. No estaba dispuesta a ser tomada como una prostituta, no permitiría que aquello suceda, pensaba en cómo podría lograrlo, tampoco quería que Milk o las demás pasen por ese suplicio. Haría dote de su inteligencia y convencería a Freezer de que podría ser un elemento importante por todo lo que sabía, ella era una científica, una de las mentes más ingeniosas y sorprendentes de su planeta, claro que hallaría alguna forma de ganarse al enemigo. Se prepararían para esperar al lagarto, no llegaría al amanecer como lo habían avisado anteriormente ya que se desviaría de su camino, según lo que había oído. Por el momento estaban a salvo ya que aquellos soldados no las lastimarían con la excusa de ser las nuevas mujeres para Freezer, nadie se atrevería a dañarlas a no ser que quieran que él los asesine. Se reía de su suerte, estaba en lo más bajo en la escala de poder.

Pero demostraría que no solo la fuerza bruta vencía, ella podría sobrevivir.

Recordaba a sus amigos de la Tierra, quizás no los vuelva a ver jamás y esto alimentaba sus ganas de encontrar la manera de vencerlos, no quedaría impune todo el daño que causaron tan sólo por obedecer un capricho. Se aventuró al mundo de los sueños, tendría opción de descansar un poco más; recordaba aquella noche con sus padres y las veces en que pudo demostrarles que los amaba y no lo hizo. En que había peleado airadamente con su madre aquella maldita mañana y se arrepentía en el alma por eso, deseaba que su madre la perdonase donde sea que ahora esté. En el fondo de su alma esperaba que su hermana Tighs también haya sobrevivido, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que ella seguía con vida.

Dormía profundamente hasta que un fuerte estruendo la despertó, no sabía que ocurría exactamente pues no esperaba que el infierno empezase tan pronto.

– ¡Bulma despierta! Parece que están atacando la base – Escuchó los gritos de Milk, el lugar donde estaban era una especie de habitación o lugar donde parecían almacenar algunas provisiones.

Pudo observar a través de la pequeña rejilla que permitía la ventilación hacia el exterior. Eran otros guerreros luchando contra el ejército de Freezer, estos no se veían tan diferentes de los humanos de no ser porque lograba darse cuenta de que eran bastante poderosos, llevaban unas armaduras extrañas y unos aparatos que les cubrían un ojo, además de volar y descargar ataques desde sus manos...y que tenían cola.

– ¡Milk, mira eso parece que han venido a derrotarlos! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de huir!

– Es cierto son muchos de ellos, ¿Te has dado cuenta? Se parecen mucho a los humanos.

– Pero no lo son, ¡Hasta pueden volar! – Una luz de esperanza se despertó en ese momento dentro de su corazón. Si esos guerreros desconocidos lograban acabar con estos malditos tendrían oportunidad de regresar a su planeta o al menos sobrevivir.

– Tengo miedo y… ¿Si son peores que ellos? ¿Qué haremos? – Le contestó su amiga, era justificable que sienta miedo, pero ella estaba segura de que ésta era su oportunidad.

– Este es el momento en que debemos actuar. Tratemos de salir de aquí.

Rápidamente se organizaron y todas seguían a ambas jóvenes que deseaban con toda el alma liberarse de aquel encierro. Al recorrer los pasillos observaron a varios de los soldados asesinados. El terror invadió sus nervios pero continuaron su recorrido. Atravesaron la sala de monitoreo y vieron a ese soldado que intentó asesinarla. Habían acabado con Dodoria, dentro de su alma se sintió libre y agradecida por eso. Afuera la batalla seguía, pudieron escuchar las explosiones y los grandes destellos de luces aparecían desde el exterior y supieron que al salir sería la última oportunidad, pensó con detenimiento y prefirió esperar un poco.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la cueva, por donde ingresaron la noche anterior. Desde allí se apreciaba mejor el panorama de la contienda, el ejército desconocido enfrentaba sin temor a su enemigo, intentó buscar con la mirada a aquel soldado verduzco que la había lastimado; esperaba que esté muerto. Pero lo vio peleando con otro guerrero desconocido. La batalla en un primer momento parecía pareja, aún quedaban soldados de Freezer que se negaban a rendirse, vio a un guerrero atacarlo sin contemplaciones en ese momento aquel hombre que aún desconocía parecía tener cierta ventaja ahora, Zarbon se notaba bastante lastimado.

– ¡Detente ya Vegeta! Yo también quiero acabar con Freezer – Lo escuchaba decir – Si ambos unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos derrotarlo - ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Persuadir a ese guerrero para que no acabase con él?

– Cierra la boca, esperaste hasta el último día de tu vida para reaccionar, insecto estúpido – Le dijo mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que se retuerza de dolor.

– Creíste que olvidaría tan fácil todo lo que hicieron...

– P-or fa-vor…Vegeta – Zarbon tenía la suerte en contra, sería derrotado en cualquier momento.

– Ahora contéstame infeliz, ¿Dónde está Broly? ¿Dónde se esconde? – Le cuestionó iracundo, acabaría con ese sujeto y quería saber dónde se escondía ese traidor.

– Fue con Freezer, ellos planeaban atacar Vegetas-ei …créeme, déjame vivir Vegeta y te ayudaré a derrotarlo – Decía con mucha dificultad, se encontraba demasiado débil, debía de suplicar por su vida.

– ¿Y dónde está Freezer? – Le cuestionó.

– Están en el planeta cuarenta y cuatro. Dejarás que me marche ¿Verdad?

Vegeta lo pensó por unos segundos y decidió liberarlo. Zarbon era insignificante para él ahora, no era un oponente digno.

– Lárgate ahora…

– No lo hagas Vegeta, este maldito nunca dejará de seguir al lagarto…te lo ha demostrado antes – Escuchaba la voz de otro guerrero ahora, era de gran tamaño y se le veía temible.

– Lárgate Zarbon – Dijo finalmente.

No podía ser.

No podía dejar a este individuo con vida, podía reconocer esa mirada de ilusión cuando hablaba del tirano, lo adoraba, hablaba de él como si fuese un ser perfecto…ella conocía bien esos sentimientos de atracción. Decidió intervenir, de todas maneras si la asesinaba ahora al menos sus amigas podrían salvarse, confiaba en Milk; ella podría guiarlas.

– ¡No lo dejes escapar! ¡Él nunca dejará de servirle, si lo dejas huir irá a encontrarse con él! – Se atrevió a gritar desde su posición. Sus compañeras la miraban pasmadas, supo que había puesto en peligro su vida, se atrevió a caminar unos pasos y acercarse a ese guerrero desconocido, sola. Milk trató de detenerla pero ella no lo permitió, esto es lo que debía de hacer.

– Por favor…no lo dejes escapar – Le dijo mirándolo fijamente, ahora podía apreciar mejor a esos guerreros, eran idénticos a los humanos, pero podían hacer cosas increíbles. Aquel hombre correspondió su mirada, pudo ver en sus ojos incertidumbre y sorpresa, ella sentía lo mismo; pero no debía dejarse dominar por el miedo.

– ¡Cállate maldita miserable! – Zarbon le apuntó con una mano dispuesto a matarla, estaba segura de que sería su fin y ella sería la única culpable por arriesgarse de ésta manera. Pero ya estaba hecho, se encontraría con sus padres y sus amigos probablemente. Cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable y se preparó para recibir a la muerte, pero el impacto nunca llegó y no dudó en abrir nuevamente sus azules ojos.

El guerrero desconocido había atravesado el corazón del maldito en menos de un segundo, un frío helado recorrió su cuerpo ante la perturbadora imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

– ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! ¿Estás bien? – Vio que sus compañeras se acercaron a ella preocupadas por su estado.

– No me hizo daño – Contestó mirando aun fijamente a aquel hombre que había evitado su fin – Gracias – Le dijo, él sólo desvió la mirada y se alejó de ellas. Lo vio hablando con otro de los soldados cercanos y se fue volando hasta desaparecer de su vista.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacían en este lugar? – Le preguntó un guerrero con una cicatriz en el rostro – ¿De qué planeta son?

– Somos del planeta Tierra, los hombres de Freezer llegaron hace varias semanas y acabaron con todos…nos tomaron como prisioneras – Contestó Milk ante el cuestionamiento del guerrero.

El guerrero presionó algo en el aparato que tenía en el rostro y frunció el ceño con desagrado.

– Su poder de pelea es mínimo – Lo escuchó decir ¿A qué se refería?

– No somos guerreras, somos personas…comunes y corrientes – Le dijo su amiga Milk al guerrero.

– De donde vienen, asumo que todos los habitantes eran así, por eso a esos miserables no les tomó nada purgar su planeta.

– Por favor díganos quienes son ustedes – Milk habló por todas ya que todas querían saber la identidad de aquellos guerreros.

– No podemos perder el tiempo de ésta manera, deben venir con nosotros a Vegetasei, el Príncipe dio la orden de que sean trasladadas al planeta.

¿Qué había oído? ¿Un Príncipe? ¿Acaso el sujeto que la había salvado era realmente un Príncipe? Jamás había conocido a uno y se los imaginaba muy diferente, pero se sintió tonta, no estaba en la Tierra y por ende ese prototipo no encajaba en el espacio. ¿Y si las forzaban y obligaban a hacer cosas que no querían?

– ¿Por qué debemos ir con ustedes? – Cuestionó

– Freezer podría llegar en cualquier momento y dudo mucho que quieran estar aquí cuando eso suceda, regresaremos a nuestro planeta y allí podrán tener una audiencia con el Rey o alguno de los Príncipes, también deben tener muchas cosas que cuestionarles.

– ¿No nos harán daño entonces? – Preguntó desconfiada.

– No puedo prometerte que ningún saiyajin intente algo contra ustedes, pero te aseguro que en el palacio ninguno de nosotros las dañará, no hay ningún motivo ya que son indefensas – Sonaba sincero, no podían arriesgarse a quedarse y que Freezer las exterminase, además la voz de este guerrero le daba confianza, por ésta vez confiaría en su instinto y les diría a las demás que era seguro ir con ellos.

– Iremos con ustedes – Dijo con determinación, estaba decidido.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Pero Bulma y si nos están engañando? – Dudaba Milk, no estaba segura de que sea la mejor idea.

– Es lo mejor Milk, no tenemos otra opción – La miró y trató de convencerla, ella tendría que entenderla.

– Está bien, confiaremos en usted – Le dijo al soldado.

Las guio hacia una de las naves madre con las que habían aterrizado, éstas se encontraban un poco alejadas de aquel lugar.

Mientras que en la cámara de entrenamiento del Príncipe no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho ¿Había salvado la vida de una completa desconocida? ¿Por qué? No lograba entender qué le sucedía, primero aquella sensación de protección hacia su hermano y ahora esto. Le costaba entender su proceder, no estaba siendo él mismo de eso estaba completamente seguro. Tendría mucho que explicar al llegar a Vegetasei, pero al menos ésta vez habían vencido sin problemas. Lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo era saber que Brolly aún estaba con el maldito lagarto, nunca descansaría hasta hacerlo pagar por su traición.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por pasarse por aquí, un abrazo y saludo especial a Naomigomiz, a mí también me encantan los fics de universos alternos y quise probar suerte con este. Gracias preciosa por tu apoyo, este capi va para ti.**

 **De igual manera a Johaaceve y Sandy1, besos muñecas!**

 **Espero que este tercer capítulo les agrade. Nos leemos muy pronto y Au Revoir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADAPTACIÓN**

Dentro de su alma esperaba no haberse equivocado y no exponer la vida de sus amigas ni la suya, pero debía de aceptar que aquellos desconocidos salvaron su vida, en especial aquel guerrero que "la defendió de Zarbon", aunque quiso buscarlo para agradecerle por haberlo hecho, Bardock fue claro al decirle que no debía de hacerlo; aquel sujeto extraño había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que el Príncipe de ese planeta, también fue advertida de que no debía acercarse ya que él no toleraba ninguna clase de molestias y aunque se sintió ofendida por ser considerada una molestia, se resignó. Llevaban ya cerca de trece días viviendo en el planeta de Vegetasei, cuando fueron trasladadas desde Zarg al primero que conocieron fue al Príncipe Tarble, a diferencia de otros que pudieron tratar, les pareció hasta amable e interesado en saber sobre su planeta y cultura. Sin duda se equivocaba al juzgar a todos los saiyajin por igual.

Del Rey no podía opinar mucho pues solo lo vio en dos ocasiones, al llegar al planeta cuando fueron bombardeadas con cuestionamientos y a la conmemoración de la victoria en Zarg, aquel día pudo conocer un poco más sobre la sociedad saiyajin. La estructura estaba bastante clara, era un planeta dirigido por una monarquía, un Rey gobernaba el planeta, a su vez este era secundado por el consejo conformado por los mejores guerreros y estrategas del planeta, el Rey tenía dos hijos, de los cuales uno era tremendamente poderoso y el otro parecía bastante bueno para otras especialidades. Sabía que el hijo mayor sería quien herede el trono por derecho, las clases sociales eran bastante marcadas, mientras más fuerte eres, más alto puedes llegar. Los guerreros se distinguían por clases, la clase baja conformada por los saiyajin de más bajo poder de pelea, en este estrato se encontraban la mayoría de los habitantes del planeta, comerciantes, dedicados a servicios y demás oficios; los de clase media eran generalmente los saiyajin promedio, estos tenían más beneficios, se les proporcionaban tierras y recursos necesarios para su supervivencia a cambio de participar en las purgas.

Los soldados élite o de primera clase eran la minoría, entre ellos se encontraba la realeza, incluso el hijo menor del Rey pertenecía a ésta clase, se dio cuenta de que entre los élite habían muy pocas mujeres, aunque no le gustaba mucho husmear en asuntos que no le correspondían, se enteró de que generalmente los soldados de clase alta solían tomar a esas mujeres. Después de todo ahora se encontraba trabajando en el área científica del planeta, el castillo tenía áreas especiales adecuadas con toda la tecnología existente en Vegetasei, cosa que la maravilló. Su amiga Milk se ofreció a ayudarla en todo lo posible, aunque no entendía mucho de eso, lo intentaba. Las demás jóvenes ayudaban en los quehaceres del castillo, la verdad era que no estaba segura por cuánto tiempo permanecerían ahí pero el Rey fue claro cuando le propuso quedarse.

 _"Seamos claros, nosotros necesitamos desarrollar lo más rápido posible la tecnología con la que contamos, nuestras naves deben ser más rápidas y resistentes. Debes tener alguna forma de lograrlo humana, si fuiste capaz de crear aquella máquina. Te propongo que tú y tus compañeras se queden en el castillo, aquí estarán protegidas, mientras tú mejoras nuestras naves y equipas lo necesario para el entrenamiento de mis soldados. Esas mujeres pueden ayudarte si es que es necesario. Cuando sea el momento y hayas cumplido con eso, te daremos una de las naves para que regresen a su planeta o busquen uno donde habitar"._

Por un lado le emocionaba bastante que el mismo Rey haya puesto aquella responsabilidad en sus manos, lo que significaba que creía en su inteligencia e importancia, pero por otro le aterraba la idea de que nuevamente hayan problemas con Freezer, cada vez que pensaba en él algo dentro de su corazón se estrujaba.

\- Irsus, estuve revisando cada uno de los planos que me diste hace unos días y creo saber por qué no se puede superar esa potencia – Le comentó a su compañero en el laboratorio, saliendo así de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y qué pudo descubrir? – Le preguntó curioso puesto que él había revisado incontables veces aquellos planos y no podía encontrar el error y le parecía poco probable que ella haya podido hacerlo.

\- Mira – Extendió los planos sobre una amplia mesa ubicada en el centro del laboratorio y le señaló un engranaje al lado izquierdo – Es en ésta zona donde se genera la baja de potencia cada vez que se supera los tres mil kilómetros de velocidad. Esta pieza tan pequeña es la culpable, se recalienta y todo el sistema empieza a fallar.

\- ¿Eso es verdad?, ¿Es solo esa pieza pequeña?...me sorprende, no hubiese podido descubrirlo probablemente jamás, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? –Le preguntó curioso.

\- Ayer por la noche prendí cada una de las naves, lo siento sé que no debí hacerlo pero oye…pude notarlo al acelerar, todas sufren esa baja de potencia. Y revisé el sistema de impulsión izquierdo y… ¡Ahí estaba! – Le decía sonriente.

\- Es un buen avance, podremos trabajar en eso cuanto antes; debo admitir que es bueno que haya llegado – Le dijo, Irsus era un sobreviviente del planeta Plant, por ende su personalidad contrastaba con toda aquella envolvente violenta que generalmente se apreciaba en Vegetasei.

\- Por cierto Irsus, perdón que sea tan entrometida pero… ¿Sabes cuándo regresarán los Príncipes de aquella misión? – Ésta pregunta estuvo rondando en su cabeza gran parte de la mañana, pues quería saber algunas cosas sobre ellos. Con Tarble había podido mantener conversaciones inteligentes e interesantes y sentía curiosidad por el otro Príncipe.

\- Llegarán en siete horas, aterrizarán en el lado norte. Vienen de un planeta llamado Tierra.

Aquellas palabras captaron su total atención, ¿A qué habían ido a la Tierra? ¿Habrán encontrado sobrevivientes?, esperaba que de ser así no hayan lastimado a nadie. Aunque era poco probable, según los soldados de Freezer habían exterminado a todos.

\- ¿Fueron a la Tierra?... ¿Sabes a qué fueron? – Preguntó dudosa.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé, ese viaje fue algo inesperado para todos; pero para el Príncipe Vegeta al parecer no, él se notaba impaciente por ir cuanto antes.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, no lograba entender el porqué del interés repentino del Príncipe en su planeta, solo esperaba que no sea nada malo. Aún guardaba esperanzas en el fondo de su alma.

\- Irsus pronto será hora del refrigerio, deberías apurarte o esos animales no te dejarán nada – Le sonreía, lo había visto discutir con algunos saiyajin en el comedor en días anteriores. Se caracterizaban por sus malos modales, no tenían respeto por nada, sobre todo si eran más fuertes que su contraparte.

\- Sí creo que tiene razón, la veo luego para continuar con lo de las naves – Lo vio salir del laboratorio, se desperezó y fue a buscar a su amiga Milk que se encontraba en el área médica para ir junto a las demás al comedor, no estaba segura de que sería buena idea ir sola después de todo pudo notar ciertas miradas que le desagradaban.

.

.

.

En el castillo se suscitaba una reunión importante entre el Rey y algunos de sus guerreros más leales, al parecer no solo el Rey pudo percibir el efecto que causaban aquellas hembras en los machos de su especie. Como era sabido por ellos, los terrícolas eran parecidos físicamente, pero su poder de pelea era muy inferior, por eso no sabían que tan posible sería que ambas razas se mezclasen. Varios de los soldados se vieron interesados en las mujeres, pero él no podía autorizar ningún acercamiento de esas características, eso sería algo que ellas deberían decidir ya que sabía que su cultura era distinta y no quiso tratarlas como objetos, su hijo Tarble le había hablado sobre ello. Ahora mismo sus dos hijos habían viajado a La Tierra, irían en reconocimiento, si encontraban algún sobreviviente lo traerían con vida, así la terrícola científica le debería más favores a su reino y quizás pueda tener alguna ventaja con eso y su hijo mayor, él quiso corroborar que todo lo que les dijeron haya sido cierto.

\- Vegeta, algo tienes que hacer al respecto; están dispuestos a retarlas a un combate y sabes bien que eso no puede ser, ¡Las matarán! – Le reclamaba su soldado de mayor confianza.

\- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de eso?, hasta mis oídos han llegado esos rumores. Creo que fue un error haberlas traído a Vegetasei.

\- La mujer de cabello azul está trabajando en los laboratorios, quizás sea de ayuda, pero las demás podrían ser dadas a los soldados – Replicó Turles, incluso él mismo se sentía interesado en una de ellas.

\- ¿Acaso no entienden que si dañamos a las demás esa mujer no moverá un dedo por nosotros?

\- Podemos amenazarla y lo hará quiera o no – Volvió a decir, no toleraba la forma tan suave en que el Rey las estaba tratando.

\- ¿Y hacerles lo mismo que Freezer y sus soldados?, además por alguna razón atacaron su planeta antes que algún otro. Alguna razón poderosa han debido de tener. Recuerda que Brolly estuvo durante muchos años dormido en la Tierra, algo en el fondo debe suceder y pienso descubrirlo a través de esas mujeres.

\- ¿Crees que estén aliadas con el lagarto? – Cuestionó Bardock, no creía en eso.

\- No lo creo, pero a través de ellas podemos acercarnos a él, una de ellas tendrá un hijo, ¿Lo sabían? Ella misma vino a confesarme que Brolly había abusado de ella en la Tierra. Dará a luz a un híbrido. Es la forma en que podemos acercarnos.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Es posible que ambas razas engendren sin problemas al unirse? – Bardock estaba sorprendido, no lo esperaba.

\- Lo es, pero esto no debe saberse sino será un maldito caos si esos idiotas se enteran, querrán aparearse con ellas y no es conveniente por ahora.

.

.

.

Se sentía tonto, la forma en que se estaba comportando era tan absurda y distante de lo que él solía ser, pero no quería acercarse a ella, por una extraña razón su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos de sus sentidos, no podía evitar percibir su olor tan familiar y agradable, jamás en su vida había sentido algo así y desconocía por completo qué sucedía. Pero sabía que no era algo bueno, por eso en esos últimos días se había mantenido alejado lo más posible de los lugares que sabía ella frecuentaba, pero en varias ocasiones pudo verla caminando por los pasillos del castillo o merodeando en la zona de despegue de las naves, era muy osada sin duda para ir por ahí como si estuviese en su planeta lleno de seres débiles e inferiores. ¿A esa mujer tan ingenua su padre confiaba el progreso de la tecnología de su reino?

Por otro lado su hermano no dejaba de hablar de las humanas, de su cultura y de lo que había descubierto de ellas, pero pudo notar el especial tono de su voz cuando hablaba de la misma mujer que causaba sus males sin razón alguna. Algo dentro de su ser rechazaba la idea de que su hermano se haya interesado en ella, no era posible. Pero ¿Qué tenía de especial esa mujer? Nunca había hablado con ella, pero sí habían coincidido un par de veces sus miradas, ¿Ella se habría dado cuenta de que él la observaba con detenimiento?, esperaba que no, no era bueno justificando sus actos y la verdad era que no sabía que estaba sucediendo. No era de su incumbencia pero la última vez en que la vio llevaba en ella un humor distinto al suyo y pudo reconocerlo al instante, al parecer su hermano quería dejar en claro que aquella humana resultaba atractiva para él y que estaba interesado.

Tanta territorialidad lo abrumaba, nunca quiso aprender nada de eso, era absurdo; él está destinado a ser el Rey y el Súper Saiyajin legendario ¿Por qué tendría que perder el tiempo pensando en ésta clase de tonterías? Por un lado se sentía tranquilo de saber que la mujer no les había mentido al decirles que en su planeta era la heredera del imperio tecnológico más importante y que allí se encontraba su hogar.

Al llegar a la Tierra pudieron encontrar sin dificultad aquel lugar pues pudieron percibir unos débiles poderes de pelea dentro de ella. De seguro que se llevará la sorpresa de su vida, pero ahora sabía que al menos ella no mentía, de que no estaba aliada con el lagarto y que podía confiar en que haría su trabajo. Esperaba no verla, aunque en sus sueños la haya visto y deseado como a ninguna otra, simplemente no podía permitirse esas debilidades y ahora que lo pensaba mejor quizás sea bueno que su hermano se muestre interesado en ella, así el arrancaba aquellas sensaciones de su interior y se enfocaba en su entrenamiento y responsabilidades.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, nuevamente por aquí actualizando ésta historia, espero hayan pasado un lindo Halloween, yo resucité recién ayer por la mañana xD. Les envío muchos abrazos y cariños a mis lindas y bellas lectoras. Gracias por su apoyo y sepan que sus comentarios siempre me roban una sonrisa.**

 **Besos para Naomigomiz, eres una lindura! Gracias por pasarte siempre nena.**

 **Para Sandy1 abrazossss infinitos linda! Me pone muy contenta que la historia te vaya gustando y perdona la demora :(**

 **Y finalmente para Johaaceve, siempre muy feliz de tenerte como lectora, preciosa. Un abrazo enorme y este capi es para ti.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto y no olviden, rían mucho, jueguen, enamórense, pasen tiempo de calidad con su familia y personas a las que quieran. Noapte buna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**COMPETIR**

Se encontraba adormilado dentro de la nave dirigiéndose a Vegetasei, durante el trayecto del viaje no pudo soportar a su hermano y tampoco a aquellos terrícolas que habían encontrado, no soportaba toda esa tonta amabilidad y menos aún el intento de su hermano por caerles bien a esos humanos. Internamente se burlaba de eso, cuando llegaron a la tierra se dispusieron a buscar algún sobreviviente, activaron sus scouter y sobrevolaron los restos de la que parecía una ciudad, pero no hallaron nada, en verdad los inútiles soldados de Freezer habían asesinado a todos.

Decidieron volar hacia el oeste, a lo lejos divisaban otra ciudad destruida en su gran mayoría, pero en un lugar céntrico de aquella ciudad se apreciaba una enorme construcción esférica, les llamó la atención y decidieron acercarse lo más posible para saber de qué se trataba. Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo apreciar unas escrituras sobre ésta. Corporación Cápsula podía leer no sabía en qué idioma, seguramente en el de los humanos, recordó aquel nombre; la terrícola de cabello azul les había dicho que en su planeta era la heredera de una gran empresa tecnológica llamada así, ¿Sería posible que sea esto de lo que ella hablaba?, la curiosidad pudo consigo, pero al acercarse más pudieron percibir dos poderes de pelea sumamente bajos, marcaba un dos y un cuatro respectivamente.

Pensó en que posiblemente se tratase de algún animal o alguna cosa parecida, le comunicó a su hermano que había coincidido con él en aquellos pensamientos. Se adentraron en la estructura en forma de domo y comenzaron a caminar por un gran pasillo, atravesando ambientes desconocidos para ellos, vieron en medio de una gran habitación un aparato muy parecido a una pantalla de comunicación que transmitía unas ondas de colores y un ruido totalmente desagradable, se apresuraron a seguir buscando aquellos poderes.

\- Hermano creo que vienen de la parte baja, me di cuenta al volar que cuando nos acercábamos la señal se hacía más intensa y aún no llega a su límite, al parecer están más abajo – Le explicó Tarble, su hermano se notaba un poco impaciente.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que bajaremos? – Le contestó de muy mal humor, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo – Esto es una estupidez.

\- Ven por aquí, al parecer hay una puerta – Le dijo señalándo una puerta ubicaba en el piso, al pisarla se notaba que era una superficie hueca – Parece que es una entrada.

\- No me digas, hazte a un lado mocoso – Le habló seriamente, más de lo que hubiese querido.

Vegeta jaló fuertemente uno de los lados de aquella puerta y ésta se hizo pedazos, dejándoles apreciar que habían unas escaleras que conducían al parecer a un nivel bajo tierra. Se decidieron a bajar y absolutamente todo estaba oscuro, verificó nuevamente en su scouter y pudo encontrar ambas presencias a un lado de ese ambiente, escuchaba unos sollozos y pensó en que de seguro serían unos humanos débiles, le daba lo mismo pero recordaba las palabras de su padre.

\- Déjame hablar con ellos, quizás están asustados – Escuchó a su hermano, detestaba ese carácter tan blando y tonto, definitivamente tenía un serio problema, lo vio acercarse sigilosamente entre la oscuridad, podía percibir su calor corporal a través del scouter.

\- Hmmmp – Solo gruñó como muestra de su desaprobación pero nada podía hacer.

\- Vamos, no tengan miedo…no les haremos daño; estamos buscando algún sobreviviente, no vamos a dañarlos…somos sus amigos – Escuchó las palabras de su hermano, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿En qué momento su hermano se convirtió en un idiota?

\- Habla por ti mocoso.

\- ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?, ¡Váyanse de aquí! – Escuchó la voz de una mujer, joven a su parecer. De pronto una luz les alumbró el rostro y pudieron apreciar a las personas que tenían delante.

Eran un anciano y una joven mujer rubia, podía apreciar rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de ella, al anciano se le notaba bastante alterado.

\- No vamos a hacerles daño, venimos del planeta Vegetasei…Soy Tarble y él es mi hermano Vegeta – Tarble trataba de ser lo más amable posible, ya tenía la experiencia con las mujeres que se encontraban en su planeta, ellas confiaban en él si las trataba bien, eso debería funcionar con cualquier otro humano.

\- ¿Son alienígenas como esos que nos atacaron? – Cuestionó el anciano, llevaba una especie de arma en una de sus manos.

\- No, no somos como ellos…buscamos sobrevivientes porque en nuestro planeta hay algunas personas que pudimos rescatar, entre ellas está una mujer llamada Bulma ¿La conocen verdad? –Vegeta fue directo y claro, le incomodaba toda esa situación, quería tomar a esos idiotas y llevarlos lo más rápido posible a su planeta y acabar con todo ese absurdo momento.

\- ¡Sí! Ella es mi hermana, ¿En dónde la tienen? – Cuestionó la mujer, podía apreciarla mejor ahora; tenía el cabello rubio bastante largo, de una piel tan pálida como la de aquella mujer, sus enormes ojos azules y aquella misma mirada desafiante, su familiar sin duda.

\- ¿Qué no lo has entendido? Están en mi planeta y si quieren reunirse con ella será mejor que vengan con nosotros…sepan que nadie más ha sobrevivido, hemos verificado ya – Disfrutaba causarle tristeza y dolor a los demás y ésta no sería la excepción.

\- Basta Vegeta – Su hermano intervino, cuantas ganas tenía de golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, tuvo que contenerse.

\- Bulma está trabajando con nosotros, junto a otras humanas que pudimos salvar de las manos de Freezer, él es quien causó todo esto en su planeta, es nuestro enemigo. Por favor deben venir, ella estará muy feliz de tenerlos a su lado. Aquí no queda nada, vengan con nosotros por favor – Tarble no perdía la esperanza de que aquellas personas logren entender.

\- ¿Cómo podemos saber que no nos estás mintiendo? – Cuestionó nuevamente esa mujer.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso quieres morir aquí?! No entiendes que han matado a todos, si los encuentran les pasará lo mismo, pero si quieren quedarse a mí me da igual, son todos unos idiotas.

\- ¡Vegeta! – Su hermano estaba bastante molesto, ésta no era la forma en que debían tratarlos.

\- Me largo, si quieres quédate aquí tratando de convencer a estos tontos, buscaré algunas cosas que puedan ser útiles – Salió rápidamente de ese lugar, se sentía sofocado y las ganas de matarlos lo estaban torturando, ya entendía porque les fue tan fácil acabar con ese patético planeta en tan pocos días, todos eran un completo fracaso.

Buscó entre las cosas que habían dentro de ese lugar, nada llamaba su atención así que no tomó nada, cuando iba a salir de la casa sobre una mesa observó un estuche con el nombre de esa mujer "Bulma", esto llamó su atención, lo tomó y lo guardó entre su armadura. Al alzar la mirada pudo apreciar en una de las paredes muchas imágenes donde aparecía esa mujer y la que acababa de conocer, habían imágenes donde al parecer era una mocosa y otras no muy distantes ya que se veía como ahora. Decidió dejar de verlas y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar, voló hasta donde se encontraba su nave y abordó impacientemente, esperaba al idiota de Tarble. Seguro que no quisieron ir y se reiría en su cara ante su intento fallido de rescate.

Aproximadamente después de veinte minutos pudo observar a su hermano acercándose volando, pero no venía solo, llevaba a la mujer sobre él y al anciano lo cargaba entre sus brazos, rugió ante la visión que tenía frente a él, se posicionó sobre su asiento asignado y cruzó los brazos. Escuchó la compuerta de la nave abrirse y al instante los observó entrar con algo de miedo.

\- Será mejor que se acostumbren, en el lugar al que van a ir no hay tantos idiotas como este intentando ser amables así que déjense de tonterías, debemos irnos ya Tarble – Su hermano lo miraba muy enojado pero no le dio importancia. Se preparó para encender la nave y partir, los humanos se acomodaron en algunos lugares y no dijeron una sola palabra durante casi todo el viaje.

Al estar bastante cerca de la órbita de Vegetasei su hermano rompió aquel silencio, al despertar los humanos se notaban maravillados con la hermosa vista de su planeta en toda su magnitud, aquel rojizo que adornaba sus días y noches.

\- Este es Vegetasei, ya estamos llegando y Tights es hora de despertar – Su hermano los despertó ya que se habían quedado dormidos, malditos idiotas.

\- ¡Gracias…wow mira eso papá, es hermoso! – Escuchó a la mujer, claro que su planeta era hermoso ¿Acaso lo dudaba?

\- Sí hija, solo espero que Bulma se encuentre bien… ¿Cómo le diremos lo de tu madre? – El anciano se notaba cabizbajo, odiaba ser testigo de ésta clase de demostraciones de sentimientos.

\- Encontraremos la manera papá – Ella lo abrazó, a lo que volteó el rostro a fin de evitar ver aquella escena tan desagradable.

Aterrizaron en el ala norte del castillo pues el planeta en el que habían estado se encontraba hacia aquel cuadrante, observó a algunos saiyajin esperando su llegada, entre ellos los soldados de su escuadrón, los hijos de Bardock, aunque el menor de ellos le parecía un imbécil tenía que admitir que era un buen elemento. También se encontraba la humana de cabellos azules ahí, ¿Acaso sabría que habían hecho ese viaje? No quería verla y ahora tendría que soportarla por un rato ya que su padre también estaba presente. Al parecer había armado muy bien el marco para la gran llegada, su padre era un viejo astuto sin duda. Ya que fue su idea este viaje, quería encontrar la manera de ganar el agradecimiento y por ende los favores de la humana y lo había conseguido al traer nada más y nada menos que al padre y a la hermana.

Al bajar de la nave no cambió su semblante ni dijo palabra alguna, observó a sus élite saludarlo con un gesto de veneración a lo que asintió con la cabeza, a su padre le dirigió una mirada y aunque no quiso sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente con aquellos oceánicos que lo perturbaban. La mujer traía puesto un vestido blanco parecido a los que usaban en el planeta Kempell, allí las hembras eran bastante atractivas y recordó que hace mucho tiempo no visitaba aquel paraíso, siguió observando con detenimiento hasta posarse en sus labios, se notaban de un tono rosa pálido, su cabello caía hacia ambos lados como una cascada de agua, de la más pura y fresca. Bajó lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su escote, no tan revelador pero podía apreciar que bajo aquella tela se escondía una perfecta conjunción de montes y curvas.

Subió nuevamente por su cuello y se cruzó por cuarta vez con aquella mirada, ella lo miraba curiosa, como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos, en seguida se dirigió a su padre.

\- Hemos encontrado a dos humanos con vida, Tarble los ha traído en buenas condiciones – Dijo recalcando lo último a lo que el rey solo alzo una ceja en señal de no comprender.

\- Bulma hemos traído a tu familia – Tarble se adelantó y le dio la gran noticia, el rostro de la humana solo se llenó de sorpresa.

\- ¡Papá, Tights! – Gritó al verlos bajar de la nave y corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos fuertemente.

Los saiyajin miraban la escena sin inmutarse pues no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de demostraciones de afecto y peor aún en público, pero trataban de entender que se referían a humanos y por ende aquello era tolerable.

\- Bulma hija, pensamos que esos malditos te habían hecho daño, lo siento pequeña – Le dijo abrazándola con fuerza y tratando de no llorar por la pérdida de la mujer que fue su compañera por tantos años, no sabía cómo decírselo a su hija.

\- Papá, pensé que no volvería a verlos… ¿Y dónde está mamá? – Preguntó un poco temerosa de oir una respuesta que no estaba preparada para oír.

\- Bulma, esos malditos la asesinaron – Su hermana fue directa y cortante, había sufrido ya muchos días en silencio por su madre, solo quería venganza.

\- No puede ser…por Kamisama…no pude decirle cuánto lo sentía por reprocharle tantas cosas, soy una mala hija – Observó a la humana de cabello azul, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por su rostro y aunque no supo por qué esto lo hacía sentirse miserable, no se sentía cómodo viéndola llorar de esa manera.

\- Será mejor que vayamos al castillo, allí podrán tener ésta conversación a solas – Sugirió Tarble al ver la incomodidad de los Saiyajin presentes.

\- Sí… - Fue lo único que atinó a decir, sentía que su alma se quebraba en dos por saber que no volvería a ver el rostro de su dulce madre. Caminó junto a los demás por inercia mientras en su mente miles de recuerdos de sus años más felices golpeaban sin descanso su corazón, cuánto dolor sentía en el alma

Nadie sabría jamás que aquel dolor que la humana sentía, él podía percibirlo, sabía que ella no se encontraba bien y trataría de obviar aquella sensación.

.

.

.

Después de varias horas, al atardecer; cada uno había tomado un rumbo distinto, aunque no quiso hacerlo observó a aquella hembra que gustaba deambular por los pasillos buscando compañía, no volvería a tomarla pues al parecer su hermano también lo hacía, seguramente al ver imposible llegar a él con lo intolerable y apático que era, sería fácil para cualquiera llegar hasta su hermano que era abiertamente débil en fuerza y carácter. Vio a Lenusy entrando en la habitación de su hermano, aquello confirmaba sus sospechas de que el pequeño también gozaba de los favores de aquella hembra y de cierta manera lo entendía, aquella elite era muy hermosa, debía aceptarlo. Se acercó sigilosamente y pudo escuchar ciertos gemidos y sonidos que sabía bien de dónde se originaban.

 _Ohh Tarble…siiii, mi Príncipe…asiiii..._

Sin duda eran los gemidos de Lenusy, el pequeño al parecer quería acapararlo todo sin que los demás se den cuenta de sus intenciones, pero él era mucho más inteligente que su hermano, si quería tomar a las mismas mujeres que él tomaba y hasta parecía querer competir por ganar la confianza y algo más de aquella humana, se llevaría una gran decepción. Definitivamente no sabía bien con quién estaba metiéndose, no se trataba de lazos familiares, se trataba de poder, de influencias, de saber cuál de los dos era mejor en conseguir lo que se proponía y él iba a darle una buena lección. Si él quería provocar a la suerte y retarlo de esa manera, tendría de lo que quería. Le demostraría que él era capaz de todo con tal de siempre salir victorioso y si tenía que acercarse a esa mujer y restregarle en la cara a su hermano que la había tomado, lo haría. ¿Qué más daba si solo era una débil y vulgar humana? ¿A quién le importaría?

Con esos pensamientos decidió poner en marcha lo que tenía planeado, se acercaría a ella y robaría su razón, haría que ella jamás siquiera le preste atención a su tonto hermano. Él sería su dueño, estaba totalmente decidido a llevar ésta represalia a niveles mayores y se juraba a sí mismo no detenerse ante nada, matar a Freezer y lograr los favores de la humana serían ahora sus objetivos.

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia preciosas, les envío un abrazo fuerte y besos infinitos, espero poder leerlas pronto.**

 **No olviden rían mucho, jueguen, enamórense, sean felices! Nos vemos y Noapte buna!**


	6. Chapter 6

**COINCIDENCIAS**

No lograba calmar el dolor que sentía ante la noticia, no lo había pensado sino hasta ahora; ahora que tenía la certeza de que no la volvería a ver es cuando no podía evitar ésta sensación de culpa por no haber pensado en ella antes. Se encontraba en la habitación que le había sido asignada, su hermana se encontraba en una habitación contigua, en el mismo piso donde se quedaban las demás, su padre estaba en una importante conversación con el Rey Vegeta, no entendía bien qué quería hablar con él, pero allí estaban.

Quiso buscar un lugar donde pensar sin sentir toda esa carga emocional que ahora mismo sentía, no conocía todos los ambientes del palacio pero necesitaba respirar y sobre todo llorar sin que nadie más la escuchara, eran cerca de la medianoche y habían pocos Saiyajin merodeando por los pasillos, no le importó, se cubrió con un velo oscuro el rostro y caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar a una de las salidas, atravesó el portal sin obstáculos pues no habían guardias y eso le llamó la atención, pero lo dejó pasar después de un momento. Se encaminó entre la espesa niebla y la oscuridad rojiza de aquel planeta, se sentía demasiado triste.

Regresó por un camino que había encontrado antes, un oscuro bosque lo rodeaba y sin mirar atrás cruzó aquella naturaleza frondosa, al otro lado del bosque se encontraba un lago, mediano pero era solitario y eso es lo que ella necesitaba, soledad.

La soledad que debería reconfortar su alma destrozada, lo había perdido todo, sus amigos, su mundo, a su madre. Aunque ahora tenía junto a ella a su hermana y a su padre, su sufrimiento no cesaría tan pronto. Las lágrimas caían sin mesura sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos enrojecidos y quebrados ante la tristeza, cayó al piso de rodillas mientras sus manos sostenían su cabeza.

-Mamá…mamá…!perdóname! – Sollozaba mirando hacia el suelo lodoso de aquel lugar, la lluvia comenzó a caer y el frío empezó a hacer mella en su cuerpo – Siempre quise ser la hija que tú querías, siempre quise que me amaras tanto como a Tights y lo arruiné todo, perdóname madre…perdóname por favor – No podía evitar tiritar ante el frío, pero poco le importaba, era la única manera que tenía de exteriorizar el dolor que sentía.

Muy cerca de aquel lugar, un saijayin contemplaba todo lo ocurrido pues este era uno de sus lugares preferidos en todo el planeta, no sabía bien si intervenir o no, la lluvia que se había desatado era demasiado fuerte y muy diferente de la tierra el agua que caía era helada, para él no era problema alguno pero supuso que para la humana era peligroso, se acercó lo suficiente como para oírla y la escuchaba hablar sobre su madre. ¿Tanto les afectaba a los humanos perder a un pariente?, al parecer la respuesta se hallaba ante sus ojos. Si bien él perdió a su madre cuando apenas era un pequeño niño, la noticia no fue tan devastadora pues los guerreros no creaban vínculos tan fuertes con sus progenitores, por ende su muerte si fue una mala noticia, pero pudo superarlo rápidamente.

Al parecer la humana no podía evitar permanecer en ese estado y la vio temblar ante el frío que azotaba Vegetasei en esos momentos, su llanto era abrumador y no entendía por qué aquella desesperación apretaba su pecho, como si verla así no estuviese permitido y tuviese que calmar su pena, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba. Pero poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, dispuesto a obligarle a que regrese dentro del palacio si es que no quería morir ahí de hipotermia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí humana tonta? ¿Acaso quieres morir? – Fue lo único que atinó a decirle una vez que estuvo casi frente a ella. Las salvajes gotas de lluvia helada, recorrían su rostro y sus oscuros ojos se posaron en aquellos azules, que denotaban una gran agonía.

\- No te importa…déjame sola – Fue una respuesta cortante, al parecer ella quería permanecer en ese lugar.

\- Debes estar loca mujer, pero no dejaré que mueras aquí… ¡Entra inmediatamente al palacio! – Le ordenó. Ella solo lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Acaso te importa lo que me suceda?

\- Me importa…estás trabajando para nosotros, de ti depende la prosperidad de la tecnología en mi planeta, por ende es de mi incumbencia, así que regresa ahora mismo – Le dijo, pensando rápidamente que responder fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Déjame en paz…no eres el dueño de mi vida, puedo estar donde quiera – Le dijo, además de todo lo que estaba viviendo, ¿Tenía que soportar a un idiota engreído que creía que podía ordenarle y decirle qué hacer?

\- Aunque no quieras te llevaré de regreso, no sé si eres ingenua o demasiado estúpida – Diciendo esto la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, su brazo se posó por debajo de sus piernas y la cargó rápidamente, no le dio tiempo de reclamar siquiera cuando ya se habían elevado por el cielo, ella no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a su cuello y hundió el rostro contra su pecho.

El calor que la envolvió en ese instante fue increíble, aquel saiyajin parecía no inmutarse ante la lluvia, trató de mirar lentamente hacia su rostro y lo observó viendo hacia adelante sin pestañear, concentrado en su destino. No pudo evitar sentir aquella absurda sensación de protección y seguridad. ¿Estaba loca acaso? ¿ Cómo podría uno de los idiotas más salvajes que había visto hacerla sentir de ésta manera?. Sin duda sería una gran incertidumbre que debería tratar de responderse ella misma, en esos momentos solo quería sentir aquel calor embriagador que él desprendía de su cuerpo; sin darse cuenta se había aferrado más hacia él, provocándole una extraña sensación que pasó por alto.

A los pocos minutos de trayecto el frenó bruscamente y la bajó sin más de sus brazos, depositándola rápido en el piso, se encontraban frente a una de las entradas al palacio.

-Ahora entra inmediatamente y cámbiate esa ropa, a no ser que aún tengas esa tonta idea de morir en medio de la nada, mujer – Sin voltear a mirarla caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la enorme puerta e ingresó, la dejó abierta como para que aquella humana entienda que debía entrar ya.

\- Gracias… - Ella solo murmuró, pero aquel murmullo poco audible, él pudo oírlo. Se adentró en el palacio y caminó entre los pasillos rápidamente hasta regresar a su habitación.

Se desvistió rápidamente y arrojó sus ropas hacia un rincón, prendió una pequeña chimenea que se encontraba hacia unos de los lados y se colocó ropa seca, se arropó con una enorme frazada y trató de conciliar el sueño lo más rápido que pudo, aunque por momentos algunos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y temblaba aún un poco por el frío. Supo que sin su ayuda no hubiese podido regresar y el fondo de su alma le agradecía por su preocupación

.

.

 ** _Planeta cuarenta y cuatro_**

Desde aquella derrota de su ejército en Zarg tuvo que controlarse las inmensas ganas que tenía de acabar con todos esos asquerosos monos que osaban interrumpir sus planes, su soldado favorito había sido derrotado, ¿Dónde podría conseguir a otro servidor como él?, el mono que tenía como aliado era detestable, pero solo lo mantenía a su lado por conveniencia, una vez que haya alcanzado sus propósitos también acabaría con él, no quería que queden rastros de esa raza de simios. Solo su casta y progenie reinaría el universo.

Por ahora buscaría el momento exacto para acabar con ellos, primero enviaría a ese tonto de Brolly a que haga su trabajo sucio y después, el solo reiría desde su trono viendo como aquel ridículo planeta explota sin dejar rastros de su existencia. La idea lo excitaba demasiado, por un momento recordó a aquel guerrero que tuvo bajo su cargo por tantos años, el pequeño Príncipe mono, como solía llamarlo. Era una criatura exótica y cautivante, debía reconocerlo. Esos ojos negros que lo miraban llenos de odio lo estimulaban a aplicarle más y más torturas unas más salvajes que otras.

Sonreía pues seguramente el pequeño mono siempre lo recordaría por eso, le dejó tantas cicatrices que al observarlas cada día recordaría su procedencia y alimentar su odio era una de sus más grandes adicciones. Ya lograría volver a tenerlo bajo su poder, quizás podría mantenerlo solo a él con vida y disfrutar viéndolo humillarse y rendirse ante el miedo de morir por sus manos.

-Pronto Brolly, tú obtendrás lo que quieres y yo podré al fin cobrarle todo lo que me debe a ese estúpido de Vegeta – Freezer se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba recostado contra una de las paredes de su nave principal, detestaba el silencio y la estúpida timidez que parecía desprender aquel mono.

\- Recuerda que a Vegeta lo mataré yo – Le decía sin mostrar algún gesto, diciéndole esto se retiró.

\- Maldito imbécil, al final yo mismo te asesinaré mono sin gracia – Sus labios se curvaron en señal de desagrado. Pero debía ser paciente si al final quería lograr todo lo que se proponía. Debía comunicarse con su padre y contarle sus planeas, ya no estaban Zarbon ni Dodoria y no tenía ninguna otra distracción por ahora, matar a sus propios soldados no le apetecía en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Las humanas sobrevivientes se encontraban realizando diversas labores dentro del palacio, alguna ayudaban a Bulma en el laboratorio, otras en las salas médicas y otras en quehaceres cotidianos, Milk había desistido de ayudar a su amiga en el laboratorio pues aunque intentó no lograba comprender mucho y sin embargo la medicina se le daba bastante bien, por ende ahora esa era su labor, curar a los soldados heridos o velar por la salud de los pequeños soldados. Hacía unos días que una Saiyajin embarazada había acudido alegando que no podía soportar los dolores prenatales, se sorprendió al saber que los guerreros de este planeta solo necesitaban seis meses para desarrollarse lo suficiente dentro del vientre de sus madres, la barriga de aquella mujer se veía enorme y al ver su rostro de sufrimiento no pudo negarle ingresar a uno de los tanques de curación hasta que al fin se encuentre preparada para alumbrar a su hijo.

Quiso consultarlo con alguno de los Príncipes primero, pero cuando quiso hacerlo no se encontraban en el planeta y no tenía confianza en el Rey Vegeta, por eso no sabía qué hacer. Así que fue en busca de su soldado de mayor confianza así se lo comunicaba y sería él quien de la noticia, buscó a Bardock por entre las salas de entrenamiento, aunque sabía bien que no era bueno que las mujeres se anden paseando por ahí, lo que quería comunicar era importante, sintió muchas miradas posarse sobre su cuerpo, pero era una mujer fuerte por naturaleza y no se sentiría agobiada por eso. Al encontrarlo en una de las salas de entrenamiento se acercó a él y lo llamó desde una distancia prudente a fin de evitar que sin querer aquellos salvajes la lastimen.

-¡Bardock, soy Milk necesito hablar contigo! –Le dijo, a lo que él no contestó; parecía ignorarla y esto molestó a la humana, más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

\- Bardock te estoy hablando, ¡Deja de ser tan grosero! – Volvió a llamarlo, al parecer al aludido al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí? – Vio al hombre voltear y lo miró fijamente, ya no tenía esa cicatriz cruzándole el rostro y también parecía un poco más bajo que el que había visto en Zarg.

\- ¿Bardock? – Cuestionó, temía haberse equivocado.

\- Bardock es mi padre, yo soy Kakarotto aunque puedes llamarme Gokú – La miró y le sonrió sin querer, era su naturaleza el no ser tan agresivo y hasta ser amable pues su madre los había criado de esa manera.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Bardock? Vaya…lo siento tanto, te confundí con él son muy parecidos – Le dijo sincerándose, aquel saiyajin era bastante apuesto ahora que lo veía bien, traía el torso desnudo y solo un spandex negro hasta la mitad del cuerpo,

\- Sí y no te preocupes ya ha pasado antes…por cierto, no deberías estar aquí puede ser peligroso para ti, podrían lastimarte – Le dijo a la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, la piel tan pálida como la aurora que podía apreciar en las mañanas.

\- Sí ya lo sé…ya me iba, solo necesitaba hablar urgentemente con tu padre, ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

\- Ahora no está en el planeta, fue junto a mi hermano a traer algunos materiales que les encargó el Rey – Le dijo, sonaba honesto así que le devolvió la sonrisa que le había regalado él hace un momento.

\- Bueno entonces tendré que esperar – Suspiró resignándose – Me voy ahora, que estés bien Gokú – Le dijo y se alejó de él rápidamente.

\- Espera…no me dijiste como te llamabas, ¿Eres una de las humanas que rescataron en Zarg no es así? – Corrió detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y la tomó lo más suave que pudo del brazo.

\- Sí soy una de ellas y…soy Milk – Le dijo, el agarre de aquel guerrero la estaba lastimando un poco – Por favor, me estás lastimando.

\- Perdón – La soltó de inmediato – Traté de hacerlo lo más suave que pude, lo siento – Se sintió apenado por haberla lastimado, apenas la conocía y ya estaba arruinándolo todo.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes – Lo miró nuevamente y haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano se alejó de aquel lugar.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia las salas médicas, ya encontraría la forma de comunicarles que estaba cuidado de una mujer y su embarazo en uno de los tanques de curación, aún en su mente se dibujaban las imágenes del torso desnudo de aquel Saiyajin, sin duda alguna era demasiado apuesto y no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder, decidió concentrarse en lo que debía hacer y fue a revisar a la mujer que estaba bajo su cuidado.

* * *

 **Hola preciosas, gracias por pasarse siempre por aquí. Como ya verán poco a poco nuestro Príncipe empieza a tomar interés, pero no desesperen jaja que todo a su tiempo, les agradezco infinitamente que siempre anden por aquí.**

 **Un abrazo enorme Naomigomiz eres un amor! ¿Ya lo sabes, verdad? Besos infinitos linda!**

 **Para johaaceve envío muchos muchos abrazos a la distancia, nena gracias por siempre pasarte por aquí un beso hermosa!**

 **También agradezco a los lectores que pusieron ésta historia en favoritos, muchas gracias!**

 **Sin más me despido por ahora, ya ando trabajando en el siguiente cap, será un poco más largo. Nos leemos muy pronto y cuídense mucho! Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama-sama.**

* * *

 **¿UN DÍA NORMAL?**

 **Palacio de Vegetasei**

Al despertar el cuerpo le dolía muchísimo. No se sentía nada bien y sabía a qué se debía, aquella lluvia helada y el frío la maltrataron mucho, si él no hubiese llegado…él. Sentía una gran confusión y no lograba entender su manera de ser, parecía un saiyajin frío y hostil, pero ayer pareció tan normal, tan él mismo que no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos oscuros que la miraban como interrogándole qué sucedía, al parecer estaban tan perdido y confundido como ella. Si tan sólo supiera que hay dentro de sus pensamientos, si tan sólo encontrase la manera de acercarse más a él, quizás algún día, no lo sabía.

Ya había amanecido nuevamente en aquel planeta tan ajeno, se apresuró a levantarse, ingresó al pequeño baño que había en la habitación a darse un rápido baño con agua caliente ya que su cuerpo se sentía helado y realmente lo necesitaba finalmente a cambiarse para seguir con sus labores modificando y mejorando las naves del ejército.

Se vistió rápidamente colocándose unos pantalones azules, unas botas elásticas muy parecidas a las que usaban las mujeres saiyajin y una bata blanca, ella misma la había confeccionado para no sentirse tan diferente de como en la tierra. Amarró su largo cabello azul en una alta coleta, tomó alguna de las anotaciones que tenía en unas hojas sobre la mesa baja que tenía y salió asegurando su puerta, no le gustaba que quizás algún entrometido entre a husmear entre sus cosas, aún no confiaba del todo en esos guerreros.

Se apresuró en ir hacía las salas médicas antes para poder saludar a su amiga Milk, quería contarle lo que había pasado, no todo; pero sí una buena parte de la historia, después de todo era mujer y la podría entender o al menos eso creía. Antes de eso pasó rápidamente por el comedor, encontrándose con algunos saiyajin, algunas de las mujeres la miraros de pies a cabeza e hicieron muecas de asco, si tan solo tuviese la fuerza para ponerlas en su lugar.

Se disponía a servirse algunos vegetales cuando se sintió invadida por una mujer, era una saiyajin de cabello negro azulado y tez clara, los ojos negros que la miraban fijamente y a la vez con odio, no lograba entender qué les sucedía a estos lunáticos, ella solo quería estar en paz.

-Tú eres una de las humanas….me resultas familiar – Le dijo aquella mujer, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Dudo mucho que nos hayamos visto antes, permiso estoy ocupada – Quiso retirarse pero la mujer la tomó del brazo.

-Espera, no debes huir…no pienso lastimarte…aún – Una sonrisa perturbadora se asomó en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No te conozco, no sé qué es lo que estás intentando – Le decía ahora enojada, ¿Tan difícil era poder estar tranquila?

\- Tu olor se me hace muy familiar…mmm…ya sé, es el olor del Príncipe Vegeta, como si no lo conociese tan bien – Ésta vez la mujer invadió su espacio personal, se acercó mucho más a ella, se sentía sofocada y muy incómoda.

-¿Del Príncipe Vegeta? ¿Y si fuese así a ti qué te importa eso? – No toleraba más los arrebatos de ésta idiota, no era nadie para abordarla de ésta manera.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves maldita imbécil?! Todos aquí saben que yo seré la compañera del Príncipe Vegeta, soy la élite más poderosa, merezco serlo, por derecho…así que no tolero que te le acerques – Le dijo furiosa, tenía ganas de quebrar ese delicado cuello.

\- ¡Tu principito no me interesa! Todos son unos salvajes, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y en qué pensar…no tengo tiempo para perderlo hablando con una idiota – Le dijo, quiso marcharse y dejarla hablando allí sola, quería marcharse pero sintió un fuerte agarre en su cuello, casi inmediatamente sintió que el aire le faltaba y daba manotazos y patadas tratando de zafarse pero nada podía hacer, aquel agarre era demasiado fuerte para ella.

Pero una voz ya conocida para ella le hizo abrir los ojos, ya unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-¡Detente Lenusy! ¿Qué haces? Suéltala de inmediato – Le ordenó a la élite, apenas llegaba y aunque no solía venir por estos lugares, no pudo evitar ver ésta escena e intervenir, ésta mujer idiota al parecer no podía dejar de causar problemas.

\- Príncipe…ésta mujer ha sido irrespetuosa hacia su persona y contra todos los saiyajin – Le dijo mirándolo apenada y volvió su mirada hacia la humana, el sadismo podía notarse en su mirada, seguía apretando su cuello y ya casi podía sentir como empezaba a desfallecer.

En un rápido movimiento Vegeta tomó fuertemente del cuello a la saiyajin dejando a Bulma caer sin cuidado alguno al piso, algunos saiyajin admiraban aquella escena estupefactos, su príncipe estaba arremetiendo contra una de las mejores élites.

-Escúchame bien Lenusy – Le dijo mientras apretaba con más fuerza su cuello, la había elevado unos centímetros del suelo – No vuelvas a acercarte a la humana, ella es una adquisición importante para el planeta y si por tu causa esto no se llega a concretar, yo mismo acabaré contigo, no quiero volver a enterarme que haces esto, porque no habrá oportunidad de que hables siquiera, ahora lárgate – Le dijo soltándola bruscamente, la saiyajin cayó al piso y llevó sus manos a su cuello, él había apretado demasiado fuerte.

-No volverá a suceder…Príncipe – Le dijo mirándolo aún con enojo, pero a ella, le dedicó una mirada de muerte, nunca le perdonaría a aquella humana ésta humillación. Le haría pagar, de alguna manera pero lo haría.

\- Raditz, lleva inmediatamente a la humana a algún tanque de curación – Le ordenó a su soldado, este se encontraba cerca, se acercó al Príncipe al oír su nombre.

\- Pero Príncipe, no fue tan grave como para que…- Fue interrumpido.

\- Llévala inmediatamente o…al parecer quieres hacerle compañía – Le dijo sonriendo de lado, tenía tantas ganas de darle una buena paliza por atreverse a cuestionarlo en público.

\- Sí Príncipe, lo siento – Le dijo y tomó a Bulma del suelo, se había desmayado y su cuello se notaba un poco morado, Vegeta solo la observó por unos segundos, ¿Por qué demonios no podía mantenerse alejada de los peligros? ¿Pero cómo podría?, eran tan patéticamente débil que cualquier cosa aquí le haría daño, se sentía estúpido por haberse comportado de esa manera pero tan sólo ver a esa mujer siendo atacada, algo extraño le sucedió. Decidió no pensar en eso y se fue directamente a su sala de entrenamiento.

.

.

* * *

Ya dentro de su sala entrenaba duramente, tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido; era intolerable que él, se haya compadecido de una simple mujer. ¿Enserio ella merecía que la haya salvado? Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de que era la tercera vez la ayudaba, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había entrado sin que se haya dado cuenta y eso no le agradó para nada, ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Debía de enfocarse, sí eso debería de hacer.

-Hermano, ¿Qué sucedió en el comedor? Escuché muchos comentarios pero nada concreto – Le dijo tranquilamente, sabía que su hermano toleraba a muy pocas personas en su sala de entrenamiento y él era una de ellas.

\- Lenusy casi mata a la humana científica – Le dijo sin mirarlo siquiera, estaba concentrado en su calentamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Lenusy atacó a Bulma? – Preguntó sorprendido acaso ella sabría qué…no, no podía ser eso - ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, cuando llegué estaba asfixiándola – Le dijo prestando cierta atención en la preocupación del mocoso, ¿Creía que podía engañarlo?

-¿Le hizo daño? Dime ¿Bulma está bien? – La preocupación en la voz de Tarble fue algo que lo puso de muy mal humor, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

-Está en la salas médicas, supongo…le ordené al bueno para nada de Raditz que la llevara para allá, pero… ¿Por qué tanto interés, Tarble? – Decidió jugar un poco con el mocoso, vería hasta dónde podía evitar hablar de más sobre sus intereses pasionales.

\- Bulma me interesa – Le dijo seguro de lo que había dicho, su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, ¿Había oído bien? Su hermano estaba interesado en la humana y eso… ¿Por qué eso no le agradaba? ¿Por qué sentía estas ganas de golpearlo tan grandes?

-¿Te interesa? ¿De qué manera exactamente te interesa? – Se dejó llevar por la rabia y la curiosidad.

-Como lo que es, no me digas que no lo has notado pero ella es una mujer muy inteligente y además muy hermosa, yo no soy un guerrero fuerte como tú o nuestro padre, debo velar por otros intereses además de los combates o las purgas, es momento de que vaya proyectando mi vida, hermano. Creo que con ella podríamos llegar muy lejos – Jamás habría pensado escuchar esto de su hermano, sin duda alguna era un pequeño demonio disfrazado de ángel.

\- Si tanto te interesa esa idiota, deberías dejar de revolcarte con esas zorras, como Lenusy por ejemplo – Lo miró burlonamente - Porque al parecer esa dichosa pelea en el comedor fue por eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó incrédulo, ¿Acaso Lenusy sabría de la atracción que sentía hacia la humana?

-Pude oír poco pero, casi puedo asegurarlo. Ahora si vas a estar aquí, espero que permanezcas en silencio. No tengo ánimos de soportar a nadie – Le dijo dándole la espalda y regresando a sus ejercicios previos a su entrenamiento.

Su hermano permaneció de pie por varios minutos mirándolo fijamente, parecían que aún tenía muchas dudas pero finalmente lo vio retirarse sin decir nada más. ¿Por qué se sentía de ésta manera?

Lo entendía de Lenusy, era una cualquiera, pero esa humana parecía sensata, no sabía qué pensar. Quizás su hermana ya la había tomado y él tenía ideas equivocadas en su mente, tendría que averiguarlo, lo haría quizás la visite en la noche cuando nadie lo vea, así podría encararla de una buena vez. No era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero necesitaba saber qué sucedía entre ella y su hermano.

.

.

* * *

Raditz llevaba entre sus brazos a aquella humana, aún le costaba creer la actitud del Príncipe, pero si lo que había dicho era cierto, ésta humana era importante para el planeta y él era ante todo leal a su raza, debía de protegerla si el mismo Príncipe lo había hecho. Así que sin esperar más tiempo ingresó a una de las salas médicas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Bulma? Es Bulma, ¿Qué le hicieron? – La voz de la humana encargada de las salas médicas lo sacó de su abstracción.

\- Rápido, tiene que ingresar a un tanque de curación – Le dijo mirándola duramente, no recordaba haberla visto antes.

\- Sí, colócala en el tanque número siete por favor, ¡Hazlo rápido! – La humana se notaba nerviosa y además ¿Le había gritado? En alguna otra circunstancia le habría hecho pagar por su falta de respeto, pero ésta vez hasta le había parecido divertido. La vio presionando unos botones para accionar el tanque, la humana se notaba alterada, miraba fijamente a la mujer de cabellos azules, no se había dado cuenta de que debía de quitarle la ropa para colocarla dentro.

\- Por favor, retírate ahora, debo desvestirla y…no es adecuado que la veas así – Le dijo mirándolo seria, su rostro le resultaba muy familiar pero no pudo recordarlo.

\- Ésta bien, comunícame cuando la humana se haya recuperado – Le ordenó.

\- ¿Y dónde te ubicaré? Este palacio es enorme – Contestó.

\- Déjalo así, regresaré en un par de horas – Sin más se retiró de aquel lugar, no le agradaba estar en esa área del palacio. Pero aquella hembra terrícola sí que le resultó interesante, además parecía saiyajin, no tenía cola pero; tenía unas hermosas caderas, se le notaban por debajo de aquella ropa, su cabello largo y negro, su piel extremadamente blanca y su rostro. Era fino, delicado, como muy pocas que había podido tomar. Tendría que visitar aquellos lares más a menudo de ahora en adelante.

\- Bulma – Miraba preocupada a su amiga a través del cristal del tanque - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Estaba muy preocupada, si la habían dañado, entonces no existía la seguridad de que a ellas no les harían daño, debía de ser precavida e ir con muchísimo cuidado, debía de comunicar a las demás chicas sobre lo ocurrido así cada una podría tomar precauciones. Hace poco se enteró de que una de ellas estaba embarazada, se ponía en su lugar y no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, ¿Qué esperanzas tenía un niño terrícola entre tantos salvajes guerreros? ¿Y ella? ¿Algún día tendría hijos? ¿Cómo? Cómo si ya no había más humanos. Lo más seguro era que moriría sin haber conocido el amor verdadero, sin jamás haber sabido lo que se siente al entregarse a la persona a la que se ama. Ella que fue criada para ser una estupenda madre y esposa, ahora trabajaba para una raza de guerreros extraterrestres y que además de todo, podían asesinarla con solo pestañear.

Se sentía desdichada, pero debía de sobrevivir, por Bulma, por las demás chicas, por ella misma y por su padre que dio la vida porque ella esté a salvo, por eso debía de seguir adelante.

.

.

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora y media había pasado desde que ingresó al tanque de curación, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver todo verduzco a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Vio a su amiga ir y venir de un lado a otro en la sala médica. Pero un sonido la hizo darse cuenta de que ya había despertado, su amiga se acercó al tanque y le sonrió, cuánto necesitaba una muestra de afecto en estos momentos tan amargos. El líquido poco a poco empezó a disminuir hasta que sintió a su piel expuesta ante la temperatura ambiental, rápidamente su amiga abrió la pequeña puerta y ella salió aún con dificultad para poder moverle, pero pronto aquella sensación se esfumó y se sentía de maravilla. Milk le acercó su ropa y se vistió rápidamente.

-Gracias Milk ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí dentro? – Le preguntó mientras terminaba de colocarse la bata nuevamente.

\- Poco más de una hora, Bulma ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Le preguntó un poco angustiada.

\- Tuve un pequeño encuentro con una saiyajin loca, olvídalo, fue un mal entendido – Trataba de no preocuparla, además si no la había matado fue porque… ¿Por qué?...Él. ¿Acaso era un sueño? No, no lo era. Recordaba claramente su voz antes de perder el conocimiento. Él llegó en el momento indicado, dentro de su mente algo le indicaba que seguramente él debía de estar odiándola por ponerlo en esos apuros, pero debía de agradecerle, ésta vez sí debía de hablar con él bajo alguna circunstancia en la que ella no esté en peligro.

\- Espero que no vuelva a intentar agredirte, te trajeron inconsciente, tu pulso estaba muy débil y además tenías el cuello morado. Raditz te trajo aquí – Le dijo mirándola y tomando sus manos para transmitirle su apoyo.

\- Te prometo que no volverá a suceder, el Príncipe ordenó a sus soldados que no nos hicieran daño –Le dijo para no preocuparla – Muchas gracias Milk – Y la abrazó, necesitaba de una persona en la que confiar y aferrarse. Allí estaba su hermana Tights pero, a pesar de que la quería mucho. No tenía esa confianza y complicidad que debería existir entre hermanas.

\- ¡Bulma! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? - Escuchó la voz de su hermana y volteó hacia la puerta, la vio entrando corriendo y vino directo hacia ella, se separó de Milk y cuando estuvo a punto de responderle, ella la abrazó.

No habían sucedido muchos de estos momentos entre ellas.

-Papá y yo apenas no hemos enterado de lo ocurrido, por favor hermana debes ser más cautelosa, al parecer, esos "saiyajin" no se conmueven ante nada.

\- Sí Tights lo sé, tendré más cuidado de no ir a lugares a los que no debo – La miró tiernamente, la voz de su padre interrumpió su momento de hermanas.

\- ¡Bulma hija! Pequeña perdóname por no haberte protegido – Su padre respiraba agitado, al parecer había hecho un gran esfuerzo por llegar a verla, él la abrazó fuertemente y ella correspondió su cariño. Ambos se separaron a los pocos minutos.

\- Papá tranquilo, no me pasó nada estoy bien – Le decía tratando de que se calmase, no podía recibir noticias malas o fuertes, era un hombre de edad avanzada y debía de preocuparse por él.

\- No pudo detenerlo Bulma, es un necio cuando quiere – Les dijo, ambos sonrieron.

\- ¿Bulma conoces a éstas personas? No los había visto antes aquí – Su amiga estaba un poco perdida entre los sucesos, ella no estaba enterada de que habían encontrado a su familia.

\- Milk, ella es Tights y es mi hermana mayor y él es mi padre, Albert Briefs – Los miró cálidamente.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Pero, cómo? – Estaba muy sorprendida.

\- Al parecer fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes – Dijo el anciano, su semblante se tornó triste – Nos pudimos salvar gracias a un escondite subterráneo que había construido en casa, ayer llegamos aquí, Tarble y su hermano nos trajeron aquí.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayan podido salvarse, ya no estaremos tan solas aquí y podremos ayudarnos mutuamente. Permítanme presentarme yo soy Milk OxSatán, Princesa de la aldea Flypan, aunque ya no exista…

-¿Eres la hija de OxSatán? – Le preguntó el anciano.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Conoció a mi padre? – Cuestionó.

\- ¡Claro que sí! El viejo OxSatán, era un gran amigo mío, hasta recuerdo haberte visto cuando eras solo una niña y ustedes chicas, jugaron las tres juntas en el jardín de nuestra casa. Es solo que ya no lo recuerdan – Las miró paternalmente, cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

\- ¡Eso es increíble papá! – Bulma estaba emocionada por oír a su padre, era cierto que ya no estaban solas, tenían a su familia. Ahora todos serían una gran familia.

Debían de mantenerse unidos y sobre todo alertas ante alguna sospecha, no podían confiarse de los saiyajin, al menos de los elementos como esa mujer que la atacó, estaba segura de haber visto su mirada, era odio. No sabía por qué pero esa mujer la odiaba. Recordó sus palabras, le reclamó tener impregnado el olor del Príncipe Vegeta, también le reclamó y le advirtió que se alejará de él, que ella sería su compañera. ¿Y eso qué le importaba? ¿Acaso ella veía a ese arrogante como algo más que un insoportable y petulante Príncipe de un planeta de salvajes? No, claro que no. Ella no podía fijar su vista en alguien como él, aunque cuando estuvo tan cerca haya sentido aquel calor abrumador, atribuyó a eso que no había estado cerca de algún hombre por un largo tiempo. Debía de calmarse y pensar en frío. Pero lo que sí tenía claro es que tenía que agradecerle, al menos intentaría verlo y hablar con él.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y a todas, nuevamente actualizando por aquí, enserio les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, son las lindas nenas.**

 **Naomigomiz, johaaceve y Sandy (volviste, ya te extrañaba!) Les envío muchos besos y abashos :3**

 **Gracias por siempre pasar por aquí, sin más espero que les haya agradado. No sé ustedes pero estoy un poco bajoneada por haber visto a nuestro Príncipe con mandil xD aún no lo supero jajaja un abrazo y nos leemos pronto! Au Revoir!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama-sama.**

* * *

 **DESEOS**

Las horas pasaron lentamente, muy a su pesar pues esperaba la oscuridad de la noche para poder andar libremente por los pasillos del palacio, así nadie la abordaría ni la cuestionarían por lo que haría, lo había pensado con mucho detenimiento y no encontraba más respuestas dentro de sus pensamientos, habían sido tres veces en que él apareció en el momento oportuno, ¿A qué se debía eso? Eran solo coincidencias, pero de todas maneras debía de agradecerle, jamás pensó que ella, con lo orgullosa que era le agradecería justamente a él; pero era algo que le dictaba su corazón y lo haría hoy sí o sí. Eran poco más de las diez de la noche y había regresado a su habitación hace unos minutos, estuvo hasta bastante tarde en el laboratorio con su padre e Irsus, no podía estar más contenta con las modificaciones realizadas a las naves, mañana las probarían ante el Rey y esperaba que sepan apreciar su importancia e inteligencia.

Había compartido la merienda con su hermana Tights que no dejaba de hablarle de las naves y sus inmensas ganas de viajar por el universo y conocerlo, le sonreía mientras la escuchaba, también a ella le gustaría, pero por ahora estaba comprometida con el trabajo y sus labores en este planeta, que si bien no era del todo agradable, al menos se les brindó la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y ya habiendo pasado lo que pasó, era demasiado.

Esperaba que el tiempo pase rápido, pues quería hacer lo que planeado cuanto antes, sabía que el Príncipe llegaba cerca de la medianoche a su habitación pues varias veces lo vio a esas horas cuando no podía dormir y salía a caminar por el palacio o simplemente se quedaba en el laboratorio, no quería dormirse pues temía no despertar y no quería posponer un día más lo que debía decir.

Se adentró en sus pensamientos, de un momento al otro empezó a sentir un calor extraño desde el interior de su cuerpo al recordar estar tan cerca del cuerpo de ese saiyajin, no se había fijado antes pero era bastante atractivo, se sentía tonta por pensar de ésta manera pero realmente lo era, no era muy alto; quizás un poco más alto que ella, pero su físico era envidiable, músculos marcados a través de ese traje de spandex y lo más llamativo eran sus ojos y su inusual mirada, parecía estar siempre enojado. A ella nunca la había tratado del todo bien pero habiendo escuchado que era temible y demasiado hostil, le resultó hasta considerado. El otro Príncipe era bastante parecido, un poco más bajo pero a diferencia del mayor, el pequeño era bastante agradable, se preocupaba por ella y hasta le preguntaba sobre su planeta y su vida pasada. Ya lo empezaba a considerar como un buen amigo, después de todo solo tenía a Milk para poder contarle todo y quizás tener un amigo sea algo muy bueno en estos momentos tan difíciles.

¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan parecidos, sean tan diferentes a la vez? Pero descubriría al verdadero Vegeta, al que pudo ver a los ojos cuando la trajo de regresó aquel día en el lago, no sabía por qué pero sentía una curiosidad enorme, cuando se dio cuenta miró hacía el reloj digital que había creado y pudo ver que casi una hora había pasado entre sus divagaciones, pronto sería medianoche y sería el momento indicado.

Se levantó de la cama y aunque le costó mucho alejarse de la calidez del fuego de la chimenea cercana, tenía que hacerlo. Se miró al espejo sin saber exactamente porqué y llevaba solo un camisón, su padre trajo algo de ropa en sus capsulas y se dio cuenta de que no era lo más apropiado, por eso se cubrió con su bata blanca, llevaba el largo cabello suelto hacía ambos lados, sonrió al verse conforme con su imagen y por momento pensó en la razón por la que se preocupaba de cómo la vea ese engreído.

 _"Pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Maron me causó estos cambios, pobre de ella; ya no es la misma muchacha risueña que conocí en la Tierra, al parecer algo terrible le sucedió y ahora saber que está embarazada… pero al menos sobrevivió y espero que podamos seguir todas juntas mmm es cierto no le pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba ni quién era el padre, quizás lo conocí. Por Kami, cómo lo estará pasando ahora sin su pareja y con ésta carga emocional, he sido muy desconsiderada"_

Pensaba la linda científica con un poco de culpa pues se enteró del embarazo de su amiga pero debido a sus problemas y eventualidades que vivieron no pudo hablar más con ella al respecto y debía de hacerlo. Ahora se supone que todas debían apoyarse y cuidarse como una familia.

* * *

Suspiró un poco triste y se animó a salir de su habitación rumbo a la del Príncipe. Salió sigilosamente y caminó sin hacer ruido por el largo pasillo donde estaban todas las habitaciones de las humanas, la realeza vivía en otra ala del palacio, cerca de un hermoso jardín que descubrió un día de exploración, nunca se hubiese podido imaginar que ellos tendrían algo así, era realmente hermoso. Al dirigirse hacia el ala este y caminar cerca de los pórticos que daban hacia el jardín pudo observar una silueta allí de pie.

Se acercó a paso lento y pudo apreciarlo mejor, era él. Era Vegeta, no supo en qué momento empezó a llamarlo por su nombre pero simplemente no era una mujer de formalidades ni presunciones. Se acercó hacía él y cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablarle, él volteó a verla fijamente, se le notaba alterado. No sabía si estaba bien hablarle ahora que lo tenía frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le cuestionó fastidiado - ¿Cómo te atreves a caminar en este lado del palacio? ¿Estás loca? – Se le notaba muy enojado y eso la descolocó, enserio iba a agradecerle a este hombre tan desagradable, se arrepintió en ese momento.

\- Recuerdo ser un huésped no una esclava, Príncipe – Esto último lo dijo en un tono sarcástico, no era mujer que se deje amilanar ante nadie, al menos a él no le temía y no sabía por qué, ¿Debería?

\- ¿Por qué eres tan tonta? No te das cuenta de que estando aquí cualquiera podría atacarte, por aquí andan la élite más despiadados vigilando y si te ven, te aseguro que no les temblarán las manos para matarte o algo más – Le volvió a mirar intrigado más que enojado ahora ¿Ella habría pensado lo mismo que él?

\- Moriré cuando deba hacerlo, no antes – Lo miró un poco enojada por la forma en que la recibió, ¿Acaso esperaba amabilidad de su parte?

\- No deberías ser tan obstinada, no es nada bueno que alguien tan débil vaya por ahí exponiéndose, ten un poco más de tino, mujer – Le dijo burlonamente.

\- Eres desesperante, ¿Por qué no puedes ser amable, como Tarble? – Le dijo en son de broma, pero lo que consiguió fue que el la tomé fuertemente de los hombros.

\- Escúchame bien humana, nunca más vuelvas a compararme con él ¿Has entendido? – Le dijo fulminándola con la mirada, cómo se atrevió a compararlo con su hermano, humana tonta.

\- Está bien, está bien…lo siento…sólo fue una broma….me lastimas, suéltame – Le dijo, él sin darse cuenta ejerció un poco más de presión que la debido, la soltó bruscamente, sin duda debía controlar mejor su fuerza. Al menos ante ella.

\- Y bien… ¿Qué hacías aquí? – Le dijo dándole la espalda y levantando la vista hacía uno de los árboles que habían en ese jardín, tenía unas extrañas pero hermosas flores moradas con un brillo inusual, sólo él sabría qué significaban.

\- Yo…sólo vine a… – Dudaba, no estaba segura de cómo lo tomará ese saiyajin y además si no se burlaría de ella como suele hacerlo – Vine a…agradecerte, sí vine a agradecerte – Estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía por qué cuando lo miraba a los ojos sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta.

\- ¿Agradecerme? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Le preguntó confundido, no entendía a qué se refería la humana ¿Siempre era tan tonta?

\- ¡Vine a agradecerte que me hayas salvado! – Le gritó furiosa, ese hombre en verdad lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

\- No grites de esa manera, estás loca y no sé a qué te refieres con agradecerme, es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Ahora veo que realmente lo es – Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, era exasperante – Sólo vine a eso, a decirte "gracias" por haberlo hecho en aquel planeta, aquel día en el lago y ayer con esa loca, ¡Que por cierto fue todo culpa tuya! – Le dijo finalmente recordando las palabras de esa mujer.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Mi culpa? – Cuestionó confundido y sorprendido.

\- Sí, ¡Esa mujer me amenazó porque había reconocido tu olor en mí! Dijo que era tu compañera, tienes que decirle a tu mujer que me deje en paz, en qué cabeza cabe que yo quiero algo contigo – Le dijo, no le agradaba la idea de Vegeta y esa mujer juntos, pero debía vivir con la idea ya que era la verdad.

\- ¿Mi mujer? Por favor, no seas ingenua…esa idiota no es más que una zorra tratando de ser la Reina a toda costa, no me interesa en lo más mínimo y en cuanto a ti, humana. Deberías dejar de meterte en problemas porque, no creo volver a llegar a tiempo antes de que alguien te estrangule por impertinente – Le dijo divertido, pero a la vez aquella confesión lo dejó pensando. Entonces la pelea de Lenusy con ésta mujer había sido por él, ¿Pero qué se creía esa idiota para nombrar posesión sobre él? Le haría pagar su osadía.

\- Déjame tranquila, ¿No te basta con todo el esfuerzo que hago para que sus vejestorios funcionen adecuadamente? Deberías de agradecerme – Lo miró altaneramente y puso sus manos en las caderas.

Definitivamente esa humana era desesperante, egocéntrica y sobre todo, estaba totalmente loca, recordó aquella duda que mantenía desde que su hermano había hablado con él, ¿La habría tomado? Tenía que saberlo de una vez por todas, aquel mocoso creía que tenía todo bajo control, pero no había nada más lejano a la realidad.

-Quisiera saber… ¿Qué sucede entre tú y mi hermano? – Soltó aquellas palabras lo más rápido que su orgullo le permitió, no le gustaban los rodeos ni suposiciones así que, ¿Qué mejor que oírlo de su propia boca?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entre Tarble y yo? ¿Estás insinuando que él y yo tenemos algo…de pareja? – Preguntó totalmente sorprendida, no se esperaba esto ni en un millón de años.

\- Responde – Le dijo toscamente.

\- No sucede nada. ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo? Tarble es solamente un amigo – Le respondió sin darse cuenta del interés del saiyajin frente a ella.

\- ¿Amigo? Mujer…ningún saiyajin conoce aquel término, te aseguro que Tarble te ve como cualquier otra cosa, menos como un amigo – Fue claro y conciso esperando así que la humana entienda de una buena vez.

\- No se ha portado mal conmigo – Le respondió, no lograba procesar la idea, ¿Tarble y ella? No había manera.

\- Déjate de estupideces, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. No estás en la Tierra, aquí si algún macho te encuentra atractiva te reclamará como suya, podrías defenderte en un combate pero como ni siquiera puedes moverte bien, dudo mucho que logres resistir medio segundo – La miraba detenidamente a los ojos, no lo había notado pero eran realmente grandes y…lindos.

¿Enserio? Lo había pensado, estaba examinando a la humana y eso era intolerable, le atribuyó esto a la falta de sexo que tenía, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que no tocaba un cuerpo femenino, a pesar de su condición de heredero, podía tomar a la hembra que quisiese pero sólo eran algunas las privilegiadas en compartir su lecho, aunque con ninguna compartía más que el acto sexual pues era simplemente para saciar sus impulsos. Ninguna le interesaba más allá de eso, había tomado hembras de otras razas también, por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de ¿Cómo sería tomar a una humana?

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse y rápidamente tomó la mujer del brazo y la llevó a su habitación en unos cuantos segundos, cerró rápidamente la puerta y permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, la mujer se notaba sorprendida y sin saber cómo reaccionar, de cierta manera la entendía, pero no quería que nadie los vea juntos, podría prestarse a malas interpretaciones y conociendo la capacidad difusora de los pasillos, no tardarían en enterarse que hablaba con ella y peor aún, bajo éstas circunstancias.

-¿Qué…qué hacemos aquí? Ésta es tu habitación… - Miraba el espacio iluminado bajo una tenue luz, era bastante grande y habían pocos muebles, simple y sofisticado, pensó .Casi sin creer que realmente estaba ahí, a solas con él. ¿Pero qué sucedía? ¿Por qué la había llevado allí? ¿Acaso él…quería aprovecharse de ella? ¡Era un pervertido!

\- Guarda silencio…aquí las paredes tienen oídos – Le hizo un gesto con los dedos para que se callase de una vez.

\- Pero dime qué estamos haciendo aquí – Murmuraba – No deberíamos estar en tu habitación, si esa mujer me ve, será mi fin – Decía divertida.

\- Cállate, no quiero que alguien nos vea…es…por tu seguridad – Le dijo, sin verla a los ojos, estaba muy avergonzado.

\- Shhh, aún están cerca – Estaba concentrado en los ruidos de afuera.

Vegeta estuvo atento hasta que los ruidos cesaron y supo que al fin se habían alejado, pudo apreciar mejor a la humana, se podían apreciar sus piernas bajo esa tela blanca, sus caderas y su mirada sugerente. Pero, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Necesitaba calmar ese libido, sino no podría contenerse el querer saltar sobre ella, como un depredador acechando y finalmente capturando a su presa, esa mujer era tan débil que no tardaría nada en someterla bajo su poder, pero debía de guardar la compostura.

-Será mejor que me vaya de aquí – Dijo finalmente ella sintiendo la mirada examinadora del saiyajin – Alguien podría vernos – Quiso encontrar una excusa para huir pues aquel calor que sintió comenzaba a molestarla de nuevo, debía de controlarse.

\- ¿Ya está todo preparado para mañana? Te adelanto que el Rey no tolerará equivocaciones – Dijo cambiando el tema lo más que pudo, debía de arrancar esas ideas de su mente, no podía hacerlo, era sólo una humana, no podía, no debía.

\- ¡Yo hago muy bien mi trabajo! Te lo demostraré mañana – Diciendo esto salió de aquella habitación, aún estaba avergonzada, caminó lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo. Ya había cruzado casi todo el pasillo.

Pero al pasar frente a un de las puertas escuchó unos gemidos provenientes del interior, sus mejillas enrojecieron y las sentía arder, aquellos sonidos eran…conocía esos sonidos, ya había experimentado el placer carnal con su novio en la Tierra y eso ya lo veía lejano, los jadeos y gemidos que lograba oír eran realmente cautivantes, ¿Así sería el tener intimidad con algún saiyajin? ¿Así de intenso?

Negó con la cabeza, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tenía miles de cosas qué hacer y ella perdiendo el tiempo pensando en tonterías y debía centrarse en sus labores y obligaciones. Pero recordó su rostro, su cuerpo, aquella mirada salvaje y ese calor….esa sensación que la invadía cada vez que estaban cerca.

 _"Estúpido saiyajin"_

 _"Maldita mujer"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Hola a todos y a todas, otra vez por aquí incomodando :P**

 **Les agradezco mucho sus reviews lindas, enserio me roban siempre una sonrisa.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Naomigomiz, Johaaceve y Jenny070891 muchos abrazos para ustedes lindísimas :D**

 **Como verán ya nuestro Príncipe empieza a darse cuenta de lo que sucede y ella, ella es como todas, ¿Quién podría resistirse? xD**

 **Pronto pronto se vienen unas escenitas un poquito fuertes, espero que les haya agradado y sin más me voy a dormir, un abrazo a la distancia y nos leemos muy pronto! Au Revoir!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertencen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Advertencia: Lemoncillo :P**

* * *

 **CONSUMADO**

Los días en Vegetasei parecían pasar mucho más rápido que en la Tierra, al parecer solamente eran unas dieciocho horas, había descubierto muchas cosas en ese planeta, como que la luna que era su satélite principal ejercía cierto magnetismo e influencia en sus habitantes, aquel día resultó ser un éxito su presentación con las naves, había no solo mejorado el sistema de impulsión, la velocidad se había triplicado y además los materiales con los que se fabricaban eran mucho más resistentes, el Rey quedó bastante conforme con lo logrado, además de eso pudo comprimir aquellas naves en sus adoradas cápsulas Hoy Poi, sin duda fue un gran día.

Pero no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con el príncipe y la verdad es que no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche por pensar en él, algo estaba ocurriendo y no podía detenerlo, fue quizás mucho más de lo que podía contener, un torrente increíble de sensaciones de desató cuando observó detenidamente aquella mirada, por un momento lo observó y el pareció responderle con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro, al instante se sonrojó ante eso, como si fuese una niña jugando a las miradas con el que le gusta. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron más en señal de sorpresa, ¿Él le traía? ¿Acaso él le gustaba?

La respuesta se dibujó en su mente a los pocos segundos al observar nuevamente aquellos orbes oscuros que parecían explorarla a profundidad, sí él le gustaba. Sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él, posiblemente era un problema suyo, pues estaba comportándose tontamente si fuese cierto. Ella era humana, no pertenecía a ésta raza ni a este planeta, cuando termine su trato con el Rey, tendría que irse y luego volvería a sentirse vacía si él ya no estaba ahí, frente a ella.

¿Por qué se sentía de ésta manera? Era como una sensación extraña que la arrastraba hacia sus brazos, como si siempre hubiese estado esperando el momento de al fin probar de esos labios, a los que sin querer observó cuidadosamente, moría por probarlos, por sentir en su piel el roce de su cuerpo, por volver a sentirse amada, deseada. Porque sí, ella quería que él de algún indicio de que también lo deseaba. Sin darse cuenta sus pies empezaron a moverse y caminó entre los grupos de saiyajines que aún se encontraban en las áreas de despegue, al caminar entre ellos algunos la observaron codiciosos pues hoy ella les había demostrado que no solo era exótica y deseable, sino que también era de utilidad para el reino, por ende era interesante y sería una buena opción como compañera, sin saberlo algunos cuantos de ellos se vieron interesados.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba el príncipe junto a su hermano, este la saludo y le dedicó una sonrisa, ya sabiendo que es posible que él pretenda algo con ella según Vegeta se lo había dicho, Vegeta la miraba curiosos pues no sabía a qué se había acercado, ¿Sería interés en Tarble? Aún tenía dudas pues ella había correspondido a esa tonta sonrisa.

-Príncipes, quería hacerles una consulta – Los miró con sus enormes ojos expresivos - ¿Podría saber de qué lugar obtienen el material con el que se implementaron sus cámaras de entrenamiento?, creo que puedo lograr unas mejoras.

-Bulma, si deseas puedo mostrarte el mapeado de este cuadrante y así podr… - Su hermano lo interrumpió inesperadamente, lo observó con el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué se comportaba así de pronto?

-Se obtienen de Kalupma, es un planeta cercano, se encuentra a menos de un día de viaje – Respondió rápido y hosco.

\- Bien, porque creo que necesitaré más de ese material – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió una pizca de complicidad en su mirada.

\- Entonces daré la orden para que se realice una visita hacia allá, tendrías que hablar con el científico plant para que indiques cantidades aproximadas – Le encantó que ella sólo lo vea a él, que sólo lo escuche a él, ignorando a su hermano.

\- El Rey debe autorizar ese viaje, Vegeta – Le respondió su hermano en un tono no muy gentil.

\- Entonces yo misma hablaré con él, debo irme – Diciéndoles esto se alejó de ellos, notó algo extraño, ¿Serían celos? No. Claro que no. Estaba volviéndose loca. Se dirigió hacia los laboratorios donde debía hacer las coordinaciones respectivas con Irsus.

.

.

.

Tarble no lograba entender qué sucedía, él quería acercarse más a ella, pero en los últimos días le fue un poco complicado, pues siempre estaba rodeada de gente y no vio prudente visitarla durante la noche, además aún no lograba decirle a Lenusy que no quería volver a tomarla, en un inicio se negó a eso pues esperaba encontrar a su compañera, pero los instintos de su raza predominaron ante sus decisiones y no pudo evitar envolverse con ella entre las sábanas pues era muy hermosa, ella era mayor que él, casi de la edad de su hermano y aunque después se arrepintió después la tomó la primera vez, ahora se frecuentaban eventualmente, cuando ella lo buscaba la mayoría de las veces.

Él no era como su hermano, se convencía a sí mismo que esto solo le daría la experiencia debida para que cuando tome finalmente a su compañera sepa muy bien cómo hacer lo que debía de hacer, él sentía, no era como muchos de los saiyajines de su planeta, él podía percibir sensaciones específicas y cuando la vio por primera vez, tan asustada y frágil un sentimiento surgió en su corazón. Estaba seguro de que ella, era esa criatura por la que espero todo ese tiempo, ella sería su compañera.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con ella? ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Le cuestionó volviendo a la realidad.

\- No te das cuenta de que debes ser directo y practico, déjate de sentimentalismos estúpidos y cumple con tus obligaciones – Le contestó su hermano altaneramente.

\- Yo mismo te he dicho que ella me interesa, quiero hacerla mi compañera – Confesó, confiaba en su hermano, ¿Cómo se imaginaría él que esto solo causó celos y resentimiento?

\- No puedes tomar a esa humana, olvida esa absurda idea – Respondió estoico y sin pensar bien en lo que decía, los celos lo cegaban.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, claro que puedo. Siento que ella corresponde a ese deseo – Le dijo seriamente y volvió la vista a su hermano – Esperé por esto varios años, sabía que algún día ella llegaría a mí – El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa honesta – Ella me ha cautivado, quiero hacerla mi compañera Vegeta, que ella viva conmigo en el palacio, que sea parte de nosotros – Al parecer su hermano tenía intenciones diferentes, ¿Realizar una unión con ella? Era una simple humana, definitivamente su hermano había perdido la razón.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que debes mantener los pies bien puestos en la tierra, no debes descuidar sus responsabilidades por esa mujer – Le dijo y se retiró hacia su cámara de entrenamiento, aún confundido con la confesión de su hermano.

¿Acaso estaba loco? Esa humana era débil, si tenía descendencia con ella, lo más probable es que sus hijos sean débiles, pero ¿Por qué pensaba en esto?, él no podría llegar a eso, era demasiado. Una cosa diferente era tomarla y probar su cuerpo, hasta cansarse o aburrirse de ella, pero otra muy diferente era pretender tomarla como compañera, eso significaba que estaría unidos hasta la muerte y si su hermano lo hacía, nunca podría tomarla. Nunca podría tocarla ni acariciar esa blanca piel, como lo deseaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? Debería seguir con ese estúpido juego o olvidarse completamente de esa idea y retomar su vida pasada. Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabría si nunca la había probado? Debía de hacerlo, aunque sea una vez para romper el encanto, para al fin darse por satisfecho.

.

.

.

Las horas había pasado más rápido de lo que esperó, observaba el exterior por la amplia ventana y ya apreciaba la noche rojiza en todo su esplendor, ya era momento de regresar a su habitación, sin antes ver a su hermana, ya que a su padre lo vio casi durante todo el día pues también estaba trabajando con ella en los laboratorios, lo veía de mejor ánimo ahora que volvía a hacer lo que tanto amaba, su hermana Tights se había empecinado en conocer más sobre aquella cultura y su sociedad, ella siempre fue aficionada a eso, le gustaba estudiar civilizaciones y demás descubrimientos, así escribía sobre ellos. Vio que ella al ser tan intrépida y desinhibida, había logrado cercanía con algunos saiyajin que conocía, como los hijos de Bardock, aunque a veces este tenía reacciones duras ante ellas, sabía que no era una mala persona.

Se había enterado también de que Gokú había conocido a su amiga Milk, pues cuando lo vio en el área de despegue este le preguntó por ella, sonreía, quizás su amiga si logre conocer el amor. Pues Gokú era diferente, no existía malicia en su mirada. Era noble, como Bardock, incluso como Raditz, que era intolerable muchas veces, pero no era malo al final de cuentas.

-Papá, creo que iré ya a mi habitación, me siento un poco cansada, creo que necesito un momento de paz – Le dijo mientras su padre aún observada unos planos en el computador.

\- Ve a descansar pequeña, yo estaré aquí un rato más, por cierto tu hermana fue a visitar una aldea cercana, dijo que posiblemente no regrese hoy, por si vas a su habitación y no la encuentras – Le dijo tranquilamente el viejo doctor Briefs.

\- ¿Qué? Pero papá…no se puede andar por este planeta sin cuidado no estamos en la Tierra, ¡Es muy peligroso! – Respondió sorprendida, su hermana nunca iba a cambiar.

-Eso mismo le dije, pero ya sabes cómo es…pero no te preocupes, le pedí al Rey que envíe a uno de sus hombres para vigilarla.

-¿Eh? ¿Y él accedió? – Preguntó incrédula.

\- En un primer momento no pequeña, pero lo convencía cambio de algo y precisamente en ellos estoy trabajando – Le sonrió, la vio más calmada ahora.

\- ¿Y quién fue con ella, papá? – Tenía miedo de que sea algún salvaje, ya había visto a varios así y estaba asustada por su hermana.

\- Ese muchacho, Raditz. Es un joven muy gracioso – Le respondió lo más despreocupado que pudo, su hija estaba sorprendida, ¿Raditz gracioso? ¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona?

\- ¿Raditz, el hijo de Bardock? – Cuestionó.

\- Sí hija, ese mismo. Él se ofreció a ir con ella – Sonreía – No te preocupes, ella está bien, tiene un dispositivo de comunicación especial, la llamé hace unos momentos y está en perfectas condiciones.

\- Vaya, con eso me quedo más tranquila… ¿Papá, en qué estás trabajando ahora, puedo saberlo?

\- Claro que sí, estoy haciendo un dispositivo canalizador y sustitutorio de energía, es decir que ellos podrán mostrar o esconder su poder mediante este dispositivo, le hice la propuesta a Vegeta y se vio bastante interesado, por eso accedió a mandar a alguien con Tights.

\- ¿Vegeta? – ¿Se refería al príncipe? ¿Él también era cercano a su padre?

\- Si, sus hijos también estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Ahhh…te refieres al Rey – Le dijo más calmada.

\- Sí, los pequeños son muy parecidos, no logro identificar bien cuál es Tarble y cuál es Vegeta – Le dijo sincero, ella se enojó un poco con eso. Vegeta no era muy alto, pero tampoco era tan pequeño, además Tarble era más joven y era diferente, para ella cada tenía una esencia especial.

\- Tarble es el más pequeño y Vegeta es el que más se parece al Rey, son distintos, no sé cómo logras confundirlos papá – Le dijo un poco enojada.

\- Está bien hija, trataré de memorizar lo que me has dicho, ve a descansar pequeña – Ésta vez su padre se notaba persuasivo y parecía que en verdad había comprendido.

\- Sí papá, te veo mañana temprano – Se acercó a él y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla – Me llevaré esto, ¿ya no lo quieres verdad? – Dijo tomando entre sus manos una caja con algunos dulces que su padre pudo traer en sus cápsulas.

\- Llévatelos, yo ya estoy muy viejo para eso – Le sonrió – Nos vemos mañana linda.

Ella salió del laboratorio, se dirigió entre los pasillos hacia el comedor a fin de encontrar a Milk allí pues cuando se vieron durante el almuerzo quedaron en encontrarse allí en la noche, al entrar no solo vio a Milk, sino que estaba conversando al parecer muy entretenida con un saiyajin, lo reconoció al instante, era el hijo menor de Bardock, al parecer él le contaba algunas historias de su vida, la vio muy concentrada y entretenida así que no quiso interrumpir ese momento, se dirigió hacia su habitación en el ala norte del palacio, pensó en ir a visitar a las chicas por un momento pero al asomarse la mayoría ya dormía, no quiso despertarlas.

No le quedó más que irse a dormir, cuando entró a su habitación dejó la caja de dulces en la mesa que tenía, se quitó la bata blanca y estiró los brazos para desperezarse, comenzó a desvestirse y así desnuda empezó a caminar por su habitación, buscando un pijama cómodo para ponerse, el ambiente estaba entre frío y cálido así que se sentía bastante bien sentir esa libertad en su piel, de pronto sintió un pequeño calor recorriendo su cuerpo, se adentró en el cuarto de baño y giró la llave del agua, gracias a una intervención suya el agua calentaba sin problema alguno. Pero aquella sensación no desaparecía de su cuerpo, recordaba sus ojos, su cuerpo, su calor.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de imaginar cómo sería el estar entre sus brazos, empezó a recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo bajo el agua, pero en su mente se dibujaban los recuerdos de él, su sonrisa ladina, su apremiante soberbia. Se vio a si misma rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y subir sus manos hasta su cabello, enredando sus dedos y después bajando sus manos por su torso desnudo, por un momento se sintió culpable por su novio, que dio la vida por salvarla, así se lo pagaba ella, deseando que otro la tomase, pero no pudo fingir ante sí misma que nada sucedía. Subió sus manos por entre sus piernas y acarició sus muslos bajo el agua caliente, su suave piel parecía erizarse ante sus caricias, siguió recorriendo con movimientos ondulantes su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus senos, los acarició suavemente y masajeó, recorrió con sus dedos cada uno de sus bien formados montes, se sentía una mujer hermosa.

Sentía aquel deseo latente de vivir, de volar, de experimentar nuevas sensaciones en su vida, ¿Por qué no dejarse arrastrar por el deseo? Necesitaba sentirse deseada nuevamente, su orgullo de mujer no quiso entender que solo sería un juguete, ella quiso sentir en carne propia el fuego consumiendo su ser, ese fuego que veía en sus ojos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. El sonido de la puerta de su habitación la sacó de aquel momento tan satisfactorio, se sintió frustrada, salió apresuradamente de la ducha y secó su cuerpo con la toalla, se colocó un corto vestido color azul marido y enredó la toalla en su cabeza, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo inesperado de la visita.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sumamente sorprendida, no se esperaba esto - ¿Sucede algo?

Él no podía dejar de mirarla de esa manera, nunca la había visto así, con unas ropas tan reveladoras, dejaban ver sus blancas y bien formadas piernas, subió la vista por sus caderas sinuosas y su pequeña cintura, después se vio apreciando sus senos, sus pezones se notaban a través de la tela que los cubría, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de saltar sobre ella y no hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, la encontró tan apetecible que empezaba a ser un suplicio tenerla tan cerca y no reaccionar.

-Mujer…vine…vine a decirte que el Rey ha autorizado el recojo de los materiales que necesitas –Le dijo tratando de disimular la mirada.

-¡Excelente! ¿Oye pero no podías esperar hasta mañana para decírmelo? – Le preguntó curiosa – Yo estaba a punto de acostarme, al parecer tienes problemas para dormir.

-¡No! Es sólo que es mejor que te enteres cuanto antes, mañana mismo irán algunos soldados hacia Kalupma – No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la cercanía de la mujer, empezaba a sentirse incómodo - Eso era todo – Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Espera…necesito preguntarte algo – Él volteó el rostro para volver a mirarla, vio sus ojos llenos de dudas.

\- No me pondré a cuchichear en la puerta de tu habitación alguien puede verme – Le respondió secamente.

\- Entonces entra un momento – Lo miró fijamente, por un momento lo observó sorprendido pero al instante lo vio asentir con la cabeza y entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí.

Pudieron sentir la tensión que se respiraba en ese momento en el ambiente, él podía oler su excitación y eso estaba carcomiendo su razón, se sintió atado de pies y manos ante sus deseos.

-¿Qué quieres preguntar?, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, humana – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y observándola.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – Le preguntó solo para fingir una conversación pues ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¿Enamorarme? ¿Acaso enloqueciste? Un guerrero como yo no tiene tiempo para esas estupideces – Contesto por inercia.

\- No creo que sean estupideces, pero suponía que nunca te habías enamorado – Confesó divertida.

-Entonces sí ya lo sabías, ¿Para qué me lo preguntas? Sólo me haces perder el tiempo –Frunció el ceño, estaba impaciente.

\- No lo sé, es sólo que…no quería que te vayas – Lo miró a los ojos, nuevamente sorprendidos – Quería que estés aquí…

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó sorprendido, ¿acaso ella le estaba insinuando que quería tenerlo en su habitación ésta noche?

No esperó más palabras, en un rápido movimiento la acorraló contra la pared, con ambos brazos alrededor de su rostro.

-Ve…Vegeta – Lo miró fijo, aquellos ojos eran capaces de hacerla olvidar todo el sufrimiento.

Luego bajó la vista hacia sus labios, era el momento que ella quería que llegase, era la oportunidad de al fin dejarse llevar y actuar como su corazón y sus sentidos le indicaban, sin esperar más se acercó peligrosamente a los labios masculinos y sin que él le dijera nada, pegó los labios a los suyos, en un beso tímido en un primer momento, pero él pareció corresponder aquel deseo y la intensidad del beso aumentó, ambos se probaban el uno al otro como si no existiese nada más alrededor, él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más hacia su cuerpo, el calor los envolvía. Ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y se perdió ante esa sensación exquisita de sus labios apropiándose de los suyos. Él la tomó de los glúteos rápidamente y la cargó, ella apoyada en la pared y él aprisionándola, capturándola al fin; ella enredó sus piernas a su cintura en un acto de bienvenida, al instante él pudo sentir aquel calor abrumador proveniente de su zona íntima. Deslizó una de sus manos bajando expertamente por sus muslos, mientras seguía devorando sus labios.

Ella mordió salvajemente sus labios, estaba más que excitada y eso solo era la mejor excusa para al fin poseerla y ponerle fin a ese vaivén de pensamientos. Su mano subió traviesa explorando las piernas preciosas de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, acarició sus caderas y bajó nuevamente hacia su sexo, allí pudo notarlo…no traía nada debajo, una ola inexplicable de lujuria recorrió su cuerpo, su instinto salvaje y posesivo lo hicieron tomarla fuertemente y cargarla hacia su cama, allí la dejó caer con poco cuidado a la vez que la capturó nuevamente posicionándose sobre ella, también estaba muy excitado, ella pudo notarlo al bajar la mirada, notó su erección y eso la hizo sonreír coquetamente, la besó ora vez recorriendo con su lengua la profundidad de su boca y bajó acariciando y lamiendo sus senos lo más suave que pudo para no lastimarla, lamia cada parte de su cuerpo aún bajo el vestido, a los pocos segundos lo sintió llegar hacia donde ella más deseaba tenerlo, sintió su lengua entrar en ella sin reparos y aquello solo fue el inicio de todo aquel nuevo mundo que acababa de descubrir.

Él saboreaba su interior no pudiendo creer que ella fuese tan deliciosa, la vio retorcerse de placer, con una sonrisa que no se le olvidaría jamás, la escuchó gimiendo para él, allí estaba ella, preparada para recibirlo, estaba tan húmeda que no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo. Ella sintió como su orgasmo estaba cerca de llegar y no podía evitar gritar su nombre, jamás se imaginó que él la haga sentir de ésta manera, pero lo sintió alejarse de ella por unos segundos y lo que sintió después fue lo más exquisito que nunca antes pudo sentir.

Lo sintió entrar en ella como una suave estocada en un inicio, pero poco a poco ambos cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección, no podía evitar sentir todo ese placer recorriendo su cuerpo de extremo a extremo, no podía evitar acariciarlo y a la vez arañarlo salvajemente en la espalda, él la estaba haciendo sentir dichosa, nunca antes se sintió tan viva. Sentirlo entrar en ella fue lo mejor que pudo haber vivido, no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Él entraba y salía de ella embistiéndola cada vez con mayor rapidez, esa mujer era deliciosa, era perfecta, sus gritos de placer no hacían más que enloquecerlo y lograr que él también alcance el clímax, sintió como ella se remecía a su mismo ritmo y lo aprisionaba más fuerte entre sus piernas, ambos no pudieron evitar acelerar los movimientos frenéticos de sus cuerpos, el corazón les latía muy rápido. Ella acercó sus labios a su oído y escuchó aquellas palabras que parecieron mágicas pues lo encendieron a un nivel que no pudo controlar.

-Más fuerte Vegeta…más…-Gemía para él y no pudo aguantarlo más, ahogó un rugido al sentir como se desparramaba en su interior hasta la última gota, aún espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. Sentía el pecho de la mujer subir y bajar ante él, hundió el rostro en su cuello y respiraba aún agitado.

Vaya que había estado necesitando esto, aquella noche no se detuvo, después de darle un pequeño respiro a la humana volvió a tomarla varias veces en esa misma noche, hasta que él también se vio vencido por el cansancio y decidió quedarse esa madrugada ahí con ella, antes de quedarse finalmente dormido, observó a la humana dormir despreocupada y desnuda sobre él, se veía tan tranquila y ajena a todo. ¿Esto era lo que realmente necesitaba? , al perecer haberle hecho el amor lo había calmado un poco, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que al observar nuevamente las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo, el deseo empezó a recorrerlo nuevamente, ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Holaaa a todos y todas! Muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores muñecas! Un agradecimiento especial para Johaaceve y Marialaurajs, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el cap anterior. Como les dije se venían unas escenitas un poco fuertes :)**

 **Les envío muchos abrazos y besos infinitos, cuídense mucho y nos leemos muy pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí también.**

* * *

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

 **I**

 **Planeta Cuarenta y cuatro**

Finalmente se hartó de esperar en ese solitario planeta, era tedioso ver pasar los días sin tener algo de diversión, ningún soldado pudo reemplazar a su más fiel vasallo, se encargaría de asesinar con sus manos a esos monos, ese maldito planeta no debería ni siquiera de existir; maldecía la hora en que se alió con Brolly, se había desatado un ataque de ira tan grande que estuvo a punto de asesinarlo de un momento a otro y no tuvo más opción que encerrarlo, como a una mascota, ahora el maldito aullaba por su libertad, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ya su hermano Cooler estaba al tanto de la situación y él es quien daría el primer golpe en el planeta escarlata, al fin su sueño de tantos años, acabar con todos los monos se vería realizado. Pero, ¿Por qué quería acabar con ellos? ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?, sus ojos se llenaban de ira de tan solo recordar como su abuelo el Rey Ice, se encargó de infundir el miedo entre los suyos, de temerle a una raza poderosa, de nunca ir contra el Súper Saiyajin legendario pues ese mismo había acabado con su hijo Chill, desde que fue pequeño alimentó un odio solamente comparado con la muerte misma, se dedicó en vida a averiguar sobre ellos, a volverse cercano a ese imperio, al conocerlos quedó tan poco conforme, ¿Esos monos inferiores, esa raza primitiva vio nacer al Súper Saiyajin legendario?

Es posible que sólo haya sido una leyenda, pues ninguno incluso el Rey Vegeta o sus hijos daba la talla como para enfrentarse a él, tan débiles resultaron ser que hasta pudo tomar cautivo al pequeño príncipe mono, ese niño fue el chivo expiatorio de todas sus turbaciones y él siempre fue el verdugo, gozaba y reventaba de placer cuando veía al pequeño mono sangrar, llorar de impotencia y maldecir su suerte, fue un placer adictivo que vivió por años, hasta que el muy maldito logró escapar en una misión en donde pensaron que había muerto, sin duda alguna el maldito era muy astuto, estuvo planeando por años ese escape.

Pero sabía que en el fondo, el pequeño mono y él no eran tan diferentes, sólo querían demostrar quién era el más poderoso y quien merecía gobernar el universo, ese pequeño mono fue el único capaz de hacerlo desquiciarse y cegarse ante las ganas de matar, en aquella ocasión lo dejó al borde de la muerte pero lo que desconcertó su ser fue ver aquella sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, ¿Acaso se alegraba de morir? ¿Sonreía en vez de llorar? Hasta ahora era una gran incógnita dentro de su mente.

Vegeta era un ser exótico para él, pues aunque era un subordinado suyo, nunca dejó que otros soldados lo degraden, asesinó a muchos de sus hombres y eso lo divertía, ese orgullo incólume lo hacía delirar, era grandioso verlo, en algún momento de su vida, cuando el pequeño dejó de ser solo un niño y empezó a madurar, se sintió atraído hacia él, aunque nunca nadie lo supo, esa fue la gran razón por la que quería conservarlo, por lo que lo golpeó tanto haberlo perdido.

El Rey Vegeta se lo había arrebatado de su lado, ahora solamente deseaba verlos arder en el infierno, todos y cada uno no valían nada, eran sólo basura de la que se iba a deshacer y el día en que lo llevaría a cabo se encontraba muy cerca.

-Al parecer no contabas con esto, ¿Verdad Brolly? – Lo observó en una gran cúpula hermética, estaba siendo sedado con un líquido especial que crearon sus científicos a través de unos dispositivos especiales que lograban su estabilidad mental, reía de la suerte de este pobre infeliz, enloquecer por sed de sangre, era de reírse. Él gozaba los castigos y torturas, pero era otra cosa perder la razón y matar a diestra y siniestra, no era divertido si no se era consciente de eso – Todos los monos son tan patéticos, definitivamente Bills tuvo razón al pedirme que los extermine, son intolerables, incluso dormido me pareces repulsivo – La mueca de desagrado de su rostro, remarcaba los pliegues en su lechosa piel.

Se retiró de la sala de máquinas donde estaba Brolly y fue hacia su trono, desde allí tenía una vista privilegiada del espacio, aunque no podía ver desde allí ese pequeño planeta rojizo, desde allí no podría desaparecerlo del universo. Pero debía de esperar unos días más ya que su hermano ya estaba en camino, al fin vería aquellos fuegos artificiales que se moría por ver.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Vegetasei**

Empezaba a despertarse, el cuerpo le dolía mucho pero al recordar lo vivido una sonrisa reponedora invadió su rostro, se había atrevido a entregar a él y no se arrepentía de nada, hasta creía increíble lo ocurrido, pues pensó por un momento que sólo había sido un sueño, pero era real, realmente sucedió. Lo vio salir de su habitación a muy temprana hora, no le dijo nada pero ella lo entendía, toda la noche él se mostró como un amarte entregado y comprometido con lo que hacía y vaya que sabía exactamente qué hacía, fue sensacional

Se apresuró a salir de la cama y se dirigió a tomar un baño con agua caliente para así relajar un poco su piel y así empezar un nuevo día de trabajo en los laboratorios, no podía evitar sonreír, estaba contenta; por ella misma en primer lugar, necesitaba volver a sentir viva y deseada y no se equivocó, se sentía de mucho mejor ánimo ahora, después de casi diez minutos de entretenerse en sus pensamientos y relajando su cuerpo, salió y se vistió como solía hacerlo para empezar con su rutina, al observarse en el espejo antes de vestirse, vio unas marcas como mordidas leves en su parte de su cintura y sus senos, sonrío, era una raza bastante instintiva por sobre todas las cosas y aquel sexo salvaje que habían tenido, fue necesario.

Se intentaba auto convencer de eso, de que fue sólo sexo ya que creía conocer a los saiyajin como para imaginar que él la pueda considerar de otra manera, además ella aún no superaba del todo la pérdida de su pareja, por un momento se sintió culpable por haberse enredado con ese saiyajin pero era inevitable, además Yamcha ya no estaba, era una mujer libre, los recuerdos de los momentos que vivió con él, quedarían siempre con ella y eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

Se dirigió al comedor principal a fin de encontrar algo para comer y también saludar a Milk ya que pensaría que ayer la dejó plantada, se adentró en el comedor y encontró a varias de las chicas reunidas, se acercó a ellas alegremente y las saludó efusiva brindándoles una gran sonrisa.

-¡Muchachas! Qué bueno verlas a todas juntas – Les decía bastante animada, mientras cogía un poco de vegetales de una de las fuentes.

\- Bulma, ¿Y esa alegría tan espontánea? – Le preguntó Milk, aunque no se conocían por mucho tiempo, aprendió a conocer a su amiga, sabía que algo ocurría, era una mujer bastante intuitiva.

\- Pues me alegra estar viva, estar con ustedes y además que pronto tendremos un lindo bebé entre nosotras – Sonreía.

\- Chicas. Yo…tengo algo que contarles y espero que lo tomen bien – Escuchó la voz apagada de Maron, ya empezaba a notarse su pancita y aunque trataba de no sentirse así, este tipo de cosas la ponían sentimental.

\- ¿Qué sucede Maron? ¿Te sientes mal? – Milk se notó preocupada por el cambio tan brusco en su estado de ánimo.

\- No Milk, estoy bien – suspiró – Se trata sobre el padre del bebé que estoy esperando.

\- ¿Te hace mucha falta? – Bulma no pudo evitar cuestionar.

\- No…no lo necesito en absoluto, miren, quizás cometí una imprudencia en no habérselos dicho a ustedes primero, pero estaba desesperada, pensé que al llegar aquí, ese maldito vendría y me mataría – Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, algo dentro de su corazón se conmovió con su llanto.

\- Maron, linda…vamos cálmate, no le hace bien a tu bebé…dinos, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- En la Tierra…yo, me perdí en un velero, cuando estaba con mi novio en la playa del sur, estuve naufragando casi un día entero y me había quedado dormida, cuando desperté vi a un hombre imponente frente a mí, ¡Estaba volando! – Hablaba con un poco de dificultad por el llanto que aún no cesaba – Él me tomó fuertemente de los hombros y me noqueó, porque no recuerdo nada más, cuando me volví a despertar estaba en una de las orillas de la ciudad con la ropa destrozada y el cuerpo me dolía muchísimo, yo…no sabía que había sucedido pero desde ese día mi vida cambió, yo tenía miedo incluso de que mi novio me volviese a tocar, después de unos días esos malditos llegaron a la Tierra y me tomaron como prisionera y a él lo mataron, fue en la base de Zarg que me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Cuando les conté, recuerdan – Las muchachas asintieron- Pero lo que no les dije fue que ese hombre que abusó de mi aquel día, era un saiyajin.

Las mujeres no podían creer lo que habían oído, en especial una de ellas que pensó que no sería posible que ambas razas logren engendrar sin problemas, intentó hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y reconfortar a su amiga.

-Maron, ¿Quién más lo sabe? – Cuestionó, era un asunto delicado, esperaba que su amiga no haya cometido una imprudencia.

\- Se lo dije al Rey y además Bardock también lo sabe, él me encontró cuando me había desmayado en uno de los pasillos, me llevó a una sala médica y allí uno de los médicos me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo ya lo sabía pero él estaba ahí y pudo oírlo, cuando se lo confirmé el se supo ese aparato extraño y me dijo que tenía que explicarle porque mi bebé era tan poderoso, yo…no lo sabía y no lo sé, Bardock me dijo que mi hijo es muy fuerte – Pudo percibir un poco de ilusión en su mirada, sin duda había pasado momentos traumáticos, lo suyo era muy distinto pero pudo evitar sentirse identificada.

\- Espero que ahora que ellos lo saben, esto no cause problemas, ustedes saben chicas, podrían intentar tomarlas – Las mujeres se asustaron e inmediatamente se maldito internamente por su gran bocota – Oigan, no…tranquilícense, yo hablaré con el Rey para que al menos estemos seguras, ahora que sabemos que es posible que suceda, ¿Cómo podemos saber si ese embarazo no será riesgoso Maron? No es un niño terrícola, no creo que el procedimiento sea el mismo.

\- No lo sé, me da miedo pensarlo, pensar que puede ser un monstruo como su padre – Maron se vio bastante afectada y pensó que sería mejor dejar a un lado ese tema, trataría de hacerla sentir mejor y sobre todo estar al pendiente de su embarazo.

\- Milk, debemos hablar con el Rey Vegeta para que nos autorice el estudio del embarazo de Maron, así estaremos preparadas para alguna eventualidad, te aseguro que tu bebé será una buena persona – Le sonrió – No pierdas la confianza.

\- Eso espero chicas, no sé qué haría si no las tuviera a ustedes, todas son importantes para mí – Las abrazó tiernamente, después de todo ellas eran una familia y difícilmente los lazos familiares se rompen.

\- Debo irme, sino Irsus es capaz de empezar a ensamblar las naves sin mí y eso no me lo pierdo por nada – Les guiñó un ojo – Las veo en la tarde.

La vieron dirigirse hacia el laboratorio, se llevaba el plato de vegetales, era una mujer muy despreocupada y por qué no decirlo, también muy agradable.

-Sigo pensando que algo más le ha sucedido, pero lo averiguaré – Sonreía Milk, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué le sucedía a su amiga. Sin duda no sabía que lo que pasaba no era muy diferente de lo que ella había vivido, se sonrojó en ese instante, nadie debía de enterarse, al menos no por ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y todas :D bueno les comento que este capítulo se divide en dos partes, desde puntos de vista de ambos protagonistas, estoy muy contenta porque el capi anterior les haya gustado, son muy lindas chicas :D yyyyyyy Sandy! Ya te extrañaba muñeca! No me dejes abandonada por tanto tiempo, Naomigomiz tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias linda.**

 **Respondiendo a una pregunta sobre si estará Trunks pues aún no lo sé, pero por lo menos por ahora no, aún es pronto xD quizás quizás :P Y por ahí MariaLaura dice : Pobre de Tarble que le bajaron los cambures ajajajaj , ya verán! Tarble puede ser un GRAN problema :v**

 **Un abrazo linduras, les mando muchos besos infinitos y nos leemos muy pronto :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes mencionados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro** **personaje por ahí también.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje explícito**

* * *

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

 **II**

 **Salas de entrenamiento de Vegetasei**

El incansable Príncipe Saiyajin daba rienda suelta a su brutalidad y qué mejor que dándole buenas golpizas a los soldados novatos que lo retaban a combate, creyendo tontamente que podrían siquiera asestarle algún golpe, aunque sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento estaban ausentes, no podía dejar de recorrer en su memoria cada centímetro del cuerpo de esa mujer y aunque se culpó de haber cometido una bajeza, lo cierto fue que desde que se había despegado de ella, no deseaba nada más que volver a acariciar esas suaves y largas piernas.

* * *

 **POV VEGETA**

Esa humana era una mujer muy hermosa, hablaba demasiado pero aquello no le quitaba el mérito de ser deseable. En ella pude encontrar aquellas sensaciones de descontrol y de pasión desenfrenada clamando a ser descubierta. Sus glúteos se movían ante mis embestidas, tambaleándose ligeramente con cada profunda estocada, hendiendo el viento con su largo cabello azulado en forma de arietes de batalla. La oscuridad, en armonioso contraste con su pálida piel, transparentaba unos pezones turgentes, más apetecibles aún, de exquisito sabor.

Su cuerpo un poco desacostumbrado por la falta de actividad física, pero ardía de deseo hasta adquirir vida propia a causa de mis caricias, la hacía pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de los saiyajin que buscan entre los senos y bajo las piernas de mujeres saiyajin, cuando la gloria estaba en ella. Sin embargo, mis ojos lascivos se posaron sobre ella al igual que los millares de ojos de una araña hambrienta ante una mosca.

Cuando atrapé con mi tela de araña a mi presa, pude contemplar ante mí la encarnación del desenfreno más absoluto, la carnalidad del deseo salvaje. Aquellos apetecibles y desafiantes senos se habían convertido en dos fortalezas a punto de levantarse ante mí, esparciéndose sobre una serie de colinas y curvas que concluían sobre una frágil zona cálida, perfectamente conjugada. Poseía aquellas colosales curvas, ahora devoradas bajo mis caricias, la belleza etérea de las ruinas de un planeta que envuelve y atrapa con su misterio. Sus piernas largas surcaban entre mi piel, como senderos formados por los caminantes al viajar por un bosque solitario, llegando hasta un espacio dominado por la insensatez de la lujuria que lóbrega como una noche sin estrellas, se extendía llamativamente en mi pecho, portando el estandarte de mi irracionalidad, porque cuando la poseía olvidé totalmente que no debía de hacerlo.

Bajo ese efecto, mis manos viajaban expertas y caían a los costados de su cintura pequeña. El ombligo coronaba una noche perfecta. Bajo toda aquella desmadejada humanidad casi extinta, se ocultaba un sexo altamente adictivo, debo reconocerlo, aún algunos impulsos de volver a tenerla ante mí, me abarcan. Cada mechón de su azulado cabello resplandecía a la luz con el reflejo de la luna y probé su sabor, bebí de ella hasta saciarme. Negar que bebí de aquel néctar de pecado y lujuria sería como negar que la luna sale cada treintena.

Me perdí en ella antes de que fuese consciente de mis deseos concretos. Tanto calor flotaba en el ambiente que no tardó en convertirse aquello en una cruenta batalla sexual. Cada uno se afanaba en extraer al demonio del éxtasis por su vía orgiástica antes de que el otro lo consiguiera. Yo le tendía emboscadas entre las curvas de su cuerpo, escondiéndome bajo la oscuridad de la noche, mientras ella me infligía apasionadas heridas en puntos que hasta yo mismo desconocía.

Hundí mi miembro en su interior, en su boca, en toda ella. Ella se entregó a mí con la misma pasión con que yo a ella. En cuestión de horas, no hubo depravación que no hubiésemos probado, juego al que no hubiésemos jugado, fantasía que no hubiésemos realizado. Nos envolvimos en una espiral de pasión desordenada y nos perdimos en laberintos sudorosos de deseo carnal. Como si fuese un loco, devoré sus pies y sus hermosos senos; como depravado, la forcé a que albergase mi miembro en su boca, obligándola a probar de mí. Ella, como puta, se dejó hacer todo lo que yo quería pero sé muy bien que sólo yo podré tocarla, sólo yo podré tomarla y hacerla mía.

Ella, tan frágil y confiada como esas estatuas que se encuentran en los templos de Kempell y que encarnan a la diosa madre, me absorbía por los innumerables momentos en que acaricié el éxtasis y me perdí en él. Yo, que creía ser amo y señor, únicamente era esclavo de su boca, y fingía dominar la situación cuando en realidad era dominado por ella. El final fue una serie de epílogos orgásmicos. No había parte de su pálida piel que no estuviese marcada por mis manos o mis labios.

Nos separamos tal y como nos encontramos. No hubo palabra alguna que sugiriese tristeza por la despedida al igual que no hubo ninguna que reflejase alegría por el encuentro. La pasión es muda, y ambos lo sabíamos. Nos miramos a los ojos sabiendo que aquello había sido tan sólo el inicio de algo que no sé hasta dónde me arrastrará, aunque ya haya experimentado el placer carnal debo admitir que ésta manera fue quizás más placentera.

Volví a sumergirme de nuevo en esos pensamientos que no me dejan en paz desde que la acaricié en la madrugada, pero debía de apartarlos por ahora, debía controlar mi inagotable libido ahora que nuevamente había despertado gracias a ella.

 **FIN POV VEGETA**

* * *

Una voz particularmente conocida lo sacó de aquel mar de pensamientos, había olvidado aclararle algunas cosas a la mujer que tenía en frente, como aquel reclamo de propiedad sobre él, no era ningún idiota como para desconocer sus intenciones y por ahora ya estaba satisfecho con lo sucedido, al observarla frente a él en posición de pelea, no sintió absolutamente nada y una sonrisa no demoró en aparecer en su rostro, aquella mujer había dejado de ser atractiva para sus ojos y le haría pagar por su atrevimiento.

\- Príncipe, quiero serle útil aun solamente para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento – Lo miró a los ojos pero sintió y percibió algo diferente ésta vez, no era la misma mirada lasciva con la que el príncipe solía mirarla, ahora la miraba con ¿Asco?, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

\- Mandarte al tanque de regeneración no será de ayuda Lenusy, ya que mandado a ocho idiotas hoy – Le dijo a la vez que se colocó en posición de batalla e inició una serie de golpes y patadas a la saiyajin.

La guerrera no pudo hacer mucho ante los ataques del príncipe, él la superaba en fuerza y velocidad, no entendía por qué el se comportaba de ésta manera, antes nunca quiso atacarla, nunca quiso tomarla en cuenta en un entrenamiento y ahora mismo sentía como sus huesos eran molidos a golpes, se levantó del piso con mucha dificultad, debía de lograr que se detenga o la mataría.

\- Déjeme ir a un tanque de regeneración, no puedo más – La escuchó hablar con dificultad, sólo la observó, era una hembra débil después de todo. Y podría decirse que hasta fue cortés en no golpear ese rostro que sabía bien usaba para conseguir lo que quería.

\- Lárgate y no te vuelvas a atrever a interrumpir mi entrenamiento – Espetó demasiado malhumorado, los saiyajins que aún estaban presentes se retiraron de su sala de entrenamiento, sólo vio a su soldado de escuadrón permanecer allí.

\- Pensé que la matarías, nunca antes te había visto combatir con Lenusy – Escuchó al hijo menor de Bardock, no sabía por qué pero aunque muchas veces era intolerable, también le había permitido cierta cercanía, era un excelente guerrero y una gran compañía a la hora de entrenar, tenía un gran futuro y quería ser él quien monitoree ese progreso.

\- Cierra la boca Kakarotto, que no tengo ánimos, esa idiota se lo merecía – Le dijo continuando con su entrenamiento.

\- Vegeta, quiero hacerte una pregunta – Lo escuchó decir.

\- Que te quede claro que solo en privado tolero que no te refieras a mí como príncipe Vegeta, dí lo que quieras preguntar insecto y hazlo rápido – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Quiero saber si… está permitido tomar a una de las humanas como compañera – Lo escuchó decir como si fuese lo más normal, ¿Acaso era idiota?

\- Ese asunto no es de mi incumbencia, yo personalmente creo que si alguna de ellas te corresponder, ya es tuya – Le dijo recordando lo que había vivido hace unas horas – Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque estoy interesado en una de ellas, no sé si deba decirte esto pero…ya la he marcado, no pude evitarlo – Se sinceró, sin duda su soldado era un idiota para temas que tengan que ver con luchar.

\- ¿La has marcado?, ¿Has realizado una unión con una humana? – Su mayor temor, escuchar sobre ellos, sobre unirse a un humano, pero que idea más descabellada, una humana jamás le daría un hijo poderoso.

\- Sí, la verdad es que no pude evitarlo, simplemente sucedió y no creo que sea incorrecto, de todas maneras de lo diré al Rey pues no quiero que esto sea un secreto, quiero reclamarla como mi compañera, así si algún otro saiyajin se interesa en ella, sabrá que es mi compañera, con eso de que pronto el Rey aprobará tomarlas como mujeres – Le dijo sin prestarle atención a la sorpresa del príncipe.

\- ¿Mi padre piensa aprobarlo? – Él mismo no lo sabía.

\- Sí, mi padre me lo comentó, al parecer un gran número de soldados están interesados en ellas y pronto se generará un gran problema si no se les permite tomarlas como compañeras, por eso, yo no esperaba que una de ellas sea mi compañera pero simplemente se dio y ella no estará incluida en eso.

\- ¿Darán a todas las humanas? – Cuestionó.

\- A casi todas, al parecer hay una que está embarazada, es la muchacha de cabello azul, debo retirarme Vegeta, ya casi es hora del almuerzo – Despidiéndose torpemente de él se retiró de las salas de entrenamiento, dejándolo en la total confusión.

\- ¿La humana de cabello azul está embarazada? Pero… ¿Por qué no lo había notado? No podía creer lo que ahora sabía, ella tendría que explicarle eso, ¿Cómo se atrevió a ocultarle algo así? ¿Lo creía un idiota?

Fue en su búsqueda y en sus ojos sólo se reflejaba aquel odio puro que sentía en ese momento, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que se burlen de él de esa manera.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Holaaaa aquí la otra parte del capítulo 10, espero que aquellos pensamientos de nuestro príncipe no sean muy grotescos xD, espero que no!**

 **Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews preciosas naomigomiz y Johaaceve 3**

 **Jesswinch** **, bienvenida linda! :D Que bien que te esté gustando ésta locura :3 y descuida se viene más de ese par que tanto nos encanta!**

 **Besos infinitos para todas y cada una de ustedes lindas, cuídense mucho :D Au Revoir!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes mencionados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí también.**

* * *

 **ENEMIGOS**

 **Palacio de vegetasei**

Se dirigía por entre los pasillos del palacio, solitarios a esas horas ya que eran horas sagradas para los saiyajins, alimentarse era casi tan importante como luchar. Pero iba cegado ante la furia y el rencor, cuando el insecto le dijo que esa mujer esperaba un hijo, algo dentro de su razón se negaba a aceptar aquella idea, ¿Pero qué le importaba si alguien más había poseído su cuerpo? No era nada, para él no significaba nada. Sus reacciones no hicieron caso a su razón, quería acabar con ella, desparecerla de Vegetasei, no volver a ver su rostro nunca más y así olvidar esa sensación…se sentía traicionado.

Buscó mediante su scouter la patética energía de esa mujer y la encontró en los laboratorios junto a dos energías más, seguro eran esos otros terrícolas, su familia. No le importó en lo más mínimo, al acercarse e ingresar a los laboratorios, escuchó unas risas, eso lo puso de peor humor, pasó por su mente la idea de enviar hacia ellos una bola de energía y desparecerlos, pero se contuvo, no quería actuar impulsivamente y después tener que lidiar con su padre, era un fastidio. Entró al laboratorio central y allí los encontró, eran Irsus y el viejo científico, padre de la humana junto a ella, observando un prototipo de nave tridimensional en una especie de holograma, la veía explicándoles el concepto detalladamente y no pudo evitar observarla, se concentró en ella y buscó una energía proveniente de ella, así sabría si algún otro saiyajin la tocó antes que él, o si es que algún humano la había tomado en la Tierra.

Pero no encontró nada, solo una patética energía de dos marcaba en su scouter, no había nada más, ¿Entonces por qué Kakarotto le había dicho que la humana esperaba un hijo?, ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? ¿Sabría que algo había sucedido con ella? Buscó la energía de ese inepto y lo halló cerca de la zona sur del palacio, donde estaban las salas médicas, se dirigió hasta allá, el maldito se supone que debería estar hartándose con comida, como solía hacerlo, le tendría que dar una buena explicación de por qué le había mentido. Entró sin reparos a una de las salas médicas y observó a una de las mujeres de la Tierra y a Kakarotto muy cercanos, acaso ¿Sería ésta la humana a la que quería tomar por compañera? No importaba, en este mismo momento él tendría que explicarle.

-Kakarotto, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme – Le dijo colérico, ingresando por completo a la sala médica donde se encontraban los dos.

\- ¡Príncipe! – Exclamó Milk muy sorprendida, él nunca había venido a estos lugares desde que lo había conocido – ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Necesita alguna cosa?

\- Retírate humana, tengo que hablar con este individuo – Le dijo ignorándola y dirigiéndose al soldado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Príncipe? ¿Pasa algo malo? – Le respondió el aludido, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la situación pues había aprovechado estas horas para visitar a su compañera.

\- Los dejo solos – Miró al saiyajin y le dedicó una sonrisa leve – Estaré donde las chicas – Y se retiró, dejándolo solo con vegeta.

\- Vegeta, me asustas. ¿Qué pasa? – Le dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¡Insecto! ¿Por qué me has mentido? ¡Me dijiste que la humana de cabello azul estaba preñada y no lo está! – Espetó colérico.

\- Claro que lo está Vegeta, ella misma fue a confesárselo al Rey, me enteré porque mi padre nos lo contó, ella ha pedido protección porque tiene miedo de que el saiyajin que la forzó vuelva a atacarla – Le dijo sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Vegeta.

\- ¿!Qué?! ¿Alguien la ha forzado? ¿Quién? ¿Quién se atrevió a tocarla? – Estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer que alguien haya tomado a la humana a la fuerza, maldito sea, cuando sepa de quien se trataba lo asesinaría sin contemplaciones.

\- Cálmate Vegeta, mira justamente ahora mismo Milk está con ella, es la humana que estaba aquí cuando viniste, es a quién pienso tomar como compañera, ella está al cuidado del embarazo de esa mujer – Le dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Esa humana está en los laboratorios idiota – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿En los laboratorios dices? ¿Pero no que la única que se encarga de esos temas es Bulma? – preguntó sin entender.

Escuchó su nombre, lo sabía pero nunca la había llamado así, le parecía un nombre ridículo.

-Esa mujer no está embarazada – Le dijo tratando de controlar las ganas de darle unos buenos golpes.

\- ¿Bulma? Jejeje por supuesto que no Vegeta, no hablaba de ella sino de la otra humana de cabello azul, Milk me dijo su nombre pero se me olvida creo que es Mars o algo así – Le dijo despreocupado.

El príncipe lo tomó de la armadura y lo sacudió fuertemente tratando de entender cómo podría alguien ser capaz de algo tan estúpido.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo puedes equivocarte con algo así? – Estaba furioso.

\- Lo siento, mmm es que había olvidado que Bulma también tenía el cabello de ese color, lo siento en verdad – Le dijo tratando de disculparse, pero algo llamó su atención, al parecer Vegeta se había enojado muchísimo cuando pensó que su amiga Bulma estaba embarazada, al parecer no se había equivocado cuando lo vio en la mañana en las salas de entrenamiento, pudo sentir una esencia distinta en él y se le hacía bastante familiar, Milk muchas veces traía esa misma esencia con ella y sabía que era la de Bulma. Pero no sería imprudente ni le diría nada al príncipe pues sabía que era bastante cerrado y arisco y no quería ganarse una reprimenda.

\- Desaparece insecto y dile a esa humana de la que me has hablado, que quiero verla. Que se aparezca en la sala de audiencia en media hora – Le dijo a su soldado, retirándose de aquel lugar, se sentía estúpido, había actuado de una manera impensable delante de su soldado y esto era intolerable en un guerrero como él. Esperaba que con lo idiota que era no se haya dado cuenta de nada.

.

.

.

Se dirigió enfurecido consigo mismo por su proceder al lugar de reuniones, encontró todas aquellas energías reunidas, aquellas que siempre le parecieron detestables, no le importaban en un día cualquiera y era mejor así, pero hoy no estaba de ánimos de soporta a nadie, además tenía que saber qué estaban tramando con todo esto y por qué lo estaban excluyendo de las decisiones que se toman en el planeta, hasta su hermano se encontraba allí , pudo identificar poder de pelea y él no fue avisado de esa reunión, aunque generalmente descartaba ir, de todas maneras tenían la obligación de considerarlo siendo él, el futuro monarca del planeta.

Abrió sin previo aviso la enorme puerta del área de reunión y al instante los observó a todos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa con su padre a la cabeza, todos sin excepciones lo miraron con sorpresa, al parecer nadie esperaba su presencia y aquello sólo lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

-¿Por qué no se me avisó que había una reunión hoy? ¿Están jugando conmigo? – Les dijo, pero observaba detenidamente a su padre.

\- Vegeta… - Su padre lo observó fijo, sabía que estaba enfurecido y tenía razón, él no estuvo de acuerdo con que no se le avisará a su hijo mayor de ésta reunión pero todos los demás lo convencieron, ahora tendría que lidiar con él y su malhumor.

\- Hice una pregunta… ¿Me la responderás tú, padre? – Se notaba el tono sarcástico de su voz y su mirada fría.

\- Hermano…la reunión apenas ha comenzado y estábamos esperando a que terminaras tu entrenamiento para avisarte, ya sabemos que a ti no te agrada mucho estar presente en las reuniones con el consejo, supusimos que te negarías ésta vez – Su hermano menor le respondió, pero notaba algo en la mirada del pequeño, sus ojos denotaban rabia y coraje.

\- Eso no importa en lo más mínimo, tengo todo el derecho de enterarme cuando te vas a reunir con estos ineptos, padre – Todos los presentes lo miraron con recelo y coraje, ya habían pasado por situaciones parecidas con él, muchas veces.

\- Vegeta, basta – El rey se puso de pie – No toleraré tus arrebatos en estos momentos.

\- Entonces se directo padre, ¿Te molesta que forme parte de esto?... ¿Es eso? No me hagas reír, pero…me da lo mismo, reúnete con ellos, no me importa en lo más mínimo…sólo quiero que me respondas una cosa, ¿Por qué piensas autorizar que los soldados tomen a las humanas? ¿Te volviste loco? – Ignoró al resto de los presentes y dirigió sus palabras a su padre.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? – Preguntó dudoso el Rey.

\- ¡Te hice una maldita pregunta! – Los presentes pudieron presenciar la ascensión de la energía del guerrero, se había casi duplicado y se sintieron aterrados ante esto, su hermano menor se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, la saiyajin con la que eventualmente convertía su cama le había hablado sobre su hermano, él no quiso creerle pero tenía que ser precavido y no dar pasos en falso o él sería el afectado.

Siempre sintió una profunda envidia hacia su hermano mayor, aunque muchas veces quiso reprimir este sentimiento pues sabía que no estaba bien, no podía. Todos en el planeta no hacían más que comparar a los dos príncipes, el fuerte y el débil, maldecía su suerte, si tan sólo su madre hubiese sido la mitad de fuerte que la madre de Vegeta, recordaba claramente las palabras de la mujer después de su extenuante encuentro nocturno, no quería creerlo, se negaba rotundamente a la idea de que su hermano, tengo alguna fijación en la humana que a él le interesaba para sus planes.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Dos siluetas se perdían entre la oscuridad y el sigilo de la noche, dando rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones, enredándose, uniendo sus cuerpos en uno solo pero a la vez, ambas mentes estaban muy distantes de allí, ella mentalizaba en su mente a su amante momentáneo, él debería ser aquel príncipe que era capaz de enloquecerla con el mínimo roce de su tacto, el que le daría todo lo que ella siempre ha estado esperando, la gloria y el reconocimiento como la reina de Vegetasei, desde pequeña su madre alimentó en ella esa idea punzante de atrapar al heredero, al ser la élite más poderosa, ella tendría ese derecho, por eso entrenó día y noche para que su cuerpo y poder se adecúen a sus requerimientos y el príncipe no fue ajeno a los cambios de su cuerpo ni sus progresos, cuando llegaron a la adolescencia él la buscó, la sedujo, él la poseyó por completo y ella embriagada ante la idea, se dejó hacer todo lo que él quiso, pero cuando la madurez empezaba a mostrarse, él empezó a utilizar a otras hembras para saciar sus instintos._**

 ** _Ella ya no le era suficiente, ella ya no le bastaba para lo que sentía y lo maldijo por eso, desde ese momento la rotunda idea de convertirse en compañera y madre del futuro Rey se adentró en sus pensamientos y no saldría de allí jamás, nunca dejaría que alguien más ocupe ese lugar que por derecho le correspondía, mataría si fuese necesario, pero nada ni nadie se interpondrá en su camino, el pequeño príncipe era su distracción por ahora, sabía que nunca gobernaría pero al menos se mantenía cerca de la realeza hasta que tenga que reclamar su lugar, por ahora Vegeta no se veía interesado en tomar una compañera o dar un heredero al reino, pero pronto llegaría ese día._**

 ** _Él aunque en ese instante acariciaba y se adentraba en el cuerpo de aquella saiyajin, no era a ella a quien imaginaba que estaba tomando, no eren esos besos, no eran esos ojos los que creía mirar, él quería y necesitaba poseer a la humana, a Bulma. Ella llegó a su vida cuando era necesario, para hacerle entender que él, como príncipe del planeta debía velar por los intereses estratégicos, él debería llevar el progreso y desarrollo a su planeta y así, ganaría la total aceptación de su padre y de su pueblo que siempre lo vieron relegado por su hermano mayor. Tenía la idea de que quizás ella no corresponda a esos sentimientos febriles que embargaban su cuerpo, pero no podría negarse, no habría manera. Pues al ser saiyajin y haber convencido a su padre de que ellos podría tomarlas libremente como compañeras, al fin podría tomarla y hacerla suya. Si se negara la retaría a un combate y al saber que ella no tendría posibilidad alguna, tendría que aceptar. Claro que ésta era la última opción, trataría de tomarla por su propia voluntad._**

 ** _-¿Conoces a esa humana, la científica? – Le preguntó la mujer bajo su cuerpo, respiraba agitada y él no dejaba de entrar en ella._**

 ** _\- Te… ¿refieres a Bulma? – Le decía también muy agitado, sin duda ésta hembra era perfecta para pasar un buen momento, no entendía cómo llegaría a ser la reina de Vegetasei si ya sabía de muchos otros que la habían tomado, pero sería finalmente Vegeta quien deba lidiar con eso, por ahora satisfacía sus necesidades sexuales._**

 ** _\- Creo que el príncipe Vegeta está interesado en ella - Fue directa y cortante mientras arañaba la espalda del saiyajin._**

 ** _\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Estaba demasiado sorprendido con lo que acaba de oír, se detuvo en ese momento y se sentó junto a ella en el lado izquierdo de la cama, su cola empezó a revolotear de un lado al otro en señal de enfado._**

 ** _\- Que el príncipe Vegeta está interesado en esa humana, yo estuve a punto de asesinarla y él la defendió, entiendo que sea importante para el reino y quizás yo me excedí, ¡Pero estuvo a punto de matarme por eso! – Exclamó aun recordando que la humana le pagaría aquella humillación._**

 ** _-¿Por qué atacaste a Bulma, Lenusy? – No podía ocultar la curiosidad ni el interés._**

 ** _\- Se expresó de todos los saiyajins diciendo que éramos todos unos salvajes – Mintió._**

 ** _\- ¿Sólo fue por eso? Dime la verdad, ambos sabemos que al final de cuentas tú serás la compañera de Vegeta, dime… ¿Haz notado algo extraño en ellos?, yo te confesaré que esa humana me interesa para fines personales, ella me conviene y quiero retarla a un combate nupcial y hacerla mi compañera – Le dijo a la hembra, ella lo miró totalmente sorprendida, ¿Qué tenía esa maldita mujer que volvía locos a los saiyajins? No sólo eran ellos dos, sino que había oído hablar a otros sobre la belleza exótica que poseía, malditas terrícolas, maldito el día en que llegaron a Vegetasei._**

 ** _\- He notado el olor de la hembra en el príncipe, con mucho mayor intensidad hoy cuando estuvo en las salas de entrenamiento, al parecer ya se la ha follado – Le dijo escupiendo veneno, quería matar a esa maldita mujer, apenas un descuido y lograría finalmente quebrar ese cuello, arrancar esa maldita cabeza y convertirla en cenizas, la detestaba._**

 ** _-¡Cállate! – Le gritó colérico, la sola idea de su hermano y ella, no la toleraba, sólo él podría tomarla, sólo él – ¡Él no la ha tocado!, Vegeta es un maldito maniaco del poder, nunca tomaría a una humana débil por miedo de engendrar un hijo débil y miserable, él jamás contemplaría esa unión._**

 ** _-Parece que te estás equivocando con él, o a lo mejor esa humana lo ha cambiado por completo – Le dijo sarcásticamente – Él príncipe no se ha solicitado a nadie más desde que ella llegó a este planeta, yo misma lo he averiguado, ¿Eso no te dice algo?_**

 ** _\- ¡Lárgate de aquí, déjame solo! – No podía creerlo, no…no, debía de ser una maldita coincidencia. Bulma era suya, ni su hermano ni nadie pondría una mano sobre ella, sino él mismo lo mataría, no importaba cómo. Espero por esto muchos años._**

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

* * *

No toleraría jamás que su hermano se lleve todo lo que él deseaba, el reconocimiento, el respeto, incluso a las mujeres que él quería. Pero fingiría, como siempre lo había hecho, mostraría de él lo que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver.

-Las humanas deben ser considerabas como unos seres similares, no inferiores, hermano. Tenemos ya una prueba suficiente de que el cruce de ambas razas generará híbridos poderosos, una de las mujeres terrícolas está esperando un hijo de un saiyajin y no de cualquiera, hermano. Es el hijo de Brolly – Sentenció finalmente y pudo notar la cara de sorpresa de su hermano, no se esperaba ésta noticia.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esa mujer? – Cuestionó.

\- Casi tres meses, el embrión aún es pequeño por lo que no sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo deberá tomar para nacer, al parecer no serán los seis meses en que toma un saiyajin puro – Ésta vez su padre fue quien respondió a fin de evitar algún mal entendido, conocía de sobra a su hijo como para saber que no estaba conforme.

\- ¿Por qué una humana está preñada de ese miserable, ustedes están dejando que todos los soldados se apareen con ellas? – Estaba furioso, tan sólo de imaginar que ella, la misma maldita mujer que no lograba sacar de sus pensamientos sería una de las que sean entregadas a esos imbéciles que tenía por soldados – Les recuerdo, por si lo han olvidado que Broly es una abominación, es un monstruo con un poder incomparable al de ninguno de este planeta y por eso mismo es que se atrevió a atacarnos y aliarse con Freezer, porque sabe que tiene ventaja sobre nosotros y tú, en vez de preocuparte por eso, por al fin lograr acabar con esos miserables, estás aquí sentado con este consejo de mierda sin hacer nada, decidiendo si se van a follar o no a las humanas, no te hagas el desentendido porque hasta tú quieres hacerlo, ¡Son una bola de inservibles! – Su poder se expulsaba a niveles increíbles mientras bramaba encolerizado, toda la furia contenida se extendía por todo su cuerpo y en ese momento el palacio empezó a temblar ante él.

\- Vegeta, cálmate por favor – Bardock no podía dejar que esto continúe, él lo entendía, entendía su molestia e incomodidad, pero todo esto era necesario. Lo había visto en sus visiones, Vegeta se convertiría en el legendario súper saiyajin, pero también su planeta se vería afectado antes de eso, tenía que evitarlo. No quería que su especie acabase así, los saiyajines de la realeza serían derrotados y él tendría que ayudar a los sobrevivientes, esas serían las humanas, ellas llevarían en sus vientres a los hijos de su planeta, así comenzaría una nueva era para ellos, él era el elegido para llevar a cabo estos planes del destino. Por eso el apareamiento era necesario, aunque la idea lo desgarraba de dolor por dentro, él debía de hacer algo.

-No te atrevas a acercarte…su Rey no es más que un mediocre, ¿Qué estás esperando padre? Que lleguen a invadirnos y atacarnos o mejor aún, ¿Que destruyan el planeta que tanto te empeñas en reinar? Como Rey al mando…tienes prioridades que cumplir, no lo olvides – Le dedicó una mirada a su progenitor y dio la vuelta, caminó hasta la puerta y atravesó el umbral casi desapareciendo en el acto.

Si su padre creía que estaba equivocado, se reiría de él y sus descuidos, incluso los suyos propios, él debería de buscar la manera de acabar con Freezer y sin embargo estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en esa estúpida mujer, pero se olvidaría de eso, si alguien más la tomaba, no le importaría, se convencía a sí mismo de que no importaría de ahora en adelante.

 _Es una simple humana, no tiene ningún poder sobre mí…_

* * *

 **Hola a todos y a todas, me ando dando un tiempo para actualizar. Dentro de una semana muy ocupada con la tesis :(**

 **En fin, espero que lo estén pasando bien, les agradezco mucho a las preciosas que siempre se pasan por aquí, Naomigomiz, johaaceve y Sandy1, ya las extrañaba lindas :)**

 **Igual un agradecimiento a quienes siguen mis otras historias y han comentado en el "one-shot" reciente de Bajo la piel del asesino, ya saben estoy un poco loca :D**

 **Sin más espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, les envío besos y abrazos infinitos, cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto! Au revoir!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes mencionados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí también.**

* * *

 **ALIANZAS**

Los días en el planeta escarlata pasaban deprisa, dentro de sí se lamentaba de eso pues, cada día era intolerable e insufrible de ésta manera, se empezaba a arrepentir de haber hecho lo que hizo, durante su vida en el planeta Tierra jamás vivió el rechazo de algún hombre y ahora mismo él lo único que hacía era despreciarla, rechazarla y en muchas ocasiones simplemente olvidar que existía y no soportaba un día más ésta situación, saber que fue solo una distracción para el príncipe la llenaba de rencor, pero se sentía tonta, después de todo ¿Qué más esperaba? ¿Qué venga y le diga cosas románticas o se aferre a ella? No estaba loca, sabía cómo era el, pero simplemente no estaba preparada para lidiar con su rechazo.

Pero era una mujer fuerte, sobreviviente del exterminio de su raza y su planeta, no se iba a derrumbar pensando en un príncipe engreído y detestable, tenía muchas otras cosas en qué pensar y en qué ocupar su tiempo, estos últimos días había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Tarble, sin duda no había sido justa al haberle hecho caso a Vegeta, su hermano sí que sabía cómo tratar a una dama, era educado, comprensivo, amable y eso le parecía de lo más interesante, después de todo era un buen amigo suyo y estaba feliz por eso.

Su amiga Milk le había confesado que mantenía una relación con un saiyajin, al instante supo de quién se trataba y no podía estar más contenta por ella, Gokú era un gran hombre, algo despistado pero, bueno al fin y al cabo. Su padre se empecinó en ir hacia unos lagos alejados del palacio aquel día y aunque no quiso que lo hiciese pues nunca se sabe cuándo puede suceder algo malo, era tan testarudo que se fue junto a su hermana Tighs, también había notado la cercanía de ésta y del soldado Raditz. ¿Pero quién era ella para meterse en sus asuntos?, aunque Raditz…no sabía si era de confiar.

Sus días desde aquella vez en que sintió sobre su piel el calor y el tacto de las manos de ese saiyajin se habían vuelto aburridos y monótonos, por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de marcharse de allí, podría hablar con su padre y hermana para irse junto a las humanas que quieran acompañarlos, ¿Qué la ataba a Vegetasei? Estaba por finalizar el trato que tenía con el Rey Vegeta y sentía que ya no podía más en ese lugar, cada día observada las miradas lascivas de los guerreros sobre su cuerpo y mucho peor que antes, ahora se atrevían a insinuarle cosas demasiado groseras.

Se había enterado por Irsus de que Vegeta se había ido del planeta hacia uno cercano para mejorar su entrenamiento, no sabía por qué pero se sentía demasiado sola, aunque buscaba a Tarble durante su entrenamiento para buscar alguna conversación o simplemente tratar de recordar a Vegeta a través de sus ojos, eran tan parecidos. Pero la culpa la golpeaba en los minutos siguientes, nunca serían iguales, Vegeta era un desgraciado que sólo la utilizó.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bulma? ¿Estás bien? Te ves demasiado pálida – Los brillantes y sugerentes ojos del príncipe menor se posaron en su rostro sacándola de aquellos pensamientos.

\- Me siento bien, no me pasa nada Tarble – Le dirigió una sonrisa leve – Gracias por preocuparte.

Él tomó una de sus manos y sintió una pequeña ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Acaso esto sucedería con cada saiyajin que la tocara?

\- No puedo evitar preocuparme por alguien que me importa – Él le devolvió la sonrisa, al instante notó su sonrojo y aunque no se sintió cómoda, no tuvo el valor de romper en pedazos aquel momento, que aunque extraño era bastante agradable, hace mucho no sentía el verdadero interés de alguien en ella, alguien que no fuese su familia.

\- Tarble, ¿El Rey se encuentra en el planeta? –Cuestionó tratando de cambiar un poco el rumbo de aquel momento – Necesito hablar con él.

\- No se encuentra en Vegetasei en estos momentos, se está llevando a cabo un protocolo importante para nuestro planeta – Le sonrió.

\- ¿Podría saber de qué se trata? – Preguntó curiosa.

\- Claro que sí, verás hace unos días el consejo y mi padre le dieron a mi hermano un ultimátum, Vegeta ya se encuentra en una edad adecuada para tomar una compañera y darle un heredero a la corona, va a cumplir los veinticinco años pronto y para un saiyajin es una edad prudente – La miraba fijamente.

¿Vegeta debería tomar una compañera? ¿Por qué dolía tanto haber enterado de eso? Algo dentro de su pecho se estrujaba.

\- Es…es algo bueno, supongo…para él, ¿No es así? – Preguntó nerviosa y sintiendo como contenía las lágrimas, no podía quebrarse así delante de Tarble, no podía ser tan tonta.

\- Todos piensan que sí, pero conozco a mi hermano… ¿Por qué crees que se marchó? Él respondió rotundamente que no iba a tomar a nadie, no quiere tener una compañera, a él sólo le importa ser más fuerte pero sabes algo Bulma, creo que mi hermano ya ha escogido una mujer aquí en el planeta y se puso tan furioso con nuestro padre por eso, mi padre quiere que se realice una alianza entre Vegetasei y Kempell, los reyes de aquel planeta tiene una hermosa hija en edad de ser desposada y cree que es la mujer indicada para Vegeta – La miró contento – Pero Vegeta se rehusó y se marchó a los pocos minutos, aunque la verdad tendrá que casarse con esa mujer de todas maneras.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Vegeta se casaría con una mujer de otro planeta, había oído muchas cosas sobre las mujeres de Kempell, que eran mujeres hermosas, expertas en las artes amatorias, sumisas y fértiles como ningunas otras, "la mujer perfecta" pensó de inmediato, se sintió morir en esos instantes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía este agujero tan enorme en el pecho? Tarble le había arrancado el corazón sin contemplaciones con aquellas palabras.

\- Perdón que te deje solo ahora Tarble, debo regresar a mis obligaciones – Se alejó del príncipe y salió de las salas de entrenamiento tan rápido como pudo, subió las escaleras y caminó entre el gran pasillo hasta su habitación, entró sigilosamente y se tiró a llorar sobre su cama, se sentía insignificante y estúpida, pero no podía reprimir ese sentimiento de dolor, él se uniría a otra mujer, no podría vivir para soportar verlo entre otros brazos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esto?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando descubrió la verdadera razón de su llanto, ¿Tan tonta había resultado ser? Se dio cuenta de que sin haberse dado cuenta ni haberlo deseado se había enamorado de él, de un saiyajin desalmado, sanguinario, de un maniaco de las batallas, de un ser de otro planeta, alguien que jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorada de Vegeta y en esos momentos se sintió la mujer más infeliz del universo…

.

.

.

 **Planeta Edeno**

No dejaba de pensar y maldecir a su padre y a esos estúpidos ancianos del consejo, él debería ser quien tome las decisiones sobre su vida, él debería elegir a la mujer que deba desposar, él, sólo él. No podía controlar la ira y el odio que fluía por sus venas, cuando llegó a este planeta miles de seres humanoides y asquerosos lo atacaron, pero ahora mismo pilas de cadáveres lo rodeaban, había desatado su furia de tal manera que culpables e inocentes pagaron por ellos, jamás fue condescendiente, nunca en su vida mostró miedo, ni siquiera cuando fue soldado de Freezer, incluso se había atrevido a retar a la muerte muchas veces pero al parecer ésta aún no quería recibirlo, mejor para él, cada vez lograba hacerse más y más poderoso.

¿Qué debía hacer? No quería tomar a una mujer de aquel planeta, no podía negar que las hembras de aquella especie eran hermosas pero, no buscaba eso, no buscaba un cuerpo perfecto, no buscaba un buen revolcón, buscaba otra cosa que jamás ninguna le hizo sentir. ¿Ninguna?, en ese momento se dibujó la sonrisa de aquella maldita mujer ante sus ojos, aquel cabello largo y suave, esos ojos inmensos que le auguraban la más patética derrota.

Pensaba en ella, aunque hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para alejarse de ella, debía de aceptar que no podía, no del todo. Se sintió estúpido al recordarse descubierto espiándola en el lago, como deseaba en estos momentos tenerla allí, poder poseerla y hacerle gritar su nombre de placer, jamás había escuchado su nombre de una forma tan armoniosa. Recordaba los gritos de algunas otras mujeres, pero ninguna hacía erizar los vellos de su cuerpo, lo peor de todo fue saber, que a ninguna otra había besado.

Aún esbozaba en el recuerdo las líneas de su figura cuando desde el pretil la observaba, mientras ella, con descuido, desnudaba su precioso cuerpo de pálido color ante sus ojos. Réprobo siempre fue de todas las culpas que le impidieron disfrutar las excelsas mieles que las mujeres, como diosas hastiadas, le brindaban. E, incluso así, sabía a la perfección lo detestable de aquel comportamiento. Pero es que era tan difícil evadir la vista cuando, en aquellas tardes calurosas a más no poder, aquella mujer habituaba nadar despreocupada en ese lejano lago. Ese descuido que los unió en una relación muda de palabras y tactos, le divertía la petulancia con que ella hacía ostentación de su cuerpo, tanto que lo llevaba a disfrutar de las mieles que sólo la vista le podía ofrecer, ya que se reprimió a sí mismo volver a tocarla.

La primera vez fue necesidad. La apremiante y abrumadora atracción que existía entre sus cuerpos no podía pasar desapercibida aunque la controlaba, pero el agobiante calor lo impulsó a apoyarse en el árbol más longevo en busca de alguna extraviada y pasajera brisa. El viento lo ignoró, pero parece ser que la suerte decidió consolarlo, pues cuando su atención recayó sobre la luz que, de pronto, iluminó una de las orillas del lago frente a él, la vio aparecer, ignorante de aquel espectador accidental del sublime espectáculo que ofreció a continuación.

En el instante en que comenzó a alzar la corta camisola que llevaba, comprendió súbitamente qué era lo que pensaba hacer. Pero mientras su conciencia se debatía entre la desvergonzada vigilancia y el pudoroso comedimiento, cayó al suelo la prenda, quedando ante él, de medio lado, unos montes globulares que surgían escandalosamente de su torso. Su conciencia, abatida, se retiró a un rincón a curar sus heridas mientras contemplaba el cuerpo femenino de aquella mujer, que aunque trataba de olvidar, pareciese que el destino se empeñase en querer mantener firme en su mente. ¿Lo que estaba haciendo era bueno?

¿Debería de alejarse de ella? La vio girar quedando de espaldas. Aquella prenda se negaba a abandonar la plenitud de sus caderas, redondas y de mágica textura. Desapareció de su vista momentáneamente cuando la vio sumergirse en el agua. Fugaz aparición aquella, de la que no pudo retener fragmento alguno, salvo la estrechez de su cintura. Se quedó a solas con el alma encendida. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, de recorrer con sus pensamientos su cuerpo. Pero aunque le costó refrenarse, voló rápidamente sobre aquellos inmensos árboles y regresó al palacio, bajo el agua fría trató de olvidar aquella visión confusa, pues no sabía qué hacer.

Al día siguiente, cerca de la misma hora en que la había visto, regresó al lago. Tras larga espera, decidió irse pues su soledad se vio violentada al verla aparecer por una de las orillas, ella parecía jamás darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, despojando de todo aspecto predecible y lanzando al reino de la casualidad lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, ya estaba a punto de alzar vuelo cuando vio de soslayo en un reflejo del agua cristalina la aparición de algo prometedor.

Llevaba en esta ocasión una blusa atada en los extremos bajo los pechos, dejando su ombligo al exterior. Portaba una tela parca que había permitido a todos contemplar sus suaves piernas. Pero, mientras que a los demás únicamente se les había permitido ver avances, sólo a él le estaba reservado contemplar la función al completo y lo sabía, aquella mujer parecía tener aún marcadas sus caricias, aquella suave y blanca piel parecía llamarlo.

Comenzó de nuevo por la parte de arriba. Deshizo el nudo con que había atado meticulosamente la blusa y tus hermosas prominencias saltaron en un instante descubiertas. Distraídamente, la vio alzar la cabeza tras terminar la primera parte de su despreocupada exhibición, y entonces…el ruido de su scouter lo hizo despertar de ese trance al que la mujer terrícola solía trasladarlo, se sentía tan confundido. Al parecer ni su mente ni su razón ni los estímulos de su cuerpo estaban coordinados. Apretó uno de los botones y decidió responder ante la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre? – Contestó, aunque no quiso, se encontraba de mejor humor ahora, aunque sabía que tendría que lidiar con él. Había decidido que no tomaría a la princesa de Kempell, simplemente no le apetecía volver a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, porque ya la había gozado antes. Escuchó la voz grave y dura de su padre del otro lado.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a Vegetasei? – Fue corto y directo con él, tenía mucho de qué hablar con él, pues aunque quiso planear una alianza con aquel planeta, alguien más se le había adelantado.

\- Cuando desistas de la absurda idea de que tome a esa mujer como compañera – Le respondió.

\- Entonces regresa de una vez, ha ocurrido algo inesperado y debemos estar preparados, te adelanto que han asesinado a Zorn y a Brusto – Le confesó.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Esos soldados no le importaban, lo que importaba era quién los había asesinado.

\- Regresa a Vegetasei ahora mismo, estoy en la cápsula de viaje que reparó la humana, ya comuniqué al planeta que estoy regresando solo, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde – Le dijo a su hijo, por primera vez el incólume Rey de Vegetasei sentía temor ante el futuro, si Freezer y los kempellianos se aliaban, sería catastrófico, pues aquellos seres poseía un gran poder a su favor, podían controlar el tiempo. Siempre fueron una civilización pacífica pero al parecer, había despertado su codicia. Eran débiles en fuerza, por eso buscaron la alianza con el maldito lagarto.

\- ¡Me vas a explicar ahora mismo qué está sucediendo! – Estaba furioso, tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba del lagarto, ese miserable jamás los dejaría en paz.

\- Freezer y el Rey Tura de Kempell, se han aliado – Respondió aún con dolor pues había sido herido de gravedad, no pensó en que llevar un tanque de regeneración hubiese sido bueno, pero estaba a pocas horas de llegar, era uno de los saiyajins más poderosos, por supuesto que sobreviviría.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede ser! – Bramó colérico ante la noticia, esto era demasiado peligroso, su planeta estaba en peligro, buscaría la manera de frustrar los planes del lagarto, después de todo lo conocía muy bien, trataría de leer sus movimientos.

\- Regresaré a Vegetasei ahora mismo, espero verte allá si es que regresas con vida – Le dijo fríamente.

\- No te daré el gusto aún, hijo – Sonrió levemente aunque instantáneamente una mueca de dolor invadió su rostro.

 _"Aún no estás preparado, Vegeta…"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, actualizando por aquí este fic. Les agradezco muchísimo a todas esas preciosas que siempre se pasan por aquí!**

 **Naomigomiz, johaaceve, Jesswinch y Sandy1, besos y abrazos linduras, muchas gracias :D**

 **Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado y pronto pronto se viene un poco de lemoncillo, cuidado que les ardan los ojos u.u** **En fin, que lo pasen bien aunque el inicio de semana siempre es tedioso, cuídense mucho y sean felices :D**

 **Abrazos infinitos y nos leemos pronto! Au Revoir!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes mencionados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí también.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje explícito y lemoncillo.**

* * *

 **ENTREGA**

 **Nave nodriza del emperador del mal**

Regresaban con una gran ventaja hacia el planeta cuarenta y cuatro, los reyes de Kempell habían accedido a formar una alianza con él, si se hubiesen negado los habría asesinado, pero todo indicaba que también odiaban a esos monos tanto como él , la princesa se notó bastante dispuesta con ellos, era una maldita mujerzuela, ¿Cómo podría él tomar a una mujer? Las detestaba, pero al instante una sonrisa desquiciante emergió entre sus labios, la torturaría hasta causarle una muerte lenta, sublime e increíble, regresaba junto a su hermano Cooler y sus soldados élite, iba de muy buen humor, al fin sólo dos días debería esperar para poder ver arder aquel detestable planeta, su hermano quiso convencerlo de conservarlo, pero él había recibido una estricta orden del Dios de la Destrucción y debía de acatarla, sino el sería el asesinado.

Pero más allá del miedo que sentía sólo ante la presencia de Bills, antes que todo se encontraba aquel sentimiento mezquino y profano de la venganza, de todos aquellos años en que su familia se vio detenida en el tiempo por el miedo al súper saiyajin legendario, simples leyendas y chismes baratos. Tenía entre sus garras al saiyajin más poderoso y no mostró muestras siquiera de convertirse en el elegido, los monos que se encontraban en Vegetasei, eran incluso más débiles que Brolly , nada podría detenerlo ésta vez.

-Freezer, sigo creyendo que sería una muy buena oportunidad si conservaras el planeta Vegetasei intacto, a los monos podemos asesinarlos por diversión – Observó a su hermano mayor en uno de los asientos, miraba pacientemente hacia el espacio desde su ubicación, él no quería deshacerse del planeta, pero no podía hacerlo, debía borrarlo de la faz del universo.

-Lo reduciré a polvo, querido hermano – Le dijo un tanto incómodo – No cuestiones mis decisiones, ya lo he decidido – Fue apático, no toleraba la estúpida manera de ser del mayor, pero necesitaba su poder, ¿Qué más debería pedir? Una vez desaparecidos los monos, no habría nada que se interponga en sus planes, acabaría con su padre y su hermano sin problemas, él sería el amo y señor del universo.

-¡Cuando te encaprichas con algo, no existe quien te detenga!, pero está bien, honestamente ya necesito un poco de diversión, sabes que gobernar en M81 es demasiado aburrido, los seres que habitan esos planetas son extremadamente débiles y estúpidos, aquí sí que tienes bastante diversión – Bufó como si estuviese haciendo una rabieta.

-Pues esos monos son bastante fastidiosos, pero en fin una vez que los destruya pienso dar un paseo hasta Andrómeda, he escuchado que HIP presenta un magnífico clima – Respondió burlesco.

-No me llama para nada la atención, padre conquistó ese planeta hace muchísimos años, pero como no había nada de extraordinario, lo vendió a los zargeanos – Sonrió.

\- Oh, eso quiere decir que ahora aquel planeta me pertenece, ya que yo los maté a todos – Decía burlonamente.

-¿Conquistaste a los zargeanos? – Se sorprendió, esa civilización era bastante avanzada y poderosa.

-Fue demasiado simple, en menos de dos días los desaparecimos – Sonrió maliciosamente ante los recuerdos de su sadismo – Eran sólo escoria.

-Me lo puedo imaginar, ¡bah! ¡Y yo en ese lugar tan aburrido! – Suspiraba abatido.

\- Descuida querido hermano, pronto podrás divertirte con esos monos – Su risa desagradable y contagiosa se esparció por toda la nave, ambos hermanos reían ante sus planes, uno de los soldados de su ejército entró al área donde se hallaban y los interrumpió.

\- Señor, tenemos una comunicación urgente del planeta cuarenta y cuatro – El soldado se notaba preocupado, pero Freezer no toleraba ninguna interrupción ni molestia.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de esa manera, acaso quieres morir? – Sonrió sádicamente.

\- Deja que te pase la llamada, Freezer, puede ser importante – Intervino su hermano.

\- ¡Como sea! ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Contestó de muy mal humor, escuchó la voz de otro de sus soldados del otro lado.

-"Señor, hemos tenido un gran inconveniente, el saiyajin que se encontraba en cautiverio, de un momento al otro explotó en rabia y destruyó la base principal, ha…escapado" – Escuchó la voz temerosa del soldado que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-¡¿Cómo fue posible que lo dejen escapar?! Son unos ineptos débiles, ¡pero me encargaré de hacerles pagar! – Gritaba furioso, maldita sea. Su arma secreta, el maldito simio loco había escapado, ahora sí tenía serios problemas pues al mantenerlo encerrado había dado por terminado el pacto que tenían, debía cuidar sus espaldas.

-¿Qué está pasando Freezer? – Cuestionó su hermano mayor.

\- El maldito mono loco ha escapado – Gruñía colérico – Malditos imbéciles, buenos para nada – Un fuerte estruendo resonó en el ambiente, Freezer había destruido la máquina de comunicación y había perforado el pecho del soldado que se atrevió a traer tan mala noticia.

\- Nunca cambiaras – Le contestó divertido, no sabía por qué se alteraba tanto su hermano, ¿Acaso tendría miedo? ¿En el fondo de todo esto, Freezer tendría miedo de ser derrotado por un saiyajin?

Lo vio posicionarse nuevamente en su trono, mirando fríamente el firmamento, conocía esa mirada de odio y muerte, conocía más de lo que quisiese a su pequeño y caprichoso hermano, pero como toda maravillosa creación, no era ajeno a los sentimientos, aunque dañinos y malignos, los poseía.

.

.

.

 **Planeta Vegetasei**

Se arrepentía en el alma de lo que acababa de hacer, después de que sus ojos no contenían más lágrimas que derramar por él, en un fuerte impulso se dirigió hasta la habitación de Tarble, necesitaba sentirse amada, querida, se sentía estúpida pues se estaba comportando como una mocosa inmadura, pero ¿Qué importaba? ¿A quién le importaría lo que haga? Después de todo, sólo había un culpable y era él, ese insoportable saiyajin que se atrevió a despreciarla. Aquello lastimó su orgullo, nadie jamás la había aborrecido. Cuando vio al pequeño príncipe, no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, fue un beso desesperado, errático, frío, lleno de culpa y dolor, aquellos labios no le transmitieron nada, que vacía y absurda se sintió en ese preciso momento, no sintió absolutamente nada. Pero ¿Qué esperaba? Estaba actuando de manera equivocada.

Estaba arrastrando en ese absurdo juego de mentiras a un hombre que no le había hecho nada más que preocuparse por ella, ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía hacerle ese daño, se dio cuenta en ese entonces que jamás sentiría por él algo más que un cariño fraternal, si tan sólo uno pudiese elegir de quién enamorarse, maldecía su suerte. Incluso Raditz hubiese sido un buen partido, ¡pero no! Se tuvo que fijar en el más insoportable y desgraciado. ¿Algún día se perdonaría a sí misma por sus errores? Parecía nunca entender.

Tarble correspondió inmediatamente ese inesperado beso, colocó sus manos en su cintura y cerró apresuradamente la puerta, no pudo haber hecho peor cosa en ese momento, ella abrió los ojos ante lo que estaba haciendo, no debía de dejarse arrastrar por el odio, era una mujer madura, consciente de sus actos. Se separó bruscamente de él y lo miró a los ojos. Lo que vio en ese momento partió su alma en miles de pedazos, algunas lágrimas se asomaban en los orbes negros del saiyajin, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Bulma, te aseguro que es el día más feliz de mi vida – Las palabras de él terminaron por hacer añicos su corazón – Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos – La abrazó fuertemente, se aferró a ella como un pequeño niño asustado a su madre.

-Tarble…yo – No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que todo esto había sido producto de su impulsividad, que no existía un tú y yo – Tarble, perdóname por favor…esto no está bien, no debí de venir y mucho menos besarte, me siento tan tonta – Le confesó bajando la mirada, al instante las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas.

\- Tranquilízate – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos – Sé que quizás estás confundida ahora, pero te prometo que te ayudaré a que aclares aquello que sientes, no soy ajeno a tus problemas, Bulma – Le sonrió ligeramente y posó un suave y corto besó en sus labios – Sé que no es el momento, pero pronto te darás cuenta de que en verdad podemos tener un futuro juntos, lo sé.

No pudo evitar abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos, cuanta verdad y mentira en esas palabras, ella sabía, algo dentro de su alma le decía que aunque quisiese jamás amaría a Tarble, jamás ardería su piel de deseo tan sólo ante el roce de su cuerpo. Tenía la completa seguridad de que no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos.

-Debo irme, gracias por…este momento – Le dijo mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, al instante salió apresuradamente de la habitación del príncipe pensando en lo que debería de hacer y una vez más se dirigió a aquel lugar que tan solitario y reconfortante era, allí podría jurar que en más de una ocasión sintió su presencia.

Quizás estaba loca, pero lo sintió, aunque sabía que no habría forma, ella soñaba con sus atemorizantes ojos atravesando su razón, derribando cada fortaleza de su alma y su cuerpo, él era capaz de desarmarla tan solo con una caricia y aquel era su mayor temor, había llegado demasiado lejos aquel sentimiento confuso e irracional.

Caminaba entre la oscuridad totalmente austera de aquel planeta, ya conocía el camino de memoria, no debía preocuparse por lo que suceda, estaba preparada para todo. Aceptaría con valor cual sea que fuese su destino, a lo lejos podía apreciar el reflejo del agua en aquel hermoso paisaje de árboles y plantas silvestres, el agua de aquel lago siempre estaba tibia por eso le gustaba nadar ahí , tenía un hermoso color durante la noche, reflejos celestes asomaban, era demasiado hermoso y tranquilizante estar allí, sola. Pero entonces una extraña aparición se posó ante sus ojos, en un primer momento creyó estar soñando, pero nunca el destino sabría por qué causaba éstas consecuencias tan sublimes.

El lujurioso paisaje susurraba su murmullo nocturno mientras lo vio caminar por aquellos senderos olvidados. Viendo la tierra erosionada por el paso del viento y de los años, pensó en aquellos que algún día pasaron con la suficiente frecuencia como para dejar un rastro en tan bello lugar y allí lo encontró. Si, en estos precisos momento, un sólo hombre sería capaz de atravesar aquella tierra, no pudo contener la sorpresa y tampoco aquel sentimiento tan extraño queriendo estallar en el interior de su corazón.

De pronto lo vio caminar hacia una de las orillas, parecía guiarla y en ese momento pensó que veía un espejismo. Había prometido a algún íntimo dios de alguna perdida mitología no cruzar palabra acerca de su destino en aquel planeta, manteniéndolo en el secreto. Se animó a caminar tras de él, sin importarle el lugar donde la llevase, se sintió hipnotizada por aquellos inquietos y profundos ojos oscuros, no le importó ni el motivo que lo movía a llevarla hasta donde sólo él sabía.

Caminó entre enmarañadas frondas siguiendo el rastro de un predecesor indeterminado. La bóveda celestial y oscura como su mirada se ocultaba de ellos tras las espesas copas de los árboles que, imperturbables, vigilaban detenidamente sus pasos. Estaba tan desorientada que sabía que subía cimas cuando el terreno ascendía y que bajaba a hondonadas cuando veía las raíces de los árboles sobre su cabeza, ¿A dónde la estaba llevando?. La guiaba a través de un laberinto de árboles y extrañas plantas que parecían cobrar vida propia.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Vegeta? – Detuvo su andar y cuestionó, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba siguiendo.

\- No tienes por qué saberlo, ¿Ya me estás siguiendo, no? Termina lo que empezaste –Le contestó y continuó con su recorrido. Aunque dudó por un momento, ¿Qué podía perder? El encontrarla por tercera vez en el lago no era una absurda casualidad, al volver a verla las respuestas se dibujaron en su mente.

Para ella, pareció que fueron horas las que permaneció en silencio, siguiéndolo por entre la naturaleza, andando entre tanto verdor, serpenteando entre el esplendor de la naturaleza nocturna. Por fin, tras unos arbustos, la claridad de la luna los enfrentó desafiantemente mientras sus pies se embarraban en unas tierras anegadas. Ante ellos, abriéndose paso entre las columnas naturales de madera que lo bordeaban, quedaba un caudaloso río que alimentaba aquel lago, iba estrepitosamente en busca del mar oscuro, ¿Acaso todo en este planeta era tan hermoso si era oscuro, como sus ojos?

Entonces no había soñado con su presencia, era verdad; él realmente había estado allí pero, ¿Por qué sus aguas, que acariciaban fieramente su lecho pedregoso, no le habían antes advertido de su presencia? Pareció haber oído su silenciosa pregunta y una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro masculino a manera de idéntica respuesta.

Lo vio acercarse lentamente hacia ella y en vez de temer, sintió ansiedad, sintió aquel calor abrumador que jamás en su vida pasada había sentido, la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y la levantó sin problemas, voló envuelto en aquella luz plateada derramándose sobre su piel, para ella fue la visión perfecta de algo que inalcanzable, ahora mismo estaba junto a ella. Avanzaron un trecho más a lo largo de la orilla del río hasta llegar a un verde pastizal, tibio como la humedad que resplandecía fruto el rocío y que tímidamente empezaba a sentir entre su zona más sensible, se sintió avergonzada, pero aquella imponente y varonil presencia no le era indiferente, él provocaba muchas sensaciones en ella y sabía que tenía conocimiento de eso. La colocó entonces sobre una roca que, sumergida en el agua, sobresalía al exterior su parte mayor. Continuaron en silencio. Él la miraba y ella a él. Sólo se oía el murmullo del río, las hojas apareándose con otras hojas, los insectos zumbando en busca de alimento. Parecía todo aquello un rezo orquestado por una misteriosa coincidencia natural. Tan sagrada esencia dimanaba de aquella majestuosa luna, que no se atrevieron, a pesar de su curiosidad, a violarla con palabras que, fuesen las que fuesen, sonarían obscenas en esos momentos, el silencio fue uno solo y eterno.

* * *

 _ **POV VEGETA**_

 _Confiado de haber vivido todo, de creer que me faltaban pocas cosas por experimentar me quedé en un letargo en esa angustiante noche, en una zona de confort sin darle más rienda suelta a lo que mi instinto animal asomaba; dediqué parte de mi tiempo y de espacio sólo a contemplar e idealizar que lo que por mi vida se había cruzado era suficiente y que nada más podría llenarme de placer, lujuria y locura._

 _Pero tuve que conocer a ésta mujer, una terrícola que aunque a primera vista estaba un poco loca, con el tiempo iba despertando en mí las sensaciones más lujuriosas que me ha otorgado la vida; fue entonces cuando empecé a pensar diferente y decidí emprender la huida a un paraíso terrenal, ¿Si Freezer me asesinaba, qué quedaría de mí? Decidí al volver a verla ante mí, que hoy sería quizás la última vez que me mezclase con ella, decidí seguir adelante con mis deseos y sé que también los tuyos, mujer._

 _Empecé por mirarte fijamente, a decirte en pensamientos que la sonrisa que tienes es endemoniadamente sugerente y que tienes algo que no sé qué es que se ha encargado de que me interese en ti. Pero en la profundidad de mi mente, en mis pensamientos más oscuros pensaba en desnudarte y comerte a besos porque me parecías tan atractiva como inteligente, una mezcla perfecta para cumplir las fantasías más osadas que en mi cuerpo quería sentir. Hacerte mía, hacerte mi mujer era mi objetivo de fondo, aunque en la superficie no se notara mucho, porque jamás fui bueno demostrando lo que deseaba tener, no así, no de ésta manera._

 _Entonces noté que tu mirada también se agudizaba cuando de mi boca salía algún comentario que no esperabas, alguna frase mal intencionada que lo que quería era ubicarte en un contexto donde pensaras que sería un buen momento para ti, para escapar de mi avance y me dieras una estocada de realidad y detengas aquella entrada para poder arremeter contra ti y desgarrarte la ropa para poseerte. Pero no lo hiciste, no huiste, no te quejaste, al contrario de lo que esperaba me abriste la puerta, recordando que poco a poco fuiste dejando ver tu verdadero interior y cada día que pasaba se convertía en una meta más alcanzable el que estuvieras rodeada de mis brazos y ardiendo de placer con cada beso, en mi mente, te dibujaba así, sólo mía._

 _Noté entonces que eras una mujer que lograba encender mi cuerpo a niveles insospechados, que me apoyaras en cada frase loca que se me ocurría contra mi padre o el reino, me hacía pensar que cada encuentro íntimo entre los dos sería como un carnaval lleno de olores, sabores y movimiento únicos._ _Y efectivamente era así; con el paso de los minutos no quedó más que demostrarnos esas ganas de devorarnos que teníamos, de quitarnos la ropa que nos incomodaba y someternos el uno al otro en una intensa batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, donde lo único que prevalecía eran orgasmos mágicos y el éxtasis embriagador de que estábamos haciendo el amor como dos locos a los cuales el mundo se les iba a acabar, quizás pronto._

 _Empecé por besar tu boca tibia, suave, tu lengua en una lucha encarnecida con la mía decía en voz baja aquí estoy, lléname de ti, hazme tuya…tu saliva y la mía humedecían no solo nuestra bocas sino también nuestros pensamientos. Las caricias empezaron a hacerse fuertes, tus brazos rodeando mi cuello y los míos rodeando tu cintura, nos sumergían en un exótico baile sin música donde lo único que sonaba era nuestro corazón al unísono, me siento estúpido al decir esto, pero así lo sentí. Sincronizada nuestra respiración y con las manos llenas de ese temor por lo desconocido y al mismo tiempo expectantes por lo que iba a suceder nos empezaron a sudar y para secarlas no quedó más remedio que tocarnos, agarrarnos, amasarnos fuertemente…empecé con tus senos, aunque tocaba por encima de la blusa ya me invitaban a que los besara y los lamiera para certificar que siempre serían míos; tú no te quedaste atrás agarraste por encima del spándex mi miembro ya endurecido y sentí que al apretar querías que entero estuviera dentro de tu cuerpo…ya no aguantábamos más._

 _Te desgarre la blusa, te quite la ropa que llevabas debajo y empecé una sinfonía de caricias y besos en tus pechos, los pezones turgentes de tus senos ya mostraban el grado de excitación que tenías y al rozar mi lengua un poco agresiva sobre ellos, acompañados de una suave succión y un pequeño mordisco erizaban tu piel al punto que querían desprenderse de tu cuerpo y unirse al mío, me dije a mi mismo en ese momento, entonces no me equivoqué al haberlo decidido, esto era demasiado bueno como para seguir reprimiéndome el entrar en ti._

 _Con tus manos seguías acariciando mi miembro, que ya estaba duro y a punto de estallar, con tu lengua seguías humedeciendo mi locura, hasta que por fin motivado por ese instinto de macho enjaulado tiré de tu pantalón y en un segundo metí la mano en tu entrepierna y sentí esa gran humedad que sublimaba aromas y fluidos aptos para que mi ser los disfrutara, me aguanté las ganas de lanzarme sobre ti y mentalicé en alargar un poco más tu agonía, algo que lleve tu lujuria al infinito; pasé entonces mis manos por tus nalgas y las apreté, sé que te enorgulleces de ellas ya que las mueves de un lado al otro cada vez que te veía caminar, la única diferencia era que ya estaban al aire libre y eran todas mías._

 _Tomé tus manos, las puse en mi cabeza y de una manera sutil pero como si me obligaras hice que me dirigieras directo a tu secreto, fue entonces cuando empezó la sinfonía que podía escuchar dentro de mi mente. Mientras acariciaba tus muslos rígidos de placer, mientras gemías como animal en celo, empecé con mi lengua a lamer lentamente tu clítoris, poco a poco se fue humedeciendo y a medida que avanzaba con la rapidez que mi lengua podía dar, más gemías, más sentía tu humedad, sin opciones de cómo defenderte metí uno de mis dedos en tu interior y lo movía ondeante buscando el punto exacto donde explotaras y así pasó un tiempo, lamiendo, revoloteando astuto mi dedo…pero parecía no ser suficiente con eso, metí otro dedo más y en ese momento te sentí enloquecer y pedías que te hiciera mía._

 _"No aguanto más", t_ _e escuché decir…pero no, ¡Aún no era hora!; ésta vez otro dedo se introdujo dentro de ti y ya no aguantabas más; aceleré el paso de mi lengua pervertida por tu clítoris mientras mis dedos entraban y salían como queriendo dejarte sin aliento y saciada hasta el cansancio y de un momento al otro estalló eso que llaman orgasmo y tus ojos se llenaron de luz y tu gemido se hizo intenso y largo, tu cuerpo empezó a temblar como si tuvieras frío y en voz baja decías._

 _-Me encanta, me fascina, hazme tuya Vegeta, por favor –suplicaste._

 _Y tu interior aunque cansado estaba presto para lo mejor y pedía en su inmensa excitación y su extremada humedad que te tomara porque a estas alturas, ya me había convencido de que serías siempre mía._

 _Con mi boca llena de tu esencia, te agarré el rostro y sin saber por qué te besé, para que sintieras que eso que emanaba de ti era el inicio de una larga noche, porque se aproximaba una magnifica explosión de placer. Mi agitado cuerpo quería volverse uno solo contigo, ya quería y necesitaba estar dentro de ti descargando toda mi excitación, así que sin más acomodé mi miembro impaciente entre mis manos y suavemente introduje el inicio en las puertas de tu húmedo interior, poco a poco fue entrando hasta que tu pelvis y la mía estuvieron completamente alineadas, empecé entonces en un movimiento similar a las olas del mar, a entrar y salir de tu cuerpo, a subir y bajar, a gozar y hacerte mía._

 _Con tus piernas levantadas hasta la altura de mis hombros sentía que te estaba penetrando hasta lo más profundo del alma, de un momento a otro el movimiento cambió con un agitado cambio de ritmo, te tomaba como si nunca hubiese tenia a una mujer entre mis fauces, fue entonces que tu respiración se tornó gruesa y ya las gotas de sudor recorrían todo nuestro cuerpo, estábamos sumergidos en ese vaho prodigioso lleno de pasión. Tus pechos danzaban al ritmo de nuestras caderas y me incitaban a masajearlos a morderlos y a lamerlos sin reparos…seguí con aquel movimiento clavado a tu cuerpo y en un segundo y sólo guiado por el ritmo de tu corazón noté que estabas a punto de estallar en un orgasmo, fue ahí cuando empujé con fuerza hasta el fondo de tu ser y sentí como tu interior me regalaba ese vital fluido que es el punto máximo de la lujuria._

 _Explotaste en un intenso orgasmo y con los ojos destellando aún lujuria decidí aprovecharme del momento; te agarré por la cintura y volteé tu cuerpo y comencé a deleitarme con ver esas majestuosas caderas, quedaste tendida sobre la roca y envuelta entre la oscuridad dándome la espalda, nuevamente apunté mi miembro y ésta vez lo introduje sin avisarte, saltaste de placer y empecé con movimientos rápidos a penetrarte, esa sensación de las paredes de tu interior apretándome y mi pelvis golpeándote fue fantástica, te agarré del cabello y te obligué a que me dijeras que eras mía, sabía que lo disfrutabas, jamás te habían hecho sentir de ésta manera y no te molestabas en ocultarlo._

 _En un juego de palabras obscenas me fui volviendo agresivo hasta el punto en que doble tu largo cabello azulado con la mano y tire de él tan fuerte que casi tu cabeza pega en mi pecho…te mordías los labios y entonces noté que estabas a punto de llegar a un orgasmo nuevamente, tomé mi mano izquierda y levante tu pelvis, con mis dedos acaricié tu clítoris empapado y con movimientos circulares empecé a darte placer…por un lado mi dedo te masajeaba, arrancando gritos placenteros y por otro lado gozabas sintiendo como entraba y salía de ti, queriendo lograr que jamás olvidases que eras mía, que nadie más podría poner una sola mano sobre ti si no quería perder la vida._

 _Eres mía mujer, sólo yo puedo poseerte._

 _Sin poder contenerme por más tiempo acaricié el momento del orgasmo, ésta vez más intenso, se te cortó la respiración, se doblaron tus parpados, haciéndome saber que ya estabas extasiada de placer. Pero aún faltaba más, decidimos sin decirnos nada que te colocaras en una posición muy particular y que yo como hombre, debo admitir que me agrada mucho, esa posición en cuatro patas que da la sensación de dominio y sumisión. Fue entonces que saqué más fuerzas de mi interior y con el vaivén de tus pechos me fuiste llenando de locura…ya sentía que estaba próximo a explotar, el hecho de tenerte sometida ante mí, de espaldas con el pelo agarrado y con la otra mano palpando sus caderas hizo que de mi deviniera esa actitud de perversión que solo en los casos más extremos aparece…te hacía mía con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en mí y en ese deleite de pasión te decía que eras mi mujer, que eras mía, para siempre mía…tú me decías que sí…metí los dedos en tu boca y sentí como me transmitías con tus mordiscos y lamidas el placer que te llenaba._

 _Algo en mi interior se aceleró, la respiración fue tornándose agitada, jadeaba y sudaba, mientras mis manos apretaban con más fuerza tus caderas y en una explosión que jamás había experimentado, me desparramé dentro de ti y grité con fuerza, no pude contenerlo._

 _No sé qué demonios me pasó en ese momento pero…quería llorar, quería reír, no sé qué me sucedió pero me quedé en un estado tan surreal, sólo te tomé fuertemente aún de espaldas y te aferré a mí, te besé una vez más aún contra mi voluntad y te dije que eras mía, que siempre serías mía._

 _ **FIN POV VEGETA**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaa jajaja sé que quizás muchas de ustedes no esperaban actualización tan rápido, pero tengo que decirles que estaba inspirada u.u**

 **Sólo espero que no haya sido taaaan vulgar este momento, no sé…a mí me gustó :P**

 **Sin más que decirles espero que haya sido de su agrado yyyyyy graciassssss por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, gracias linduras!**

 **Ina! Bienvenida linda! Y gracias por darte el tiempo de leer 3 Besos hermosa.**

 **Abrazos y besos infinitos para todas y cada una de ustedes, cuídense mucho y nos leemos muy pronto, Au revoir!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes mencionados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí también.**

* * *

 **INICIO**

Jamás pensó que aquel día terminaría de ésta manera, que lo volvería a ver tan pronto y frente a ella, que inesperadamente se entregaría nuevamente a él, sin que le importe nada más que vivir plena el momento, pensó en arrepentirse y huir, pero nada de eso tendría sentido, mientras aún sentía las manos del guerrero sobre su cintura, ahora se encontraban ambos sobre el pastizal, observando la inmensa luna de aquella noche, nadie decía nada quizás por miedo, un absurdo miedo de quebrar aquella tibieza, aquel momento sublime. Ella lo observó de reojo, él miraba fijamente la luna, sus orbes se notaban concentrados en un punto fijo en el cielo. Desde que había llegado a este planeta, nunca permaneció fuera el castillo por tanto tiempo, pero estar aquí con él la hacía sentir totalmente segura entre sus brazos.

Tenía miles de interrogantes en la mente pero, no se atrevió a arruinar aquel momento, aún se sentía un poco avergonzada de lo sucedido, pero ¿qué importaba? Ambos se habían entregado sin restricciones a la pasión y el deseo, pero estaba consciente de que era probable que él en cualquier momento rompa ese hechizo y arruine todo con alguna frase que la saque de aquella ensoñación y la regrese súbitamente a la realidad, una realidad donde ella no era importante, donde sólo era un objeto más para saciar sus deseos. Pero aún no se marchaba de su lado, aún la mantenía aferrada a él, a pesar de su ausencia, aún mostraba posesión sobre ella.

\- Vegeta… ¿Por qué pasó todo esto? – se atrevió a cuestionar, aun sabiendo que recibiría una respuesta ofensiva.

\- Porque tenía que suceder…ambos lo queríamos, ¿No? – respondió sin dejar de mirar la luna.

\- Sí…lo sé, pero…nada de esto tiene sentido si mañana volverás a ignorarme, como hiciste hasta ahora – no supo por qué lo dijo, pero decidió también observar hacia el infinito.

\- Me confundes – escuchó la voz masculina, ¿Lo confundía? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

\- No comprendo.

\- Lo que escuchaste, mujer – respondió incómodo, no era extraño para nadie que los saiyajin no eran seres sentimentales ni prestos a sentimientos, él especialmente tenía serias dificultades para expresarlos, jamás lo hizo abiertamente – me confundes de tal manera que…me cuesta entender por qué actúo así – decidió mirarla, pero ella ahora observaba fijamente hacia la luna, sus inmensos ojos azules parecían grises con el color plateado invadiéndolos.

\- Tu hermano me pidió un compromiso – le confesó sin miedo a su respuesta.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Un compromiso? – se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la humana, ¿cómo se atrevería ese mocoso?

\- Sí, hoy me lo dijo en su lengua materna, quizás pensó que no lo entendería, pero…he logrado entender su idioma, claramente me dijo que quería unirse a mí y tener un compromiso, eso significa que…quiere casarse conmigo, ¿Verdad? – cuestionó finalmente, volteó el rostro y observó los ojos del saiyajin que la miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Y tú quieres eso? – le preguntó, ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ¿Acaso le importaba?

\- No sé qué pensar, Tarble es…alguien a quién no termino de entender – murmuró – Me siento estúpida contándote esto, sé que no te importa, lo siento – sonrió, pero unas cuantas lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, Tarble jamás se unirá a ti, olvida eso – lo escuchó.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no, vegeta? – se sorprendió ante su afirmación, pero era ella quién tendría que decidir eso.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Hace pocas horas gritabas que eras mía y ahora me sales con que Tarble… ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Que lo mataría si te atreviese a tocarte?... ¿Aún lo dudas?, por supuesto que lo haría – sentenció finalmente.

\- No quiero eso, no necesitas lastimar a nadie, yo jamás dejaría que alguien más me toque – fue una respuesta impulsiva – ¿Pero qué será de mí? Tú vas a casarte con una mujer de Kempell, yo…no quiero ser tu concubina o alguien a quién uses para satisfacerte.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? – su ceño se frunció aún más.

\- Eso no importa, ¿es verdad no?

\- No del todo, jamás me uniría a una estúpida mujer de ese planeta, lo que el Rey diga o el consejo me importa poco menos que nada, además si decidí venir sabiendo que estabas aquí corresponde a algo que por el momento es mejor que no sepas, confórmate con saber que no tomaré a ninguna otra mujer – fue claro, aunque quisiese no podría, ella había llenado por completo aquellos vacíos que existían en su vida, ¿Cuándo había hablado con alguien de ésta manera? Jamás, nadie tuvo el valor ni el descaro, ni el tino para dirigirse hacia él de este modo, mucho menos una mujer. Pero aquí estaba ella, diciéndole todo tal cuál pensaba y creía sin importar lo que pueda pensar.

\- Eso…me tranquiliza – sonrió, aunque no haya querido ésta confesión la alegró verdaderamente, él no quería tomar a nadie más.

\- Aunque la tranquilidad no te durará mucho porque pronto nos atacarán, es cuestión de días o probablemente menos – nuevamente miraba hacia el cielo – Freezer y los kempellianos se aliaron y sumándole a eso que tiene a Brolly con él, es posible que nos derroten – confesó, los gestos de su rostro se endurecieron – Es por eso que quiero que te vayas lejos junto a las demás humanas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! – su rostro se horrorizó al oír las palabras del saiyajin, nuevamente ese maldito monstruo.

\- Lo harás mujer, tomarás una de esas naves y te largarás de aquí junto con las demás terrícolas, ve a algún planeta lejano, fuera de este cuadrante; donde esa basura no pueda encontrarlas – le ordenó.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! No voy a dejarlos aquí, ¡No soy una cobarde para huir de esa manera! – contestó al borde del llanto y la desesperación, no era posible. ¿Cómo podría irse sabiendo que aquel planeta podría ser destruido como el suyo? Sabiendo que quizás no volvería a verlo nunca.

\- Déjate de estupideces, ¿Qué podrías hacer? Sólo estorbarías en la batalla, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas mujer, no estoy pidiendo una opinión tuya, le daré la misma orden a la humana de las salas médicas, ella parece más centrada – le dijo.

\- Ella está unida a Gokú, ¿Crees que se va a querer ir así nada más?

\- No me importa, se llevarán a algunas mujeres o niños saiyajin bajo su cuidado, pero todos los demás se quedarán a combatir, a morir por nuestro planeta si es necesario. Y ya no lo discutas, se hará de esa manera – le ordenó.

\- Hablaré con el Rey sobre todo esto, algo podemos hacer, podría idear algún arma especial para… - el saiyajin la interrumpió, lo sintió apretar ligeramente su rostro con una mano.

\- Escúchame bien humana, el Rey ahora mismo está regresando a Vegetasei en un estado lamentable – su rostro denotaba ira y rabia contenida – Estoy a cargo ahora, así que ahora mismo te irás a preparar alguna nave, hablarás con las terrícolas y harás lo que te ordené, no cuestiones mis decisiones humana.

\- Suéltame me estás lastimando – sollozaba, lo sintió apretar su rostro - ¡Déjame!

Él la soltó bruscamente, se pudo de pie y tomó su spándex y armadura para colocárselas, le daba la espalda, veía su cola agitada ir y venir de un lado al otro en señal de enfado. Ella se puso de pie y buscó su ropa, se la colocó rápidamente y se iba a ir de allí en ese momento, pero sintió el fuerte agarre del saiyajin, la atrajo hacia él y por un momento se sintió tan extraña, nuevamente ese calor, esas sensaciones que salían disparadas en todas las direcciones. Él observó sus labios y sin pensarlo más la besó, desesperado, con una gran necesidad y carga sobre sus hombros, quizás vuelva a probarlos y de ésta manera es como quería recordarla. Ella se resistió en un primer momento, pero al sentir a su lengua adentrándose y enredándose con la suya, correspondió el beso del saiyajin, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y ambos permanecieron así por varios minutos, uno probando el sabor del otro, tratando de que este momento sea perpetuo.

-No importa lo que suceda, trataré de vivir y si eso sucede, voy a encontrarte – le susurró, no pudo aguantar más aquello que sentía oprimir fuertemente su pecho.

Se separó de ella y no supo por qué pero voló rápidamente hacia unas costas olvidadas, dejándola sola en aquel bosque, no podría soportar un momento más esa situación, fue la primera y última vez que se permitía esas debilidades, aunque haya sido cierto lo que dijo, si sobrevivía a esto que ocurriría pronto, la buscaría.

* * *

Pero primero debía centrarse en la próxima batalla, necesitaba desquitar aquella frustración, ese rencor que inundaba y fluía por sus venas, destruyó muchas montañas y descargó su furia con la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, aún no era el súper saiyajin legendario y eso sólo le causaba unas ganas más grandes de matar a ese bastardo, si habría alguien capaz de detenerlo sería él, sólo él. Era una deuda pendiente, un largo y sombrío capítulo de su vida que hasta este momento no se había cerrado pues el maldito seguía con vida, entre sus gritos de impotencia, su desfogue de frustración habían transcurrido casi dos horas hasta que la luz del día empezó a golpear en su rostro. Era hora de regresar al castillo y enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Prendió el scouter e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que muchas personas habían intentado comunicarse con él, pero mientras estuvo con la humana no le prestó atención a eso.

\- Nappa – intentó comunicarse con su soldado - ¡Maldita sea Nappa! ¡Responde! – no toleraba su descuido.

\- Príncipe Vegeta – contestó, pero escuchaba su voz bastante distinta.

\- ¿El Rey llegó al planeta? – cuestionó.

\- Llegó hace unas horas… – hizo una pausa – Príncipe Vegeta, su padre llegó moribundo y…

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos no se me avisó?! – respondió iracundo, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Príncipe…intenté comunicarme con usted toda la noche, pero…fue imposible no había comunicación con su dispositivo – recordó en esos momentos que lo había apagado para no ser interrumpido.

\- ¡Maldita sea! , Nappa ve inmediatamente a la arena – Le ordenó – Bardock y los demás soldados también deben estar ahí – Cortó la comunicación y alzó vuelo hacia el castillo, por un momento se sintió estúpido por lo que había hecho, pero ya no importaba en estos momentos, un planeta entero dependía de él y de sus decisiones.

.

.

.

* * *

Voló apresuradamente y en menos de quince minutos había llegado hasta el castillo. Su hermano se encontraba afuera de las salas médicas con un semblante que jamás había visto. Se apresuró a entrar a la sala número tres y allí encontró a Bardock y a su hijo menor, su soldado de escuadrón solo le dirigió una mirada confusa que no pudo procesar. Después de un seco y breve saludo vino un silencio agónico. Percibió en el ambiente la muselina engañosa de una falsa serenidad.

\- ¿Dónde está el Rey? - preguntó.

El silencio incómodo se vio interrumpido por el Jefe de escuadrones.

\- Príncipe…está allí adentro – respondió Bardock, señalándole una puerta específica.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – miró hacia aquella puerta, él sabía que allí se encontraban los equipos y enseres necesarios para el estudio de los cuerpos de los soldados fallecidos, algo en su pecho se oprimió fuertemente al mirar hacia aquel lugar.

\- Príncipe Vegeta… - pero el príncipe no lo esperó y abrió inesperadamente la puerta, entonces lo vio.

Los médicos de su planeta rodeaban el cuerpo inerte del Rey, el estado en el que estaba era deplorable, los ojos abiertos de su progenitor parecieron augurarle un horrible desenlace. Los presentes se sorprendieron y al instante salieron del lugar aterrados ante su presencia, dejándolo allí, observando a su padre. Su padre había muerto y no supo por qué pero se sintió inmensamente culpable.

No aguanto más tiempo en ese cuarto, al salir de allí todos los ojos se posaron sobre él, caminó y, aún en desconcierto, llamó a su soldado. Lo que se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea era ruido, caos, un bullicio tremendo y entonces una gran explosión lo hizo despertar del trance en el que estaba. Todos los saiyajin presentes se alarmaron y salieron apresuradamente de aquel lugar y observaron que una parte de su cuidad había sido atacada.

Había comenzado.

El odio que mantuvo atesorado dentro de su alma, al fin podría descargarse, al fin; el día de su liberación había llegado. Alzó vuelo dirigiéndose hacia el exterior a la vez que se comunicaba con sus generales y soldados al mando. Formarían una gran barrera, no los vencerían tan fácilmente. El destino de su planeta estaba en sus manos, vio a su hermano volar junto a ellos, pudo ver en sus ojos aquel odio que no había visto jamás en él. Le había afectado la muerte de su padre, pudo notarlo. Todos y cada uno lucharía por motivos diferentes quizás, pero eran una raza dispuesta a darlo todo y morir si debía de ser así por defender lo suyo, sus intereses y sus derechos.

-Matemos a Freezer y a cada uno de esos miserables – El nuevo Rey había dado una orden, y la cumplirían, pelearían al lado de su Rey aún con los ojos cerrados.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola hola :)**

 **Nuevamente fastidiándolas por aquí! Preciosas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, que bueno que les gustó el lemoncillo, estaba preocupada xD**

 **Les contaré que me he pasado todo el día escuchando al genio David Bowie y unas ganas locas de escribir algo me llegaron de pronto, al escuchar especialmente Heroes, dije. Aquí vamos! :)**

 **Si les interesa búsquenla en youtube, es una canción de los 70's! pero la música no tiene épocas ni edades, un abrazo inmenso nenas preciosas!**

 **Y ya contando los días y los capítulos de DBS para ver a Vegeta como SSJDSSJ otra vez xD ya saben a qué me refiero! Besos infinitos yyyyy graciasssssssss :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí también.**

* * *

 **VERDADERO**

El emperador del mal había empezado con su venganza contra los saiyajins, aquella que alimentó durante muchos años, al fin había matado al padre del príncipe mono, ahora ese miserable planeta se encontraba en el momento preciso para ser atacado. Con la incertidumbre sobre la muerte del Rey y sobre si el príncipe Vegeta sería lo suficientemente poderoso como para gobernarlos, no importaba si Brolly había escapado, ya lo encontraría y también acabaría con él. No se tomó la molestia de salir de su nave, desde allí sería testigo del fin. Su hermano sin embargo comandaba a su ejército, quiso divertirse y le dio ese gusto. Sabía que como a él, tener algunos insectos con los cuales divertirse le sentaba bastante bien.

Su scouter le indicó varios poderes de pelea bastante notables, pero uno que se destacaba de entre todos, sonrió al instante al saber que pronto se arrepentiría de haberlo rechazado y haber huido de su dominio, en el fondo de todo sabía que esa era la verdadera razón por la que no quería dejarlos con vida.

Cooler estaba haciendo impecablemente su trabajo, los saiyajins que intentaron atacarlo no pudieron siquiera atreverse a poner un dedo sobre él, la muerte los cegó de pronto bajo la mano del hermano mayor del emperador. Aunque ninguno dudó en ir contra él, nadie pudo hacer nada. De pronto Cooler se atrevió a enviar una esfera de energía hacia uno de los poblados más grandes del planeta, desapareciéndolo al instante. Éste fue el acto que desató la guerra en Vegetasei, al instante hicieron su aparición los generales y soldados élite más poderosos del planeta rodeando a Cooler que sólo sonrió confiado, pero tenía razones, era mucho más poderoso que ellos, pero él lograba sentir un ki mucho más poderoso, él podía, su hermano no lo sabía pero había logrado dominar aquella técnica.

Conocía al demonio que su padre y él mismo habían criado, sabía que él, algún día sería la causa de su perdición. Y aunque lo sabía, aunque los oráculos le auguraron que no volvería de este viaje, quiso hacerlo, demostrarle al destino que estaba equivocado con respecto a su futuro. Al instante vio volar a un grupo de cinco saiyajins en su dirección, entonces pudo percibir aquel poderoso ki, aquellos para ser más exacto. Se sorprendió pues jamás pensó que fuesen tan poderosos, pero aun así no lo alcanzaban.

\- Debí imaginar que Freezer no podría hacer las cosas por sí solo – Oyó a uno de aquellos saiyajin, lo miraba fijamente con odio en los ojos, era la viva imagen del Rey, sonrió al recordar que lo hirió de muerte en Kempell.

\- Pero miren nada más, eres la viva imagen de Vegeta – sonrió – Es una pena que no haya sido un oponente indicado para mí – dijo, para provocarlos, sólo para lograr que aquel miserable se atreva a empezar.

Tarble quiso atacarlo, el saber que fue él quien asesinó a su padre le producía un profundo odio, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

\- Lo hace para provocarte – su hermano lo miró de reojo y trató de calmarse, sabía que Cooler era demasiado poderoso y no sería capaz de detenerlo, sólo sería un estorbo – Piénsalo.

\- Oh pero si es el otro hijo de Vegeta, de cierta manera me causa asco saber que los saiyajin son tan promiscuos y se reproducen de una manera tan…asquerosa – Miró al príncipe menor, su poder era sumamente inferior, ¿por qué Vegeta lo habrá mantenido con vida?

\- ¡Silencio gusano! – Vegeta estaba furioso, ya conocía las tácticas sucias del emperador, lo conocía tan bien que le daba asco – Si vas a luchar con alguien aquí, será conmigo.

\- Como quieras, de todas maneras será rápido y trataré de que no sea tan doloroso – Le sonrió confiado, al instante se desvaneció elevado en el aire y reapareció junto a Vegeta propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

 _"¿Cómo hizo eso? ¡Maldito miserable!"_

Trató de asestarle un golpe en el rostro, pero el maldito lo detuvo fácilmente, comenzando una serie de golpes en los que muy pocos lograban dar en su rival, Cooler era muy poderoso y lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que acaben con el planeta. Decidió elevar un poco más su poder y un aura blanca lo rodeó, se elevaron por el cielo y ambos daban rienda suelta a su frustración, dolor y sed de sangre, cada uno muy a su manera. Los otros soldados, también batallaban contra el ejército de Freezer, la mayoría de soldados eran tan sólo débiles especímenes, Kakarotto, Raditz y Nappa se enfrentaban contra un gran número de soldados, acabando con todos ellos.

Sólo se observaban grandes confrontaciones de energías en el cielo, muchos saiyajin habían sido asesinados, pero esto era sólo el inicio de la venganza.

Vegeta se hallaba inmerso en aquella contienda contra Cooler, se reprendía en el alma el no haber entrenado lo suficiente, el no haber logrado ser el súper saiyajin legendario, ¿este era su destino?, ¿ser derrotado por esos malditos a los que odió desde que tuvo uso de razón? Pero un impulso, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, pudo observar por un momento que cada uno de los saiyajins presentes combatía contra el enemigo, ¿si vencerían o no? Sólo el destino lo sabía, pero no se daría por vencido. Kakarotto por su parte combatía contra uno de los mejores soldados de Freezer, lo conocía, en algún remoto y lejano momento de su vida fueron amigos, cuando pudo sobrevivir en un planeta hostil del espacio en una misión, Tagoma estaba varado en ese lugar, ambos lograron salir de allí, pero ahora estaba corrompido por Freezer y sus retorcidas ideas, ya no era el mismo sujeto.

.

.

.

* * *

Kakarotto se percató de la ausencia de su padre en ese momento, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que algo estaba sucediendo, decidió concentrarse en la pelea con Tagoma, había elevado mucho su poder, pero como todo guerrero confiado de sí mismo, desde el inicio dejó ver todas sus habilidades y poderes, no debía de subestimarlos de esa manera. Él y Vegeta aún no les habían mostrado ni el cincuenta por ciento de sus poderes. Deseaba con toda el alma que Milk pueda lograr salvarse, esperaba que se haya refugiado en algún lugar donde esos malditos no puedan encontrarla. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Su mente no lograba comprenderlo. Pero lucharía por ella, por el recuerdo de su madre y por su futuro.

 _"No dejaré que nada malo suceda Milk, mantente segura por favor"_

 _"¿Gokú?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde estás?"_

 _"Mantén la calma por favor, estamos siendo atacados, quédate con las demás"_

 _"Tu padre quiere que nos vayamos de aquí, nos está obligando a irnos, no puedo, no quiero…no voy a dejarte nunca"_

 _"Haz lo que te dice, Milk"_

Aunque algo dentro de su ser le dolía, dolía mucho la idea de perderla para siempre, de no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos oscuros que lo acompañaban cada noche desde que decidió marcarla, ella era suya.

 _"¿Realmente me conoces, Gokú?_

 _"Milk…"_

 _"Ya sabes que no me iré…si tengo que morir, moriré a tu lado"_

 _"No sabes lo que dices"_

 _"Sé perfectamente lo que digo, Bulma tampoco quiere irse…tu padre está desesperado"_

 _"¿Acaso está loca?"_

 _"Está enamorada"_

 _"Vegeta…"_

 _"Entonces olvida eso de que me iré, buscaré la manera de mantenerme a salvo, pero a Bulma no la puedo controlar, ni siquiera tu padre sabe qué hacer"_

 _"Él sabrá muy bien qué hacer, espérame por favor…iré a encontrarte donde estés"_

 _"Te amo Gokú"_

Tagoma descargó un poderoso ataque de energía contra Kakarotto, estuvo a punto de impactarle pero logró esquivarlo, tenía que concentrarse, no podía ser derrotado, en ese momento el vínculo que tenía con Milk lo ayudó a saber que estaba bien, que su padre estaba con ellas, ¿pero por qué? ¿Habría tenido alguna de sus visiones?, un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo hizo conectarse nuevamente con la batalla.

Era un saiyajin élite, uno de los mejores guerreros de su raza, él sabía que era capaz de mucho más, cuando de pequeño lo tildaron de débil y tercera clase, cerró la boca de todos a corta edad cuando desarrolló prodigiosamente sus habilidades como guerrero. Decidió liberar aquel poder que mantenía dentro de su ser, alguna vez Tagoma fue su amigo, pero ahora sería una víctima más.

* * *

.

.

.

Cooler empezaba a mostrarse agotado, era muy poderoso, pero aquel poder que emanaba de su cuerpo, no se mantenía estable, al tener grandes descargas de ira, su cuerpo iba colapsando poco a poco cuando esto sucedía, Vegeta lo percibió y debía de usarlo a su favor. Debería seguir cansando al maldito y al fin acabar con él, no era ésta la batalla que quería, no era a Cooler a quien quería derrotar, sino al tirano, al verdadero monstruo que arruinó su vida, ¿cuántas veces quiso acabar con su vida mientras estuvo prisionero? Ninguna, porque sabía que no tenía oportunidad ni argumentos contra Freezer, pero sin embargo soportó uno tras otro los delirios de locura, sus caprichos, sus castigos, sus humillaciones, cada día, cada noche de su vida durante quince años. Quince años en donde no supo más que causar dolor y sonreír ante la muerte, quince años en los que su vida se convirtió en un vórtice de pensamientos oscuros y tormentosos, donde cada día despertaba y respiraba por inercia, con la fija idea de algún día ser más fuerte que su verdugo y al asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

Quizás ahora no era más poderoso que él, pero su odio sí, su odio había traspasado toda barrera y límite existente, quería arrancarla la cabeza, dispersar sus sesos por el universo, odiaba cada estúpido gesto, su asquerosa voz, su nauseabundo aspecto. Era la representación de todas sus frustraciones y suplicios. Su planeta no debía de caer en sus manos, él pudo escapar, ahora deberían lograr escapar, y lo sabía. La única salida era matándolo, la única manera en que todo se acabe era manchando sus manos con la sangre del lagarto. Cooler una vez más reventó en ira por no poder derrotarlo, como lo había previsto, ésta vez lo vio cambiar de apariencia, transformándose en un horrible monstruo. Tan parecido y tan diferente a la vez, hasta le parecía ingenuo, porque sabía que era una marioneta más, una pieza más dentro del rompecabezas mental que su verdugo tenía en mente.

Elevó su poder, aplicó una de las técnicas que había entrenado con Kakarotto, ¿por qué siempre se había negado a aprender? Siempre quiso hacer las cosas por sí solo, pero ésta fue una buena ocasión para usarla, su poder casi se triplicó, aunque esto requería mayor esfuerzo mental y físico, estaba preparado para todo.

\- Maldito simio miserable – escupía Cooler – ninguna escoria como tú podrá vencerme – lanzándose una vez más contra Vegeta.

\- Eres patético – Le dijo mirándolo - ¿por qué peleas?, ¿por diversión o por miedo a dejarle de ser útil?, lo veo es tu estúpido rostro, no eres más que una basura bajo sus manos, le temes – Le dijo provocándolo, sabía que esto desencadenaría su odio, pero era cierto, siempre supo que Cooler le temía al pequeño lagarto.

\- ¡Haré que tragues tus palabras! – Furioso atacó a Vegeta con todo su poder, era insultante para él, ese atrevimiento le resultaría muy caro.

\- Inténtalo – Sonrió, sabía que había logrado enfurecerlo – Debía de terminar con ésta absurda batalla, era Freezer el que debía de sufrir.

Los golpes iban y venían entre ambos, pero ninguno retrocedía o se rendía, Cooler cada vez conservaba menos energía y debería esperar para atacarlo de muerte, desaparecerlo. A ver si así se atrevería el maldito a aparecer de una buena vez y acabar con todo esto, una esfera de energía estaba a punto de impactarle, pero la contrarrestó audazmente, aumentando nuevamente su poder y golpeando a su oponente de lleno, dejándolo muy débil, este era el momento que estuvo esperando.

\- Te atreviste a venir aquí, argumentando que podrías matarme – Aplastó bajo su bota la cabeza del hermano de su verdugo – ¿creíste que podrías? – su mirada se ensombreció – durante muchos años esperé por un momento así, donde podría aplastarte como a un miserable gusano, pero esto sólo es el inicio – Intensificó el aplaste.

\- Ma…maldito mono…miserable…Freezer va a matarte, acabará con toda tu asquerosa raza, hace mucho que debieron haber desaparecido – La presión que ejercía el saiyajin era demasiado fuerte, su fin se hallaba cerca, al fin descansaría.

\- ¿Crees que va a salvarte?, nadie tendrá piedad de ti…ahora mismo debe estar riendo a carcajadas viéndote así, tan frágil ante mí, ¡al que tantas veces llamaste mono! – Apretó aún más, estaba ensimismado en hacerle pagar todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar junto a su hermano – ¡Suplícale al mono por tu patética vida!

\- Jamás…reiré en el infierno al vernos arder, al ver como tu planeta desaparece del universo, ¿acaso no lo has entendido aún? Todos morirán…

Atravesó el pecho de Cooler con un rayo de energía, sus palabras taladraban en su mente, oscilantes, imperturbables.

 _"Todos morirán"_

Abrió los ojos de par en par al haberlo comprendido al fin, cayó en la trampa, lo tenía entre sus hilos ahora.

 _"Todos morirán"_

El debería morir, él debería salvarlos, pero no su planeta, no su raza. Su hermano podía ser nombrado rey si él moría, miles de años de vida, de civilización, de legado no podían ser mermados como si nada, como si ellos no significaran nada. ¿Quién era Freezer para decidir sobre su destino?

 _"Todos morirán"_

Decidido voló hasta donde su fuerza le permita, acercándose hacia la nave nodriza del maldito, allí lo vio, sentado en ese trono, infértil, eterno y miserable. No sabía por qué pero creía escuchar unas campanadas dentro de su mente, ¿qué era eso?, ¿qué significaba?, el sonido de la muerte, el arrullo del silencio y el más ensordecedor caos, oscuro, impío. Eso reflejaban esos ojos que protagonizaron incontables veces sus pesadillas cuando niño.

¿Cuántas veces se soñó dándole muerte?

Allí, frente a frente, ¿qué perdería?, quizás todo, quizás nada de lo que tenía, pero…no era momento para arrepentirse, pero los ojos de su verdugo se distrajeron de él, ya no lo miraba, miraba fijamente hacía algún punto del espacio, una fuerte punzada en el pecho le advirtió.

 _"Todos morirán"_

Pudo ver un objeto en movimiento, una nave y un breve destello de luz eclosionando a lo lejos, volviéndolo polvo, esparciendo su razón en porciones distintas, en colores distintos, en momentos distintos, en palabras, en miedos, en contradicciones, en todo lo que ella significaba.

Era la nave que ella había creado, en la que supuestamente pronto se irían al haberse cumplido el trato que mantenían los humanos con su padre. Aquella nave en donde se descubrió a sí mismo mirándola, apreciándola desde la penumbra, donde nunca pueda ser observado. Donde por muchas noches, la acompaño en silencio y en el anonimato, donde muchas veces quiso saltar sobre ella y acecharla, capturarla y poseerla.

Los gritos de su mejor soldado se escucharon a lo lejos, nuevamente aquella punzada dolorosa en su pecho, una extraña sensación de vacío se posó dentro de su ser, la eterna sombra lo abrazaba, algo no estaba bien, algo dentro de su alma atormentada, quería estallar, de dolor, de angustia, en miles de sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

Freezer había hecho explotar la nave en la que escapaban los humanos y no podía moverse, su cuerpo se envolvió a sí mismo en un estado de letargo, después frenético, incontenible.

 ** _"No importa lo que suceda, trataré de vivir y si eso sucede, voy a encontrarte"_**

Sin saber qué ocurría una extraña energía empezó a fluir por sus venas, una sensación tan diferente, tan desagradablemente necesaria, Freezer mantuvo los ojos abiertos y parecía sorprendido con lo que veía, su cuerpo se tensó y sintiendo el dolor apretando su pecho, sin poder creer aún que lo que vio fue real, observó sus manos, sintió como aquella energía fluía desesperada por su cuerpo, llevó sus manos a su cabeza, apretándola, quería respuestas, quería entender, quería comprender que en verdad sucedió.

Sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su calor… ¿de verdad estaba sucediendo?, podía contenerlo, unas inmensas ganas de destruirlo todo lo abordaron, quería arrancarle la piel, pero nada compensaría el dolor que oprimía su pecho, su soldado élite y compañero de una de las humanas volaba en su dirección, odio puro en su mirada. Desconocida en ese momento para él, observó su reflejo en la gran cúpula de cristal que cubría la nave, ¿qué estaba pasando?

 _"¿De verdad está pasando esto?"_

-Jamás te lo perdonaré…

Atravesó sin esfuerzo el cristal, observando el terror, el miedo y total inconciencia en los ojos del maldito, estaba sucediendo y jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Holaaaaa no me odien por favor! Sé que me demoré pero, tuve unos días sumamente complicados con el trabajo y la tesis…en fin. Mucho de todo (:**

 **Sepan que las extrañe mucho! :P jaja les agradezco infinitamente por su apoyo en el capítulo anterior: ina minina, jenny070891, noelivb, naomigomiz, johaaceve, angels y marialaurajs! Muchísimas gracias hermosas :D**

 **Les contaré que pude escribir este capítulo gracias a las hermosas sensaciones que me llegó a transmitir una canción, les dejo el link por si les interesa escucharla: watch?v=ZLkHm2vnYP4, sin más me despido, espero tengan un buen jueves y viernes de paso, abrazos y besos infinitos, nos leemos muy pronto y au revoir, buenas lunas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen la demora, tenía un avance de este capítulo desde hace unos días pero decidí trabajar un poco más en él, espero su comprensión (:**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo en mi nueva historia, son unas linduras! :3 sin más aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y descuiden que pronto pronto habrán sorpresas.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia son obra y arte de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **VENGANZA Y VACÍO**

A pesar de que toda su vida luchó en contra de sus propios impulsos y se reprimió infinidad de veces el atacarlo, ésta vez era diferente. Por su cuerpo fluía un poder desconocido, una fuerza que jamás había sentido, sintió que al fin la hora de su ansiada venganza estaba cerca y jamás se sintió más miserable, el rostro horrorizado de aquel demonio sólo le dejaba saber que ésta vez lo acabaría, pero algo destrozaba su pecho y aunque en un primer momento no quiso reconocerlo, dolía. Dolía inmensamente ese vacío, sólo eso podía sentir, un enorme vacío en su interior. Al fin su venganza había llegado pero jamás pensó que tuviese este sabor tan amargo, que tenía que perder algo que sólo él sabía, era suyo.

Los humanos habían desaparecido con la explosión y eso significaba que la mujer que trastornaba su razón, también; su humana, la loca mujer de cabellos azules y mirada oceánica, no volvería a verla nunca más, ¿esto era lo que en verdad merecía por haber causado tanto daño en el pasado? No encontraba otra respuesta, siempre fue malo. Pero ella lograba sacar de él, un lado que jamás mostró ante nadie. Con ella era él mismo y ahora no quedaba nada, el monstruo se lo había arrebatado todo, su mirada estaba perdida, ensimismado en sus pensamientos una certera idea cruzó por su mente, Freezer se convertiría en polvo, en malditos recuerdos, en nada. Observó a Kakarotto y lo vio llevando sus manos a la cabeza, maldiciéndose, lo notaba desesperado y lo comprendió todo. Sabía que su soldado había creado un vínculo con la humana a la que había elegido y también supo que el dolor por haberla perdido era demasiado, sentía como la ira y frustración se mostraban en el ki de su soldado y por primera vez en su vida se identificó con él, ellos no habían creado un vínculo, pero se sentía igual de doloroso en su pecho.

¿Acaso ella era la pareja destinada para él? Vacío, un oscuro vacío recorrió su alma y acrecentó ese odio que atesoraba en su interior, si había un culpable de esto era ese maldito, era él y lo pagaría.

\- _No te perdonaré lo que hiciste_ – Ingresó a la cúpula principal donde se hallaba el emperador horrorizado con lo que veían sus ojos, no era posible.

\- _La basura…sólo causa molestias_ – se atrevió a decirle, sabiendo posiblemente que no se libraría ésta vez, pero ¿en qué había fallado? Jamás creyó que el pequeño mono pudiese sobrepasar sus poderes.

\- _¡No debiste hacerlo miserable!, ¡no debiste atreverte a venir aquí! Nunca entenderás que eres un gusano que pronto dejará de existir en mis manos, ¿sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento? ¡Lo sabrás ahora!_ – asestó un puñetazo en el vientre del lagarto haciéndolo palidecer, los ojos desorbitados del emperador salieron de sus orbitas, pero no dejaría que lo derrote tan fácilmente.

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde quedó toda tu altanería?_ – No dejaba de propinarle golpes al lagarto, se estaba desfogando en ese momento del dolor que sentía, porque sí, la pérdida de la humana le había lastimado el alma, más de lo que él hubiese imaginado.

 _\- Maldito, ¡ningún asqueroso saiyajin podrá vencer al emperador del mal!_ – trató de defenderse de los golpes que el príncipe le otorgaba, aunque era muy difícil, el maldito había obtenido unos poderes muy elevados y le estaba causando molestias.

Se elevó un poco por los aires y salió de la cúpula de su nave nodriza, el saiyajin salió tras él, preparó un ataque hacia el mono pero antes de terminar una bola de energía le impactó, causándole grandes quemaduras en el rostro y el torso, esto era demasiado, mucho más de lo que pensó, era demasiada humillación y jamás lo toleraría, era el momento de mostrarle a ese mono su transformación, así reunió las energías que le quedaban y se transformó, su idea nunca fue el pelear con él cuerpo a cuerpo pues le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo, él quiso hacer estallar toda Vegetasei desde su nave, pero las cosas se habían torcido y este sería el fin de esos bastardos, una vez caído el nuevo Rey, los demás serían demasiado fáciles. Quiso transformarse a su primera fase pero, no tenía mucha energía que desperdiciar, así que correría con los riegos, concentró toda la energía que le quedaba y decidió transformarse en su tercera fase de una vez, los ojos del saiyajin mostraban sorpresa, pero al instante cambiaron a burla.

 _-Parece que estás desesperado, entonces no hagamos esto más largo de lo necesario_ – Concentró su energía y la sintió fluir a través de sus músculos y su piel, ¿acaso había logrado ser un súper saiyajin? Los ojos del monstruo se posaron sobre él, jamás sintió tanto odio.

Se acercó al maldito y comenzaron a luchar, aunque él era más rápido y más certero que el lagarto, quizás aún no dominaba del todo aquella forma, a lo lejos observaba a sus soldados combatiendo con los soldados de Freezer que quedaban, en sus manos estaba el futuro, un futuro que no quería, no quería seguir allí sabiendo que no volvería a ver aquellos ojos azules. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo esto? Golpeaba al lagarto, le asestaba golpe tras golpe, pero su mente estaba ausente, pensando en la noche anterior, en que se permitió la debilidad de poseer el cuerpo de la mujer, en que, no supo por qué, pero se había sentido completo, aunque sabía que lo demás se desmoronaba a su alrededor, él se había sentido bien. Quizás fue egoísta pero, ¿Qué más daba? La deseaba, la necesitaba. ¿Y ya todo había acabado?

 _-¿Crees que puedes controlarlo todo, Vegeta?_ – Los ojos del maldito emanaban furia - _¿Acaso piensas que matándome se acabarán tus desgracias? No te equivoques pequeño mono_ – hablaba con dificultad – _yo los odio, de eso no tengas dudas pero…hay alguien que los odia aún más y no es un ser mortal como tú o como yo, jamás podrás ir en contra de los…dioses_ – escupía sangre, el líquido púrpura recorría las comisuras de sus labios – _disfruta por ahora pero pronto, aunque te transformes en el saiyajin legendario, nunca podrás hacer nada, Bills vendrá por ustedes_ – Sintió que la ira lo dominaba, ¿Bills? ¿Quién era? Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, sujetó fuertemente el cuello del tirano, apretándolo con toda su fuerza.

 _-¡Cállate! De tu boca sólo salen palabras sin sentido y asquerosidades, guarda silencio gusano_ – Apretó hasta quebrar el cuello del lagarto, las muecas de dolor de su rostro no hacían más que alimentar su odio – Lo soltó con brusquedad, estaba dispuesto a pulverizarlo y acabar con todo esto, quería irse lejos, marcharse donde nadie lo encuentre – _¡Ya me harte de ésta estúpida conversación!_

Y tal y como lo había soñado muchas veces, con un rayo de energía perforó el corazón del lagarto, lo observó palidecer, llevó una de sus manos al lado derecho de su torso y con su mano trataba de contener la sangre que manaba a borbotones, lo vio caer de rodillas al suelo y mirarlo con el más puro odio, sabía que estaba acabado y esto lejos de hacerlo sentir bien, lo hizo sentir miserable, uno más en la cadena del poder. Esto en algún otro momento le hubiese sabido a gloria pero en este preciso instante, sólo quería terminar con esto.

 _-Te arrepentirás…Vegeta_ – De uno de sus dedos empezó a brotar una energía extraña, la hizo crecer un poco y miró al saiyajin, al instante Vegeta regresó de sus pensamientos y lo observó.

 _-¡Todos morirán!_ – Las palabras del lagarto retumbaron en su cabeza, las recordaba.

Lanzó la bola de energía, pero no hacia él, la lanzó hacia su planeta, hacía Vegetasei, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. ¡No podía ser posible!

 _-¡Maldito!_ – Le arrojó una bola de energía pulverizándolo finalmente, pero su cuerpo se movió inmediatamente en dirección de la bola de energía que se dirigía hacia su planeta. Iba creciendo con los segundos, ¿cómo podría detenerla?

Observó a su soldado volar hacia la bola de energía, su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, lo vio allí casi frente a él. Su cabello era rubio, su musculatura había aumentado y sus ojos de un color esmeralda, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Lo vio expulsar un poder inmenso desde su interior a la vez que lo concentraba en un ataque, lo entendió, iba a contrarrestar el ataque de Freezer. Voló inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba su soldado y aunque por unos instantes lo dudó, supo que probablemente no podría detenerla él solo. Los ojos de su soldado también expresaban sorpresa, pero se posicionó junto a él y concentró su energía en sus manos y llevó su ataque a la bola de energía de Kakarotto y ésta creció impresionantemente de tamaño, esperaban el impacto y poder resistirlo.

 _-Vegeta…_ \- escuchó la voz de Kakarotto – _no pude hacer nada…no pude detenerlas_ – Los ojos del saiyajin menor se tornaron distintos, estaba perdiendo las fuerzas – _jamás me perdonaré no haberla salvado, nunca podré perdonarme_ – sus fuerzas se debilitaban, el cabello de su soldado cambiaba de rubio a negro y sus ojos también ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Kakarotto? – _usa mi poder Vegeta y destruye…destrúyelo_ – Lo vio caer inconsciente en el aire, ¡Maldita sea!

Jamás dejaría que Freezer los derrote, él lo había asesinado, por eso decidió concentrar aún más su energía y canalizar el poder de Kakarotto concentrado en la bola de energía, preparándose para el impacto y por primera vez sentir la liberación de su poder, lo sentía fluir por sus venas, como si fuera parte de su sangre. La bola de energía que sostenía incrementó casi al triple su tamaño y colisionó contra el ataque de Freezer, y lo redujo a ruido, a un intento frustrado y desesperado. Un silencio sepulcral invadió su razón, a pesar de que caía a gran velocidad hacia la superficie de Vegetasei, se encontraba agotado, cerró los ojos y en su mente se dibujaron una vez más esos inmensos ojos azules, el rostro pálido y los labios de esa mujer, ¿Por qué tuvieron que alejarla de su lado? Silencio, oscuridad pudo observar a su alrededor y perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de la gran batalla librada entre los saiyajins y Freezer, donde la caída del tirano había sido el fruto. Algunos saiyajins se encontraban reunidos en la sala de consejo del palacio, junto al Príncipe Tarble, que había sido uno de los principales afectados con la muerte de los humanos. Los apreciaba, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a valorarlos y les tomó afecto, aunque nadie lo sabía. Pero la muerte de Bulma fue un duro golpe que no sabía si sería capaz de superar, se había refugiado en los brazos de Lenusy pero nada lograba mermar el dolor que sentía en el alma.

 _-Encuentro prudente que se realice la ceremonia de coronación cuando el Príncipe recupere el conocimiento_ – Uno de los miembros del consejo habló, los demás asintieron dando su visto bueno. Pero el soldado de cicatriz en el rostro decidió tomar la palabra.

 _\- Ésta decisión se debe tomar cuando el Príncipe Vegeta despierte, recuerden que ahora es el nuevo Rey y él toma las decisiones, además creo que deberíamos esperar unos días por respeto a la muerte de los terrícolas_ – expresó sus ideas, sin miedo y sin titubear ante los demás que lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

 _\- ¿Es una broma, hermano?_ – Escuchó a su gemelo replicar – _eran sólo humanos, nada del otro mundo._

 _\- Pienso igual que tú, Bardock_ – Tarble tomó la palabra por primera vez en la reunión – _Sé que mi hermano tendrá la misma consideración, debemos esperar a que despierte y consultarlo con él, yo me retiro en este momento y doy por terminada la sesión_ – Se puso de pie y al ser el único miembro presente de la realeza, todos tuvieron que marcharse del salón, se dirigió hacia Bardock que aún se encontraba allí.

 _\- Gracias Príncipe, por su apoyo_ – le dijo mirando al pequeño príncipe, lo cierto era que lo apreciaba.

 _\- Bardock, supe que tu hijo menor estaba unido a una de las humanas y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él, después de todos a él y a mi hermano les debemos el seguir aquí con vida, y sé lo que debe sentir Kakarotto, yo también perdí algo muy valioso ese día –_ Le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y una leve sonrisa – _Esperemos a mi hermano, ya debe despertar en una hora según me comunicó Irsus_ – se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón, caminando hacia las salas médicas.

 _\- Sí, príncipe_ – correspondió ese gesto y salió tras él.

Estaba preocupado, por sus hijos, no sabía por qué pero incluso Raditz estaba distinto, Kakarotto estaba devastado, no quería salir de su vivienda, no quería comer, incluso lo escuchó maldecir y hasta llorar durante la noche pasada, como padre, le hubiese gustado tener una palabra de consuelo para su hijo, pero como saiyajin sabía que tenía que dejarlo luchar contra el dolor de perder a tu compañera, a la mujer con la que te uniste, él mismo tuvo que luchar con eso en el pasado y era un proceso doloroso y desgarrador. Aún ahora había veces en que Gine aparecía nuevamente en sus sueños. Aunque trató nunca pudo olvidar del todo esa unión. Por eso debía dejar que Kakarotto logre entender que debía de aceptarlo, no entendía a Raditz, debería de hablar con él cuando decida hacerlo por él mismo.

Y el príncipe Vegeta, no sabía con exactitud que le sucedía con la humana científica pero creía intuirlo, lo supo tras su reacción y además por muchos otros síntomas anteriores, durante los días en que supo que la ignoraba. Al parecer la pérdida de los humanos traería muchos cambios y aunque en un primer momento quiso que escaparan en una de las naves, la visión cambió pocos segundos antes de que suban a la nave, trató de convencerlas de que no debía irse, trató de explicarles, pero estaban en un estado de pánico terrible, el doctor Brief estuvo al mando y decidió despegar, no supo por qué en esos momentos se sintió frustrado y culpable, pocos minutos después lo entendería al ver la nave desaparecer tras el ataque de Freezer.

* * *

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos y a todas, perdónenme inmensamente por la demora. Pero por aquí me tienen nuevamente, les diré que este capítulo se divide en dos, la segunda parte la subiré en unos días, allí sabrán de Vegeta y algunas cositas más. Les envío un abrazo inmenso y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios en el capi anterior. Como siempre ustedes me roban una sonrisa cada vez que los leo. Gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, alguno que otro personaje por ahí es mío.**

* * *

 **REVELACIONES**

 **Parte 1**

Los meses pasaron sin piedad en aquel planeta escarlata, se hallaba dormido y silencioso después de que la noticia de que su Rey había vencido, nada más y nada menos que al emperador del mal. Las muestras de apoyo y felicitaciones no tardaron, las ofrendas enviadas desde otros planetas cercanos, iban y venían desde aquel día. Tarble estaba ejerciendo el papel de gobernante temporal de Vegetasei ya que de su hermano no sabían nada, después de despertar de la inconciencia sin ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, se había marchado. Nadie sabía de su paradero, habían enviado a varios escuadrones en su búsqueda pero simplemente parecía que había desaparecido. Aunque él sabía bien que aquello era imposible, la situación lo desesperaba pues él sabía que Vegeta debería estar ocupando ese cargo en ese momento.

Su vida también se había vuelto un caos, un completo caos pues ninguno de los seres más importantes se encontraban a su lado, aunque habían sido entrenados para no afianzar vínculos entre ellos, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Extrañaba a su padre, él sabía que jamás fue un buen soldado, no era poderoso, para su padre no había excusa para permitir su existencia, pero sabía que su padre lo quería, sólo él lo sabía, pues sería una deshonra si los demás se enteraban. Vegeta siempre fue su meta, siempre fue el ser que lo impulsaba de una manera u otra a mejorar, a superar sus expectativas y aquella mirada de aceptación y orgullo que a veces le regalaba su hermano, jamás se habría comparado con nada; estuvo equivocado durante mucho tiempo queriendo rivalizar con él en cuestiones superficiales, era su hermano y también su mayor soporte.

Y finalmente ella, la humana que había puesto su mundo de cabeza tan sólo con una sonrisa o una mirada cálida, le costó varios meses darse cuenta de las cosas, ella nunca le había correspondido, se enteró por Bardock de que Bulma era especial para su hermano y en ese momento comprendió por qué se comportaba de esa manera, por qué estaba sufriendo tanto con su ausencia, lo supo. A pesar de no estar cerca de él, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba sufriendo por eso.

Se había comportado de una manera infantil y lo sabía, se había empecinado en conquistar a esa mujer sin darle lugar a sus verdaderos sentimientos. En las últimas semanas estaba frecuentando a una saiyajin de clase baja, la verdad que su fuerza era lo de menos, esa mujer poseía una sonrisa extraordinaria y aquellos ojos púrpura eran envolventes cuando lo miraban directamente, esa inocencia y ese desenvolvimiento tan natural y frágil, lo habían cautivado. El pequeño príncipe se estaba enamorando de aquella magnifica criatura. Y él sabía que no todo podía terminar así, su hermano merecía estar en su planeta, vivir plenamente y no huyendo de los recuerdos. Necesitaba ayudarlo, apoyarlo, demostrarle que no todo está perdido, pero Vegeta necesitaba tiempo para volver a respirar como lo hacía antes, sin miedo de perder el alma.

.

.

.

* * *

Bardock estaba regresando a Vegetasei, venía junto a su hijo Raditz y Drein que era uno de sus soldados más cercanos, habían pasado ya meses y ninguno de sus hijos parecían ser los mismos, lo entendía de Kakarotto pues había perdido a su compañera, ¿Pero Raditz? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?, había intentado hablar con él miles de veces pero simplemente su hijo era una gran muralla impenetrable, había desistido de seguir intentándolo, tiempo. Sólo el tiempo les volvería las ganas de seguir viviendo a esos dos. Ya se había despertado pues había accionado el sistema de inducción del sueño solamente hasta dos horas antes de llegar al planeta. Era su costumbre. Necesitaba esos pequeños espacios de soledad en que podía pensar sin miedo de que alguna desagradable visión lo vuelva a atormentar, desde lo ocurrido con los humanos, no quería volver a tenerlas, estaban destruyendo su vida.

Un sonido lo hizo desviar su atención y fijarse en el panel de monitoreo, le indicaba que la nave de Drein ya había desactivado el sistema de inducción, su hijo en cambio lo había vuelto a activar. Posiblemente tratando de evitar que intente hablar con él nuevamente. No había nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo. Quiso comunicarse con su soldado mediante el sistema de comunicación privada de los scouters, ese sistema que la humana científica había incluido en sus aparatos, la mujer de Vegeta, ya todo el planeta lo sabía.

-Drein, muchacho…estamos a un poco más de una hora de aterrizar – _Se comunicó con él, la verdad era que necesitaba saber que le ocurría a Raditz, aunque había tratado de mantenerse al margen, no podía. Drein era un buen amigo de su hijo, al menos un compañero bastante cercano._

\- Sí Bardock, ¡Que porquería de sistema! Uno despierta con el cuerpo horriblemente adolorido, parece que me hubieran dado una golpiza – _Le respondió_

\- Deja de quejarte, algunos científicos estaban trabajando en eso pero…bueno ya sabes lo que pasó – _Recordando el incidente._

\- Ya sé, ya sé…la mujer del Príncipe…ya todos sabemos que esa mujer era capaz de hacer cosas imposibles…rayos es una lástima que haya muerto, ¡Podríamos viajar mucho más cómodos! – _Era sincero, si la humana aún viviese, habría arreglado estos inconvenientes._

\- Drein quiero haberte una pregunta…sé que eres cercano a mi hijo Raditz y necesito saber… ¿Sabes qué rayos le está pasando? – _Se explicó_ – Desde hace meses que está totalmente cambiado, ni siquiera está animado cuando nos asignan alguna nueva misión cuando era el primero al subirse a las naves, no sé qué le pasa.

\- Eh Bardock…sabes que Raditz es un tipo complejo…perdona que te lo diga pero es un idiota – _Escuchó un murmullo por parte de Bardock, pero qué más daba, estaba siendo honesto_ – Algo de lo que pasó me llegó a contar pero fue porque lo descubrí…qué más da…tu hijo tenía algo con una de las terrícolas.

Aquella confesión sí que lo sorprendió, ¿Raditz en amoríos con una de las terrícolas? Pero si él siempre se quejaba de que los saiyajin se apareen con seres de otras razas, ¡Qué diablos se había perdido!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – _Cuestionó aún sin creer en lo que le decía su soldado._

\- Lo que oyes Bardock, un día regresaba del bar era bastante tarde y al salir del palacio estaba tan alcoholizado que no podía volar – _Se rio de sí mismo_ – La cuestión es que caminé entre el bosque a esas horas, tú sabes ni un alma por ahí. Pero eso sí, vi a tu hijo en plena faena con una de esas mujeres en medio del bosque, pasé de largo pero te aseguro que era una de ellas, pude ver su cabello rubio, ningún saiyajin tiene ese color de cabello.

\- Así que era eso… eso responde varias preguntas.

\- Sí, después de unos días que lo volví a ver le pregunté y amenazó con que no me metiera, así que no le volví a comentar nada, después de todo no es algo que me haya importado – _Le dijo recordando la cara de idiota de Raditz cuando se lo había dicho, ¿Qué tenían esas terrícolas que volvían locos a los saiyajin? ¡Hasta el príncipe Vegeta había caído ante ellas! Era algo de no creer._

\- No le comentes que tuvimos ésta conversación, al menos si quieres conservar la cabeza en tu lugar – _Le amenazó bromeando con él, era un buen soldado y también lo consideraba un hijo más._

\- Deja de decir tonterías Bardock, antes de que puedas acercarte a mí ya estarás tragando polvo – _Contestó._

\- Muchacho no por nada soy el jefe de escuadrones…

\- No me intimides Bardock…parece que Raditz despertó – _Había vuelto a escuchar aquel sonido, su hijo había despertado otra vez._

\- ¿De qué tanto cuchichean? – _La voz de su hijo resonó en la pequeña capsula de viaje._

\- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia mocoso – _Respondió su padre._

\- Oh vaya, nada nuevo entonces Bardock, ¡arg! Maldita sea ésta porquería, tengo los brazos entumecidos – _Se quejó._

\- ¡Ya te lo había dicho Bardock! – _Apoyó Drein._

\- Guarden silencio par de críos, ya aterrizaremos en unos minutos.

.

.

.

* * *

Kakarotto se encontraba entrenando en una de las salas de entrenamiento personales, él era conocido como un saiyajin no tan adepto, es decir, mientras otros amaban asesinar y molerse a golpes por asuntos triviales, él simplemente lo hacía cuando era realmente necesario, ante una amenaza o peligro. Ya todos lo sabía, pero desde que la había perdido su vida no tenía sentido. Se había negado a ir a nuevas misiones o combatir, sólo entrenaba su cuerpo para distraer a su mente. De haber sido más poderoso esto no hubiese ocurrido, ellas no hubieran huido, Milk todavía estuviera a su lado. Había días en que se sentía extraño. Un sentimiento diferente se adentraba en su pecho, a veces soñaba, o creía hacerlo. Había días en que su recuerdo le permitía sentirla a su lado, pareciera que ella todavía estuviera ahí, pero despertaba y todo era oscuro. La sensación de vacío nuevamente lo invadía.

Había estado alejado varias semanas de su hogar, se había ido hacia las montañas más altas y alejadas del planeta, su entrenamiento ahora le permitía manejar su estado de súper saiyajin con mucha facilidad, se había prometido ser el más poderoso para que nunca más algo así suceda nuevamente, ya no tenía nadie a quien proteger, era cierto, pero aún podía proteger a su planeta, en vista de que Vegeta había desaparecido. Se lo debía, él había luchado con todo lo que podía para derrotar a ese maldito, él había visto en sus ojos aquel sufrimiento que estaba experimentando en su interior, él también estaba perdiendo parte de su alma aquel día y lo sabía. Mucho más después de aquella conversación que tuvieron, cuando él le confesó que se iría y que su deber como el más poderoso ahora, era proteger ese planeta. Con la firme promesa de que cuando su alma haya sanado regresaría y sería su turno de huir. Porque eso quería hacer, huir hacía el espacio, como había hecho Vegeta; llorar su frustración y su dolor sin necesidad de que alguien lo juzgue o lo maldigan por su debilidad, estar solo y rememorar aquellas caricias que aún le abrasaban la piel.

¿En verdad Vegeta regresaría algún día?

Sí, se lo había prometido. Habían hecho un trato y no lo incumpliría, si de algo conocía a ese obstinado era que jamás faltaba a su palabra. ¿Quién más que él podría entender su sufrimiento? Vegeta jamás se lo había dicho así directamente, pero sabía que Bulma significaba mucho para él, por eso huía de los recuerdos. Pero una conocida voz lo sobresaltó y se extrañó de su visita, no sabía a qué se debía, lamentablemente le costaba saber qué es lo que quería esa mujer buscándolo tan seguido en los últimos días. Si bien nunca había sido un compañero cercano de Lenusy, tampoco le caía mal. Era una soldado más, bastante poderosa sí, pero era alguien más en Vegetasei.

-Vamos Kakarotto, ¿No te alegra ni siquiera un poco que haya decidido visitarte? – _Escuchó el tono de voz de la mujer, no lograba entender qué quería._

\- Lenusy, no quiero sonar malcriado pero…creo que ayer te dije que quería estar solo – _Le respondió lo mejor que podía._

\- Lo entendí, pero decidí regresar sabiendo que podías decirme que me marche…vamos…te conozco desde que éramos niños, ¿No lo recuerdas? No soy un monstruo – _Le sonrió al saiyajin que la miraba confundido_ – Es sólo que hace mucho que no te veía por el palacio, además…todo el planeta ya sabe que tú tenías una unión con una de las terrícolas, yo…no lo veo como una abominación ¿Sabes?...uno no decide con quién sucede, simplemente se da y tenemos que seguir nuestros impulsos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kakarotto escuchaba a Lenusy hablar de una forma que no le disgustaba, estaba aquí diciéndole que ante ella no debía de avergonzarse por amar a una humana, estaba sorprendido.

-Honestamente no me lo esperaba…

\- Lo sé, es que nadie se toma la molestia de conocerme un poco más, siempre me trataron como una mujer más para pasar el rato, no te lo niego Kakarotto, quizás también disfrutaba de eso, además tú eras cercano a Vegeta, debes de saberlo. Durante muchos años albergué la esperanza de ser su compañera algún día, pero…con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que eso jamás sucedería y…no pude evitar que los celos y la frustración me trastornen…pero ahora ya nada tiene sentido. Comprendí que jamás encontraré a alguien que corresponda mis llamados. Me había enamorado de Tarble… ¿Lo puedes creer?...sé que no deberíamos tener este tipo de sentimientos, siempre nos lo han enseñado…pero no pude evitarlo y ahora él…está cortejando a mi hermana Gure… ¿Sabes qué es lo que siento?, por supuesto que ella no sabe nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros y así será hasta que muera, me cansé de todo esto.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre Tarble y tú? – _Cuestionó sorprendido de él mismo, pero Lenusy le estaba confesando cosas muy importantes y sentía la necesidad de reconfortarla, después de todo la conocía desde que eran niños y sabía que no era mala._

 _-_ Tarble también estaba enamorado de la humana científica…al igual que Vegeta, lo que sucedió con Tarble fue algo que no había planeado…pero él se robó mis pensamientos cuando me sonreía así, como si nada le preocupara o como si ante él no existieran los problemas, al ver que Vegeta no me correspondería, enfoqué mi atención en Tarble pero, parece ser que haber cometido el error de enredarme con Vegeta en el pasado, sería la causa para que nadie más me tome enserio. Tarble fue duro conmigo cuando me lo dijo, él jamás podría unirse a alguien que ya haya probado placeres provenientes de otro cuerpo… ¿Por qué no Kakarotto? ¿Esto me hace ser peor que otros?

\- Lenusy, no podría darle la razón a Tarble, yo creo que todos tenemos la oportunidad de ser correspondidos, yo te confesaré que lo que me sucedió con Milk fue algo que jamás esperé, con ella todo sucedió tan natural y certero que acabé único a ella de la forma en que jamás podré olvidarla, la marqué y ella a mí, es por eso que me cuesta tanto aceptar que no está.

\- Estoy segura que el tiempo te ayudará a que logres encontrar la calma que tanto necesitas, quizás nunca la olvides y sé que eres consciente de ello, pero…creo que los recuerdos son lo único que puedes conservar y debes de entender que tu deber es guardarlos en el lugar más especial que haya en tu alma de guerrero, haz inspirado a muchos, ¿No lo sabías verdad? Niños y jóvenes guerreros sueñan en ser como tú en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando naciste eras un guerrero de clase baja y ahora mírate…sólo compites con Vegeta y aquello ya es mucho, sé que la razón solamente tú la sabes pero, deberías mirar hacia ese futuro, aquí en Vegetasei hay muchos que te necesitan, te necesitamos Kakarotto, Vegeta cometió un gran error al irse de aquí. No se puede huir de los recuerdos, sólo aprender a vivir con ellos.

Diciéndole esto, Lenusy avanzó unos pasos y salió de la sala de entrenamiento, lo dejó pensativo y con muchas dudas al respecto. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía? ¿Por qué quería huir? Milk estaría feliz de verlo superarse, de verlo con los suyos, de saber que inspiraba a los más jóvenes, Milk le sonreiría, lo miraría con esos hermosos ojos negros y le regalaría su más bella sonrisa, Milk estaría orgullosa de él si desde ese momento decidía salir adelante, salir de aquella inmensa oscuridad que le dejó su ausencia y además debía de esperar a Vegeta, esperaba que él también lo haya comprendido.

Debía de agradecerle a Lenusy por sus palabras.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Holaaa! Sé que no tengo perdón de Kamisama por la demora! Pero sean buenas y perdónenme :P puesss aquí la sorpresa, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y gracias al review número 100 , de la hermosa Naomigomiz, aquí está el premio muñeca! Muchas gracias** **y a todas las demás que han pasado por aquí, enserio les agradezco mucho! Son unas linduras y me hacen feliz!**

 **Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí también.**

* * *

 **DUDAS**

 ** _Planeta Hendion_**

Lejos de su planeta natal, se frustraba y maldecía a si mismo por lo ocurrido, nadie podría arrancar de su pecho aquella sensación de culpa que lo inundaba, recordaba sus propias palabras y se sentía un bastardo. Él había incitado a su propia mujer a abandonarlo, porque la consideraba ya su mujer, pero él sabía que no lo había hecho por alejarla, sino por protegerla. ¿Pero qué había logrado? Que ella muriese en manos de ese maldito, en silencio y en su soledad se había permitido llorar, nadie jamás lo había visto así ni lo vería.

La soledad era la única que podría entenderlo. ¿Qué merecía él? ¿Qué más sino el exilio?, se auto sentenció al abandono y la soledad, sin ella no se sentiría nuevamente completo y lo sabía, estaba malditamente condenado al sufrimiento sin ella.

Y saber aquello fue algo que le costó horrores aceptar, aceptar que sus enormes ojos azules no volverían a mirarlo como sólo ella podía hacerlo, transmitiéndole tanta calidez y a la vez enloqueciéndolo, jamás volvería a sentir aquel calor abrumador al poseerla, no volvería a acariciar aquella suave y nívea piel, aquellos momentos no volverían. Aún se preguntaba por qué no pudo convertirse en súper saiyajin antes de que todo eso ocurriese, él aún seguiría estando en su planeta, ella aún estuviese allí junto a él.

¡Maldita sea! Maldito el destino por no haberlo logrado antes, maldito sea el tiempo…maldito sea todo. Todos los sucesos desde que planeó ir a Zarg a cobrar venganza, desde que posó sus ojos en los de ella, desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdido por ella, de que la seguiría al fin del mundo y que ella, una débil y frágil humana, era quien podía pararlo, era quien podía darle un verdadero sentido a su vida.

Ella…Ella…Ella

 _-Bulma –_ gimió entre la total ausencia de luz _\- ¿Por qué no dejas de visitarme entre sueños?_

Llegó al punto de pensar que había enloquecido por completo, se sentía en calma al hablar consigo mismo, pero era cierto; Bulma lo visitaba muy seguido cuando soñaba o tenía alguna pesadilla. Ella siempre estaba presente. Necesitaba una señal, algo que lo haga regresar a la vida, porque lo que ahora hacía era todo menos vivir. Respiraba por inercia y no tenía voluntad para nada, se sentía un guiñapo, si alguno de sus soldados lo vieses, sería la burla de ellos, estaba seguro. El nuevo Rey de Vegetasei estaba destruido, derrotado ante la ausencia de alguien a quien anhelaba con tanta fuerza que dolía, le lastimaba el alma.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Rendirse? ¿Olvidarlo todo?

No lograba encontrar las respuestas, sabía que podía volver, intentar vivir nuevamente como lo hacía, pero aquellos lugares, volver a su habitación, volver a caminar entre la frondosidad del bosque, lo llevaría a la locura sin remedio. Allí todo le recordaba a ella, allí aún podía percibir su aroma entre sus sabanas. No podía volver, aún no estaba preparado para olvidarla, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil ante este nuevo sentimiento, pero no sabía qué hacer, jamás se había sentido de una manera similar. Todo era tan nuevo y confuso que lo frustraba.

Había anochecido en aquel lejano planeta, en donde sin poder contenerse atacó y asesinó a miles de seres que trataron de atacarlo, descargó su frustración y su ira a través de aquellas almas, la culpa y la humillación lo perseguían. ¿Qué quisiera ella que hiciese? Jamás le hizo caso, jamás creyó correcto el tomarla enserio, en que todos sepan sobre aquel lazo que los unía, tarde se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Tenía que mantener la mente en blanco y esclarecer sus pensamientos, necesitaba encontrar la salida. Estaba recostado contra una de las rocosas paredes de una cueva, en donde se había refugiado ante la caída de la noche, llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos su nave, comprimida en una capsula.

Maldita sea…todo le recordaba a ella.

Se maldito por no haber logrado consumar la unión saiyajin, así al menos tendría una justa razón para morir sin ser juzgado, para derrumbarse ante el dolor. Pero no lo había hecho y se sentía miserable, ni siquiera fue capaz de darle aquello. De regalarle sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, de que ella supiese a través de su vínculo cuánto la deseaba y la amaba. Él jamás había sido bueno con las palabras, si tan sólo se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo había terminado.

Estaba seguro de que huir no lograría hacerlo sentir mejor, ella estaba en todas partes y no tenía sentido seguir huyendo de los recuerdos. Debía volver, volver con los suyos, a su planeta. Y vivir, pero eso sí, nadie jamás ocuparía el lugar que ella había ocupado. El consejo y toda esa bola de inútiles podían irse al infierno si le exigían casarse, tener un heredero y tanta mierda. Esperaba que se atreviesen siquiera a sugerirlo y los pulverizaría allí mismo. Aquellos viejos no eran más que una peste para el planeta. Había decidido regresar a Vegetasei en unos días más, aún no terminaba con la población de este planeta y aunque se sentía miserable por volver a ser el de antes, no importaba. Estos insectos eran despreciables y el planeta tenía buenas condiciones. Por un momento se sintió igual al lagarto, pero lo negó al instante, ellos no eran iguales. Jamás lo serían.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Un hermoso planeta despertaba a nueva mañana, el vivaz cielo azul y los rayos del sol bañaban suavemente aquellos bellos paisajes conformados por montañas, ríos y mares. Miles de animales vivían armoniosamente y además grandes ciudades comenzaban una nueva mañana tranquila, pareciese que el tiempo no tuviese memoria y aquí, se vivía como si nada jamás hubiese pasado. Como si aquel ataque masivo que sufrieron hace ya casi un año jamás hubiese sucedido. ¿Pero qué sucedía dentro de las mentes de aquellas personas que sí recordaban? Era imposible no cuestionárselo cuando hasta hace poco la realidad distaba de esto, cuando hace poco algunos viajaban por el espacio y otros, vivían en planetas lejanos. Pero al parecer en aquel planeta azul todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Un apuesto joven terminaba su entrenamiento con el equipo de beisbol del que era capitán, él y sus compañeros se dirigieron a los camerinos, dispuesto a darse una rápida ducha y alistarse para regresar a casa.

 _-Oye Yamcha, me enteré de que nuevamente tu mujer ganará ese premio de los científicos…no recuerdo cómo es que se llama_ – Le comentó uno de sus compañeros, un muchacho alto y de cabellos anaranjados.

 _\- Ah sí…Bulma recibirá ese premio en unos días, es por el aporte a la tecnología en el que se ha visto envuelta la Corporación cápsula_ – sonreía pero una leve nostalgia podía percibirse entre sus gestos, aunque esto no era visible para sus amigos.

 _\- Pues que suerte tienes hermano, tu novia es una mujer muy interesante_ – Contestó divertido.

 _\- Sí, ella es una mujer sumamente especial_ – sonrió cabizbajo.

 _\- ¡Ya nos enteramos que serás papá!_ – Los interrumpió otro de sus compañeros que ingresaba junto al resto del equipo a los camerinos – _El entrenador nos lo ha contado, que escondido te lo tenías, vamos a perder fanaticada femenina… ¡felicidades Yamcha! Debes estar muriendo de felicidad_ \- reía divertido, mientras sus amigos se acercaban a felicitarlo por la noticia.

 _\- Bueno, les agradezco sus palabras y sí, mi novia casi cinco meses de embarazo, soy un hombre afortunado_ – Sonrió, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que así era. Después de todo, sólo él sabría la verdad.

Después de aquel momento con sus amigos, cada uno se alistó y partieron cada uno a su destino, él subió a su flamante auto rojo, y condujo intranquilo entre las calles de la Capital del Oeste, tenía pensado ir directamente a casa de su novia, pero lo había pensado mejor y necesitaba estar solo. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Recordaba claramente cada vez que estuvo a punto de morir, cada vez que tuvo que defenderse, que sobrevivir, para poder volver a verla. Aquel fatídico día en que esos invasores destruyeron su ciudad y lo llevaron prisionero, pensó que todo estaba perdido, que jamás volvería a tener a su novia entre sus brazos. Lo peor de todo fue pensar que esos malditos podían lastimarla. Por eso, cuando lo llevaron a otro planeta junto a otros humanos que habían sido capturados, los tuvieron como esclavos durante unas semanas, pero pronto fueron vendidos a otros extraterrestres. Estos no eran violentos, al contrario de lo que pensó, en aquel planeta lo liberaron, al parecer aquellos seres no estaban de acuerdo con los tratos ni métodos de Freezer. Así que investigó, viajó y descubrió sobre la existencia de unos extraños objetos que existían en un planeta cercano, del cual había conocido a algunos habitantes.

Los namekuseijin al contrario de los soldados de Freezer, eran seres pacíficos y amigables, un poco introvertidos pero buenas personas después de todo. Rápidamente la amistad que logró crear con un joven namekuseijin al cual le había salvado la vida, dio frutos. Él le había hablado sobre la existencia de las esferas del dragón de su planeta, de que eran capaz de conceder cualquier deseo. Y que éstas, serían capaz de volver todo a la normalidad. Entonces hizo hasta lo imposible por acompañar a ese joven de regreso a su planeta y confirmar con sus propios ojos que lo que Dende decía, era cierto. Una vez allí se dedicó a convencerse a sí mismo de que existían esas dichosas esferas y que podrían ser su salvación. Allí conoció al gran patriarca, allí fue que supo que aquellas esferas en verdad existían y al explicarle él todo lo sucedido al patriarca, él le dio su consentimiento para reunirlas y pedir el deseo que tanto anhelaba en su corazón. Porque después de todo Yamcha era un ser de corazón puro, el padre de los namekus lo supo.

Cuando finalmente reunió todas las enormes esferas del dragón, él ya había pensado detenidamente en qué pediría, tenía que volver las cosas a la normalidad, a como fueron antes de que aquel sucedo fatídico ocurriese. Ya había consultado con el patriarca y lamentablemente no podía regresar en el tiempo, aquello escapaba de los poderes de Porunga, el Dios guardián de las esferas. Por eso, decidió que pediría: Que la tierra volviera a ser un país próspero, que las cosas marchasen como si aquel día jamás hubiese sucedido y que todos los habitantes de la tierra, olviden lo que pasó, pero pidió no olvidarlo él, por si alguna vez nuevamente una amenaza así ocurría, sabría de la existencia de las esferas, no era tonto.

Y tan rápido como lo pidió, así volvió a la Tierra, no sabía cómo, pero allí estaba ante las puertas de la Corporación Capsula, recordó que aquel día, él había ido a ver a Bulma para ir a pasear al nuevo parque temático de la ciudad, una enorme sonrisa invadió su rostro, sonrisa que jamás se hubiese borrado, a no ser porque después de unas semanas su novia empezó a sentirse mal, indispuesta y pálida, preocupado ante esto, fueron a ver a un doctor, que le dio aquella fatal noticia.

No hubiese sido fatal en otras circunstancias, pero en ésta era totalmente descabellada.

Bulma estaba embarazada y de tres meses, y automáticamente supo la cruel realidad, él no era el padre de esa criatura, él apenas se había reencontrado con ella hace unas semanas, y ni siquiera la había tocado porque ella simplemente se sentía muy sensible, ya sabía la razón. ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Qué decirle? ¿Sería capaz de hacer como que no importaba? ¿No le importaba saberlo? ¿En verdad?

No podía mentirse a sí mismo, se retorcía de coraje al imaginar a Bulma entre los brazos de algún otro sujeto, o de que quizás alguien haya abusado de ella. No podía con esa angustia, no se sentía tranquilo, ¿Cómo podría verla a los ojos y mentirle de esa manera? La veía ilusionada con su hijo, no era para menos. Pero lamentablemente él no podía compartir esa felicidad, porque ese no era "su" hijo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad?

No, ni loco. Ella lo abandonaría y no estaba dispuesto a perderla nuevamente.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí actualizando ando :P**

 **Un agradecimiento especial para mis lindas lectoras, aquellas que se toman la molestía y el tiempo para enviar un comentario, ¡enserio les agradezco muchísimo! ¿Cómo explicarles que sonrío cada vez que leo alguno de sus comentarios? Gracias! Y también a los PM y a los que colocan ésta historia en favoritos y la siguen…toy feliz :D**

 **Aquí les dejo este chap, espero sea de su agrado, abrazos infinitos y nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí también.**

* * *

 **REVELACIONES**

 **Parte 2**

 **Planeta Tierra**

Apenas abrió los ojos y un deseo fugaz atravesó su corazón, un anhelo tan punzante que la hizo ponerse de pie de improviso y caminar hacia el balcón, el aire mecía suavemente su cabello largo y los rayos del sol le transmitían una paz que no era capaz de definir pero que en ese preciso momento fue devastadora. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, a un punto indeterminado del espacio que sus ojos no eran capaces de apreciar y aquel anhelo creció, crepitó en su interior aquella sensación de vacío y soledad.

Se sintió tan extraña que no dudó en regresar a la cama, últimamente tenía estos arranques le daban muy seguido y no lograba encontrar el motivo, a pesar de que ella no estaba sola, no sabía por qué a veces esa sensación invadía su pecho. Tenía a sus padres, a su hermana mayor, a sus amigos, tenía a Yamcha y sobretodo ahora tenía a su bebé, un pequeño ser maravilloso que crecía dentro de ella. No sabía por qué pero tan sólo pensar en él, las ganas de llorar de felicidad la invadían. Estaba demasiado sensible, demasiado feliz, demasiado todo. Únicamente encontró un detalle que no encajaba, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo. ¿Qué podría ser más importante que su hijo? Lo demás eran trivialidades.

Hace varios días que no veía a Yamcha ya que se había ido a entrenar, tenía un partido muy importante en unos días, ella por su lado no lo atosigó con llamadas ni mensajes, ya aparecería. Estaba concentrada en su bebé y su trabajo, que dicho sea de paso también le traía grandes satisfacciones. Estaba muy feliz, su vida era casi perfecta. Lo tenía todo y más. Y ese día en especial estaba muy animada, ese día sería su primera ecografía y al fin sabría el sexo de su bebé, ella se lo había dicho a Yamcha, esperaba que no lo olvide y logre acompañarla, era importante que los dos estén presentes en un momento así. Por el momento descansaría unas horas más, aún tenía tiempo de sobra pues eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y su cita era a las tres de la tarde. Recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su hermana Tights la noche anterior, su hermana estaba obsesionada con los viajes por el espacio y la cultura de los otros planetas.

Su hermana era una persona muy extraña pero a la vez muy madura, ella estaba convencida de que en el espacio había muchas formas de vida quizás mucho más desarrolladas que la nuestra, sonreía, a ella también le gustaría conocer aquello. Sería un misterio siempre. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro y la ilusión recorriendo cada poro de su piel, pronto tendría a su bebé entre sus brazos y eso era todo lo importante ahora. Se adentró en el mundo de los sueños y se arrulló a sí misma en la cama, anhelando algo de lo que no tenía idea, anhelando un calor y una presencia que la haga sentir completa, anhelando sin saberlo el calor de aquel ser del espacio que en ese momento la anhelaba y daba por muerta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Planeta Hendion**

En menos de tres días había terminado con todos los hendonianos, con cada ser de este planeta; ahora estaba listo para ser colonizado. Después de varios meses prendió el scouter, las llamas y mensajes rebasaban, al parecer habían tratado de contactarse con él hasta el cansancio. Entre todos esos mensajes y llamadas, halló un mensaje recibido hace meses atrás, jamás se había percatado de su existencia. La curiosidad pudo consigo y apretó el botón indicado para escucharlo. Jamás pensó que lo que oiría iba a partir su alma en dos.

 _"Vegeta…Vegeta mi amor…estoy con los demás terrícolas, Bardock nos está pidiendo que nos marchemos pero todas están tan asustadas, mi padre ha sugerido que vayamos a un planeta cercano, te dejaré las coordenadas, por favor…derrota a ese miserable; todo depende de ti mi querido Vegeta…confío en ti, siempre confiaré en ti…¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de que cuando me dijiste que huya, lo hacías para protegerme… ¡Muchas gracias!, quiero que todo esto termine rápido, tengo algo que decirte…algo muy importante…Te veo pronto, te dejo las coordenadas son diecinueve trece uno ocho dos cuadrante veinticinco, el planeta se llama MKH, si lo conoces ¿Verdad? Me dijiste que me buscarías, confiare en tus palabras…Te amo Vegeta, no tengo miedo de decirlo… ¡Te amo!, ya tenemos que irnos…Te esperaré"_

Y la grabación terminó, estaba pálido y las manos le temblaban, aquellas manos con las que asesinó a tantos seres ahora temblaban ante la impotencia y el dolor, aquella voz que en algún momento pensó que era exasperante, ahora lo acariciaba, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sus palabras. Ella no tenía miedo de decirle cuanto lo amaba, él fue un cobarde. Aquel sería el último recuerdo de ella, de su voz, de sus palabras, de sus sentimientos…aquellos sentimientos que se negó a aceptar y a corresponder. Aquellos lo embargaban ahora, aún desequilibrado por ese mensaje, decidió abrir una comunicación privada con su hermano. Esperaba que le conteste pues no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie más. Presionó el botón y espero a que su hermano acepte la comunicación. Varios minutos pasaron y nada, estaba furioso y desesperado.

 _"Confiare en tus palabras…Te esperaré"_

Maldita sea, no podía dejar de oír aquellas palabras dentro de su mente, ¡Maldición! Ella lo espera…ella lo está esperando. No lograba entender aquella sensación, no lograba volver a la normalidad, se sentía agobiado y confundido. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué era eso? Cuánto le gustaría que Bulma en verdad lo esté esperando, que ella en verdad vuelva a recibirlo entre sus brazos, pero ya todo había acabado y tenía que seguir. Debía volver a Vegetasei, después de varios intentos su hermano contestó la comunicación.

 _\- Tarble…al fin contesta_ – Le dijo secamente, aún aturdido.

 _\- ¡¿Hermano?!_ – Contestó sorprendido, no esperaba la llamada de Vegeta - _¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?, por favor hermano…dime que al fin has decidido volver._

 _\- Sí…por eso precisamente te estoy contactando, volveré a Vegetasei hoy mismo, llegaré en unos días. Quería que informes que el planeta Hendion ha sido purgado y está limpio, que envíen un escuadrón para el procedimiento correspondiente_ – Dijo sin pensarlo mucho, todo estaba claro, la vida continuaba.

 _\- Hermano… ¿En verdad estás bien?_ – Preguntó, notaba a su hermano en un mal estado de ánimo, no era el mismo Vegeta enérgico.

 _\- ¡Envía ese escuadrón inmediatamente y deja de preguntar estupideces! –_ Espetó colérico, no toleraba algún cuestionamiento en estos momentos.

 _\- Está bien, enviaré al escuadrón de Raditz. Te esperamos hermano, es bueno que hayas comprendido que…este es tu lugar_ – Cortó la comunicación, no quería seguir agobiando a su hermano.

Vegeta bufó molesto pero nada pudo hacer, ya conocía a su hermano; se preguntaba cómo se sentiría él, ya sabía que también estaba interesado en su humana, lo primero que haría al llegar es poner las cosas en claro, hablar o mejor dicho ordenar al consejo de viejos inútiles las nuevas reglas, nadie le impondría una mujer, ni responsabilidades u obligaciones estúpidas, su nueva meta era expandir el imperio saiyajin, como hubiese querido su padre el Rey Vegeta. La idea de volver a combatir lo animaba un poco, después de todo él no era el único súper saiyajin legendario, aunque eso le quitaba cierto status, conocía de sobra a Kakarotto como para saber que jamás le interesaría comandar el imperio, él era ese tipo de saiyajin al que no le atraía pelear sin un verdadero motivo, debía de reconocer que con su ayuda pudieron salvar al planeta, al llegar lo ascendería de rango. Es lo mínimo que se merecía, se apresuró a desencapsular la nave que su humana le había diseñado y al entrar, le pareció percibir su fragancia, pensó al usarla al venir había sido una sensación ajena, le atribuyó eso al recuerdo de ella, pero ahora podía percibirlo tan intacto, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de controles, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y accionó todos los botones, verificó que todo esté bien y despegó rumbo a Vegetasei, llegaría en unos días y esperaba que todo vaya según lo planeado.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenía un hermoso sueño, donde corría sobre un verde y fresco prado lleno de flores, pero no corría sola, corría al lado de su hijo, un pequeño niño de cabellos lavandas y profunda mirada azul, con unos rasgos tan finos y a la vez tan fuertes, una perfecta armonía de esencias, se reconoció a sí misma en el pequeño niño pero no lograba reconocer los demás rasgos, a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta escondida tras un árbol, mientras su hijo corría a los brazos de aquella persona, al levantar la vista y fijar sus ojos en el desconocido, no pudo reconocerlo, no podía apreciar bien su rostro desde donde estaba, el desconocido se agachó al ver al pequeño acercarse y posó la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza, su pequeño hijo volteó a verla y vio su hermosa sonrisa, su hijo estaba feliz con aquel desconocido, le hijo un gesto con su pequeña mano invitándola con ellos, pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte agarre en el brazo, al voltear bruscamente se topó con los ojos enfurecidos de Yamcha, aquellos ojos le reclamaban, le preguntaban sobre una verdad que ella desconocía, al negarse a ir con él, sintió que apretaban su cuello fuertemente mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hijo y al instante el aire empezó a reducirse, sentía la frustración y la angustia, quería ir con su hijo, alejarlo de todo esto, tenía que ayudarlo…

 _-¡No! ¡Déjame ir con mi hijo! ¡Suéltame!_ – Despertó súbitamente, sudando frío y con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte, se dio cuenta de que aún se encontraba en su habitación, observó el reloj de pared y vio que eran cerca de las once de la mañana, sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, allí tomó un relajante baño, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pesadilla, no era la primera vez que la tenía, era algo recurrente y la asustaba, sólo imaginar que alguien pudiese hacerle daño a su bebé, acarició su vientre abultado con mucho cariño, una extraña energía fluyó a través de su cuerpo, ella lo sintió, ella no sabía cómo pero parecía que su bebé se comunicaba con ella, a través de aquella sensación ella sabía que su bebé estaba bien. Al salir del cuarto de baño se vistió con un vestido verde, ligero ya que era un día caluroso. Bajó hacia el comedor y encontró a su madre en la cocina, la veía muy feliz y sonriente, tampoco sabía por qué pero la relación con su madre había mejorado muchísimo.

 _-Buenos días mamá, mmm ¡que rico huele!_ – La saludó animadamente, se acercó a su madre y le besó en la mejilla.

 _-Buenos días cariño, ¿dormiste bien?_ – Contestó, estaba preparando una crema especial para el almuerzo.

 _-Sí, aunque creo que dormí demasiado…_

 _-Eso está muy bien, recuerda que pronto tendrás a nuestro nietecito, necesitas descansar querida…ahora siéntate por favor, que preparé unos waffles deliciosos, quise llevártelos más temprano pero te vi durmiendo tan tranquila que no me atreví a despertarte_ – Le dijo sonriéndole a su hija.

 _-No te preocupes por eso mamá y muchas gracias, me encantan los waffles_ – Sonrió verdaderamente, le alegraba demasiado que las cosas con su madre marchen tan bien – _Por cierto… ¿Tights ya despertó? Ayer la hoy llegar bastante tarde._

 _\- Sí, está en el jardín conversando con un amigo que vino a visitarla_ – Dijo sonriente, más de lo normal, sus ojos brillaban ilusionados – _Si todo sale bien, pronto habrán más nietecitos en camino, ¡Que felicidad!_

 _-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Tights ya tiene novio?_ – Cuestionó sorprendida, su hermana mayor nunca había traído a un chico a la casa.

 _-Aún no es algo formal pero, estoy segura de que Ryu es el hombre ideal para tu hermana._

 _\- ¿Ryu? ¿Ryu Yanagawa?_ – Le preguntó más sorprendida aún, recordaba a ese muchacho, era un hombre que a ella la molestaba mucho, un interesado que estaba tras el dinero de su familia, como muchos otros que se le habían acercado antes. Sabía que Tights era muy inteligente, pero debía reconocer que Ryu sabía mentir muy bien, si ella no hubiese tenido una relación con Yamcha, probablemente haya caído con él.

 _\- Sí, ¿Lo conoces? Es un muchacho muy apuesto, tiene unos ojos verdes encantadores_ _y un porte de caballero, es el chico perfecto_ – Vio a su madre muy ilusionada y contenta, debería de hablar con Tights al respecto, pero ya lo haría más tarde, no era momento de causarle algún mal momento y menos delante de su madre, no quería más problemas con ella.

En ese preciso momento su celular comenzó a sonar, recordó que sólo unas pocas personas, cercanas y muy especiales tenían su número privado, así que decidió contestar, podría ser algo importante. Observó en la pantalla el número del Maestro Roshi.

 _-¿Hola? ¡Maestro Roshi que sorpresa!_ – Le dijo al escuchar la voz del maestro del otro lado, hace por lo menos un par de años que no veía.

 _-Bulma linda…tanto tiempo, eres muy mala por no venir a visitar a este pobre anciano_ – Lo escuchó decir.

 _\- Perdóneme maestro es que…he estado un poco indispuesta…dígame, ¿sucedió algo malo?, ya que siempre me llaman para darme alguna mala noticia_ – Respondió algo preocupada.

 _\- Oh no…claro que no querida, se trata de Krilin… ¿sabes que él tiene una novia muy linda verdad? Se llama Maron, recuerda que hace un tiempo la conociste en mi fiesta de cumpleaños –_ Trató de hacerla recordar.

 _\- Ah sí, sí la recuerdo maestro, Maron fue una amiga de la infancia; recuerde que yo se la presenté a Krilin_ – Respondió sarcástica, ¡qué mala memoria la del maestro! – _¿Pero qué sucede con ella?_

\- Maron dio a luz ayer, todos estábamos muy contentos por Krilin…pero ayer las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas. Verás Krilin está muy deprimido, él piensa que Maron lo engañó y no quiere ni verla, la pobre muchacha está destrozada por el rechazo de Krilin, he tratado de hablar con él, pero nada logra hacerlo cambiar de opinión – Le contó lo que sucedía con sus amigos, aquello sí que la sorprendió, pero ¿Qué pasaba con Krilin?, ¡Él amaba a Maron más que a nada!

\- No entiendo qué sucede…si Krilin y ella estaba muy bien, pero…¿Por qué piensa que Maron lo engañó?, ¿Vio algo o la vio con alguien?

\- No…es por el bebé – Lo escuchó decir dudoso.

\- ¿El bebé? ¿Qué pasa con el bebé?

\- Es un niño…muy…dinámico, no deja de moverse ni de tratar de destruir cosas a pesar de ser tan pequeño, además tiene cabello y bastante largo para ser un recién nacido y eso no es todo…tiene cola – Confesó preocupado por el futuro de su discípulo pues sabía que estaba siendo injusto con la pobre muchacha.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tiene cola?...¿Me está hablando enserio? – Se sorprendió por lo que escuchó, como científica se sentía más que interesada en lo que acababa de escuchar, quizás se tratase de alguna mutación o nueva faceta de la humanidad, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

\- Sí lo que dije, el pequeño tiene cola…la pobre Maron sufrió mucho para traerlo al mundo, por favor Bulma, intenta hablar con Krilin, no puede dejarla sola, al menos no en estos momentos…ella lo necesita mucho y me siento responsable por él, es como un hijo para mí, yo estoy en el hospital principal de la ciudad del sur, por favor Bulma… - La voz del maestro sonaba realmente triste y preocupada, no quería que la vean en este estado pero…se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos y su felicidad.

Le dijo al maestro que iría cuanto antes a ver a Maron y a hablar con su amigo, no estaba segura de sí le haría caso, pero al menos debía de intentarlo. ¿Un bebé con cola? Qué situación tan extraña e increíble, ¿Qué pensaría Yamcha si ella tuviese un bebé así?…estaba pensando tonterías, apresuró a terminar el desayuno que le había preparado su madre y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ciudad del sur, esperaba que todo salga bien…


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen por la demora…ando teniendo unos días complicados. Perdónenme:C**

 **Le agradezco a mis lindas lectoras que se han pasado por aquí y me dejan sus reviews y ánimos para seguirle, gracias linduras!**

 **Especialmente a Naomigomiz, perdona por la espera linda pero aquí me tienes y este capi va para ti, espero te agrade ^^**

 **Verán este capítulo es un full Bulma – Maron, una conversación entre esas dos mujercitas xD para aclarar algunas cosas, las que son mamás entenderán algunas cosas que escribo, a pesar de no serlo todavía, sé que es un sentimiento muy hermoso!**

 **Un abrazo a la distancia y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, algunos son míos y la historia también.**

* * *

 **UNA DULCE MIRADA**

 **Planeta Tierra**

Se apresuró a tomar una de sus naves y enrumbarse a la ciudad del sur, al hospital principal donde se encontraba su amiga de la infancia, ahora que lo pensaba bien; le daba algo de pesar que sus amigos y sobretodo el Maestro Roshi vea su abultado vientre, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie. Sobre todo porque incluso ella misma tenía dudas, si bien no podría haber otro padre más que Yamcha para su bebé, también había varios detalles que no encajaban entre sí, aunque trató de obviar esos detalles y no empecinarse en buscarle explicaciones a todo.

Desde las alturas ya podía divisar la gigantesca ciudad del sur, hace varios meses que no venía, la última vez fue para ver un juego de Yamcha y su equipo de béisbol, aunque no era aficionada a los deportes, ser la novia de la estrella del equipo siempre sería su cruz. Encontró el hospital principal y decidió aterrizar en el helipuerto de la torre más baja; al llegar preguntó en la recepción de ese piso sobre el cuarto en donde estaba hospedada su amiga y novia de su mejor amigo: Maron Sasaki, la envió dos pisos más arriba, a la zona de maternidad. Al adentrarse en la habitación indicada encontró a una Maron con un semblante bastante malo, estaba pálida y demacrada, el Maestro le había dicho que había sufrido mucho para dar a luz a su bebé, pero jamás pensó que tanto.

Además también notaba rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y los pómulos ligeramente hinchados, la muchacha que se encontraba mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana de la habitación, posó los ojos sobre los de la científica, cuánto necesitaba una muestra de apoyo y afecto en estos momentos, estos que deberían de ser los días más felices de su vida se habían convertido en un caos, dentro de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que todo se arregle, no soportaría perder a Krilin aunque ya creía haberlo perdido, después de todo; sabía que el bebé no era suyo.

\- _Bulma…hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, que sorpresa…tú…tú estás embarazada_ – Abrió más los ojos, su amiga de la infancia estaba esperando un bebé.

\- _Hola Maron, sí…ya tengo cinco meses y dime… ¿Cómo te sientes linda? ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? El Maestro Roshi me dijo que tuviste muchas dificultades con tu bebé_ – Trató de sonar lo más suave y comprensiva posible, no quería que su amiga se ponga a llorar, al parecer lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

- _No estoy mejor…no podría estarlo_ – Respondió secamente.

- _¿Qué sucede? Maron…por favor confía en mí, yo voy a apoyarte pero por favor…necesito que me cuentes todo, ¿Sí?_

\- _Es algo difícil de explicar y de entender… ¿Ya sabes que Krilin me dejó, verdad?_

\- _Sí…pero te prometo que hablaré con él, no puede ser tan tonto y no puede abandonarlos así…_

- _Déjalo…ya le rogué demasiado, ya le supliqué…si no quiere a mi hijo está bien, lo entiendo._

\- _¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No es importante que Krilin esté junto a ustedes?_ – Preguntó sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

\- _Lo es Bulma…pero ya no tengo más lágrimas que derramar por él… ¡Lo que pasó no fue mi culpa!_ – Su amiga se sobresaltó mucho y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

\- _Tranquila por favor…cálmate, sabes que después del parto tener este tipo de angustias no es algo bueno, antes que todo está tu salud Maron por favor…cálmate, tranquila…_

\- _Está bien…lo siento_.

\- _No te preocupes…Dime linda, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

- _Krilin piensa que mi bebé no es suyo y…está en lo correcto_ – Aquella confesión la dejó helada, entonces era cierto que Maron engañó a su amigo.

 _\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Entonces?_ – Cuestionó demasiado impactada por la noticia.

 _\- Sí Bulma…por Dios…no sé qué haré…pero no es mi culpa, te lo juro_ – las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro – _Krilin es el hombre al que yo amo, nunca lo engañé, tienes que creerme…yo no sabía que mi bebé no era suyo hasta que lo vi…recordé, recordé algo que me pasó hace siete meses…Krilin había quedado conmigo en ir a la playa, como él tenía que trabajar yo me adelanté y le dije que lo esperaría allí, estaba divirtiéndome mucho y decidí dar un paseo en el velero, yo estaba sola… cuando pasé cerca de unas islas decidí bajar a explorarlas, estuvo poco tiempo y encontré un lugar muy lindo para descansar ya que me dolía un poco la cabeza…me dormí, sé que fue poco tiempo y… ¡Cuando desperté había un hombre enorme frente a mí! ¡Estaba volando y me miraba con odio! No tengo idea de quien fue pero ese hombre…ese maldito…me golpeó y quedé inconsciente…cuando desperté estaba cerca de una orilla al otro lado de la playa y tenía la ropa desgarrada y no recordaba nada… Krilin me encontró y le dije que me había revolcado el agua con el velero y quedé inconsciente…no fui capaz de confesarle eso…aunque no tenía la certeza en ese momento de lo que había pasado, después lo supe; sentía como todo el cuerpo me dolía_ – La muchacha derramaba amargas lágrimas mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y la apretaba fuertemente, recordar aquellos horribles momentos la desgarraban por dentro.

 _\- Maron, esto que me estás contando es muy grave…¿Dices que aquel hombre volaba?_

 _\- Sí él flotaba en el aire y además…tenía cola._

 _\- ¿Cola? ¿Estás segura? Entonces…tu bebé…_ \- Se calló antes de que su amiga caía en la histeria.

 _\- Sí…ese miserable abusó de mi aquel día y yo quedé embarazada…yo….traté de que mi vida después de eso sea normal, intenté que las cosas con Krilin no cambiasen, incluso creí hasta ayer que mi bebé era suyo, hubiese dado mi vida porque así fuese y borrar esa mirada de dolor y decepción de su rostro. Pero ya no importa, él me odia y no va a perdonarme nunca que se lo haya ocultado._

 _\- ¿Él sabe lo que te pasó? ¿Se lo has contado?_

 _\- No…no tengo el valor de decírselo._

\- _¡Maron por Dios! Él es tu pareja, él te ama…debiste confiar en él, ambos hubiesen podido encontrar la solución a todo esto._

- _¡No lo entiendes! Ese maldito era un salvaje, ¡Era un monstruo y tuve miedo!, miedo de que me encuentre y me haga daño o se lo haga a Krilin…Bulma mi hijo es idéntico a él, es exactamente igual, no tengo idea de quién es._

- _Calma cariño…encontraremos la manera de que Krilin entre en razón, sé que entenderá lo que has pasado. Él te ama Maron confía en eso. Quizás ahora está confundido pero sé que lo entenderá_ – Trató de reconfortarla, la verdad era que lo que Maron le acababa de confesar le puso los nervios de punta, ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese?

- _No lo sé…sólo espero que todo vaya bien, ¿Quieres ver al bebé? Puedo llamar a una de las enfermeras para que lo traigan un momento y así lo conoces, ¿Sabes? Es muy violento y no deja que las enfermeras lo cambien o lo alimenten…pero cuando está a mi lado es sumamente dócil y enrolla su cola a mi muñeca_ – sus lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer – _A pesar de que su carita me recuerda a ese horrible día, no puedo odiarlo Bulma…no puedo, es tan pequeño y cuando estaba en mi vientre…cuando me sentía llorar, él enviaba unas descargas de energía por todo mi cuerpo, yo podía sentirlo…él me hacía saber que todo estaría bien…¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré con mi vida ahora_? – sollozaba.

La científica la miraba asombrada, su pequeño había creado un vínculo muy fuerte y profundo con su madre, sentía una enorme curiosidad por conocer a ese pequeño ser especial, porque ella lo consideraba así, él pequeño no tenía la culpa de la monstruosidad del que lo engendró. Además aquel relato de la energía que sentía cuando estaba en su vientre se le hizo tan familiar, de alguna manera ella podía sentir lo mismo con su bebé.

 _-Verás que ese pequeño te amará como nadie en el mundo_ – Le sonreía a su amiga – _Quiero conocerlo por favor…déjame verlo._

 _\- Está bien_ – presionó uno de los botones cercanos a la cama y a los pocos minutos una enfermera apareció por la puerta de la habitación.

La mujer de avanzada edad la miró con ternura y le sonrió levemente.

 _-Buenas tardes señorita_ – Bulma asintió - _¿Necesita algo señorita Sasaki?_

 _\- Señora Nami, necesito ver un momento a mi bebé, ¿Usted cree que pueda traerlo por unos momentos?_ – Le pidió amablemente a la enfermera.

 _\- Oh claro que sí, el pequeño Hoshi ya se ha despertado pero está tranquilo ahora, deme unos minutos y se lo traigo_ – La enfermera salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de incubadoras de neonatos.

 _\- ¿Se llama Hoshi? ¡Qué lindo nombre!_ – Comentó la científica.

 _\- Sí, es el nombre que Krilin y yo habíamos elegido para el bebé, decidí ponérselo de todos modos._

 _\- Es un nombre muy lindo, verás que todo saldrá bien_ – Le sonrió y tomó dulcemente la mano de su amiga.

 _\- En verdad me has sorprendido mucho con tu estado, jamás me hubiese imaginado que te quedarías con Yamcha_ – Le comentó, ésta confesión la dejó intrigada, ¿Acaso nadie le veía futuro a su relación con el beisbolista?

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

\- _Es que bueno…sé que ustedes se conocieron cuando eran bastante jóvenes y tú sabes…el amor en esas épocas es un poco inestable y superficial, aún recuerdo que me decías que era un muchacho físicamente muy atractivo, sé que te enamoraste de él mientras maduraste y tu relación con él maduró pero, pensé que nunca darían el siguiente paso, conozco a Yamcha…es un tonto. Pensé que con el tiempo uno de los dos daría la noticia de que se acabó aquel amor de adolescentes_ – Le confesó, la científica la miraba sorprendida porque, era cierto lo que Maron decía, al parecer varias personas lo habían notado – _No lo tomes a mal, sabes que si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy, solo te digo que eso parecía. Pero es bueno saber que han superado todo eso y ahora están felices juntos y a punto de ser padres, te felicito amiga, además el embarazo te asienta bastante bien – Una leve sonrisa asomó en su rostro._

\- _La verdad es que en algún momento pensé igual, creía que todo se acabaría pero decidimos darnos una última oportunidad hace un año y aunque pasaron cosas extrañas, ahora estamos felices por ser padres_ – Sonrió tratado de evitar aquellos pensamientos inoportunos.

\- _¿Cosas extrañas? ¿Qué sucedió?_

\- _Ay no me hagas caso linda, son cosas tontas…sin importancia jeje_ – Trató de cambiar el tema, no quería hablarle sobre sus dudas, menos ahora que había recibido aquella noticia.

La enfermera abrió nuevamente la puerta e ingresó a la habitación con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, estaba envuelto entre unas mantas blancas, lo acercó a su madre y ella lo recibió feliz entre sus brazos.

\- _Les dejaré a Hoshi por un rato, se sorprenderá cuando vea sus ojitos ¡Ya los abrió! Es todo un bombón, si necesitan algo no duden en llamar, con su permiso_ – Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejando a las dos peliazules solas junto al pequeño.

- _¡Ya abrió sus ojos! ¡Míralos, son hermosos!_ – Exclamó la madre primeriza, su hijo tenía los ojos del mismo color que los de ella, el cabello negro y largo. Una mirada nostálgica y unos rasgos finos y delicados, se parecía mucho a ella pero también a aquel sujeto detestable, sacudió la cabeza para que esos pensamientos no la invadan, su pequeño bebé era precioso.

 _\- Maron en verdad el pequeño Hoshi está hecho un bombón, mira nada más esos ojazos, son idénticos a los tuyos, es muy lindo_ – tomó la pequeña manita del bebé y la acarició, el pequeño posó sus enormes ojos azules en ella y esbozó una tierna sonrisa que derritió el corazón de la científica – _Hola pequeñito, yo soy tu tía Bulma y pronto tendrás un amiguito para jugar_ – lo miraba tiernamente, el pequeño se había robado su corazón.

- _Cuando está cerca de mi es muy sumiso y tranquilo, cuando nació y se lo llevaron los doctores fue terrible, no quería separarse de mí, mira_ – señaló la pequeña colita marrón del bebé – _ésta es su colita y la ha enrollado en mi muñeca como siempre._

- _¿Puedo acariciarla?_ – preguntó curiosa, se veía muy fina y sedosa, le era sumamente atrayente y llamativa, por alguna extraña razón no le pareció algo extraño, esa cola era su distintivo, aquella cola le daba un especial encanto a ese pequeño.

 _\- Sí, aunque cuando el Maestro intentó hacerlo se puso a llorar…pero inténtalo_ – acercó la muñeca que tenía en donde su colita estaba enrollada y así Bulma la acarició suavemente – _No llora, creo que le gustas_ – Sonrió.

\- _El pequeño Hoshi es muy inteligente_ – el pequeño la miraba curiosa.

En ese preciso momento sintió una descarga muy fuerte de energía proveniente de su vientre, sintió una energía nueva corriendo por su piel, aquello la exaltó un poco, nunca su bebé le había transmitido algo tan fuerte e intenso, el pequeño Hoshi soltó el agarre de la muñeca y su cola empezó a ondularse de un lado al otro, al parecer el bebé también lo había percibido.

 _-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien Bulma? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?_

- _No…descuida, estoy bien. Es solo que… sentí algo muy parecido a… lo que tú me…_ \- fue interrumpida en ese preciso momento por una voz muy conocida por ella, era su mejor amigo; Krilin estaba allí y ella sabía que eso era un buen presagio.

- _Krilin…_ \- murmuró Maron al verlo, se sorprendió mucho de verlo allí.

 _\- Maron, ¿te sientes mejor?_ – le preguntó - _Hola Bulma y vaya, que sorpresa verte aquí y así…aunque Yamcha me contó que estaban esperando un bebé_ – le sonrió a su amiga y también levemente a su pareja.

 _\- Sí es que yo quería que sea una sorpresa, pero bueno; no importa, Maron y el pequeño Hoshi lo valen_ – Sonrió – _Krilin tienes una hermosa familia_ – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y vio a su amigo sonrojarse – _Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de eso._

- _Es por eso mismo que he venido, quiero pedirte perdón Maron; me comporté como un patán dejándote sola en un momento así…lo siento_ – decía cabizbajo y avergonzado.

\- _Bueno muchachos, yo debo irme; me alegra mucho que hayas regresado al lado de las personas que te aman Krilin…Maron confía en que todo saldrá bien_ – Se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla, también acarició la mejilla del pequeño Hoshi que nuevamente movió la colita en señal de agrado – _Adiós pequeño Hoshi, trataré de ir a visitarte pronto a Kame House._

Se despidió de sus amigos y salió de la habitación, estaba contenta por un lado pues al parecer las cosas entre su mejor amigo y su amiga se solucionarían, pero lo que no la dejaba estar tranquila fue aquella sensación que le transmitió su hijo, el pequeño de sus amigos había podido sentirlo, ella estaba segura. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber más sobre su bebé, tenía que volar y llegar rápidamente a su consulta pues hoy sería su primera ecografía y una corazonada le decía que se tenía que preparar para lo que venía, no sabía por qué pero un extraño sentimiento se posó en su corazón, un sentimiento de protección y a la vez comprensión, se sintió tan inmensamente identificada con Maron que se sorprendía incluso ella misma.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nave saiyajin**

Dentro de su nave, el nuevo monarca de los saiyajins no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, un extraño vínculo había surgido dentro de su espíritu de guerrero, una suave y a la vez embriagadora energía lo había recorrido por completo, se asustó; él conocía de esto tipo de sensación. Conocía de sobra lo que significaba ser un saiyajin y todas esas muestras de unión que existían dentro de su raza.

Su padre se lo había dicho alguna vez, Bardock y muchos otros soldados que habían tenido descendencia también podrían confirmar lo que pensaba. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué esa extraña sensación apretaba su pecho? Tenía que llegar pronto a Vegetasei y averiguarlo, ¿Habría tenido un hijo con alguna de las saiyajins a las que poseyó antes que a Bulma?

No, lo dudaba mucho pero, si no era eso… ¿Entonces qué era? Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba hablarlo con Bardock, él era el indicado en estos momentos. No podía dar un paso en falso, tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba este extraño sentimiento.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos y a todas, sé que es algo tarde pero…ando aprovechando el insomnio y mis dedos quieren hacer su trabajo jajaja**

 **Les agradezco a mis lindas y bellas lectoras por sus comentarios!**

 **Al final del capi dejo algunas respuestas a los reviews que he recibido en el chap anterior, siempre había querido hacerlo…las adoro y muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Sepan que Luna las ama**

 **Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, algunos son míos y la historia también.**

* * *

 **ESPERANZA**

 **Vegetasei**

Tres días habían pasado desde que sintió aquella poderosa energía fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, esa misteriosa energía fluía por su sangre, se adentraba a su alma y se afianzaba a pasos impensados, esa extraña sensación se posó en su pecho y no volvió a salir de allí, así que cada vez que despertaba del sueño podía sentirla tan presente y a la vez tan distante, era un sentimiento nuevo y contradictorio pues jamás en sus veinticinco años creyó sentir algo semejante, y es que estaba seguro que aquella energía, aquella presencia le pertenecían a un descendiente.

No había otra explicación, por más absurdo y extraño que parezca.

Se desesperaba pensando en quién será ese ser, ¿De quién habrá nacido? Porque si bien aquello no importaba, estaba el hecho de que no podía ignorar aquella sensación, si es que aquel en verdad era su hijo, tendría que buscarlo y reconocerlo como tal. La mujer de la que haya nacido no importaba pues estaba seguro de que la había conocido antes que a su única y verdadera mujer, por ende no significaba absolutamente nada, pero un hijo; aquello era distinto. Como saiyajin de la realeza estaba en la obligación de reconocer a sus herederos, aquello había sucedido siglo tras siglo desde que su especie empezó a evolucionar, tenía un hijo y jamás pensó que eso ocurriría.

Siempre se empecinó en jamás dar su brazo a torcer ante los viejos del consejo, en aquel afán de conseguir una esposa y así asegurar su descendencia, pero si había tenido un hijo con cualquiera de esas mujeres, ya no importaba, era la excusa perfecta para que esos vejestorios lo dejen en paz de una buena vez, ¿Querían un heredero? Ya lo tenían, así que se encargaría de encontrarlo y darle el lugar que merecía en la realeza. Sabía que era inmensamente poderoso pues la energía que sentía era sorprendente.

Aunque no quiso aceptarlo en un primer momento pero…estaba demasiado orgulloso de su progenie.

Ya se encontraba ingresando a la atmosfera de Vegetasei, aquel hermoso planeta escarlata que estuvo a punto de desaparecer por causa de ese tirano, trató de no recordar aquello pues sabía que la herida aún estaba abierta y sabía que debía mostrar entereza ahora que estaría al mando de su planeta, aún tenía un asunto que tratar con los kempellianos, esos malditos que osaron traicionar a su padre, no los perdonaría jamás por esa afrenta. Esos lunáticos eran débiles en cuanto a fuerza pero eran capaces de controlar el tiempo, aquello les daba una ventaja considerable ya que los saiyajins no tenían poderes psíquicos sino de combate, no importaba; idearía la manera de cobrar venganza. Ya que gracias a ellos cayó bajo su responsabilidad un cargo que no quería, aún no deseaba ser el Rey, pero debía conformarse con los designios del destino.

Preparó todo y se dispuso a enviar la alerta de aterrizaje a la base central del palacio, ya se aproximaba y dejó a la nave hacer su propio trabajo, aterrizaría sin problemas gracias al piloto automático que su terrícola había equipado, dentro de su armadura conservaba un estuche repleto de capsulas hoi poi, recordó que cuando fue la Tierra aquella vez en que encontraron a la familia de su mujer, lo había tomado. Nunca observó que había dentro pero, ahora que regresara al palacio lo haría. De alguna manera aquello seguro serían recuerdos y solo él sabía cuánto deseaba mantener aquella mirada oceánica grabada a fuego en su memoria.

 _\- Príncipe Vegeta, bienvenido al planeta…la plataforma número siete está disponible para su aterrizaje, ya enviamos la señal a la nave, aterrizará en quince segundos_ – Se oyó la voz de uno de los soldados de la base por el altavoz de la nave, cerró los ojos y esperó el descenso.

La nave aterrizó sin ningún inconveniente en la plataforma, se tomó unos minutos para salir; al bajar un grupo de soldados le daban la bienvenida, se sentía fastidiado, él quería que todo esto sea lo menos protocolar posible, de hecho aún se sentía extraño de ser el nuevo Rey del planeta. Aunque aún debían de realizar la dichosa ceremonia de coronación, que absurdo resultaban ser todos estos procedimientos. Observó a los soldados y entre ellos pudo distinguir a su fiel soldado Nappa, a Drein que también era un soldado allegado y a Turles. A los demás no lograba distinguirlos, la verdad jamás había sido bueno entablando algún tipo de trato con nadie.

 _-Príncipe, bienvenido a Vegetasei_ – Reverenció Turles – _Su regreso es una grata noticia_ – Lo observó detenidamente y el saiyajin real solo le regaló una mirada fría y cortante.

 _-Hmmmp_ – Sólo asintió y miró a su soldado más allegado – _Nappa, ¿Hay alguna novedad?_

 _\- No Príncipe, desde que Freezer fue derrotado no hemos tenido noticias de ninguna otra eventualidad, lo cual…resulta bastante extraño_ – Confesó.

 _\- Bien, necesito que te presentes en la sala de reunión en un par de horas…también quiero a Bardock presente_ – Le ordenó a su fiel soldado.

 _\- Sí príncipe_ – Lo observaba intrigado, conocía de sobra a ese saiyajin, ¿De qué quería hablarle?

Dicho esto se enrumbó al palacio, necesitaba descansar y hablar con su hermano, también sabía que tenía que darle la cara a los viejos del consejo. Suspiró cansado, esto apenas empezaba y ya estaba maldiciendo a su suerte, tanta formalidad, tanta palabrería, tanta hipocresía no era lo suyo, estaba acostumbrado a decirle lo que pensaba a quien sea, ahora tendría que controlarse con aquellos viejos, gracias a la pelea que había tenido con Cooler y Freezer había aprendido a reconocer el ki, ya no necesitaba el scouter para eso, sabía que el poder de pelea era un simple muestreo del poder que el sujeto mostraba en ese instante pero este, podía elevarse o disminuir sin problemas según uno lo quiera, así que aquel sistema de categorización debía de cambiar, era absurdo que se siga creyendo que se nace siendo poderoso pues él mismo había visto el caso de Kakarotto y Raditz, quienes nacieron con un poder de pelea miserable y ahora, al menos Kakarotto se había convertido en un súper saiyajin legendario, por ende aquello eran solo patrañas.

Pudo percibir un ki bastante conocido, lo sentía caminar por las salas de entrenamiento del palacio, podía notarlo, aquel soldado había alcanzado grandes progresos en su entrenamiento, su poder se había elevado, sonreía ansioso; un combate contra él no estaría nada mal, pero no era momento, apenas llegaba al planeta y quería hablar con él primero sobre su nombramiento…se lo merecía después de todo y si algo él sabía reconocer, era el poder. Así que buscó a Kakarotto y se encaminó a una de las salas de entrenamiento. Al caminar por los pasillos del palacio, los saiyajins que se encontraban con él no dudaban en reverenciarlo y hacerle saber que a todos había puesto de buen ánimo su regreso, blah blah y más blah. Estaba hastiado de tanta hipocresía, maldito Freezer, mil veces maldito. De seguro ese engendro se estaría retorciendo en el infierno, un infierno de hadas, colores chillones y muñecos de animalitos rodeando todo el día su cabeza, aquel sería sin duda el peor castigo para un depravado como ese, de alguna forma sentía lástima de ese sujeto miserable.

Pero era mejor dejar de pensar en algo así, al ingresar a la sala de entrenamiento donde se hallaba Kakarotto, este percibió la presencia del monarca en ese mismo instante, pues había logrado perfeccionar la técnica y lograba desaparecer por completo su ki, observó a su soldado; no tenía el mismo semblante, de hecho se le notaba algo alterado.

 _-Kakarotto_ – Lo llamó, a lo que el aludido correspondió con la mirada y asintió, dejó de hacer aquellos movimientos con los brazos y se acercó a su nuevo Rey.

 _-Hola Vegeta, sabía que regresarías en algún momento…no me equivoqué_ – Dijo tratando de ser amable, aquella siempre había sido una característica suya.

 _-Creí que te había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos…_

 _-Sí pero, te tomaste tu tiempo…es bueno que hayas regresado…el príncipe Tarble ya se encontraba algo agobiado_ – Le comentó a su Rey, en los últimos días había observado al pequeño Príncipe y si bien estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, aún necesitaba más experiencia.

 _-Después aclararé con él las cosas…aún no lo he encontrado y es mejor así, por ahora…Kakarotto venía a informarte que debido a tu ascensión a súper saiyajin legendario, no puedes seguir siendo un simple soldado_ – Confesó lo más rápido y claro que pudo.

 _-No soy un simple soldado Vegeta…y lo sabes_ – Respondió enojado.

 _-No seas ridículo…sabes muy bien de qué hablo, todo el planeta sabe lo que hiciste y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, el consejo me lo pedirá…ya he oído rumores, no te queda más que aceptar lo que te digo. Te nombraré mi mano derecha, sé que ese lugar ha sido ocupado por tu padre durante muchos años, pero ese lugar era junto al Rey Vegeta, tu padre será el líder del consejo, yo mismo me encargaré de poner a esos vejestorios en su lugar, necesitamos ideas nuevas, jóvenes y sobre todo coherentes. Habrá cambios y considérate incluido en ellos_ – Confirmó sus sospechas, pues su padre le había comentado que sería ascendido apenas el príncipe regrese, pero jamás pensó que pondría sobre sus hombros aquel cargo de suma confianza, además…sería el sucesor de su padre.

\- _Sé que no aceptarás un no como respuesta así que… ¿Qué más puedo decirte?_ – Contestó irónico.

 _\- Nada, no puedes decirme nada…recuerda que tenemos un combate pendiente –_ Le recordó, antes de partir habían pactado aquel combate, era una cuestión de orgullo y sobretodo de practica y entrenamiento. Solo Kakarotto estaba a la altura de una batalla con él y lo sabía, aunque le costase aceptarlo, el maldito se había ganado aquel lugar.

 _\- Vegeta…necesito decirte algo…es sobre el vínculo que yo_ – El otro saiyajin lo interrumpió súbitamente.

 _\- No menciones eso ahora, no quiero recordar…no quiero que hables más de lo que pasó o de lo que pudo ser…tendrás que olvidar ese vínculo, ¡Tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que jamás volverán!_ – Gritó iracundo, él mismo había sido invadido por sus propios miedos, se sentía inestable, siempre que hablaba de ella su alma se debilitaba.

 _\- ¿Acaso tú has podido aceptar que eso no sucederá? ¿Crees que estuviese aquí frente a ti, si no hubiese sido por ella? Vegeta…no sé lo que pienses sobre lo que te diré pero…yo sí llegué a formar un vínculo verdadero con Milk, y además de eso, he sentido que…he sentido su llamado, he sentido que ella me necesita, no sé si estoy enloqueciendo…no sé qué es lo que pasa pero, la he sentido en estos últimos días y eso no es todo…se ha creado un nuevo vínculo con otro ser al que desconozco pero sé que depende de mí, esa energía que fluye dentro de sus venas se desprendió de mí…lo he hablado con mi padre y él coincide y confirma lo que digo, ese vínculo es el que se crea con tus hijos…Vegeta no sé qué es lo que pasa pero…siento que Milk está viva y daré mi vida si es necesario por descubrir qué es lo que está pasando_ – Todas las palabras que salieron de la boca de ese sujeto le calaron el alma, ¿Acaso sería posible que ellas…? No…No, no debía de engañarse, no debía de caer en las trampas de su propio subconsciente… ¡Él las vio desaparecer! ¡Freezer las asesinó! ¿Qué broma absurda del destino era ésta? ¿Sería un castigo? ¿Sería una condena?

 _\- ¿Dé qué estás hablando?_ – Cuestionó aún sorprendido hasta los huesos por aquello, ¿Por qué? Él había tenido la misma sensación.

 _\- Que tendré un hijo pronto, que se está formando en el vientre de ella…_

 _-Kakarotto, esa humana está muerta…estás desvariando –_ Su soldado había enloquecido.

 _-¡No! ¡No repitas eso nunca más en mi presencia! No sé tú…pero yo jamás toqué a otra que no fuese ella, jamás...si no es ella la que lleva a mi hijo, no puede ser otra, no existirá otra jamás, ella me necesita y es por eso que me llama. Ese vínculo que creamos es más fuerte que todo y lo sabes, sabes que estaremos unidos hasta después de la muerte. Haré lo que sea, la buscaré, sé que ella está allá afuera en algún lugar del universo y la encontraré –_ jamás había sentido tanta determinación en su soldado, verdaderamente estaba convencido y seguro de sus palabras, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando al fin se había decidido el cerrar aquel capítulo y seguir?

"Confiaré en tus palabras…Te esperaré"

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que recordar su voz y sus palabras en estos momentos? ¿Por qué ahora?

"Te amo y no tengo miedo de decirlo… ¡Te amo Vegeta!"

 _\- Maldita sea…Bulma_ – murmuró bajo, pero su soldado pudo oírlo, llamando su atención – _Kakarotto, al menos tú tienes esa seguridad…yo…yo no cree ese maldito vínculo con ella y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de mi estupidez…pero yo…he sentido aquella conexión con un descendiente, he sentido lo mismo que tú has sentido. Sé que he tenido o tendré un hijo pronto –_ Confesó, apesadumbrado y molesto consigo mismo.

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Te sucedió lo mismo? Esto es asombroso…_

 _-Deja de decir estupideces, ¿Cómo puedo saber que realmente ella está viva en algún lugar? ¿Cómo puedo saber si realmente aquel ser se ha formado de ella? No tengo esa seguridad…_

 _\- ¿Cuándo estabas con ella, también tomabas otras mujeres?_ – Lo miró serio.

 _\- No idiota…desde que la vi a ella en ese planeta, no volví a ver a ninguna otra…_

 _\- De eso ya casi un año Vegeta_ – Pensó un momento el soldado, entonces Vegeta era un tonto que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

 _\- Sí, por eso lo digo._

 _\- Vegeta…un niño saiyajin sólo necesita siete meses para formarse, lo que quiere decir que tu hijo debe tener casi el mismo tiempo que el mío… ¡Lo que significa que la única mujer que pudo haberlo concebido junto a ti es Bulma! –_ Maldita sea, Kakarotto tenía toda la razón, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? ¿Pero por qué justamente ahora se había creado ese vínculo?

\- ¿Pero por qué ese dichoso vínculo apareció hasta ahora? – Cuestionó confundido.

 _\- Eso no lo sé, mi padre no me dijo nada de eso, él me dijo que lo sintió en mi caso cuando llevaba pocos meses de formarme, pero con Raditz fue diferente, el vínculo con él se creó casi hasta su nacimiento –_ Respondió recordando las palabras de su padre – _Mi padre no ha tenido ninguna visión relacionada a ellas pero…él cree que hay una posibilidad de que estén vivas._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

 _\- Hubieron muchos saiyajins presentes ese día y algunos estuvieron cercanos a la zona donde fue la explosión. Algunos afirman que segundos antes del impacto una extraña luz blanca envolvió la nave y la paralizó, después el rayo de Freezer la alcanzó y la destruyó, sé que es algo ilógico pero…creo que algo sucedió en aquel momento, tengo la seguridad…_

 _-Esto es una broma…_

 _\- ¡¿Acaso no quieres que ella regrese contigo?! –_ Le cuestionó iracundo, ¿Acaso Vegeta se había rendido sin luchar?

 _\- Claro que sí pero…esto es tan irreal… ¡Demonios!...y si es verdad que están vivas… ¿En dónde diablos están?_ – Pero en ese instante recordó el mensaje de Bulma, allí le daba las coordenadas del planeta en donde estarían… ¿Y si ellas se encontraban allí? Existía una posibilidad ahora…se sentía un idiota pero, ¿Ella le dijo que lo esperaría no? Era una mujer tan terca que no lo sorprendería que realmente lo esté haciendo.

 _\- Espera…Kakarotto…yo tengo un mensaje de Bulma en mi scouter, ella lo dejó en esos momentos en los que estaban partiendo de Vegetasei, dejó las coordenadas de un planeta, allí se supone que irían…es el planeta MKH…es probable que…los humanos estén allí_ – Comentó nervioso, aún no podía creer que esto realmente esté sucediendo.

 _-¡Debemos ir por ellas!_ – Su soldado se adelantó y podía ver su semblante mucho mejor de cuando lo encontró.

 _\- Le pediré a Irsus que haga un croquis detallado de ese planeta, que lo investigue y busque algún indicio primero. Y también en los planetas cercanos._

 _\- Pide que sondee todo el cuadrante Vegeta, este y el cuadrante de los terrícolas también…si no están en MKH pueden haber ido a alguno de su cuadrante, ¿No?_ – Aquella idea se cruzó por su mente así que se la dio.

 _\- Le ordenaré a Irsus ese trabajo…ahora, quiero que en una hora vayas a la sala de reunión…allí irán Nappa y tu padre y…hablaremos de las cosas que vendrán._ – Se notaba desesperado, ¿Pero qué podía perder? ¿Otra vez aquella desgarradora angustia de saber que no la encontraría? ¿De saber que estaba persiguiendo una ilusión? ¿Qué más daba? Ya había sentido aquel dolor, ya había lastimado su cuerpo demasiadas veces como consecuencia, ya se había culpado miles de veces por todo, ¿Qué más daba si volvía a sufrir?

Nada, no importaba y jamás importaría si existía la mínima posibilidad de que ella realmente lo esté esperando.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado y aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews linduras:**

 **Ina linda! Un enorme abrazo para ti, yo últimamente ando con tiempo solo para actualizar y no he podido seguir leyendo las historias que tanto me gustaaaannn pero pronto pronto me pondré al día y te seguiré acosando con la conti de Junto a ti xD que es una historia que me encanta! Gracias por pasarte linda! Un abrazo enorme.**

 **Un saludo especial para Veros, espero que con este capi se hayan aclarado un poquito tus dudas linda, no podía olvidarme de mi otra parejita xD Un abrazo!**

 **Para la hermosa Naomigomiz, gracias linda! Siempre adoro tus reviews** **te dediqué el capi porque gracias a ti se me prendió el foquito jajaja un besho hermosa :***

 **A Jenny070891, gracias linda! Estoy muy feliz porque te guste ésta historia, espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado y como aquí se entiendes un poco más los sentimientos de nuestros otros protagonistas, este capi va para ti C:**

 **A Johaaceve, hermosa mía! Aquí te traigo la conti conti :D para que no esperes más! Jajaja un abrazo linda!**

 **Y finalmente a Marialaurajs, preciosa ya te extrañaba! Sé que ser madre es un sentimiento muy hermoso y créeme…también pensé en ti cuando escribí ese capi por lo que me comentaste con tu hijita…te envío un abrazo enorme preciosa mía y un besho :***

 **Sin más, espero que todas hayan quedado satisfechas con mis besos y mis abrazos jajaja soy muy melosa lo sé :P cuídense mucho y nos leemos muy pronto!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí ando actualizando…perdonen que me he ausentado un poquito la semana que pasó pero…estuve bastante ocupada. Y les contaré que estoy feliz porque este es un mes muy importante para mi! Tengo los ojos hechos corazones jajaja estoy feliz feliz y por eso la inspiración llega :P**

 **Agradezco muchísimo los reviews en el chap anterior, son unas linduras!**

 **Les envío un abrazo enorme, cuídense mucho y buenas lunas a todas.**

* * *

 **IRREMPLAZABLE**

 **Planeta Vegetasei**

Desde aquella absurda pero reveladora conversación con Kakarotto, no dejaba de pensar en ella y es que, simplemente no podía creer aún que las cosas se estén dando de esa manera, para él. Ella estaba muerta aunque le haya costado demasiado comprenderlo, pero ahora una vaga esperanza de que no era así se había posado en su alma y si ésta vez no lograba volver a verla finalmente terminaría por enloquecer. Se dirigió a su habitación en donde pensaba tomar un baño y relajarse un momento antes de acudir a la reunión que él mismo había solicitado con Nappa y Bardock, pensó que quizás debería de avisar a su hermano. Así que llamó al pequeño mediante el scouter, al parecer algo extraño sucedía pues no lo había hallado en el palacio.

El aparato emitió unos pitidos por varios minutos y no recibía respuesta, profiriendo una maldición, al estar ya en su habitación se quitó la armadura y después el traje spandex y desnudo entró al cuarto de baño, donde bajo el agua fría trató de aclarar sus pensamientos, sentía al agua recorrer cada milímetro de su piel, la alta temperatura de su cuerpo solo evocaba un tipo de recuerdos, las caricias y los besos que aquella mujer posó sobre su piel, cerró los ojos sumergido en aquella nebulosa de sensaciones y rememoró aquellos momentos, en que no existían nadie más que ellos dos, entregándose el uno al otro sin importarles el destino, sin importarles las consecuencias y sobre todo con absoluta devoción, porque aunque en un inicio no haya podido descifrar de qué se trataban esos sentimientos…con el paso de los meses que pasó en solitario pudo comprenderlo, él verdaderamente albergaba un sentimiento inmenso y especial por esa terrícola.

Era irónico pero…el actual Rey de los saiyajins había caído en eso que el describía como sentimentalismos absurdos e inútiles, eran las vueltas que daba la vida, había estado ciego al no querer ver que ella, era su destino.

Aún sumergido en aquellos pensamientos que lo único que hacía era aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo, decidió que ya era suficiente y salió del agua, tomó la toalla que descansaba sobre la mesa cercana y se adentró a su habitación, sacó un traje nuevo y una armadura, los que traía estaban totalmente destruidos; se cambió rápidamente y salió una vez más recorriendo los pasillos del palacio. Nuevamente con el scouter posicionados intentó comunicarse nuevamente con su hermano menor.

 _-Hermano, no podía contestar…estaba ocupado_ – Contestó un poco agitado, cosa que pudo percibir pero en ese momento no le dijo nada.

 _\- Hmmmp, me lo imaginaba_ – contestó sarcástico, su hermano era muy evidente para ciertas cosas.

 _-Ya estoy en Vegetasei y en una media hora tendré una reunión con Nappa y Bardock en la que quiero que estés presente, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que aclarar y además tienes que saber -_ le dijo directamente, necesitaba que su hermano esté presente; después de todo si se tenía que ir nuevamente del planeta lo necesitaba para que siga siendo el gobernante sustituto durante su búsqueda.

 _\- ¿En media hora?_ – Preguntó dudoso – _Mmmm, está bien…pasaré por la sala de reuniones apenas llegue, ¿será allí no?_ – suspiró cansado, le hubiera gustado permanecer al lado de su amada por más tiempo, pero también tenía bastantes ganas de ver a su hermano.

 _\- Después hablaremos_ – Vegeta cortó la comunicación, su hermano definitivamente estaba con una mujer, no era tonto y además ya tenía bastante experiencia en eso.

Se dirigió a los laboratorios centrales, aún se preparaba para entrar allí pues, la viva imagen de la mujer de cabellos azules recorría aquel espacio, su presencia lo inundaba todo, se adentró y ubicó a uno de los científicos de mayor confianza pues tenía un trabajo especial y delicado que encomendar. Caminó hasta Irsus, aquel ser del planeta Plant y este inmediatamente lo reconoció, se le veía un poco asustado.

 _-Rey Vegeta…bi-bienvenido a…al planeta señor_ – contestó bastante asustado.

 _-¿Qué sucede Irsus? ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?_ – le preguntó contrariado, jamás había arremetido contra él ni lo había tratado mal, no entendía su reacción. Irsus era uno de los pocos seres que no le provocaban asestarle un buen golpe.

 _-No…no es eso señor, solamente me asusté un poco, no esperaba verlo por aquí_ – le dijo un poco más calmado, ésta actitud se le hizo muy extraña al saiyajin.

 _\- Dime la verdad…puedo oler tu miedo_ – respondió enojado.

 _\- Perdóneme…es que…hace unos días hice un descubrimiento y…estoy un poco asustado por eso_ – se sinceró con él.

 _-¿De qué clase de descubrimiento estás hablando?_

 _\- ¿Recuerda que cuando tuvimos cautivo a Broly,se le colocó un sensor de movimiento y ubicación?, este sensor tenía otras funcionalidades que su padre pidió que le coloquemos… como el controlador de ira y energía, pero además era un aparato especial, altamente funcional que adaptamos de los tsufurujin y…-_ el saiyajin lo interrumpió.

 _\- Al grano_ – Presentía que estaba a punto de oír algo sorprendente.

 _\- El punto es…que se había perdido la señal de aquel receptor desde hace un año pero, inesperadamente volvió a funcionar, como se había dado por destruido se desechó aquel sistema de monitoreo, pero revisé en los archivos y encontré nuevas señales. Al parecer Broly robó una de las naves del palacio y viajó, aquella vez que Broly escapó llegó hasta el planeta Tierra, donde al parecer permaneció dormido debido al sensor, pero pudo liberarse de él y fue allí que perdimos la señal, pero… al revisar los archivos posteriores, todas las señales eran nulas, hasta hace unos meses en que…al parecer el sensor ha captado movimientos y vida alrededor_ – le comunicó el científico plant, aquello si fue una noticia increíble, ¿Acaso se refería a que había vida en La Tierra? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

 _\- ¿Me estás diciendo que hay nuevos habitantes en el planeta Tierra?_ – Cuestionó incrédulo

 _\- Señor…sé que le sonará increíble lo que le diré pero…envié una nave de investigación con sensores de temperatura y energía y…el planeta está masivamente ocupado por millones y millones de individuos, es como si…la población que existía antes del ataque de las tropas de Freezer no hubiese desaparecido, mire esto_ – El científico buscó unas imágenes dentro del computador y fue allí cuando a Vegeta se le heló la sangre al observar aquellas imágenes.

 _\- Esos son…son…_

 _\- Son terrícolas ¿Verdad? Aunque los hay de diversas especies, sólo tuve cercanía con los humanos que vivieron aquí pero, estás imágenes fueron captadas con el computador especial que envié integrado en esa nave, yo…creí imposible que el sensor de Broly haya captado esas señales por eso me preocupé y realice este estudio…por favor Rey Vegeta, no solicité el permiso del Príncipe Tarble porque…tuve miedo de que me negase ésta oportunidad…sé que fue imprudente pero_ – Otra vez Vegeta lo interrumpió.

 _\- Esto es más de lo que imaginaba…no te disculpes, has hecho un excelente trabajo_ – Le dijo al científico plant, pero si La Tierra estaba nuevamente habitada ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Cómo sucedió todo? ¿Cuándo?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la idea que surgió en su mente.

 _-Irsus, ¿Desde cuándo regresaron las señales de movimiento y energía del sensor de Broly?_

 _\- Eso es lo más increíble señor…fue desde aquel día en que Freezer atacó este planeta_ – La respuesta del científico fue más de lo que necesitaba oír.

 _\- ¿Estás totalmente seguro?_

 _\- Completamente…he sondeado el planeta y está habitado en su totalidad, existen grandes civilizaciones aglomeradas con millones de habitantes cada una, por eso dudo que se trate de nuevos habitantes, ya que les hubiera tomado mucho tiempo construir todo eso, no es una civilización incipiente Rey Vegeta, es como si los terrícolas hubiesen resurgido o aunque suene absurdo…revivido_ – Le comentó al rey, estaba más que sorprendido por sus reacciones, él estaba atemorizado porque pensó que sería duramente castigado por esto pero…al parecer el Rey estaba interesado.

" _Revivido…los humanos han revivido"_

Pensaba, pero la sola idea le parecía tan irreal, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Eran demasiadas emociones y sentimientos extraños en un solo día. Pero tenía que comunicarle esto inmediatamente a sus solados, a Kakarotto sobre todo. Ésta era una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, de, si es que era cierto. Observar aquel planeta una vez más y no destruido sino, en perfecto estado. Tal vez, sólo tal vez ella lo esté esperando allí. En la Corporación Cápsula, jamás olvidaría ese nombre. ¿Y si aún existía y por más absurdo que pueda ser, ella estaba allí esperándolo?

¿Por qué no? Ya había enloquecido, ¿Qué más daba hacerlo un poco más?

 _-Irsus, sigue averiguando todo lo que puedas de ese planeta y quiero un informe completo de todos estos acontecimientos para hoy mismo, es algo necesario_ – Salió del laboratorio y se dispuso a ir a la sala de reuniones a esperar a los saiyajins que había solicitado, estaba desesperado y ¿Por qué no decirlo?, impaciente por partir de una buena vez a La Tierra, MKH ya no era el objetivo, no desde que Irsus le dio aquella noticia.

 ** _"Confiaré en tus palabras…te esperaré"_**

 _-Parece ser que en verdad lo estás haciendo, sabiendo lo terca y obstinada que eres… empiezo a creer que en verdad estás allí_ – Hablaba consigo mismo ya en la sala de reuniones, aún no llegaba ninguno de los hombres a los que había citado, aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora indicada, se adentró en sus pensamientos aprovechando su soledad.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Planeta Tierra**

En la capital del oeste, caía ya la tarde; una preciosa mujer de cabellos azules y mirada perdida caminaba sin rumbos por entre las calles de la inmensa ciudad, se acercó a una de las plazas cercanas y divisó en una de las torres un reloj que imperturbable, marcaba las seis de la tarde, el ocaso prendaba al ambiente de un sugerente color carmesí y algunas lágrimas escapaban desde aquellas lagunas inmensas que eran sus ojos, lágrimas de incomprensión, lágrimas de impotencia, lágrimas que quería contener pero no podía. Nada ni nadie podría sacarla de este estado depresivo en que se encontraba y es que…se sentía perdida y además de eso, tonta.

Pero, ¿Qué le había sucedido? Ella solía tener un carácter jovial y divertido; siempre tratando de mostrar una sonrisa ante los demás pero…ésta vez la agobió aquella noticia. Todo estaba bien hasta que, comenzó la ecografía; Yamcha no había llegado a la consulta y por un lado agradecía su ausencia, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?

El doctor Matsumoto, su médico de confianza y además amigo cercano, la quedó mirando sorprendido pues, al parecer había encontrado algo extraño en las imágenes que estaba viendo, era una impresionante ecografía 3D, en donde nada podía fallar y aquello, era realmente lo que creía. Le confirmaron lo que ya sabía, que su bebé sería un varón, pero además de eso le dieron una noticia que paralizó el tiempo. Recordaba las palabras del doctor y se sentía caer en un abismo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

 _"Bulma…no te asustes por lo que diré pero, al parecer tu bebé tiene…tiene un apéndice externo a su cuerpo, es decir…tu bebé tiene una cola"_

Y aquello había sido el detonante de ésta extraña sensación de miedo e incomprensión, aquellas palabras que de alguna u otra manera ya esperaba, no sabía por qué pero. Aunque la impresión fue tremenda, en ese momento no lloró. Sólo asintió torpemente y se apresuró a salir del consultorio, caminó entre las calles sin un rumbo fijo y cayó cansada y abatida en una de las bancas de ese parque, cuantiosas lágrimas bañaban aquel níveo rostro, ella jamás había tocado a otro hombre que no sea Yamcha, no…no y no…ella jamás conoció a un hombre como el que Maron le describió…ella jamás.

 _Nada encajaba, nada tenía sentido._

 _Nada_

 _¿En qué se convertiría su vida? ¿Acaso estaba viviendo engañada? ¿Acaso había algo que no sabía?_

Porque la verdad que cuando se enteró de su embarazo no podía creerlo, ella no había tenido intimidad con Yamcha desde hace varios meses, pero él pareció obviar ese detalle y ambos asumieron que el bebé era fruto de su inmenso amor, ella sobretodo; trató de tapar aquel vacío de la historia con la noticia y la llegada de su futuro bebé, tanto que se mentalizó a sí misma a creer en eso, en que Yamcha y ella eran la pareja perfecta y que su hijo era el fruto de ese amor, de aquel amor que existía desde su adolescencia, de que habían superado los problemas y de que la última oportunidad que se dieron de renacer como pareja, había valido la pena.

Pero si su bebé tenía cola, eso significaba de primera instancia que Yamcha no era el padre de esa criatura, pero…a ella nadie la atacó, nadie abusó de ella, nadie la tocó, nadie puso las manos sobre su cuerpo. Nadie que no fuese Yamcha y de eso ya mucho tiempo.

 _Estaba confundida, asustada, incrédula._

Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y su bebé no dejaba de enviar energía a través de su pequeño cuerpo, su bebé no deseaba sentirla en ese estado, su bebé era un pequeño ser extraordinario, un ser magnífico, lleno de amor. Porque ella lo amaba más que a nada en su vida, lo adoraba, aquel bebé llenó todos los vacíos de su corazón y se aferró a él para no caer, para no hundirse en la depresión. Necesitaba verlo, ver su rostro, quizás así pueda recordar lo que sabía no recordaba, alguien había ocasionado esto, algo…no estaba segura, pero como todo en la vida, debía de tener una explicación. ¿Yamcha lo sabría? ¿Sería por eso que se mostraba tan distante e indiferente con ella? ¿Acaso él?... ¿Acaso él le habría ocultado la verdad?

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba encontrar la razón; necesitaba saber quién era el padre de su hijo. Yamcha no lo era, de eso estaba segura. Su bebé era un ser especial y necesitaba conocerlos, saber de dónde provenía. ¿Acaso sería el mismo hombre que abusó de Maron?

Necesitaba saber la verdad, encararía a Yamcha, él…podía notar su infelicidad, su distanciamiento, su estado alterado cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, tenía que ser fuerte y estar preparada para escuchar lo peor.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen la hora pero…aquí andamos :P**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el chap anterior! Aquí un preámbulo para el reencuentro, como ven los pensamientos del Príncipe son algo confusos…mmm hasta yo estoy un poco intrigada de qué diablos hará xD chan chan chan!**

 **Jajaaja son muy lindas enserio, sus comentarios me roban siempre una sonrisa, las quiero lindas! Un abrazo de oso panda para ustedes :D**

* * *

 **UNA DECISIÓN**

 **Planeta Tierra**

Era irónico que todo esto esté realmente sucediéndole a ella, precisamente a ella. Lo relacionaba estrechamente con lo que le sucedió a su amiga Maron, ¿Esa debería ser la razón, no? Aquel mismo hombre abusó de ella, al parecer ella perdió la conciencia y éstas son las consecuencias. De seguro que Yamcha la encontró, y para evitarle un gran sufrimiento le ocultó esa verdad. Sí, eso era; Yamcha de seguro lo hizo para protegerla, debería de hablar con él y ambos llegar a algo concreto pues no permitiría que él siga castigándose a sí mismo, seguramente culpándose por lo que estaba pasando, de todas maneras a pesar de su distanciamiento, ella lo quería.

A pesar de todos los años en los que el amor se fue disolviendo y esparciéndose con el viento; a pesar de todo ello, ella lo quería. Él siempre estuvo allí para ella, él siempre fue su amigo y compañera, vivieron tantas cosas juntos que, la sola idea de que algún otro hombre la haya tocado, en esos precisos momentos no estaba enamorada de él, lo reconocía. Pero seguía siendo una persona muy especial y no quería hacerle daño, no más del que ya le había hecho en el pasado, bueno; ambos se habían lastimado mucho.

Entonces necesitaba verlo, encontrarlo y hablar con él, perdonarse mutuamente, necesitaba realmente un apoyo. Yamcha era el único apoyo en el que podía confiar, sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros el celular, buscó el número de su novio y lo llamó. Al parecer estaba ocupado pues la llamada se desviaba y la enviaba al buzón de mensajes, intentó nuevamente; necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, a los pocos minutos al parecer ya la mandaba directamente al buzón, al parecer Yamcha había apagado el celular. Estaba colérica, ¿Tanto le costaba contestarle?, era un idiota. ¿A ese hombre tan irresponsable estaba confiando su futuro? Ya era muy tarde como para imaginar que estaba entrenando, no; no estaba entrenando. Furiosa se encaminó a un lugar despejado y desencapsuló su nave, piloteo hasta dirigirse al departamento del moreno, si él quería huir bien, no lo pensaba retener; todas sus buenas intenciones se habían esfumado por su estúpida actitud, huyendo no se lograba absolutamente nada, tenía que enfrentar la verdad.

De paso tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle, si ya no la quería ¿Por qué no la dejaba?, de un momento a otro se sentía tonta por haber pensado en que a él verdaderamente le importaban ella y su hijo, era obvio; no era su hijo y por eso se mostraba de esa manera. ¿No quería verla ni hablarle? Pues bien, ahora le tendría que dar la cara, si existía algo que ella odiaba en una persona era justamente la hipocresía y la mentira. Al llegar al edificio de apartamentos en donde vivía su novio, aterrizó en el parqueadero y encapsuló la nave, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, el tiempo se había pasado tan deprisa que aún le costaba asimilar la noticia de la tarde, pero no se iba a amilanar ni a maldecir su suerte, tenía que enfrentar los designios del destino.

Caminó por la acera principal que la conducía al ingreso del edificio, un agradable pórtico de madera la recibió, ingresó al hall y el portero la atendió de buena gana, ya la conocía; aunque no sabía la razón pero le regaló una sonrisa ambidiestra, algo más le auguraba esa sonrisa, la miraba con cierta lástima y a la vez con comprensión; no sabía explicar lo que sintió en ese momento, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en eso, caminó por el pasillo que conducía hacia el ascensor y presionó el botón para llamarlo, demoró pocos minutos en abrirle sus puertas. Ingresó y presionó el botón del piso diez, podía observar su reflejo en el revestimiento de espejos de aquel espacio, sus ojos se multiplicaban por miles sin salida, se sentía turbada y ¿Por qué no aceptarlo? Lastimada.

Un pequeño deja vu invadió sus recuerdos, sentía que un momento así de parecido ya lo había vivido, una punzada en el corazón le advirtió que aquello era cierto, en ese momento la energía que le transmitía su bebé cuando la sentía angustiada la invadió, allí estaba ese pequeño ser maravilloso, tomando fuerza decidió armarse de valor y encarar de una vez a Yamcha, ya estaba en el edificio, tenía que seguir adelante; las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminó por el vestíbulo hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta blanca y sumamente conocida, el departamento diez cero tres, aquel departamento que Yamcha había adquirido para ambos, cuando le propuso que vivan juntos, para aislarse unos días y pasar un adelanto de su luna de miel, ella había aceptado, se había ido a vivir con él pero su trabajo en la Corporación y las comodidades que allí tenía sólo la alejaron de su hogar por un mísero mes, es todo lo que había durado su convivencia aunque después regresó muchas veces a pasar la noche, no se quedaba más tiempo. Aún mantenía siempre en el bolso la llave que un día Yamcha le había entregado.

Ella jamás la usó, nunca tuvo el motivo ni el tiempo para hacerle una visita sorpresa, ésta era la primera vez que venía sin previa coordinación, sacó la llave de su bolso y la introdujo en la cerradura, girándola lentamente, al entrar un precipitado silencio la recibió, sus ojos exploraron el departamento y no encontraron nada inusual, nada…hasta que posó los ojos sobre la mesa del comedor y encontró dos copas de vino a medio beber. Entonces sus ojos se encaminaron por el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones, caminó lo más lento y discretamente posible que podía y mientras más se acercaba a la alcoba de su novio, más un certero golpe de realidad la invadía, aquello estaba más claro que el agua; al acercarse a la puerta y poner el oído sobre ella, los gemidos y palabras nada sutiles quebraron su corazón, lo terminaron de destruir por completo; aquel remedo de hombre no era más que un cretino y mentiroso, un idiota que le había visto la cara por mucho tiempo y ella, se había atrevido a creer en él, a amarlo, a esperar que juntos formasen una familia. Que ilusa había sido, ¡Que ingenua!

Como una digna mujer, lo pensó. No quería hacer un escándalo y darle de qué hablar a los vecinos, tampoco quería que él ignorase su presencia, quería verle a los ojos, no importaba si se encontraba a una mujer desnuda montándolo, era lo de menos y lo que menos le dolería, quería respuestas, sobre su estado, sobre su hijo, lo demás se podía ir al diablo, Yamcha como hombre, ya no existía ante sus ojos. Abrió lentamente la puerta y aunque alguien le haya dicho que esto era posible, jamás se imaginó algo como esto. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, esto…esto era repulsivo, esto…esto no tenía nombre. Yamcha estaba desnudo en la cama y sobre él, una mujer de largo y ondeado rubio se movía desesperadamente, observó fijamente a la mujer y no podía creerlo, era la esposa de otro de sus mejores amigos y hasta donde creyó también de Yamcha. Launch se movía sobre Yamcha, ambos consumidos por la lujuria y el frenesí, Yamcha tenía los ojos cerrados así que no pudo ver a su novia que los observaba incólume desde la puerta de la habitación.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿Este era el hombre del que alguna vez se había enamorado? No quedaban rastros de él, este era un maldito miserable capaz de acostarse con la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos.

 _-Espero no interrumpir, chicos_ – Alzó un poco la voz para que los amantes la escuchen, Yamcha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y al instante arrojó a Launch lejos de él.

 _-Bulma no- no es lo que crees, puedo explicarlo_ – Estaba nervioso, sorprendido, ¡Que imbécil había sido al no darse cuenta de su presencia!

 _\- Vamos Yamcha…enserio, no quiero que me expliques nada…sólo quiero hablar contigo de algo que sí es importante_ – Trató de mostrarse lo más fría y letal que pudo, pero aún le costaba – _Por cierto Launch, si tienes algo de decencia, te agradecería que te marcharas; tengo algo muy personal que hablar con él_ – lo señaló quedamente – _No tardaré mucho, puedes esperarlo afuera para que luego continúen si deseas, no se apenen…soy una mujer muy liberal_ – Bromeó.

 _-No digas esas cosas Bulma, por favor_ … _te juro que puedo explicarte todo y…–_ Yamcha no sabía que decir, estaba avergonzado y se sentía estúpido; estaba seguro. Lo había arruinado absolutamente todo, ¿De qué le sirvieron esos meses en el espacio? ¿Para qué se esforzó tanto en obtener esas malditas esferas? Sólo quería recuperarla y él mismo lo había echado todo a perder, era un estúpido. Bulma jamás le perdonaría esto.

 _-Y-o…yo, lo siento, lo siento mucho_ – Launch cogió su ropa y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

 _-Bulma, yo…te juro que no pensé que las cosas se saldrían tanto de control, bebí de más no estaba lúcido, no sabía lo que hacía, yo…_ \- Se sentía un insecto miserable, ni él mismo creía en sus palabras, ¿Cómo esperaba que ella le creyese? – _Ella, Launch se me ofreció y…_

 _\- Cállate_ – Bulma finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

 _\- Es enserio nena, tienes que creerme…yo nunca te engañaría._

 _-¡Cállate!_ – Ella gritó furiosa, tenía mucha ira contenida.

 _\- Bulma te juro que yo…_ \- Ella volvió a irrumpir.

 _\- ¡Que te calles!, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No me interesa escucharte!, sólo quiero hablar de algo importante, tu absurda vida no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ahora no volverás a tratar de persuadirme ni decirme que no es lo que yo vi, ¡Ya basta! Deja las mentiras, que no quiero saberlas, ya has vomitado tantas durante toda nuestra relación que realmente unas más o unas menos no cambiarán nada. Ya no me interesas como hombre, me das…náuseas, asco. Eso es todo en cuanto a lo que opino, quiero hablarte de mi bebé, es por eso que me tomé la molestia de venir hasta aquí_ – Le aclaró, sólo necesitaba aquellas respuestas y se marcharía para jamás volverlo a ver.

 _-¿De tu bebé? ¿Ahora es sólo tu bebé?_ – Cuestionó frustrado ante sus palabras, Bulma en verdad lo estaba arrancando de su vida.

 _\- Es mi hijo…_

 _\- También es mío_ – Aunque sabía que él no había engendrado pero…estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo como su hijo, darle un hogar, una familia, darle amor…darle todo, por ella, por Bulma.

 _\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de mentir? ¿No conoces los límites?_ – Le respondió, Yamcha se sorprendió sobremanera por su cuestionamiento – _Mi bebé no es hijo tuyo, eso ya lo sé_ – Le confesó de lo más tranquila, ella ya había asimilado aquella realidad - _¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¿Con tu distanciamiento, con tu actitud tan extraña? Me evadías, hacías hasta lo imposible por pasar poco tiempo conmigo, ya sé que mi bebé no es hijo tuyo y ¿Sabes qué? Me alegra._

 _-¿Te alegra? ¿Enserio? Ya me imaginaba…te debes de sentir dichosa ahora que nada nos une, ¿No es así?, llevas queriéndote deshacer de mí desde hace mucho, no soy ningún idiota…Bulma –_ Le respondió, después de todo, la embarazada de otro hombre era ella.

 _-Lo eres, claro que lo eres…un completo bastardo, ¿Por qué me mentiste? Tú ya lo sabías, no te atrevas a negarlo, sabías que este bebé no era tuyo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te lo callaste?_

 _\- Porque en verdad esperaba que fuese mío, traté de hacerme a la idea…de no imaginar que otro hombre te había tenido, que había acariciado tu cuerpo, que te…_

 _-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! ¡Yo nunca estuve con otro hombre más que contigo! Al menos conscientemente jamás lo estuve, creo tener mis sospechas de qué fue lo que sucedió_ – Respondió colérica y enfurecida.

-¿Sospechas? ¿Qué sospechas? - ¿Acaso ella sabría que él pidió aquel deseo a Porunga?

 _-Seré rápida…Maron ha tenido un hijo (precioso por cierto) que tiene cola, con algunas características muy específicas y cosas que ella ha sentido durante su embarazo que yo también estoy sintiendo. Hoy en la ecografía me dijeron que mi bebé también tenía cola, ¿Necesito más pruebas?, Maron me describió al hombre que la violó, estoy segura de que ese hombre también abusó de mí, el asunto está en que no recuerdo esos momentos y…_ \- Bajó la mirada, se maldecía por dentro por no poder recordar qué fue lo que pasó.

 _-Creo que a estas alturas ya no importa… -_ Yamcha suspiró y se preparó para confesarle la verdad, ella no lo perdonaría jamás, estaba seguro. Había arruinado todos sus planes, su futuro con ella, por una debilidad de la carne, ¿Qué podría salir peor?, ella necesitaba saber la verdad, él se la daría.

-Bulma…pasaron muchas cosas hace unos meses que…es posible que te cueste creerlas pero, es la verdad – Se frotó la cien y tomó aire para poder procesar mejor lo que pensaba decir – Hace casi un año que invadieron el planeta, fueron unos sujetos del espacio, sirvientes de un emperador loco, ellos destruyeron la humanidad y todo lo que ahora tenemos – Pausó.

\- Deja de bromear conmigo Yamcha – La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a inventar todo esto?

 _\- ¡Escúchame! ¿Puedes hacerlo? Por el amor de Dios Bulma, tienes que escucharme y creerme, esto puede resolver todas tus dudas_ – Dirigió la mirada a la mujer y ella asintió – _Aquel día nosotros estábamos en el parque Longe, ellos llegaron, nos atacaron, pudimos escondernos por un tiempo pero nos encontraron, te pedí que huyas pero no tuve éxito ellos te encontraron y te llevaron al espacio, a mí también pero en condición de esclavo o sirviente, supe que a las mujeres, sobre todo a las más hermosas las llevaban como prostitutas para ese bastardo de Freezer, ese sujeto fue el causante de todo. Bulma, yo estuve en el espacio durante todo ese tiempo buscando la manera de encontrarte porque te lo había prometido, te fallé en ese entonces_ – Se resignó – _Escuché rumores sobre la existencia de unas esferas que eran capaces de cumplir tres deseos, al principio me mostré escéptico pero después conocí a un habitante del planeta de donde provenían éstas esferas y él me lo confirmó, lo acompañé después y allí pude encontrarlas, las recolecte y pedí el deseo al Dios de las esferas, se llama Porunga_ – Ella lo miraba incrédula – _Bulma yo pedí volver a la normalidad, pedí que nada de lo que pasó desde que esos individuos llegasen a la Tierra, Porunga me dijo que no podía retroceder el tiempo pero sí reconstruir el planeta y revivir a las personas que fueron asesinadas, también le pedí trasladar a todos los humanos sobrevivientes al planeta, tal y como se encontraban antes de aquel día._

 _-No puedo creerlo…lo que me estás diciendo es, es algo irreal_ – Ella lo cuestionaba, ¿Cómo podría creerle?, era demasiado.

 _-No lo es, fue real…Mira sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero es cierto. Eso explica tu estado, al lugar al que te llevaron, allí…posiblemente alguien abusó de ti o…o simplemente pasó algo con algún otro hombre, Bulma eso jamás lo podremos saber_ – Se sinceró, aquello carcomía su mente, era posible, por supuesto que lo era.

- _No puedes estar hablando en serio…yo sería incapaz de…no, no. Definitivamente alguien abusó de mí, no puede haber otra explicación._

 _\- ¿Por qué te ciegas? ¿Acaso crees que no es posible? Bulma, allá en el espacio vi de todo, existen seres tan extravagantes que te quedarías de piedra, pero también hay seres muy similares a nosotros en apariencia, creo haber visto alguna vez a esos seres a los que me hiciste referencia, esos con cola; pero jamás supe que raza eran o de dónde venían, en ese entonces no me interesaban_ –Respondió, ¿Por qué Bulma se negaba a aceptar que jamás podrían saber qué sucedió?

 _\- No sé…esto es, es demasiado para mí_ – Lo miró fijo – _Pero voy a creer en ti Yamcha, te agradezco que me hayas contado esto, ahora…no tienes ningún tipo de obligación con mi hijo, así que olvida la idea de que es "nuestro bebé", nos vemos y…gracias_ – Lo observó por unos segundos y salió rápidamente del edificio, estaba conmocionada, una de sus manos se apoyaba en su pecho. ¿Toda esa locura realmente se dio? Eso explicaría su embarazo y la razón de no recordar cómo es que se había dado. Realmente estaba embarazada de un ser del espacio, ¿De un hombre con cola?. Dios, la carcomía la incertidumbre, la curiosidad, la ira.

Yamcha le había dicho que todo era posible, ¿Sería posible que ella haya conocido a algún otro hombre en el espacio? Esa sería la única forma en que ella se entregue a alguien, por amor, por deseo. Lamentablemente ella no sentía ese primer rechazo por la criatura como lo había sentido Maron que sabía que su bebé era producto de una violación, lo suyo era distinto. Ella adoraba a su hijo incluso ahora más, estaba emocionada por eso, orgullosa por saberse madre, por albergar en su vientre a un maravilloso ser, porque ese amor, ese sentimiento, esa abrumadora energía cautivadora sólo podía provenir de su bebé, no sabía de qué clase de raza estaba hablando ni de quienes eran con quienes estuvo en el espacio todo ese tiempo pero, su bebé merecía tener una identidad como lo que era, trataría de averiguarlo, de investigar, de indagar en el laboratorio de astronomía, algo debía de haber. Alguna noticia. Algún indicio, alguna prueba.

Maron le había dicho que un hombre la había atacado, un hombre con las características de esos seres con cola, aquel sujeto debió de haber venido a la Tierra en una nave, debería de existir un registro de aquel objeto, su padre tenía todo un sistema de monitoreo orbital, algo debería de existir allí. Revisaría, se enfocaría, no pararía hasta encontrar al padre de su hijo.

.

.

.

* * *

El Rey se alzó prepotente, azotando la mano contra la mesa de reuniones.

 _-No estoy pidiendo tu autorización Tarble, simplemente haré ese maldito viaje así te parezca o no. Deja de decir estupideces, ¿Me estoy aferrando a una locura? ¿Con qué autoridad tú me dices algo así? Mocoso, no olvides tu lugar en este palacio_ – Ofendido, su hermano estaba enfermo si creía que se dejaría persuadir de no hacer ese viaje, ya tenía suficiente con soportar a los malditos viejos entrometidos del consejo, ahora el mocoso se oponía, le parecía una locura.

 _\- Sé que no harás caso de lo que digo, así que…no me queda más que aceptar y desearte suerte. Si es que en verdad ellas están vivas, al menos merece la pena intentarlo…te apoyaré, hermano_ – Respondió decidido ante su hermano mayor, en un inicio le pareció una locura pero Vegeta jamás jugaría con esto, algo de esto tenía que ser verdad.

 _-Hmmmp, era de esperarse mocoso_ – Respondió distante – _Kakarotto, prepárate, partiremos mañana a primera hora, necesito que selecciones un escuadrón de reconocimiento, entre cuatro o cinco miembros es más que suficiente. Si la Tierra está en buenas condiciones puede ser interesante aquel planeta –_ Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a más de un saiyajin.

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso vas a conquistar ese planeta? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?_ – Su hermano se alarmó, ¿Acaso su hermano enloqueció?

 _\- Ese planeta no me interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo quiero recuperarla y traerla conmigo_ – Respondió severamente, mirando a su hermano menor – _Lo demás puede irse al infierno._

 _\- Sabes que si haces algo así, ella jamás te lo perdonará, ¿Verdad?_ – Le recordó.

- _Ya lo veremos_ – Vegeta se retiró apresuradamente de la sala de reuniones, dejando a los demás con la palabra en la boca.

 _\- Ha enloquecido_ – Kakarotto habló – P _ero no dejaré que cometa semejante estupidez, lo haré entrar en razón_ – Salió tras su Rey, tenía que hablar con él. Estaba seguro que no lo decía enserio, él jamás lastimaría a los humanos, ¿No?

Vegeta no era como Freezer, trababa de convencerse de eso.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos y a todas, perdónenme inmensamente la demora…la tesis me vuelve loca! Jajaj pero les agradezco mucho su paciencia y también los PM que me han mandado. Sin más aquí les dejo este capítulo, el siguiente es el reencuentro, aunque ya lo estoy trabajando aún faltan algunas cositas. Este capi se divide en dos, ésta es la primera parte. Cuídense mucho y los quieroooo, saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mia y alguno que otro personaje por ahí, también.**

* * *

 **PERTENENCIA**

 **Primera parte**

A veces se trataban de cosas simples, de sentimientos fáciles de describir y de recordar tiempos en donde todo fue mejor. Pero rebuscar entre las memorias del pasado no estaba en sus planes, pero sí, le encantaba jugar con las emociones de los demás, se creía capaz de manipular las emociones de los demás, pero no podía ni siquiera terminar de admitir ni distinguir las suyas propias. ¿Que si le emocionaba volver a verla? Desde luego, no sabía cómo describir aquel sentimiento extraño que invadía su pecho pero sabía que era importante, todo esto de los sentimientos y las emociones aceptadas era nuevo para él. Jamás fue bueno expresándose, exteriorizando su sentir, nadie pretendería que de un momento al otro lo fuera.

Kakarotto lo alcanzó antes de salir del palacio y le recriminó sus intenciones de invadir la Tierra, ¿Acaso eran idiotas? Lo que quería era asegurarse de que aquellos seres tan débiles estén a salvo, no sabía por qué pero…tenía la ligera sensación de que se verían envueltos en nuevos problemas. Si todo salía bien, si podía recuperar a Bulma, se concentraría en que ese planeta sea uno de sus protegidos, ya existían algunos otros planetas a los cuales ellos protegían a cambio de ciertos recursos, eso era lo que quería. No iba a destruirlo, no si Bulma estaba allí. La conocía de sobra como para saber qué conllevaría eso, no era idiota.

La noche había caído ya en el planeta escarlata, jamás sintió al tiempo pasar tan lento, el viaje a la Tierra no les llevaría más de dos días, estaba impaciente y juraba que si no hallaba nada allí, alguien pagaría por eso. Después de eso comandaría un ataque a Kempell, esos miserables no se quedarían en paz después de lo que hicieron, ya no estaban protegidos por el lagarto, ahora pagarían. En ese momento se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, tan enorme y solitaria en estos momentos, la total oscuridad que sólo se veía perturbada por el reflejo plateado de la luna llena sobre su rostro y sus brazos descubiertos, sintió una presencia conocida merodeando por los pasillos del palacio.

Era aquella hembra desagradable, ¿Cuándo dejaría de comportarse de ésta manera? Ni siquiera podía creer que él haya sido parte de ese juego en el pasado, que él haya accedido a enredarse con ella, se sentía estúpido por eso; pero ya no debería de importar, esa hembra no despertaba nada en él…nada. Los golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo molestaron, ¿Se estaría atreviendo esa mujer a molestarlo a éstas hora? ¿Qué se creía? Enfurecido, se levantó de la cama, la desnudez de su cuerpo no le importó en lo más mínimo, total…ella ya lo había visto así infinidad de veces, además para despacharla sólo necesitaba unos segundos. Maldiciendo a la mujer abrió de un tirón la puerta y aquellos orbes azul oscuro se posaron sobre los suyos, la mujer había cambiado un poco, se le notaba más madura y además su cabello, lo había dejado crecer, como cuando era adolescente. Algunos recuerdos de aquellos días lo invadieron, de las primeras experiencias. Aunque no deberían de ser importantes no sabía por qué razón en este momento pensaba en eso. Lenusy no apartó la vista de sus ojos, no quería mirar más allá, estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, no volvería a ser la mujer de turno del Rey, nunca más.

Estaba decidida a recuperar el honor, la honra y el respeto que merecía como la mujer más poderosa del planeta.

 _-Rey Vegeta, es un placer tenerlo nuevamente en el planeta_ – Saludó y reverencio al rey desnudo frente a sus ojos.

 _\- Dime de una maldita vez que demonios quieres aquí_ – Respondió escueto y cortante.

 _-Necesito hablar contigo Vegeta_ – Se dirigió a él en un tono más familiar, después de todo siendo adolescentes él le prohibió hablarle de usted cuando estén a solas, él se lo hizo prometerlo así que cumpliría.

 _\- Hmmp_ – Bufó molesto – _Pasa y que sea rápido mujer_ – Volvió a acostarse en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, una sonrisa ladina y sarcástica adornaba su rostro, de cierta manera lo divertía mucho la situación.

Lenusy ingresó a la habitación real y cerró la puerta asegurándola, después de todo si alguien ingresaba o la veían salir de allí, nada de esto tendría sentido. Pero era la única forma en que Vegeta pueda escucharla.

 _-Necesito que me asignes a alguna misión importante, a algún escuadrón de élite, o un ascenso_ – Fue directa con él, necesitaba esto.

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No te quedó claro que ninguna mujer irá nuevamente a las misiones importantes?_

 _-¿Por qué no? Tengo el mismo derecho_ – Contestó molesta por la respuesta del rey.

 _\- No lo tienes, no desde que tu madre asesinó a dos de los mejores soldados en aquella misión_ – Sonrió burlón - _¿O lo has olvidado?_

 _\- Mi madre estaba desestabilizada mentalmente, además ustedes la castigaron…creo que eso es suficiente, no fue mi culpa Vegeta…lo sabes, ni mi hermana ni yo merecemos este trato_ – Volvió a quejarse.

 _\- ¿Dime, qué es lo que en verdad quieres decirme? Te lo aclaro, no estoy para juegos tontos._

 _\- Quiero retarte a un combate nupcial_ – Dijo tajante y un poco triste, sabía lo que aquello conllevaba. Era su honor, el de su familia, el de su hermana. Gure ya no tenía a nadie, además era una saiyajin de última categoría, su hermana era demasiado débil y lo sabía, el consejo jamás la aprobaría como compañera del príncipe Tarble, si retaba a Vegeta en combate, se vería resarcida como guerrera, al enfrentarse nada más y nada menos que al monarca, al saiyajin legendario. Sabía que moriría a manos de él, pero esto significaría el honor y la gloria para sus generaciones futuras.

 _-¿Qué?_ – Cuestionó, ¿había escuchado bien? Aquella saiyajin lo estaba retando a un combate nupcial, sonaba tan descabellado, ¿acaso estaba loca?, él era infinitamente más poderoso, ¿qué sentido tendría enfrentarte a alguien sabiendo que vas a morir?, ¿acaso ella quería morir? - _¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? Sabes bien que yo no me contendré, no tendré piedad contigo, ¿Por qué lo haces?_

- _Por Gure…_

 _\- ¿Gure? ¿Te refieres a tu hermana?_ – Estaba confundido, no recordaba a esa chiquilla, pero sabía que Lenusy tenía una hermana con ese nombre.

 _\- Gure está siendo cortejada por el príncipe Tarble_ – confesó, aunque aún le dolía aquello, ella era fuerte, ella podía luchar, Gure no – _ella es una saiyajin de tercera clase, no sabe combatir…nuestra madre jamás me permitió entrenarla y cuando murió, Gure jamás quiso aprender. Ella no es un soldado…Tarble está empeñado en convertirla en su compañera y no tienes idea del infierno que vive cuando se acerca al pueblo, o convive con otros saiyajins, le hacen la vida imposible, la golpean, la humillan, solamente por ser débil y ser la mujer que ha deslumbrado al príncipe, por supuesto que él no lo sabe; ella no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Pero yo lo he visto, he querido poner en su lugar a cada uno de los idiotas que la han agredido pero…tampoco me respetan…¿Y sabes por qué?...Por ti, porque siempre me usaste como se te dio la gana, porque jugaste conmigo, porque me hiciste creer cuando éramos adolescentes de que ibas a tomarme como compañera, no te estoy reclamando eso, no tengo interés alguno en serlo ahora, pero necesito que ellos me teman y me respeten, a Gure jamás la respetarán y lo sabes, sé que Tarble la convencerá y todo se saldrá de control, si yo lucho contigo, lo haré en nombre de ella, tu hermano Tarble tampoco es oponente para mí, sólo podemos pelear tú y yo…no importa si muero, al menos su honor será restaurado, ya que seré la única mujer en haber luchado contra el Rey, la única capaz de retarlo y afrontarlo…jamás te he pedido nada Vegeta, jamás me vi en la necesidad. Pero esto en verdad lo necesito._

Vegeta estaba asombrado y confundido, ¿quién diablos era ésta mujer? ¿Lenusy? Lo dudaba, estaba confundido, Lenusy quería sacrificarse por el honor de su familia, de su hermana para que ella pueda vivir tranquila con Tarble, estaba siendo considerada con los suyos, se sentía un idiota, ¿cómo podría asesinarla si realmente no le apetecía? ¿Matarla porque sí? No, algo estaba mal, él no quería matarla. Este no era su problema, Tarble debería pelear, no él.

\- _Escúchame con atención_ – Empezó – _Yo saldré mañana a primera hora hacia otro planeta y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas._

\- _Pero será rápido, te prometo que serán menos de diez minutos_ – Ella se apresuró a decir, pero él la miró furioso.

\- _No_ – Contestó con el ceño exageradamente fruncido.

\- _Por favor Vegeta._

\- _¡Cállate!, este no es mi problema, no voy a pelear contigo Lenusy, eso está decidido. Si quieres redimir tus errores, adelante. Hazlo, pero no estoy incluido en esto. Aquí el único que debe luchar es Tarble, él quiere a tu hermana, entonces rétalo a él._

\- _Pero Tarble…no quiero avergonzarlo delante de los demás, sabes que él no es tan poderoso_ – Ella levantó la voz, estaba aterrada, no quería hacerle daño al príncipe.

\- _Es eso o nada, tú decides…es eso o seguir viendo como maltratan y agreden a tu hermanita, lárgate, ve a hablarlo con ese mocoso…a mí déjame en paz_ – Cerró los ojos y espero a que la mujer se retirase de la habitación, ¿estaba haciendo bien? Después de todo acabar con ella sería muy fácil, pero no.

Lenusy había tocado una fibra delicada en su interior, él no quería matarla. No quería volver a manchar sus manos con sangre inocente, no otra vez. Cuando la mujer salió derrotada de la habitación al fin pudo encaminarse hacia el sueño, unas cuantas horas más y ya estaría rumbo a la Tierra, a buscarla, a la Corporación Cápsula. Cerró los ojos y se adentró en sus recuerdos, momentos, minutos, sensaciones, los besos, las caricias.

El silencio y el dolor.

Todo aquello que envolvía su recuerdo, todas esas sensaciones nuevas y extrañas que evocaba su sólo nombre. Estaba decidido a traerla consigo, ella pertenecía a este planeta, ella sería la reina de Vegetasei, se oponga quien se oponga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dentro de un hogar mediano y cálido, tres hombres compartían un momento de comida, a los tres se les notaba extraños. El saiyajin menor mantenía un brillo especial en su mirada, una mirada llena de ilusión y esperanza, el menor de ellos siempre fue el más inocente, el más "sentimental" de los saiyajins que conocían. Es por eso que aquellos sentimientos que profesaba lo llevaron a unirse a una compañera. La hermosa mujer que tuvo entre sus brazos, esa hermosa mujer que se entregó a él en cuerpo y en alma, la extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus besos, su cuerpo, sus regaños incluso, su presencia que siempre lo inundaba todo.

Él se sentía un hombre afortunado, un saiyajin premiado con una compañera excepcional, una humana. La mejor de las mujeres, él estaba convencido de eso, estaba seguro de que la vería pronto, observaría una vez más aquellos ojos negros que lo transportaban a parajes divinos, necesitaba verla pronto. Mientras arrasaba con algunos platos de comida, observó por un momento a su hermano mayor, él sabía que Raditz también estaba desesperado por volver a ver a la mujer de cabellos dorados.

Su hermano siempre fue un presumido de primera, si tenía alguna aventura con alguna saiyajin solía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, siempre fue un desvergonzado. Pero en ésta ocasión estaba haciendo uso de toda su discreción, sólo aquellos que lo conocían bien sabían que él tenía algo con la señorita Tights, él pudo conocerla y le resultó muy agradable, era perfecta para su hermano, ella era capaz de controlar su carácter tan hostil, era quien refrenada y a la vez daba cuerda a su hermano. Sabía que ambos estaban enredados en algo que no sabría definir pues su hermano no les había contado nada. Pero al anunciarse ese viaje a la Tierra, fue uno de los primeros en ofrecerse como parte del escuadrón, aquella emoción volvió a brillar en sus ojos.

 _-¿Qué tanto me estás mirando idiota?_ – Su hermano le dirigió la mirada y lo cuestionó.

 _-Nafda hermabno_ – Trató de contestar con la boca llena de comida.

 _\- No cambiarás nunca, ¡pareces un mocoso!_ – Raditz sonreía divertido.

 _\- Ahhh_ – suspiró – _Lo siento Raditz, es que no pude evitar ver que te pone muy contento el ir a la Tierra._

 _\- Bah, no digas estupideces…siempre me emociona una nueva misión._

 _\- Lo que tú digas…pero de que te emociona, te emociona…además sabes bien que no vas a ir a ahorcar a nadie allá, vamos a traer a las chicas. ¿Lo sabes no?_

 _\- Bu-bueno…algo de eso me comentó Nappa_ – se le notaba nervioso.

 _\- Sí es que hay una gran posibilidad de que los humanos hayan revivido…no me preguntes cómo pero…pronto lo sabremos cuando lleguemos. ¡No puedo esperar!_

 _-¿Sabes también que hay una posibilidad de que no encuentren nada, verdad? Es decir… ¿Cómo rayos se explicaría si es que los humanos han revivido? Debe existir una razón poderosa y te aseguro que no es ninguna casualidad_ – Ésta vez interrumpió el saiyajin mayor al escuchar el rumbo de la conversación de sus hijos.

 _\- Claro que las encontraremos, tengo la total seguridad…el vínculo con Milk lo siento más fuerte que nunca. No dejo de oírla, de sentirla en mis sueños._

 _-Mejor no diré nada…sólo espero que…les vaya bien y que encuentren aquello que van a buscar –_ deseó a sus hijos, después de todo quería de nuevo a los hijos despistados y orgullosos que tenía, no a los guiñapos que quedaron luego de la pérdida de los humanos.

 _\- ¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso, padre? –_ Bufó molesto, ¿acaso había sido muy obvio en su proceder? Su hermano y su padre no dejaban de insinuarle su cercanía, su relación con Tights.

 _\- No me creas un idiota…hasta Drein lo notó y eso sí que es todo un logro eh…ese despistado es un despreocupado y aun así, notó lo que te sucedía. Deja de negarlo de una vez._

 _\- Deja de insistir, si quieres saberlo…tendrás que esperar –_ Maldito Drein, de seguro él había abierto la bocota. Se las cobraría al muy hijo de…

 _-Bueno me voy a entrenar un rato y después me prepararé para el viaje, nos vemos en la mañana_ – Se levantó de la mesa, ordenando y dejando listo los utensilios que había utilizado. Cada uno veía por sí mismo en esa casa.

 _-Raditz deberías de sincerarte y…-_ El saiyajin mayor fue interrumpido por su hijo, quería hacerlo rabiar, se parecía tanto a su madre.

 _-¿Esperarás o no?_ – Contestó aburrido a su padre, él no diría nada, no entendía por qué insistía tanto.

 _\- Como quieras…el tiempo me dará la razón._

 _\- Lo que digas_ – Se levantó de la mesa y se retiró sin decirle nada más a su padre. Raditz a diferencia de Kakarotto, era más frío y hostil, pero no era un desalmado como muchos otros que conocía, como su propio hermano por ejemplo. Conocía a su hermano…Turles fue un verdadero problema.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Los saiyajins voluntarios para la misión a la Tierra se encontraban reunidos y a punto de ingresar a la nave que los transportaría hacia el cuadrante veintidós. A ese remoto planeta azul que se encontraba a un extremo de la galaxia vecina. Observaron al Rey Vegeta y a su mano derecha llegando al lugar, los demás soldados sólo esperaban la orden de abordar, el Rey fue rápido en dirigirse a sus hombres.

- _Ésta no es una misión de exterminio ni de colonización, es una misión de reconocimiento y rescate. ¿Lo han entendido? No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a lastimar a algún humano. Llegando al planeta sobrevolaremos las principales ciudades y allí buscaremos al gobernante de la Tierra, los quiero a todos dispersos por el planeta. Cuando hayan encontrado al gobernante de cada región, háganles saber que el Rey del Planeta Vegetasei quiere tener una audiencia, de carácter urgente. No acepten un no como respuesta, sean persuasivos, eviten matarlos –_ Decía con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, aún le costaba creer lo que estaba diciendo – _A los saiyajins que se quedan, el príncipe Tarble será el gobernante al mando durante mi ausencia, Nappa e Imok serán su escolta personal –_ Los aludidos miraron sorprendidos al Rey y asintieron a los pocos segundos, sin duda salvaguardar la integridad del gobernante era una misión de suma importancia – _Aprovechando que_ _el consejo está presente, quiero comunicarles que el nuevo líder será Bardock, de hoy en adelante. No toleraré ninguna desobediencia, créanme…yo no soy como mi padre fallecido. A mí no me temblarán las manos para ponerlos en su lugar –_ Los ancianos estaban furiosos pero ante la fuerte mirada del Rey sólo pudieron callar, no tenían oportunidad contra él – _Y por último…he tomado la decisión_ _de nombrar a un nuevo jefe de escuadrones élite. La soldado Lenusy será la nueva jefe, eso es todo lo que quería comunicarles –_ Ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso de la misma saiyajin; el Rey avanzó entre los presentes y abordó la nave principal, en total eran dos navez las que enrumbarían hacia la Tierra.

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Me nombró jefe de escuadrones?_ – La saiyajin no podía creerlo, jamás pensó que Vegeta fuese capaz de esto, sin duda; él había cambiado mucho y lo agradecía de cierta manera. Ésta era la oportunidad de su vida para recuperar su honor y el de su familia – _Honraré este cargo con mi vida, Rey Vegeta_ – Levantó un poco la voz para que él pueda escucharla, una sonrisa de lado adornó el rostro del rey.

 _\- Vaya, felicidades Lenusy…en verdad te lo mereces_ – Comentó uno de los soldados élite. Ellos siempre habían sido compañeros de entrenamiento y grandes conocidos desde muy pequeños.

 _\- No puedo creerlo, ¡al fin!...al fin podré crear un futuro para Gure_ – Aunque no quiso una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro, estaba agradecida con el rey, ya no tendría que morir ni avergonzar a nadie, ahora todo dependía de ella y su desempeño.

 _\- Lo harás muy bien…anda, que me tengo que ir y sé que me vas a extrañar_ – Bromeó con la saiyajin, si tan sólo ella pudiese verlo con los mismos ojos que él la veía, pero parecía no registrarlo.

 _\- Cállate tonto_ – Le golpeó superficialmente el brazo – _Posiblemente hasta tú regreses con una de esas mujeres como compañera, no me sorprendería. Todos mueren por ellas, sino mira la cantidad de voluntarios que tuvieron._

 _\- Las terrícolas no son de mi agrado, prefiero…prefiero algo más intenso…_

 _\- Lo que digas, tonto_ – bromeó nuevamente con él – _Nos vemos, Drein._

 _\- Nos vemos –_ Vio a la saiyajin alejarse de los hangares, no se rendiría; esa mujer tenía que ser suya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Las naves saiyajin despegaron sin mayor contratiempo, dos días…solamente dos días más y podrían volver a verlas, a comprobar con sus propios ojos que aquellas sensaciones son totalmente reales, el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados estaba más que eufórico porque sentía cada vez más latente en su pecho aquel vínculo con su terrícola. Mientras que el orgulloso rey, mantenía en el fondo la esperanza de encontrarla, de tomarla nuevamente entre sus brazos y olvidar todo aquel amargo dolor que le dejó su partida tan súbita.

Pero una interrogante asaltó su mente, si Bulma estaba viva…si ella estuviese viviendo en la Tierra. ¿Por qué no lo buscó ella? ¿Por qué dejó pasar tanto tiempo sin haberse comunicado? ¿Por qué? Ella era en extremo inteligente, hubiese tenido muchas maneras de hablar con él o buscarlo. Pero al parecer no lo había hecho, aquella pregunta azotaba su mente, ¿Acaso ella no quería volver a verlo? ¿Acaso ella no sentía esa necesidad?

Dudas, dudas atormentaban su ser.

¿Estaría ella dispuesta a regresar? ¿Y si lo rechazaba?

Maldecía a su suerte por sentirse tan miserable de un momento a otro. Había posibilidades de que esto también ocurriese y no se alegraba en absoluto, él no tenía la certeza de kakarotto, él no tenía nada. Sólo una maldita sensación de vacío y culpa oprimiendo su pecho.

Pero la buscaría, la encararía y la traería consigo.

Ella era suya, eso tenía que quedarle claro, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el viaje; le esperaban dos malditos días para verla y paciencia tenía muy poca, pero debía esperar.

Ella era suya y eso nadie lo cambiaría, ni siquiera ella misma.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí actualizando ando… perdónenme por la demora por favor, ya les había explicado lo de la tesis. Aquí en este capítulo se da ese esperado reencuentro entre azul y negro :P**

 **Espero sea de su agrado. Comentarles que el próximo capítulo es un full VxB.**

 **Les envío un abrazo enorme, cuídense mucho y buenas lunas a todas.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **PERTENENCIA**

 **Segunda parte**

Las horas pasaban lentamente y en el fondo se sentía abrumada por lo sucedido con su hasta hace pocas horas "amor de toda la vida", verlo con otra mujer le hizo recordar tiempos pasados en que era una joven ilusa, que creía ciegamente en el amor incondicional. Con los años ella maduró al igual que la relación que mantenía con Yamcha, pero él la había decepcionado tantas veces, una peor que la otra y aunque ya no lo amaba, se sentía dolida y engañada. Aun así se armó de valor y lo llamó, necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo, algo dentro de su corazón le hacía intuir que el beisbolista sabía algo sobre lo que no recordaba y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo confesar.

Se trataba de su vida, de su pasado, de su hijo. Ella necesitaba respuestas a esa cantidad inmensurable de interrogantes que golpeaban en su cabeza, no era tonta. Marcó el número de su ex novio y espero su respuesta.

 _-Bulma…yo…_ \- Contestó, escuchó la voz afligida de él, a pesar de todo ella no le guardaba rencor pues siempre sería una persona querida e importante en su vida.

 _-Escúchame, necesitamos hablar…hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber y estoy segura de que tú puedes decírmelas_ – Ella fue directa con él, no esperaba que él empiece a hablarle sobre su relación pues ya lo había dado por terminado y nada cambiaría aquello.

 _-¿Es sobre el bebé?…Bulma yo te aseguro que sé cómo explicártelo, el asunto está en que lo puedas entender –_ Confesó abatido por la situación, en el fondo se sentía miserable por haberla traicionado.

 _\- Créeme que lo haré, pero necesitamos hablar. Estoy lista para oírlo todo. ¿Vienes a la Corporación o te encuentro en otro lado?_

 _-A decir verdad…yo…estoy afuera de tu casa…vine porque creí que necesitabas saberlo todo y no me equivoqué, espérame voy a encapsular el coche y estaré allí_ _en unos minutos_ – Suspiró resignado y cortó la llamada.

¿En qué momento todo se salió de control? ¿En qué momento había perdido por completo a esa mujer maravillosa? Ya nada podía hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, desde aquel día de la invasión de los soldados de Freezer su vida cambió radicalmente y esto incluiría también su relación de tantos años. Bulma había madurado, se había convertido en una mujer capaz de todo, en un genio. Ella había logrado sobrevivir en el espacio durante casi un año, sabía que era única y él la había perdido. Pero al final de todo, él la amaba y si amarla significaba dejarla ir, dejarla hacer su destino, él lo haría. Su felicidad significaría la felicidad de su persona amada, ella merecía saber la verdad, merecía saber que su hijo posiblemente era producto de una relación con un ser del espacio, no pensaba introducir en ella la idea de una violación, no.

Aquello jamás, era demasiado para él tan sólo imaginar aquello. Él la conocía bien, ella era una mujer pasional, totalmente entregada cuando amaba y estaba seguro que si algún tipo del espacio la tuvo, de seguro fue muy dichoso.

Se encaminó hacia el edificio en forma de domo, en donde se ubicaba la residencia de los Brief, ya era un viejo conocido y la seguridad le permitió el total acceso a las instalaciones. Observó aquello una vez más y muchos recuerdos de momentos hermosos lo embargaron, ya nunca volverían y tan sólo le quedaba recordar y atesorar aquellos momentos. Caminó a paso lento hacia la entrada y se quedó por un momento pensativo. Tenía que armarse de valor para mirarla a los ojos después de lo que le había hecho. Tocó el timbre y a los pocos minutos una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios lo atendió.

 _-¡Yamcha, que sorpresa querido! Pasa por favor, hace muchos días que no nos visitas…la pequeña Bulma está muy desanimada últimamente, espérame aquí iré a llamarla –_ La señora Brief siempre brindaba sonrisas, siempre estaba feliz y aquello de cierta manera lo hizo sentirse peor.

 _\- Disculpe…es que…necesito hablar con ella en privado y, bueno…ella ya sabe que estoy aquí, pasaré a verla a su habitación. ¿Está allí verdad?_

 _\- Por supuesto y por favor cuando veas al joven Ryu mándale mis saludos y que venga a visitarme pronto_ – Le dijo sonriente y se retiró dejando a Yamcha en la sala con total libertad, después de todo era el novio de Bulma desde su adolescencia y le tenía plena confianza.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió hacia la habitación de Bulma, una que ya conocía de memoria y seguía acumulándose de recuerdos, tantas veces en que estuvieron juntos en aquel lugar. Caminó decidido y al hallarse frente a la puerta indicada la tocó con unos suaves golpes. La peliazul no demoró en acercarse a la puerta y con una muy leve sonrisa de nerviosismo lo recibió, haciéndose a un lado invitándolo a ingresar a su habitación. Ella le dio la espalda y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, su vientre medianamente abultado la hacía lucir realmente hermosa, sin duda ella sería una gran madre. Él caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y suspiró con resignación dispuesto a contarle todo cuánto sabía.

 _-Yamcha, sé que las cosas entre nosotros ya han terminado pero quiero que sepas que yo no te guardo rencor, siempre serás una persona valiosa para mí. Espero que eso lo tengas muy claro, si te llamé fue porque en verdad necesito saber muchas cosas que sé que ignoro o no las recuerdo, ¿Algo sucedió y hay momentos de mi vida que no logro recordar, verdad?_ – Lo miró fijamente y él asintió, confirmándole lo que ya ella suponía – _Ya me lo imaginaba, por favor…necesito saber qué fue lo que sucedió._

 _-Escúchame y pon mucha atención por favor…lo que te diré es muy serio y también es posible que pienses que es una locura, pero no lo es. Todo lo que sucedió fue real_ – Él le sonrió y ella lo miró atenta a sus palabras, un extraño sentimiento empezaba a albergarse en su corazón – _Hace un poco más de un año unos seres del espacio invadieron nuestro planeta, ellos destruyeron las ciudades, asesinaron a los humanos y se llevaron como esclavos a otros, no fueron muchos…pues la orden que ellos tenían era aniquilarnos a todos para dejar el planeta limpio para después ser colonizado por un monstruo del infierno que se dedica a purgar y vender planetas. Ellos ese día…te capturaron y te llevaron con ellos…yo me enfrenté pero me hirieron y perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté estaba en una de sus naves con algunos otros humanos y otros seres del espacio. Sé que lo que estoy diciendo te suena increíble Bulma pero…es la verdad_ – Ella asintió y el prosiguió contándole lo sucedido – _Después de varios meses de permanecer en una de sus bases ellos me vendieron como un esclavo a unos habitantes del planeta Namek, ellos me liberaron y después de conocer a Dende, él se hizo mi amigo y me ayudó a reunir dinero para pagar el viaje a Namek, él me había hablado de unas esferas que existían en su planeta que eran capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo, yo viajé hasta allá junto con él y allí conocí al patriarca, era un ser extraordinario y lleno de sabiduría, él me autorizó de buscar y usar las esferas del dragón porque sabía que tenía una buena razón, no lo hacía con malicia, yo en verdad quería encontrarte Bulma…estaba desesperado._

 _\- Yamcha…_ \- Ella lo miraba sorprendida de que él haya hecho todo esto por volver a verla.

 _\- Déjame terminar por favor_ – La interrumpió _– Cuando por fin reuní todas las esferas, invoqué al dragón junto a Dende y allí le pedí el deseo…yo deseaba regresar el tiempo, que aquel maldito día en que esos desgraciados invadieron nuestro planeta jamás exista…pero el dragón no podía hacer eso, sus poderes no abarcaban el control del tiempo. Entonces pedí que la Tierra sea restaurada a como yo la recordaba, que sus habitantes sean revividos y los que se encuentren en otros planetas sean transportados a la Tierra nuevamente y olvidasen todo aquello que sucedió. Así es como todo volvió a la normalidad. Tú y los demás humanos volvimos a la Tierra y todo siguió como si jamás aquello hubiese sucedido pero…_ \- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar todo aquel sufrimiento y al recordar también su situación actual.

 _\- ¿Pero? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Por qué algo salió mal, no es así?_ – Ella cuestionó con la mirada gacha.

 _\- No es eso…no es que esté mal Bulma…es sólo que…después de unas semanas de que nosotros continuáramos nuestra relación, tú comenzaste a sentirte mal y allí fue que te enteraste que estabas embarazada, Bulma. Yo hubiese sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, créeme pero…no estaba preparado para esa noticia, tú y yo…hace mucho que no…bueno, tú ya sabes…que no estábamos juntos de ese modo…es por eso que de inmediato supe que ese bebé que estabas esperando no era mío. Pero…supuse que todo eso fue producto de que tú hayas permanecido en algún lugar del espacio que en verdad desconozco. No sé dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo ni con quién Bulma, si es eso lo que querías saber…eso no puedo respondértelo. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que tu bebé es producto de un sentimiento, un sentimiento muy fuerte que sólo tú serías capaz de crear y entregar a la persona a la que amas Bulma, te conozco demasiado bien. Estoy seguro de que en el espacio conociste a un ser que llenó todas tus expectativas y ese bebé que llevas ahí, es esa prueba._ – Le dirigió una sonrisa a ella, pero el rostro de ella rebalsaba lágrimas de tristeza, él la estaba haciendo llorar y no quería eso, ya la había hecho sufrir mucho.

 _\- No Bulma por favor…no llores, perdóname, no debí decirte todo eso…perdóname por favor_ – Él se notaba angustiado por ella, después de todo ella siempre sería importante.

- _No es eso, no estoy triste por eso…es que, algo dentro de mi corazón me dice que no te estás equivocando y que en verdad amé a esa persona y me entristece no recordarlo...Yamcha te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, eso demuestra que a pesar de todo eres un gran ser humano y mereces la felicidad. Yo te quiero mucho, eres y siempre serás el mejor de los amigos para mí, porque siempre fuiste eso antes de ser mi novio, fuiste mi amigo. Atesoraré conmigo todos los lindos recuerdos, y espero que entiendas que no podré corresponder más a esos sentimientos que aún veo en tus ojos, sé que todo tomó un curso extraño y diferente pero, las cosas suceden por algo y así deben de ser. Yo pronto seré madre de un pequeño ser al que anhelo ver y enserio espero que seas muy feliz Yamcha, que encuentres a una buena mujer que logre hacerte centrar y al fin pienses en formar una familia y dar el gran paso, sé que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, sé…que ya estás preparado para eso. Sólo, una pregunta más… ¿Tú, en el espacio conociste a algunos seres con…cola…con una cola de mono?_

 _\- Mmmm sí, pero nunca supe de qué tipos de seres se trataban, solamente los vi en algunas ocasiones cuando fui liberado y pasé por varios planetas donde se compraban todo tipo de cosas. Allí vi a algunos de esos sujetos, eran imponentes, con el cabello extraño siempre en formas raras, ya sabes como picos y puntas rebeldes, no sabría explicártelo mejor…además tenían colas y usaban armaduras extrañas, también los vi volar. –_ Respondía recordando a aquellos hombres que había visto hace meses atrás,

 _-¿Volaban?_ – Preguntó sorprendida, aquello cuadraba exactamente con la descripción que Maron le había dado.

 _-Sí, aunque aquello en el espacio es común, hasta yo aprendí a hacerlo. Dende me enseño_ – Sonrió recordando a su pequeño amigo.

 _\- ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es asombroso! Espero poder verte algún día haciéndolo_ – Le dijo sinceramente.

 _-Claro que sí, cuando tú quieras te llevo a dar un paseo. No se compara en nada con volar en una nave, volando tú mismo sientes la adrenalina y el viento rozando tu rostro, es simplemente genial._

 _\- Puedo imaginarlo…gracias de nuevo Yamcha, gracias por todo –_ Ella se puso de pie y lo abrazó sinceramente. Era un abrazo lleno de afecto y agradecimiento hacia aquel hombre que la acompañó durante todos esos años. Aquella era la despedida de aquel amor de adolescentes, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas surcasen su rostro.

 _\- No llores bonita…tú eres quien menos merece sufrir, ánimo…sé que cuando tengas a tu bebé en tus brazos éstas lágrimas serán reemplazadas con sonrisas, no pierdas aquella hermosa sonrisa jamás…no te des por vencida sé que en algún momento podrás recordar a esa persona que tanto echas de menos –_ No pudo evitar que sus propias palabras le duelan, pero finalmente tenía que decirlas…eran ciertas. Notaba en los ojos de Bulma la ausencia de aquel brillo especial del cual sus ojos eran característicos. Algo sumamente especial le hacía falta.

 _\- Gracias –_ Ella le sonrió y él correspondió ese gesto, se separaron y él le hizo entender con la mirada que ya debía de marcharse.

 _\- Espero que no olvides lo de llevarte un día de estos a volar –_ Él rió divertido y ella asintió, aquí comenzaba un nuevo capítulo de su vida, en donde aquel lobo del desierto se convertiría en un gran amigo. Un amigo para toda la vida.

 _\- Por supuesto, no pierdo eso por nada del mundo…ya sabes cuando quieras eres bienvenido aquí en mi casa, ¿Vamos a la sala? De seguro mamá querrá obsequiarte unas galletas antes de que te vayas…ya la conoces–_ Le sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la sala, en donde la siempre alegre señora Brief ya los esperaba con una fuente de pastelillos y galletas que ella misma había preparado.

Allí los tres conversaron animadamente un rato más hasta que Yamcha decidió que ya era momento de retirarse, no sin antes agradecerla la cortesía a su ex suegra. Cuando ambas mujeres se hallaban solas en la sala, Bulma creyó que era correcto el contarle a su madre de su separación con Yamcha y también acerca de la paternidad de su bebé, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa pero le tenía una gran confianza a su madre después de todo.

 _\- Mamá…hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablarte–_ Dejó la taza de té que en esos momentos tenía en sus manos sobre la mesita de centro.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?–_ La señora Brief la miró y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

 _\- Verás…Yamcha y yo…bueno…nosotros, decidimos terminar nuestra relación–_ Le confesó algo nerviosa, esperando una reacción negativa por parte de su madre.

 _\- Oh cariño, hasta que por fin te diste cuenta–_ Su madre no se notaba para nada sorprendida de lo que acababa de oir.

 _\- ¿No estás enojada? Pensé que quería mucho a Yamcha._

 _\- Y lo quiero querida, Yamcha es un gran muchacho…pero hace mucho que me di cuenta de que ya no lo veías con aquella mirada de amor de cuando eras una jovencita…me di cuenta de que lo veías como a un amigo–_ Le sonrió nuevamente y la tomó de las manos – _Hija,_ _sé que en el pasado hemos tenido algunas diferencias y espero que hayas podido perdonarme por eso…pero quiero que sepas que eres mi pequeña y te adoro al igual que a tu hermana. Ustedes son lo más valioso para mí…y tu felicidad es lo primero mi niña. Por eso te aseguro que te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas de ahora en adelante. Mamá siempre estará allí para ti –_ Le acarició la mejilla y Bulma no pudo evitar echarse a sus brazos con algunas lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, cuanta felicidad le causaba escuchar estas palabras. Tanto las necesitaba.

 _\- Bulma y que sucederá con mi nietecito, ¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo con eso?–_ Cuestionó la madura mujer. De por si la idea de un nietecito, jugueteando y corriendo por la casa la ponía muy feliz.

 _\- Mamá…Yamcha no es el padre de mi bebé–_ Confesó, era preferible que su familia sepa la verdad de una vez. Así la apoyarían y buscarían todos la manera de darle a su bebé la mejor de las bienvenidas.

 _\- Ohh cariño…eso no lo sabía…pero de seguro el papá de mi nietecito es un joven muy apuesto, con tu belleza y de seguro la de su padre será un bebé soñado–_ Canturreaba la mujer, alucinando y extasiada con solo la idea de su lindo nietecito.

 _\- ¡Mamá pero que cosas dices!–_ Ella estaba roja de la vergüenza ante la sinceridad de su madre, no le molestaba para nada que su novio de tantos años no sea el padre de su hijo. Vaya familia rara que tenía.

 _\- Nada que no sea cierto…te conozco Bulma, te conozco muy bien, de seguro es un joven imponente, lleno de seguridad, un joven orgulloso…todo un reto…!Ay mi niña! ¡Qué felicidad! ¿Y dime, cuando tendré el agrado de conocer a mi futuro yerno?–_ Bulma casi muere de un ataque al oírla hablar, ¿Su madre quería conocer al padre de su bebé? Pero ni siquiera ella lo conocía, tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de hablar.

 _\- Lo conocerás pronto mamá…–_ No supo por qué dijo aquello, ahora estaba metida en un gran problema. ¿A quién diablos iba a presentar como el padre de su bebé?

En una ágil maniobra de supervivencia decidió cambiar el tema, pues ya se había metido hasta el cuello en un gran problema, tendría que hacer algo pronto por encontrar al padre de su hijo. De todas formas, ella misma moría de curiosidad por conocerlo. ¿En verdad sería apuesto? ¿Y orgulloso? ¿Y todo un reto como le había dicho su madre? No podía evitar pensar en eso, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que si ella se entregó a él, fue porque definitivamente aquel hombre era especial, para ella al menos.

Ella y él…aunque no sabía quién era, no pudo evitar que algunas ideas revolotearan en su mente haciéndola sonrojar, aunque por las descripciones de Maron y Yamcha, no sabía si pensar en que era un ser pacífico exactamente, quizás haya sido un salvaje, y…no pudo evitar pensar en esto, ¿Qué tal si aquel hombre la había forzado? No…no, no podía ser. Trató de no pensar en eso. Aunque…si a la pobre Maron le pasó, ¿Quién aseguraba que a ella no?

Por Dios, estaba martirizada.

 _\- ¿Dónde está papá?–_ Se oyó a sí misma preguntar, tenía que cambiar el tema ya.

 _\- Papá está en su laboratorio astronómico…estaba algo preocupado ésta mañana porque había observado a un objeto ingresando en la órbita del planeta o algo así fue que le oí decir, no ha salido de allí desde entonces–_ Contaba despreocupada y volviendo a servirse otro pastelillo.

 _\- ¿Un objeto?... ¿Una nave?... ¡Por Dios! –_ Se apresuró a levantarse, disculpándose con su madre y dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el laboratorio de su madre. ¿Una nave en la órbita de la Tierra? ¿Acaso los estaban invadiendo nuevamente? No, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Esto no podía ser. No otra vez, no ahora que llevaba a su bebé en su vientre. No ahora que estaba dispuesta a ser feliz.

 _\- ¡Papá! ¿Qué está sucediendo? Mamá me dijo que encontraste algo inusual en la órbita del planeta–_ Le dijo apenas hubo ingresado en el laboratorio de su padre, el científico la miró preocupado y asintió.

 _\- Ésta mañana a primera hora, pasé por aquí como siempre…pero una extraña alerta fue registrada apenas unos segundos después. Unos objetos desconocidos ingresaron a la órbita terrestre y van a aterrizar en menos de dos horas en el planeta…lo peor de todo es que aterrizarán muy cerca de la ciudad. Posiblemente cerca a la isla del volcán Tempura, he dado aviso a las autoridades, supongo que deben estar preparados para éstas eventualidades. Aunque en un primer momento no me creían tuvo que enviarles los reportes, son exactamente tres naves las que han ingresado a órbita, el satélite captó algunas imágenes, mira. –_ Le mostró a su hija, eran unas fotografías satelitales de aquellas naves, ella abrió los ojos como platos al observarlas. Algo dentro de su ser se removió al observarlas. Pero algo captó toda su atención en aquellas fotografías.

 _\- Permíteme por favor…aquí hay algo extraño, mira aquí–_ Empezó a hacerle zoom a una de las imágenes donde se lograba captar el lado posterior de las naves. Allí en una de las esquinas, podía apreciar el logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula junto a una especia de escudo, según sus conocimientos en heráldica. Aquel era un escudo real, no sabía de dónde pero lo era. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

 _\- Bulma…aquello es…es…imposible, yo jamás fabriqué esas naves–_ Le confesó el anciano a su hija. Estaba asustado por aquello, él no había podido apreciar aquello en las fotografías. Quizás la edad no le permitió observar aquello. Pero su hija era muy observadora.

 _\- Pero yo sí…yo hice unos bocetos hace un par de años…en donde describí a la perfección ese tipo de naves, incluso tengo unos planos, aunque nunca las llevé a cabo…quedaron sólo como ideas…esto es, simplemente asombroso…es irreal–_ No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, aquellas eras unas naves idénticas a las que ella en algún momento diseñó, ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Qué sucedía?

Pero algo en ese preciso momento hizo click en su mente.

El espacio…ella sola en el espacio…sobreviviendo en otro planeta.

Ella y su conocimiento.

Un planeta desconocido.

Unas naves idénticas a las que ella había creado.

Seres del espacio llegando a la Tierra.

¡Todo tenía sentido!

Las personas con las que estuvo en el espacio estaban allí dentro de esas naves y estaba por llegar a la Tierra, estaba segura. Allí estaban todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Dentro de esas tres naves. El logo de la Corporación Cápsula en aquellas naves fue prueba suficiente. Algo dentro de su corazón le decía que allí estaba su presente y su futuro. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, latía apresurado y aquella sensación la invadió por completo, estaba feliz.

 _\- ¡Papá! Ellos han venido por mi…estoy segura, ¡Él ha venido por mí! –_ Gritaba eufórica ante lo que ahora pensaba, por supuesto que aquel hombre al que amaba, aquel hombre tendría que ser de ese lugar, de ese al que pertenecía ese escudo, aquel hombre tendría que estar en una de esas naves. Y ella lo sabía, no por nada era la mujer más intrépida del planeta, ni una de las mentes más brillantes.

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando hija?–_ El científico observaba a su hija, se le notaba feliz por el descubrimiento pero no lograba terminar de entender qué sucedía.

 _\- Papá, te prometo que te lo explicaré todo con calma cuando sea el momento. Debo ir hacia la isla Tempura ahora mismo, debo estar allí cuando aterrice–_ Los ojos de la científica brillaban llenos de ilusión y aquello asustó a su padre.

 _\- Bulma no puedes ir allí…de seguro el ejército estará allí y no te dejarán pasar, recuerda que yo ya di la alerta de ese aterrizaje–_ Trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero algo le decía que no podría, esa hija suya era la terquedad hecha persona.

 _\- Sabes muy bien que eso no me detendrá papá…esto es parte de mi destino, tengo que estar allí–_ Le dio un beso cálido a su padre en la mejilla y salió apresurada del laboratorio. Subió a su habitación y buscó sus cápsulas, su nave y se apresuró a cambiarse, un pantalón vaquero casi blanco, unas zapatillas, un top rojizo y un chaleco naranja fue lo que eligió, salió apresurada de su casa, no escuchaba las palabras de su padre y menos las de su madre. Ella estaba decidida en ir a su encuentro. Sea cual sea el futuro que le haya sido deparado. La energía que su bebé empezó a irradiar a través de todo su cuerpo, fue la señal, fue lo que necesitaba para saberlo. Su bebé no dejaba de moverse y parecía inquieto. De seguro que había reconocido la cercanía de su padre y aquello no hacía más que animarla a seguir.

Allá iba, montada en su nave sumamente concentrada en el camino, rumbo a su destino.

.

.

.

* * *

La computadora de la nave les había avisado que quedaba poco más de media hora para el aterrizaje en el planeta Tierra y no sabía por qué pero una emoción abrumadora lo envolvió, estaba nervioso, desesperado, entusiasmado. No sabía por qué pero, no podía obviar ésta sensación. Al observar a su soldado más fiel no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Kakarotto se notaba feliz, sí… ¡Feliz!

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa demoledora. Los ojos le brillaban y las manos parecían temblarle.

 _\- ¡Es ella! ¡Es Milk! ¡Puedo sentirla!...puedo sentir su ki… ¡Ella está viva!–_ Gritaba desesperado y eufórico, jamás lo había visto así. Se concentró en los ki que podía percibir en la Tierra y halló muchísimos, bajos todos pero no pudo diferenciar el ki de esa mujer pues no lo había reconocido.

 _\- ¿Estás seguro? Se pueden percibir muchas energías provenientes de ese planeta_ – Le contestó Vegeta, ¿Cómo podría saber si era esa mujer?

 _\- Vegeta…reconocería su ki donde sea que fuese…tenemos un vínculo, recuérdalo…no puedo creerlo… ¡Está viva!_

 _\- Entonces en verdad este viaje valió la pena…_

 _\- Tranquilo…encontrarás a Bulma allí…te lo aseguro, ¿No has podido notar nada? Quizás tu hijo su ha podido sentirte como el mío, está emocionado…está esperándome, ambos están esperándome._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedo saber si se trata de mi hijo, Kakarotto?_ – Cuestionó, pues el sentía algo extraño una emoción, una agitación extraña. Pero no sabía de qué se trataba.

 _\- Sólo siéntelo, es algo extraño de explicar…es como si mi hijo me hubiese reconocido y estuviese totalmente agitado y emocionado, así es como me siento yo._

 _\- Yo también…también he sentido eso hace unos momentos_ – Le confesó a su soldado, ¿Acaso sería posible?

 _\- Entonces ella está viva y tu hijo te ha reconocido. No tienes de qué preocuparte, pronto podrás estar con ella._

 _\- Sí…como sea, esperemos el aterrizaje_ – El rey de los saiyajins se acomodó en su asiento, estaba pensativo. Si en realidad ella estaba viva, pensaba llevarla consigo sea como sea, ella era suya. Su mujer, su compañera, su futura reina.

Porque sí, la convertiría en su esposa y todo el consejo se podía ir bien al infierno. Él ya había decidido. Bulma Brief del planeta Tierra sería la futura reina de los sayajin. Y aquello no era discutible con absolutamente nadie, si siquiera con ella. La convertiría en su esposa sí o sí.

No aceptaría un no como respuesta. Jamás.

Se prepararon para el aterrizaje de las naves, la computadora les indicó que en cinco minutos empezaría el descenso. Estaba tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Él, el Rey Vegeta, el saiyajin legendario, el fiero guerrero, el más temido. Él estaba nervioso por volver a verla. Por volver a toparte ante si con aquella mirada oceánica que lo envolvió y lo sedujo, aquellos ojos que lo convirtieron en un rehén, capturado por el aroma y el universo que significaba esa mujer para él.

Esclavo de sus deseos, preso de sus anhelos. Vegeta la añoraba, la necesitaba, la quería consigo. Siempre a su lado.

Ella era SU Bulma, SU terrícola loca e histérica, era SU gritona, SU mujer.

SUYA

Y por eso regresaba por ella, porque no podía seguir viviendo así, sin ella, sin su calor, ni su cuerpo, ni aquellos besos que ella le enseñó a dar. No podía simplemente estar separado de ella. ¿Cómo explicarles a los demás lo que sentía? No era bueno para eso, jamás lo sería. Deberían conformarse con saber que él la quería y como ya era sabido en su planeta, él siempre tenía lo que quería. Pero lo que los demás no sabían era que aquella mujer terrícola era necesaria para su Rey, era la pieza fundamental en el rompecabezas que significaba su existencia. La nave aterrizó y esperaron un par de minutos a que todo el sistema se estabilizara, la computadora les indicó que acaban de aterrizar sin ningún problema y decidieron que era momento de salir de allí.

Al salir hacia el exterior de la nave, pudo observar que se hallaban rodeados de agua, al parecer estaban en una enorme isla, a lo lejos podía observar cómo se levantaban los edificios de la ciudad. También pudo observar a muchos terrícolas a su alrededor, parecían ser una clase de soldados pero al percibir su poder de pelea quiso echarse a reír, ¿Enserio esos eran los soldados de la Tierra? Vaya, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Observó que los apuntaban con unas especies de armas, su humana le había explicado algo sobre ello. Los humanos no eran buenos luchadores pero sí eran muy ingeniosos, capaces de construir armas que podrían desaparecer un planeta entero. Por eso fue cuidadoso al observar que ellos los apuntaban tan deliberadamente, ¿Acusándolos de algo?. No estaba seguro pero sí aquellos humanos comenzaban a atacarlos, algo tenía que hacer. Esperaba que entiendan de otra manera, no quería asesinarlos. No era lo justo sabiendo lo débiles que eran. Además, si esa mujer se enteraba. Estaría perdido.

Escuchó que una voz por una especie de parlante y dirigió su mirada hacia aquel ¿Hombre? Que hablaba, este parecía una especia de animal, aunque no estaba seguro. Nunca había visto individuos así.

 _"_ _Alto, no den un paso más…están rodeados"_

Hizo una mueca de molestia, mientras sus demás soldados esperaban sus órdenes, ¿Por qué los humanos tenían que ser tan complicados?

 _"_ _Dígannos quienes son y de donde provienen, ¿Por qué están en la Tierra?"_

Vaya vaya, así que sí estaban dispuestos a hablar. Pues bien, haría gala por primera vez de su trato diplomático. Todo lo que tenía que hacer por…

 _"_ _¡Esperen!...¿Qué creen que hacen, tontos? Dame eso… ¡Que me lo des te digo! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Bien…entonces dame eso…muy bien"_

No no, esto no podía ser. Aquella voz, ¡Por todos los Dioses! Reconocería esa voz chillona donde sea que fuese, era la voz de esa mujer. De repente observó hacía el punto de dónde provenía esa voz. Y allí la vio, era ella. Era esa mujer testaruda y única. Era ella, maldita sea… ¡Era ella! ¡Estaba viva! La observó con detenimiento, estaba parada sobre uno de esos vehículos que los demás humanos habían traído con un aparato extraño en las manos. La veía observándolos incrédula y sorprendida, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la dejase abandonada aquí en la Tierra? No pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladina adorne su rostro.

 _"_ _Ehh…bueno empecemos denuevo…bien, yo…diablos que difícil es esto"_

Sonreía, esa humana tonta…jamás cambiaría y eso, a él le encantaba. Sus arrebatos, su carácter tan dominante, sus ocurrencias, todo de ella.

 _"_ _Bienvenidos a la Tierra"_

Dios, esa mujer sí que estaba loca, ¡SU humana! Quería callarla de una vez, tenerla entre sus brazos, ¿Qué estaba esperando para correr hacia él?

 _"_ _Soy Bulma Brief y soy una de las mentes más brillantes de este planeta y les doy la bienvenida. Olviden a estos tontos…definitivamente no saben con quienes están tratando, ¿Verdad? Bueno como les decía, no pude evitar monitorear el ingreso de sus naves a nuestra órbita terrestre y me sorprendí mucho al ver el logotipo de mi empresa en sus naves. Es por eso que estoy aquí, quisiera hablar con su representante o líder"_

¿Había oído bien? ¿Ellos los habían estado monitoreando? Bueno se trataba de ella y seguramente de su padre, no se sorprendía. Pero lo que si lo sorprendió fue el que ella haya posado sus ojos sobre los de él y no haya siquiera percibido un poco de ilusión en esos ojos. Había pasado de él como de todos los demás. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

 _-Rey Vegeta, ¿Ella no es su mujer? ¿La científica?_ – Cuestionó confundido Raditz, no entendía qué estaba pasando, ¿Por qué la humana no se lanzaba a los brazos de su Rey? ¿Qué demonios?

 _\- Es ella…pero no sé qué es lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza –_ Respondió molesto y furioso con ella. No era así como había planeado su reencuentro.

 _"_ _Y bien… ¿Quién de ustedes es el líder?"_

Que osada sin duda, esa pequeña mujercita era demasiado osada, definitivamente si no sintiera lo que sentía por ella, ya la habría mandado lejos.

 _-Soy yo… ¿O ya no me recuerda? Científica Brief_ – Decidió seguirle el juego, no entendía que tramaba la mujer.

La mujer puso toda su atención en él y una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro. La vio bajarse de aquel vehículo y caminar hasta ellos con total desfachatez. Observó cuidadosamente los movimientos de su cuerpo y su mirada se posó en su vientre. ¡Era verdad!

Ella estaba preñada, estaba esperando un hijo… suyo, por supuesto. Lo supo al instante en que reconoció la energía proveniente de su vientre. El niño era sumamente poderoso.

 _-Hola, es un gusto conocerlo… -_ Ella le tendió la mano como saludo y él no sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué ella estaba actuando de ésta manera?

 _\- Mujer… ¿Qué diablos te sucede?, ¿Por qué te comportas de ésta manera?_

 _\- ¿Eh? Estoy tratando de ser amable con ustedes, suelo serlo con quienes acabo de conocer_ – Ella le respondió sincera.

¿Con quienes acabo de conocer? ¿Qué?

 _-No estoy entendiendo anda de esto mujer, déjate de bromas. Sabes muy bien que hemos venido a buscarte._

 _\- Lo sé, lo supe cuando vi el logo de la Corporación en sus naves, yo las construí después de todo, ¿Verdad?_ – La mirada de ella se dirigía de él a los demás soldados, como examinándolos, la vio observar a Kakarotto y aquello no le gustó nada.

 _\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí –_ Respondió el arisco, molesto, impaciente. Estaba intentando refrenar sus impulsos.

 _\- Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?_ – Ella lo miraba a él ahora, ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Pequeño? ¿Ella le había dicho pequeño?

 _\- Permítanme ofrecerles mis disculpas…sé que trabajé con ustedes en el espacio. Las naves son una prueba de eso. Pero debo decirles que no logró recordar nada de eso. Es por eso que quiero que empecemos de cero. Sé que si estoy viva es porque no me hicieron ningún daño y quiero agradecerles._

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Ella no recordaba nada? ¿No lo recordaba a él? ¿No recordaba nada de lo que habían vivido? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

 _-¿Cómo…cómo que no recuerdas nada…esto es una broma verdad?_ – Su voz fue ascendiendo según iba soltando las palabras, la mujer se asustó un poco por su reacción.

 _-Vegeta…Vegeta cálmate por favor…esto es serio_ – La voz de Kakarotto lo hiso recobrar la razón – _Al parecer es verdad que ella no nos recuerda._

 _-Vamos muchachos, es una larga historia –_ La notaba un poco nerviosa _– Que les parece si vienen a mi casa, es muy grande y allí podrían estar tranquilos mientras hablamos sobre el tema, bueno no sé si todos querrán ir pero los que deseen están invitados_ – Ella les sonrió, a TODOS.

Aquello lo sulfuró, ella sólo le sonreía así a él, sólo a él. No soportaba ésta situación.

 _-Espera…creo que a ti te recuerdo…_ \- La observó dirigiéndose a Kakarotto, ella se detuvo frente a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre las mejillas del saiyajin, ¿Qué diablos?, su soldado se sorprendió demasiado y desvió la mirada hacia él. Notó su incomodidad y también supo que su Rey estaba furioso por eso. Kakarotto rápidamente retiró la mano de su amiga tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible. Y correspondió su mirada, algo no estaba bien. Bueno, hasta el momento nada estaba bien.

 _-Bueno…Bulma, es posible que me recuerdes…éramos amigos en Vegetasei –_ Notó el nerviosismo en su soldado, esa mujer se estaba pasando de la raya.

 _-¿Amigos? ¿En verdad?...espera, ¿Éramos sólo amigos? –_ Ella le cuestionó a lo que él se quedó de piedra, ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¡Demonios! Esto era demasiado.

 _\- Deja de incomodar a mi soldado. Si hay alguien aquí con quien tienes que hablar es conmigo mujer…soy el Rey del planeta Vegetasei, ¿O lo has olvidado?_ – Ella lo observó fijamente y se acercó hacia él, se acercó demasiado para su desgracia y no pudo evitar enrojecer al tenerla tan cerca. Tan cerca después de tantos meses alejados.

 _\- ¿En verdad? ¿Eres un Rey? ¡wow eso es genial! Bueno bueno… ¿entonces quieres ir a mi casa?_ – Él la miró sorprendido por su arrebato, ¿acaso ésta mujer era así con todos los que conocía? – _Eh no…no vayas a pensar algo malo…es decir, para charlar sobre lo que pasó con la Tierra y ese planeta que me dijiste, tu planeta. Es una larga historia y además necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien, estoy segura que tú puedes ayudarme…por favor_ – Ella lo miró suplicante.

Él la observó, ella lo estaba invitando a su casa a "hablar"…bueno. Ésta era una oportunidad muy buena para poder estar a solas con ella y finalmente descubrir qué diablos estaba pasando realmente. Y si es que ella en verdad no lo recordaba, hacerla recordarlo y por supuesto que sabía muy bien _cómo._

 _-Bien…_

 _\- ¡Genial! Gracias… mmm ¿Cuál era tu nombre?_ – El saiyajin la miró furioso frente a la mirada incrédula de todos.

 _\- Vegeta_.

 _\- ¿Tu planeta se llama como tú? Vaya eso si debe ser muy halagador…_ \- Comentó divertida, de cierta manera la ponía nerviosa la seriedad de ese hombre frente a ella. Pero también por cierta razón él le transmitía confianza, quizás él pueda ayudarla a encontrar al padre de su hijo.

 _-Kakarotto, imagino que quieres irte…puedes hacerlo…sólo recuerda reportarte cuando creas oportuno, de todas maneras no creo que permanezcamos más de una semana aquí. Raditz, tú y Drein irán con esos soldados en busca del Rey de este planeta a exponerle aquello que habíamos acordado. Los demás pueden hacer lo mismo con los gobernantes de cada región. Exploren el planeta y encuentren lo que han venido a encontrar. Quiero que todos se reporten al anochecer y establezcan la base, me lo comunican apenas lo hayan hecho. Pueden irse ahora._

 _\- Sí Rey Vegeta_ – Respondieron al unísonos sus soldados.

 _\- Se nota que te tienen mucho respeto y aprecio, Vegeta_ – Ella miraba sorprendida como los soldados volaban en diferentes direcciones. Estaba maravillada recordando las palabras de Yamcha, realmente en el espacio existían seres extraordinarios.

 _\- Entonces podemos irnos… -_ Escuchó la voz ronca de aquel hombre, no sabía por qué pero la ponía nerviosa su presencia. De repente lo observó acercándose a ella y se sorprendió cuando él la tomó de la cintura y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas, cargándola. Pero aún más cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se estaban elevando por los aires. ¡Estaban volando!

 _\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Siento que voy a caermeeeeeeeee bájame…no sabes dónde queda mi casa…esperaaa._

 _\- ¿Te han dicho que hablas demasiado mujer? Oh vaya…acabo de recordar que lo olvidaste todo…_

 _\- ¿Me estás sacando en cara que no recuerdo mi estadía en tu planeta?_

- _Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo, pero en fin…ya recordarás, sé muy bien cómo podrás hacerlo. Mis métodos son infalibles._

 _\- Espera… ¿Enserio sabes cómo?_

 _\- Sí –_ Contestó él, con la vista fija en el horizonte, esa mujer…esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

 _\- ¿Y cómo?_ – Ella le cuestionó curiosa, de verdad no sabía que le sucedía con ese hombre, pero ya no sólo se sentía nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, sino que un extraño calor empezó a recorrerla.

Él detuvo su vuelo y bajó el rostro hacia su humana, no podía seguir controlándose, fingiendo que no sentía nada. No podía, lo que sentía bullir dentro era mucho más fuerte que todo.

 _-Así…_

Y la besó, tomó posesión de los labios húmedos de esa mujer, de su humana. Cuánto la había extrañado todos estos meses, cuánto había echado de menos aquellas caricias, aquellos labios, cuánto había necesitado tenerla a su lado, cuánto la había necesitado noche tras noche en aquella soledad que lo abrumaba. Pero ahora la tenía entre sus brazos nada importaba, nada importaría de hoy en adelante. Nada podría interponerse entre ellos.

En un primer momento ella se resistió pero unos segundos después correspondió con la misma pasión en que él la besaba. Parecía que sus labios se conocían demasiado bien, es como si ya hubiesen realizado antes ésta danza. No sabía por qué pero no podía resistirse a esos besos que él le estaba dando, lo acababa de conocer y ya estaba besándola de ésta manera tan íntima, entregándose a ella. Buscaba ahondar más en su boca, entrelazar sus lenguas y acariciar hasta su alma. Ese hombre la estaba llevando a la locura, se sentía volar en el cielo literalmente.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía de ésta manera con él?

¿Por qué Vegeta?

 _-Me estaba volviendo loco…todo este tiempo pensando en que no volvería a tocarte ni besarte nunca más Bulma_ – Ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras, ¿Entonces él ya la había tocado y besado antes?

Un momento…

¡Vegeta era el padre de su hijo!

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí actualizando ésta historia…como les había dicho este capi es un full BxV que se divide en dos capítulos. Les aviso que pronto pronto habrá un lemoncillo! Jajjaa esa Bulma malaaa quiere hacer sufrir a mi adorado Vegis xD**

 **No me vayan a odiar, de seguro ya querían el lemonn en toda su expresión pero las haré sufrir jjaja**

 **Les envío un abrazo enorme, cuídense mucho y muy buenas lunas a todas.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DOLOR Y VERDAD**

 **Parte I**

Aquella sensación que recorría cada terminación nerviosa de su emocionado cuerpo le hizo activar las alarmas, aquella arrolladora felicidad que sentía brotar por cada uno de sus poros le hizo darse cuenta finalmente de que allí, frente a ella se encontraba ese hombre al que estaba buscando. Aquel soldado del espacio y que además es un Rey, ese hombre es nada más y nada menos que el hombre con el que ella tuvo un idilio amoroso en el espacio. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ese apuesto hombre la tomaba posesivo, saboreaba sus labios como si de ellos manara algún elixir prohibido. La tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con una mano otro acariciaba su rostro, por un momento abrió los ojos para así darse por completo satisfecha con él.

Observó su piel, sus rasgos, su cabello rebelde elevado en forma de flama hacia el cielo, sus abundantes cejas oscuras parecían estar relajadas y los ojos cerrados del hombre la atraían, posó sus ojos sobre el fuerte cuerpo de él y un calor empezó a recorrer desde su boca hacia la punta de los pies, él era capaz de desarmarla con un beso. Y no era un beso cualquiera, era un beso apasionado; lleno de emociones, de anhelo, de deseo, lleno de sosiego y calor. Su bebé comenzó a transmitirle esa energía, su bebé estaba feliz, ella lo sabía. Respondía a la cercanía de él, de Vegeta.

Pero ya estaba permitiendo que él devorase sus labios sin hacer las presentaciones respectivas, sin antes hablar como dos seres civilizados, esto podía esperar un poco, ¿No?

Ella necesitaba saber, conocerlo antes que todo. Le parecía muy apuesto, sí…pero lamentablemente no podía recordar nada de lo que vivieron y eso la desanimaba un poco, sentía que iban muy deprisa y se sintió cohibida ante la efusividad de sus besos, aunque quería corresponderle del mismo modo. Algo pasaba que no podía, necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

 _-Espera…espera, creo que estamos yendo muy rápido…detente por favor_ – Se separó un poco del saiyajin, él abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante su alejamiento.

 _-¿Estás loca mujer? ¡Llevo meses queriendo hacer esto! ¡No me digas ahora que no lo haga! ¡Eres mi mujer!_ – Estaba furioso, ¿cómo era posible que ella se negase a corresponder sus besos?, maldecía internamente. Recordó que su humana no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos y ya la conocía, ya sabía lo complicada que era. ¡Diablos! Tendría que bajar un poco la velocidad y tratar de persuadirla.

 _\- ¡No soy tu mujer no le pertenezco a nadie!_ – Ella le contestó, estaba roja de la furia. Bien, ya comenzaban los problemas. ¡Los había extrañado tanto! Hasta sus chillidos y enojos de chiquilla malcriada. Había extrañado todo en ella, prefería tenerla así, mandona, gritona, indomable…pero a su lado.

 _-Deja de gritar…hasta podría decirte que extrañé tus chillidos_ – Sonrió de lado, ella frunció más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Él volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la aferró a su cuerpo, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo – _También extrañé tu olor…tus labios…_

 _-No, no me vas a convencer…no te atrevas a seducirme. ¡Me has llamado chillona!_

 _-No he mentido en lo absoluto…pero no he hecho este viaje por el espacio para escucharte gritar mujer, ¿Quieres que hablemos no? ¿Quieres saberlo todo, verdad? Entonces en marcha. Que no tengo tanta paciencia_ – En ese instante emprendió el vuelo, continuando su camino hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

Ella iba seria y enojada, ¡Pero qué hombre más arrogante! Aunque no podía negarle que sus besos…diablos sus besos la dejaron aturdida. Tampoco podía pasar por alto éstas sensaciones, el latir apresurado de su corazón ante su presencia. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Se había enamorado de él en el espacio? Observaba su rostro indiferente mirando hacia el horizonte, la verdad es que quería creer que sí, que sí lo amaba, que sí estaba enamorada de él. A lo lejos pudo divisar la Corporación, su corazón latía con más fuerza, ¿Cómo le explicaba esto a su familia? ¿Qué decirles?

 _"_ _Familia, este es Vegeta…es el rey de una raza de guerreros del espacio con el que tuve una relación…no pregunten cuando jeje, tiene cola de mono y vuela, ahh y es el padre de mi bebé también"_

¡No! No podía llegar y decirles algo así, podían tildarla de loca. Aunque bueno, su padre posiblemente le crea, pero su madre y su hermana. No estaba segura, así que sería mejor que aún no lo vean y buscar otra manera.

 _-Cuando nos acerquemos, rodea la corporación…la ventana de mi habitación está abierta. Es preferible que entremos por ahí_ – Le dijo avergonzada, aquello no sonaba nada sensato, pero no quería que su familia se enterase de una mala manera.

 _-Vaya…primero rechazas mis besos y ahora me invitas a tu habitación_ … - Le contestó mordaz, mientras reía internamente por el rostro de ella, estaba enojada y lo sabía, era tan fácil leerla, la conocía muy bien – _Me tendrás que decir cuál es la ventana, puedo ver muchas desde aquí._

 _\- Es aquella, la que está en el tercer nivel, aquella que tiene el balcón con las cortinas abiertas_ – Le dijo señalándole la ventana por donde debían ingresar, él se aseguró de que no haya nadie merodeando y en un ágil movimiento ya estaban dentro de la habitación.

 _-Podrías ser más cuidadoso…te recuerdo que soy una mujer embarazada_ – Ella se quejó por la rapidez en que ingresaron mientras él la depositaba en el piso, después él se cruzó de brazos y volteó a mirarla, la observaba fijamente y ésta vez su mirada iba de su rostro a su prominente vientre.

 _-Resultó ser verdad que tendría un hijo… -_ Él comentó recordando las palabras de Bardock.

 _\- ¿No lo sabías acaso?_

 _-No…cuando desapareciste de mi planeta, no se notaba…supongo que ni tú misma lo sabías_ – Respondió, él pensaba que Bulma aún no sabía de su embarazo cuando dejó Vegetasei, pero la verdad es que sí lo sabía y quería darle esa noticia pero no encontró el momento y lo que ocurrió después nunca le permitió contárselo.

 _-No tenía idea de eso…bueno, tengo cinco meses de embarazo…yo….qui-ero, quiero saber…ahh quiero saberlo todo. Enserio, Vegeta…no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, es como si mi mente se encontrase en blanco, no tengo ningún recuerdo de aquellos momentos, de ese tiempo que pasé en tu planeta_ – Ella agachó la mirada, estaba triste; ella en verdad quería recordar, quería que él dejase de ser un extraño para ella. Ella quería corresponder a sus sentimientos, porque aunque él no le haya dicho que la quería, podía sentirlo en sus besos, en las caricias, en el abrazó que le había dado al besarla.

 _-Hmmmp, te juro que mataré al que haya ocasionado todo esto… -_ Él contestó enojado, no era bueno explicando, hablando. Rayos, se sentía muy incómodo.

 _-¡No! ¡No le hagas daño! Te juro que él no lo hizo por maldad, él no sabía donde me encontraba…él sólo quería volver a verme… -_ Ella dijo todo aquello sin pensar, lo soltó sin más y la mirada del saiyajin se agrandó ante la sorpresa de sus palabras.

 _-¿Él? ¿De quién me estás hablando? –_ Notó el cambio de tono en sus palabras, sabía que se estaba enojando si es que ya no lo estaba.

 _-Bueno…lo que pasó fue…que_ – suspiró, estaba nerviosa; no sabía como tratar al hombre frente a ella – q _ue cuando llegaron esos malditos a invadirnos, yo…tenía una pareja, es decir…la tenía en esos momentos…y, bueno a él lo capturaron y lo vendieron después como esclavo, él gracias a unas esferas que cumplen deseos pudo restaurar la Tierra y revivir a todos los que habían sido asesinados, yo llegué aquí nuevamente porque él también pidió como deseo el que todos los humanos que se encuentren en el espacio, sean trasladados a la Tierra y no recuerden nada de lo vivido en ese tiempo –_ Concluyó, trataba de no mirarlo a la cara, estaba nerviosa, confundida.

Vegeta procesaba aún toda esa información: una pareja, aquello era lo primero que le impedía reaccionar, ella tenía una pareja. Aunque claramente no estaba marcada, por lo que supuso que las relaciones entre hembras y machos de la raza terrícola era diferente. Si no definitivamente él no la hubiese aceptado, si ella hubiese estado marcada. Pero su instinto, su territorialidad y posesividad le impedían ver las cosas con claridad. Ella tenía una pareja y nunca se lo había comentado siquiera.

 _-Nunca me dijiste que tenías una pareja…no tuviste esa confianza conmigo_ – Sus palabras fueron duras, llenas de reproche. De alguna manera ella se sintió mal, es verdad; se supone que había pasado casi un año con él y no le había hablado sobre su pasado. No sabía qué decirle.

 _\- Lo siento…no sé por qué razón no te lo dije en su momento, de verdad quisiera saberlo. Pero, lo que sucede es que él y yo ya no estamos juntos, él sabe que estoy esperando un hijo de un ser del espacio. Yo no podría corresponderle de ninguna manera. Por favor…no lo tomes a mal, simplemente son las circunstancias, créeme que si algún día recuerdo lo que pasó, te diré la razón de habértelo ocultado -_ Estaba avergonzada con él, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para no haberle dicho algo tan importante?

 _-Supongo que lo harás… Bulma, debes de saber que tú y yo no éramos una pareja en Vegetasei, mi planeta_ – Él la miró a los ojos y ella se sorprendió demasiado con sus palabras – _No en el sentido saiyajin, no en el sentido de mi raza, nosotros no somos como los humanos, no tenemos el mismo tipo de relaciones con una pareja o con algún familiar. Yo no creé ese vinculo contigo porque en un primer momento no estaba seguro de si era lo mejor para ti, yo tengo demasiados malos recuerdos y no me gustaba la idea de que tú puedas ver eso, pero…en los últimos días que estuviste allí, lo pensé y lo iba hacer…sé que fue tarde pero, lo iba a realizar pero…aquel mismo día el maldito de Freezer invadió nuestro planeta y ustedes los humanos que estaban allí huyeron, pero ese miserable hizo estallar la nave donde iban y todos pensamos que habían muerto_ – Él mantenía la mirada fija en ella, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de oír, ¿Él pensaba que estaba muerta?

\- Todo este tiempo pensaste que estaba muerta…entonces…entonces, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

 _\- Porque uno de los científicos de mi planeta pudo percibir que había vida nuevamente aquí…dentro de los soldados que tengo, hay uno que posee una fuerza descomunal y está descontrolado, él escapó hace bastante tiempo y se alió con Freezer, pero ahora no sé dónde está. Ese insecto está loco, asesina por placer y después pierde el conocimiento y es como si cambiase de personalidad, es un sujeto extraño y él tenía un dispositivo que nos permitía saber su ubicación y así controlarlo pero cuando escapó al parecer llegó aquí y es donde se perdió ese dispositivo, supongo que se quedó en algún lugar de este planeta, por eso cuando volvió a existir vida aquí el dispositivo registró esas energías_ – Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura – _Pero si vine aquí, si regresé a este planeta…fue por la única y sencilla razón de que no aguanto un día más así, mi soldado de mayor confianza está unido a una humana, ellos ha, una de las que estaban en el planeta y él podía sentirla, él sabía que esa humana estaba viva porque ellos habían creado un vínculo y aquello de cierta manera me hizo creer en que tú también lo estabas._

 _\- ¿Vínculo? ¿Ustedes crean un vínculo con sus parejas y pueden sentirlas sin importar la distancia?_ – Aquello sonaba verdaderamente increíble.

 _-Sí, se trata de la unión saiyajin…_

 _-Vegeta yo…yo quiero recordar, por favor…necesito recordarlo todo_ – Ella lo miró suplicante, él en ese momento entendió qué es lo que debía de hacer, ya no dudaría. No a éstas alturas, la humana llevaba en su vientre al futuro Rey de Vegetasei, quieran o no. Era una obligación, era su deber. Pero también sentía su pecho oprimirse debido a lo que ahora sabía, ella no lo recordaba. Ella se veía feliz aquí entre los suyos. ¿Debería de ser egoísta?

 _-Mujer, ¿estás consiente de todo lo que conlleva recordar? Te recuerdo…por si lo has olvidado que soy el rey de mi planeta, que tengo que volver allá y que si vine aquí fue a llevarte conmigo. Ese hijo que esperas, es mío y él es el futuro Rey, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Quiero que pienses bien en ello. Podría ser egoísta y simplemente marcarte pero creo que…a pesar de todo, tienes el derecho de elegir. No pensé que al llegar no recordarías nada, no es así como pensé que sucederían las cosas y eso lo ha cambiado todo_ – Su semblante estaba serio y la mujer tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos vidriosos le decía que en verdad todas sus palabras la estaban haciendo sentir mal pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Simplemente llevársela consigo?

 _-Sólo existe una manera para que lo recuerdes todo y es creando esa unión, pero si eso ocurre, no podrás separarte de mí y tampoco podrás alejar a ese niño. Por eso, decide. Decide y dime qué es lo que debo hacer…_

 _-Vegeta…Vegeta yo…yo_ – Algunas lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro, estaba consternada ante la petición, ¿Decidir? ¿Entre irse lejos de su planeta, alejarse de su familia y sus amigos? ¿Ir con él, con el padre de su bebé, de una raza del espacio, ser la mujer del Rey de un planeta que no conocía, rodeada de personas que no conocía?

 _\- Creo que no necesitas decirme nada…como siempre, creo saber lo que piensas… no pienso obligarte a nada, así que…creo que no hay nada más que deba hacer aquí –_ Se encaminó hacia la ventana y estaba a punto de largarse de allí, de volar lejos de ella. De esa maldita mujer que lo frustraba, podía obligarla, forzarla a que lo acompañe, pero no podía verla sufrir, no podía verla infeliz. Ella, ésta Bulma no sentía por él lo que sentía aquella que desapareció hace casi un año.

 _-Espera…no te vayas…por favor, ¡quiero recordar!, ¡necesito recordar!...sé que cuando eso suceda no habrán más dudas. Pero necesito saberlo, entiéndeme, entiende mi situación Vegeta._

 _\- ¡Y entiende tú la mía! ¿Qué rayos se supone que haré si después de la unión sigues queriendo quedarte aquí?_

 _-Podríamos conversarlo, quizás podríamos llegar a algo pero tenemos que intentarlo…_

 _\- ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No entiendes nada! No podré vivir alejado de ti…y métete bien esto en la cabeza Bulma… o lo tengo todo o simplemente no quiero tener nada. No te voy a pedir que me respondas ahora, sé que estás confundida ahora. Pero regresaré y ésta vez me darás una respuesta, sea cual sea voy a respetar lo que digas aunque no lo quiera._

El guerrero salió volando por la ventana, dejándola sola en medio de ese mar de pensamientos y temores, él había sido claro. Demasiado claro. O la tenía a ella y todo lo que ella podía darle o no la quería. ¡Dios! ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Confiar? ¿Confiar en él y en todas sus palabras? Estaba demasiado confundida y aterrada.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **VEGETA POV**_

 _¡Maldita sea!, ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Malditos sentimientos!, es por esto que me negaba a aceptarlos, porque sabía que me volverían débil, ¡Si alguien me viera se burlaría de mí!, yo casi le he rogado a esa mujer que venga conmigo. Estoy alejado de todos, frente a un inmenso mar solitario y detesto sentirme así de vulnerable. Y la maldita imagen de ella vuelve a aparecer en mi mente, al parecer no me canso nunca de recorrer en mi memoria su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel: desde las amplias superficies de sus pechos hasta la curvatura de sus caderas, los rincones de sus oídos y el angosto pasadizo que esconde entre sus piernas._

 _Demonios, nunca me aburriría de contar cada hueco entre la longitud de sus cabellos, ni de ver cada suspiro que pasa entre ellos. No me harto de saborear su piel enfebrecida, ni de oírla cantar esos versos que son sus gemidos. No me cansa, no me aburre, no me derrota poseerla, pues así también soy yo poseído y esto sólo me aterra porque ya lo había superado, al menos ya lo había aceptado y ahora..._

 _Explicarle es pobre: hay que sentirla. Brillar con su alegría y oscurecer con su tristeza; existir con su vitalidad y extinguirse con su abatimiento; cocerse con su calor y congelarse con su frío, así es ella. Bulma es impredecible, ella es calor._

 _Calor. Su misma presencia es calor. Quisiera mirarla ahora con los ojos de otro, con los del amante ese, de esa pareja, con quien no me engaña y que a mí me gustaría ser para, así, verla de nuevo por primera vez cuando era una chiquilla, así hubiese sido el dueño de su alma y de su cuerpo desde siempre y no me sentiría de ésta manera._

 _Bulma tú..._

 _Vestida, provocas. Desnuda excitas. Porque vestida insinúas, en el nacimiento de tus pechos, un inacabable caudal de pasión, un incontenible manantial de lujuria. Creas el anhelo de ver el resto, y haces trabajar la imaginación del lascivo, de mí. Diseñando la aureola de tus pezones, pequeña y granulada. Y tus pezones mismos, creciendo o disminuyendo al antojo de mis manos._

 _Tu talle estrecho, del que nacen tus rotundas nalgas, diestramente moldeado por el trazo celestial, te hace perfecta figura incitante y pecaminosa, y quien logra sustraerse a tales encantos corporales y se digna a levantar la vista, se topa con coronación de la obra maestra: un rostro que pasa de la inocencia a la lujuria en un parpadeo, llegando al fondo de las mismas, intercambiando el papel de ángel y súcubo con cada brizna de viento._

 _Bondad y pecado se cruzan y se encuentran, se odian y se aman, copulan y se rechazan._

 _Eso me haces sentir, ir en diferentes direcciones y colisionar contra mí mismo._

 _Pero es cuando mis susurros caminan por tu piel, cuando tu carne es acariciada por los vientos, es entonces cuando despierto, cuando el sudor es un licor embriagante y cuando hasta las pestañas hacen ruido al caer. Mudo me quedo al ver el esplendor de tu naturaleza humana, maldita mujer me has cautivado, desde siempre. Desde aquel día en que te miré a los ojos por primera vez supe que estaba perdido._

 _Cimas y hondonadas, montañas y pendientes, valles recorridos por senderos sinuosos… eres un paisaje exuberante en movimiento._

 _Pero mi carácter me lleva a explorar cada camino de tu cuerpo. Ando por altiplanos y desniveles, respirando cada poro y disfrutando cada tono de luz que se refleja en tu piel hasta que, habiendo pasado por todas las sendas, senderos y vías, deseando lo andado e indagando en la boscosa gruta donde escondes la miel de los dioses._

 _Ya desde lejos, su fragancia es arrebatadora, enajenante, susurrando con voz de otro mundo el abandono de la racionalidad, el abrazo a la lujuria, la renuncia a mi sensatez y la adoración total. Embelesado, me dejo caer en los brazos de tu hechizo y bebo de tu manantial, siempre fue así, siempre será así._

 _No te he marcado, no he creado un vínculo contigo pero ya te siento mía. Incluso antes de acariciarte por primer vez, sabía que lo eras..._

 _Cuando por fin cedes paso a mi tosquedad, entro tímido y tembloroso; pero cuando te engarzas en mí, estrujándome y exprimiéndome, me convierto en una bestia sin cerebro cuyo único propósito en la vida es demostrar su fuerza y darte así satisfacción. Luego, me derramo con un grito, se me escapan las fuerzas, me convierto en uno más cautivado por ti. Te contemplo luminosa, radiante. Tu hechizo lascivo ha desaparecido, ya no tienes poder sobre mí. Pero, al poco, ésta inmunidad se desvanece; la diosa había tomado forma mortal para que recuperase mi orgullo y así volver a aplastarlo y recordarme el pobre esclavo que soy de su divinidad resplandeciente, estoy tan loco, tan delirante que hasta te he comparado con un dios._

 _Recordar el sudor brillando en tu piel me hace consciente de todo lo que perdí aquella vez, cuando creía que habías muerto. Tus pechos goteantes envueltos en bruma me lastiman mostrándome en su reflejo todo lo que abandoné por mi estupidez, todo lo que se quedó atrás y aprendí a entender, a entender que no volverías a mí...pero ahora, te tuve frente a mi nuevamente y no pude reconocerte, no era la misma mirada que me había cautivado. Y ahora vuelvo a perderlo, a abandonarlo, a dejarlo atrás con una mueca adolorida, me estoy resignando una vez más a perderte…_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todos y todas, perdonen por la demora pero…quise tomarme mi tiempo para este capítulo que sé es un poco largo pero, para mí…es como deben darse las cosas, con un poco de todo :P**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo a quienes me mostraron su apoyo con sus reviews en el chap anterior! También a quienes vienen siguiendo mi nueva historia "Dulce seducción", les agradezco muchísimo! Sin más aquí les dejo este capi que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje explícito, subido de tono y lemon.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DOLOR Y VERDAD**

 **Parte II**

Bulma contempló el jardín desde el balcón de su habitación con el corazón rebosando melancolía. Ya había anochecido, estaba oscuro y llovía, y las luces del interior de la casa alcanzaban a acariciar las ramas de los árboles para dibujar sus siluetas con tonalidades plateadas y anaranjadas. Los cipreses que su madre tenía en el jardín se agitaban violentamente con el viento, sacudidos por una tormenta que ya duraba horas, y cuando un rayo cercano iluminó el jardín con un fogonazo, la científica se sobresaltó y se apretó las manos al pecho, luchando porque esas lágrimas que le escocían los ojos no brotaran, estaba asustada y no sabía por qué pero sentía una opresión muy honda en su pecho.

Esa indecisión había arruinado el maravilloso día que este debió ser, que ella misma había esperado con tanto entusiasmo desde hacía ya varios días desde que se enteró de la verdad. Sus padres estaban acongojados porque iban a recibir más visita y debido al mal tiempo se vieron obligados a cancelar pero los invitados insistieron en venir a pesar de la lluvia. A ella le importaba un bledo que esa lluvia hubiese estropeado el viaje de los invitados de su padre porque para ella, esa lluvia había fastidiado el bello momento de permanecer junto al musculoso cuerpo de ese hombre, de ese guerrero del espacio al que ya extrañaba… ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Por qué había sudado de ese modo ante sus caricias?, comprendía muy bien su rechazo y por qué había decidido dejarla "pensar".

Había tenido que dejar marchar al maravilloso Vegeta y se sentía tonta por eso, al caliente y abrasador hombre al que todavía sentía entre los pliegues de su piel; tanto sus labios como su cercanía todavía le provocaban hormigueos en el estómago porque tal recuerdo era imposible de olvidar cuando el miedo y la alegría se habían mezclado de un modo perturbadoramente delicioso.

El vestido que se había colocado esa noche le apretaba mucho. Sus pechos, un poco sensibles por su estado la molestaban y casi no podía respirar cada vez que suspiraba de amor. Apenas había probado bocado de la espléndida cena que su madre había preparado para agasajar a los invitados, a modo de disculpa por la lluvia, rebajando el nivel de la magnitud de aquel desastre al de un simple contratiempo. Bulma evitaba en todo momento mantener una conversación demasiado larga cuando alguien se acercaba a saludarla, dando respuestas vagas y desapasionadas con la esperanza de que la dejaran tranquila, porque de lo último que quería hablar era de su supuesto matrimonio con ese famoso beisbolista, un cruel recordatorio del destino contra el que deseaba luchar, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que si ella se casaba algún día definitivamente no sería con él, que ella no creía en esos papeleos, que ella creía en la sensación de amor y pasión recorriendo su piel, en el anhelo, en la esperanza…en aquello que veía a través de los ojos de él…de Vegeta… ¡Y lo había dejado marchar!

Durante gran parte de la cena se mostró ausente, se moría de ganas de abandonar el comedor para regresar a su habitación y recrearse en el recuerdo de él, el hombre que la había hecho por fin darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una tonta y del que no se podía sacar de la cabeza ni de la piel. Después de que Vegeta se marchara para así darle tiempo y que ella pensara bien en si quería ir con él o quedarse en la Tierra, Bulma permaneció tumbada en la cama tal y como supuso a él le habría gustado que estuviera: desnuda, anhelante, húmeda y extremadamente sensible.

Estaba ansiosa por sentir de nuevo sus caricias, sus manos, su cuerpo, su boca, cualquier cosa que él tuviera para ofrecerle, quizás se debía a que su cercanía le abrasaba la piel y ahora es cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo necesitaba, de que jamás alguien la había hecho sentir de ésta manera. Esperó a que regresara porque él le había dicho que lo haría y ella confiaba en sus palabras, deseaba verlo de nuevo para ofrecerle su cuerpo y su amor sin reservas para que hiciera lo que deseara con ella, para que la llevara con él, para que la amara sin interrupciones, porque se había dado cuenta de que era suya…de que no habían más dudas, quería verlo y besarlo, sentirlo para que abarcara cada centímetro de su ser entre sus grandes manos mientras la besaba con esa misma pasión de cuando la besó por la mañana. Pero Vegeta nunca regresó porque enseguida su madre la despertó y pudo ver que ya había amanecido, él no había regresado esa noche como se lo había dicho.

Al principio se negó a despertar, deseaba estar sola, deseaba que Vegeta le hiciera el amor hasta perder el sentido, durante horas, durante días; deseaba que permaneciera dentro de ella hasta que los músculos se le agarrotaran, hasta que olvidase todo y al fin puedan existir solamente ellos dos. Pero las palabras de su madre le dieron tanta energía que Bulma despertó con el corazón acelerado por el entusiasmo, era un nuevo y día y lo más probable es que Vegeta regresara hoy por ella, lo que si era seguro es que si él no volvía hoy, ella iría por él a buscarlo, porque sus nervios no aguantarían la presión ni la angustia de estar alejada de él, no por más tiempo…ambos lo necesitaban.

Su madre le informó de que los invitados reclamaban su presencia en el comedor para el desayuno y después habría una reunión, a causa de la lluvia que no había cesado en toda la noche habían decidido quedarse en su casa a dormir y al parecer también parte de este día. Y ella no podía faltar a aquella cita, porque todos aquellos invitados estaban allí por ella, por su cumpleaños que se celebraría ese cercano fin de semana. A regañadientes se metió en la bañera, tenía que lavarse, perfumarse y vestirse adecuadamente para estar perfecta, espléndida. Pero eso significaba borrar de su cuerpo el recuerdo de las caricias y los besos de Vegeta, su olor que todavía tenía pegado a la piel.

Lavó y perfumó su largo cabello azul, cepillándolo hasta que estuvo listo para hacerse el peinado. A la hora de elegir el vestido adecuado para la reunión estuvo indecisa entre tres preciosos vestidos. Bulma arrugó la nariz, no deseaba vestirse de forma especial ese día pero no le quedaba de otra, en esos momentos prefería vestir sólo piel antes que cubrirse con alguna de esas prendas. Uno de los vestidos era de un rojo muy intenso y brillante, con una falda plisada y un precioso busto con forma de flor. El otro era blanco, delicado y estrecho, con las mangas de color crema y en lindo y sugerente escote. El último era dorado, lleno de ribetes y flores, con una falda muy amplia que caía desde la base de la espalda, realzando sus torneadas y esbeltas caderas.

Eligió el último porque fantaseaba con la idea de que Vegeta llegase en algún momento de la fiesta para verla y ese vestido sería de su agrado, porque moldeaba sus senos y mostraba cuan estrecha era su cintura a pesar de su embarazo. Pero se sintió un poco mal, por supuesto que moldeaba su torso de una forma magnifica, estaba tan apretado que le oprimía el pecho pero menos mal no le apretaba el vientre, se sentía enorme… ¿Es que a partir de ahora tendría que aprender a no respirar para entrar en la ropa?

Recordaba lo libre que se había sentido sin ropa durante la noche, como su cuerpo se agitaba con los pensamientos que aquel hombre le provocaba, como el aire que él exhalaba con cada suspiro le acariciaba la piel de los hombros y el cuello. Se sofocó debido al recuerdo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y antes de que su respiración se agitara demasiado volvió a la realidad. Tuvo que esforzarse por recuperar el aliento, si quería sobrevivir al encuentro iba a tener que controlar sus emociones. Aun así, no todo era malo, porque ese era el mejor vestido que podía haber elegido, así nadie notaría que suspiraba de amor y nostalgia.

El desayuno pasó sin ningún percance y después todos fueron a la sala a celebrar con un poco de anticipación su cumpleaños número veinticuatro, Bulma se llevó una mano al vientre cuando volvió a emocionarse al pensar en Vegeta. La música que provenía de la sala llenaba sus oídos de recuerdos ardientes mientras los invitados bailaban, inmunes, quizá, al poder sensual de la música. ¿Es que no escuchaban lo que ella escuchaba? ¿Cómo podían soportar las penas de la vida diaria sino podían encontrar placer en la música y en las sensaciones que ésta evocaba?

Su hermana Tights estaba bailando animadamente con Ryuu y parecían estar pasándola bien, también la vio bailar con gran parte de los invitados y con muchos más familiares que se habían reunido. Ella no había bailado todavía y retrasaba el momento lo máximo posible porque el vestido empezaba a ser muy molesto y empezaban a dolerle las piernas, no deseaba bailar con nadie, no tenía ánimos. Se imaginó a Vegeta bailando, sonrió divertida imaginando a su guerrero bailar con tosquedad, pero enseguida esa imagen se transformó en una poderosa fantasía en la que él era un gran bailarín y ensombrecía a todos los demás, aquello si que la divirtió mucho pues supuso que jamás sería capaz de ver aquello, al menos en su imaginación sería posible... Pero no habían señales de Vegeta por ningún lado.

Aunque él no haya sabido nada sobre la reunión, sí sabía sobre el anhelante deseo que ella tenía de verlo, él debería estar aquí, debería saber que lo necesitaba; después de todo… ¿Él la quería no? ¿Por qué no había venido por ella? ¡Pues porque ella misma lo había rechazado! ¡Qué estúpida se sentía! ¡Porque apenas unas horas atrás compartían besos y caricias y ahora necesitaba su presencia para respirar! Se limpió una lágrima del rabillo del ojo, se mordió el labio y dejó que su vista vagara por los jardines, los árboles sacudidos por la tormenta y la lluvia empapando los cristales de las ventanas. Bulma se sentía identificada con la lluvia, cada vez deseaba con más ganas echarse a llorar hasta despellejarse las mejillas con las lágrimas.

 _-Buenas días, querida Bulma._

Tuvo que secar el llanto de inmediato, no deseaba que la vieran en ese estado.

 _-Buenas días Takajo, ¿Cómo te va?_

Bulma volvió el rostro para saludar a su amigo de la secundaria, con el que no había intercambiado ni una palabra desde que comenzara la improvisada fiesta. Pero, en un día normal, tampoco hablaba mucho con él ya que, después de todo, en la secundaria nunca fueron grandes amigos, pero sin embargo él había congeniado tan bien con su madre que es ella quien mantenía esa amistad y quien lo había invitado. Takajo era un joven casi de su misma edad, con veintitantos inviernos sobre los hombros pero con un aspecto mucho más maduro que otros hombres adultos. El cabello del color azul oscuro le había crecido un poco, llevaba unos lentes que ocultaban una profunda mirada azul noche, sus ojos hablaban poco de su personalidad salvo para reflejar una punzante inteligencia que a Bulma le daba escalofríos ya que parecía siempre estar planeando algo, siempre tuvo esa impresión de él, desde que eran adolescentes. Recordaba aquellas épocas en que él hacía hasta lo imposible por hablarle, por conocerla, por intentar conquistarla. Si no odiara tanto a Takajo habría dicho que era un hombre atractivo y, en otras circunstancias, no habría tenido problemas en aceptarle como novio.

Era rico y bien parecido, elegante, sofisticado, culto y sobretodo…aburrido, más que cualquiera de los hombres que Bulma conocía. A pesar de todo, tenía unas manos grandes, preciosas y una boca muy sensual. Pero el rencor la cegaba, porque no olvidaba aquella vez en que quiso besarla a la fuerza cuando tan sólo tenía catorce años, en ese momento se defendió y lo rechazó, con la misma fiereza con la que había rechazado a Vegeta y eso la disgustaba mucho, porque no debió de hacerle eso, ¡No debió tratarlo así!. Takajo no tenía la culpa de su odio y no podía pagarlo con él siendo irrespetuosa, eran sólo unos adolescentes en ese entonces, después de aquello él cambió su actitud, se volvió tímido y callado, eso la sorprendió porque nunca más se portó mal con ella. Sin embargo los rumores sí que llegaban hasta sus oídos y las pocas amigas que conservaba de la secundaria alguna vez le habían comentado que Takajo era un joven malvado de gustos oscuros. A la madre de Bulma esas cosas no le importaban, a ella sólo le importaba que el joven era muy apuesto, muy agradable y sobre todo que era amante de los animales, así había logrado la confianza de su madre.

 _-Estás muy hermosa hoy, aunque…noto algo diferente en ti_ —dijo Takajo con una sonrisa galante. A otra mujer esa sonrisa le habría derretido el corazón, en cambio a ella se lo endureció. Aun así Bulma tuvo la deferencia de sonrojarse en vez de gritarle, tratando así de disimular y también estaba feliz de que no se haya dado cuenta de su embarazo - _El color dorado te sienta de maravilla, ese vestido crea un hermoso contraste con tu cabello y con tus preciosos ojos. No he podido dejar de observarte durante toda la mañana._

 _\- Eres muy amable, Takajo_.

Bulma siempre había mantenido las distancias con él, jamás lo llamaba por su nombre y utilizaba las formas más serias posibles para tratarlo; en cambio él la trataba con íntima familiaridad y ella había dado aquella batalla por perdida. Con un largo suspiro, el muchacho se situó junto a Bulma para contemplar los jardines azotados por la tormenta.

 _-Me encanta la lluvia_ -comentó el joven tras un largo silencio- _El sonido del agua golpeando los cristales de las ventanas, esa estampa fría mientras que en el interior nosotros estamos a refugio, el olor húmedo de la hierba que queda después, el aroma a tierra mojada..._

 _-La lluvia consigue que un día soleado y maravilloso se estropee_ -dijo ella abatida, pensando en Vegeta y en el calor de sus brazos- _Después de todo ha estropeado la fantástica salida al jardín que mi padre tanto deseaba_ \- añadió después.

Takajo sonrió divertido, mientras sacudía la cabeza como restando importancia a lo que ella acababa de decir.

 _\- Eso es lo que hace tan especial a la lluvia. Nos ha obligado a cambiar de planes, ya no es un día cualquiera sino uno lluvioso, con el cielo coloreado de un gris muy limpio. Y gracias a la lluvia he tenido la oportunidad de verte con ese vestido que tan bien te queda._

La miró a los ojos y Bulma se mareó por la falta de aire, el vestido seguía estando muy apretado.

\- _Tienes razón, Takajo._

Su corta respuesta hizo dudar a su acompañante, que la miró con más atención.

 _\- ¿Acaso la lluvia ha estropeado tu día, Bulma?_ -preguntó él con una amable sonrisa. Ella no deseaba responder a su pregunta y trató de disimular su nerviosismo con una negativa - _No te preocupes, tras el paso de la tormenta volverá a salir el sol y podrás sentir sus cálidos rayos sobre las mejillas._

Lo que ella deseaba sentir eran los labios de Vegeta sobre sus mejillas, sus piel, su cuerpo. ¿Cómo sería la sensación de hacer el amor bajo el sol, completamente desnudos y expuestos? La próxima vez que lo vea, cuando él la tenga entre sus brazos, persuadiría a Vegeta y le pediría que la tomase mientras dejaba que el sol le bañara el cuerpo.

 _\- Te eché de menos todo este tiempo_ \- comentó su acompañante tras una pausa - _Pensé que nos mantendríamos en contacto a pesar de todo, nunca deje de pensar que eras una mujer increíble, inclusive ayer que te marchaste muy rápido y no pude acercarme a conversar adecuadamente._

 _\- Lo siento…me encontraba indispuesta._

 _-_ _¿Y ya te encuentras mejor?_

No deseaba seguir hablando con él así que no respondió, se limitó a mirar la lluvia. Takajo respetó su decisión de no hablar y permanecieron juntos un buen rato sin decirse nada ni mirarse, aunque Bulma sentía que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella contempló los charcos que se formaban sobre el patio notándose cada vez más inquieta, no tenía nada que decirle y no sabía cómo rellenar esos incómodos silencios. Y él no dejaba de mirarla, de estudiarla, de leerle la mente. ¿Podría ver bajo el maquillaje que llevaba, las marcas de los besos que Vegeta le había dejado? ¿Leería en su cuerpo que estaba desesperada por volverlo a ver?

 _\- Me hubiera gustado ser aquel hombre…en verdad lo hubiese dado todo por tenerte entre mis brazos_ \- dijo entonces Takajo. Bulma contuvo el aliento y evitó mirarle a la cara- _Te ruego que me disculpes si estoy siendo demasiado atrevido, Bulma, me hubiera encantado demostrarte lo feliz que puedo llegar a hacerte._

Bulma apretó las manos contra su corazón. No ponía en duda su sinceridad, desde que se conocieron él no había hecho más que colmarla de halagos, de tratar de conquistarla, adorándola como a una diosa. Se sintió, de repente, un poco culpable por no quererlo ni siquiera una pizca y tampoco haberle dado alguna oportunidad. Lo detestaba, ella amaba a otro hombre y no deseaba nada de él, por muy guapo y muy amable que fuera. Su sola presencia era un obstáculo para su felicidad, ¿cómo iba a hacerla él feliz? Sóolo si desaparecía Bulma podría sentirse mejor, no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos y las palabras de ese hombre la incomodaban.

Después de su respuesta hacia el guerrero Bulma iba a abandonar la casa de sus padres y ya no volvería a verlos hasta que quizás regresen algún día de visita a la Tierra. Aquella certeza le partió el alma y su compostura terminó por quebrarse. ¿Qué sería de ella si no podía estar cerca de su familia? ¿Si ya ni siquiera podría ver a su pequeño Tama? ¿Sus padres se olvidarían de ella mientras se marchitaba como una flor en la sombra? ¿En verdad sería infeliz con Vegeta? ¿O acaso había alguna manera de no perderlos?

 _\- Te has puesto pálida, ¿he dicho algo que te ha molestado?_ -preguntó Takajo colocando su palma caliente con mucha suavidad en el codo de Bulma. A ella la recorrió un crudo escalofrío de espanto, descubriendo que no deseaba ser tocada por él.

 _\- No, Takajo…Es sólo que no acabo de encontrarme del todo bien_ -susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

 _\- ¿Estás enferma?_ \- preguntó él lleno de ansiedad - _¿Te afecta el mal tiempo?_

 _\- Necesito regresar a mi habitación_ \- casi suplicó Bulma tratando de zafarse, la atención de Takajo era incómoda y dolorosa _\- Lo siento, no puedo seguir aquí… me falta el aire._

 _\- ¿Quieres que avise a un médico?_

Lo último que quería era montar un espectáculo en mitad de la fiesta, no deseaba atraer la atención de nadie. Negó enérgicamente.

 _\- Sólo deseo regresar a mi habitación._

 _\- Te acompañaré y te dejaré ahí_ \- dijo ofreciéndose muy solícito, sujetándola por ambos codos para mirarla de frente.

 _\- ¡No!_ \- exclamó Bulma demasiado alto. De inmediato bajó la voz otra vez sin saber muy bien qué excusa poner - _No es necesario, Takajo. No quiero molestarte._

\- _Nada de lo que hagas podría molestarme, Bulma._

\- _Takajo, es importante que estés aquí junto a mis padres, ellos te necesitan_ \- replicó ella, nerviosa - _Ésta celebración es en mi honor, pero yo me siento indispuesta, es por eso que mi familia debe esmerarse mucho más en que todo salga bien para la dicha de todos los invitados sin mi presencia. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, es sólo que…necesito regresar a mi habitación. Discúlpame._

Se zafó de las manos de Takajo con gesto demasiado brusco y corrió hacia el pasillo notando como todos los invitados miraban en su dirección. Se agarró los lazos del vestido con los dedos tratando de aflojarlos, la fuerza con la que el busto del traje se le apretaba al torso impedía que pudiera expandir el pecho. Se puso nerviosa pensando que quizá alguien había salido tras ella, se detuvo y miró en dirección a la sala pensando en alguna excusa con la que quitarse de encima a quien sea. Pero nadie había salido tras ella, todos seguían en la sala, ajenos a su tormento.

Siempre había sido así, nadie prestaba atención a Bulma cuando estaban frente a más personas y ella acababa de convertir aquella horrible sensación de soledad en una ventaja, porque nadie le pediría explicaciones. Se agarró las faldas, subió las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, resollando sin aliento. Se cruzó con un robot doméstico que intentó ayudarla pero Bulma la apagó con una ágil maniobra y cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave para que nadie entrara. Más calmada, buscó unas tijeras en su cajón de la mesa de noche para acabar con el problema de raíz. Odiaba el vestido y odiaba no poder respirar con él. Odiaba, también, que Vegeta no haya ido por ella, porque era como un cruel recordatorio del destino que le aguardaba sin él.

Se puso de espaldas ante el espejo y buscó el cierre del vestido, estaba tan apretado que maldecía el no haber sido más considerada consigo misma y usar algo tan estridente. Pensó en desgarrar el vestido por delante pero la tela era tan gruesa que no había forma de cortar. Lo intentó con las manos pero no tenía fuerza suficiente y después de veinte minutos de intento, estrelló las tijeras contra la pared frustrada por no poder cortar el maldito vestido. Lo odió aún más, odió también a Takajo y sus estúpidas palabras y se habría echado a llorar si al menos pudiera respirar para sollozar. Recuperó de nuevo las tijeras y se dispuso a cortar el vestido desde abajo, poco a poco. Solo necesitaba tranquilizarse y tomarse su tiempo, haría trizas primero la falda, luego la parte del corsé, se lo arrancaría pedazo a pedazo hasta que no quedara nada de él y luego lo echaría a la basura. Eso haría. Enarboló las tijeras, se agarró la falda y empezó a cortar de abajo hacia arriba.

De repente unos brazos la sujetaron por detrás, tan fuerte que ya no se pudo mover. Abrió la boca para gritar y una mano le cubrió los labios, cuando levantó las tijeras otra mano la sujetó por la muñeca tan fuerte que se le escaparon de entre los dedos, cayendo sobre la alfombra con un ruido amortiguado. Se le aceleró la respiración, provocándole una angustiosa asfixia, pues no terminaba de entender quién había logrado entrar en su habitación si había cerrado la puerta con llave.

\- _Te dije que vendría por una respuesta._

« ¡Vegeta! »

Un poderoso alivio estuvo a punto de tumbarla por la falta de aire. Intentó hablar, explicarse, pero no podía hacerlo porque se estaba ahogando a causa de la emoción de encontrar a Vegeta en su habitación y además, él le había tapado la boca. Se removió tratando de liberarse de su abrazo, necesitaba espacio, necesitaba aire. Le golpeó los brazos para que la soltara y él la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho. Bulma se sintió todavía más mareada, el cuerpo caliente de su adorado guerrero la embriagó y se revolvió para intentar explicarle que tenía que quitarse el vestido o moriría ahogada. Quizás Vegeta comprendió por fin lo que pasaba o tal vez sólo quería verla desnuda, como fuese, las fuertes y enormes manos del hombre sujetaron el corsé del traje y con un fuerte tirón, desgarró la mitad de la prenda. El aire entró en sus pulmones y Bulma recibió una profunda bocanada de aire que la dejó momentáneamente aturdida, instante que Vegeta aprovechó para inclinarla hacia delante y arrancar con sus propias manos las cuerdas del corsé. El sobrecogedor sonido de los corchetes y los cordones desgarrándose sacudieron la mente de Bulma y su cuerpo, liberado de la presión, se vio envuelto en un aluvión de acaloradas sensaciones. Aquella había sido la muestra de violencia más excitante que había visto nunca y se sintió tan emocionada que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Con un movimiento brusco aunque midiendo su fuerza con ella, Vegeta la lanzó sobre la cama, agarró lo que quedaba del vestido y terminó de romperlo con sus propias manos, con una rabia tan intensa que Bulma se mordió los labios de desesperación. Vegeta desgarró el traje en varios pedazos, lanzó el corsé al otro lado de la habitación y desnudó el cuerpo femenino a una velocidad abrumadora. Cuando metió la mano entre las piernas de Bulma, ella estaba empapada y ardiendo de deseo y volvió a experimentar la misma sensación de asfixia; ésta vez ya no fue por culpa de un apretado corsé sino por la dura invasión de unos dedos grandes y poderosos que penetraron su intimidad sin encontrar resistencia. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato despertando como si hubiese estado adormecido todo ese tiempo, abriéndose como una flor tras recibir las primeras gotas de lluvia. Vegeta introdujo dos dedos en su interior curvándolos ligeramente hacia arriba y apretó la palma contra su zona más sensible, provocándole una violenta sacudida que remeció su mente. Bulma inspiró hondo, mareada y emocionada, controlando las ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas porque deseaba disfrutar del tacto de Vegeta, de sus duras caricias, del calor que emanaba de él y la envolvía.

Estiró las manos para tocar el cuerpo de su guerrero, lo sujetó por el cabello y con la misma violencia que estaba empleando él en ella, se lanzó hacia su rostro para hundirse entre los calientes labios masculinos, perdiéndose en su boca con el mismo deleite con el que se retorcía con sus caricias. Apenas se habían besado hace unas horas en su anterior encuentro y le gustaba mucho sentir en su lengua los sabores tan potentes que él desprendía, era una sensación emocionante y embriagadora a la vez, porque cada roce de lengua le traía sensaciones y vagos recuerdos de cómo él la tomaba y la poseía mientras jugaba con esa misma lengua en su intimidad y se emocionaba al comprobar que no importaba dónde ni cuándo sucedió había sucedido eso, a Bulma le daba tanta felicidad el estar sintiendo esto, al parecer la mente había olvidado pero el cuerpo…el cuerpo aún conservaba aquellas sensaciones, su cuerpo recordaba…cada caricia le hacía cosquillas en alguna parte del cuerpo que empezaba arder de un modo violento y doloroso.

Vegeta puso una mano sobre el pecho de Bulma para tumbarla sobre la cama sin dejar de mover los dedos en su interior, tocando un punto muy concreto dentro de ella que comenzaba a dejarla ciega. La invasión era dolorosa y apremiante, ella prefería sentir sus dedos ásperos acariciándole los sensibles y mojados pliegues, pero le gustaba de igual manera la forma en que la acariciaba hasta provocar un ardor tirante que se extendía hasta su vientre. Vegeta se apartó de su boca y aceleró implacable los movimientos que hacía con la mano, Bulma se llevó las manos a la cabeza y toda la impaciencia que había acumulado se desbordó con un subrepticio orgasmo que fue intenso y humillantemente corto.

Con las primeras palpitaciones Vegeta retiró los dedos empapados y se quedó mirándola mientras ella temblaba, vulnerable y expuesta, hasta que su estómago dejó de sacudirse sin que los rescoldos del deseo se hubiesen apagado del todo. Bulma se sintió avergonzada. ¿Siempre se sentía así cuando Vegeta la poseía y se quedaba observando cómo su entereza se desmoronaba?, como su cordura y contención desaparecían y se transformaba en un animal sensible que reaccionaba según sus necesidades. Bulma siempre había sido una mujer centrada y comedida con sus emociones, pero cuando se trataba de Vegeta perdía la cabeza…lo sabía, sucumbía con facilidad, reaccionaba de forma alocada y sin control. No le importaba en absoluto rendirse al gozo con él, porque sólo cuando su cuerpo empezaba a arder y a vibrar por él, se sentía viva.

Y también sentía miedo, empezaba a ser consciente de lo mucho que su felicidad dependía de él.

Consiguió calmarse un poco mientras respiraba lentas bocanadas de aire. Se dio cuenta de que Vegeta continuaba mirándola, sujetándola por los brazos para observar con atención su cuerpo. Ella se soltó por unos momentos y pasó las manos por la cara notando como había empezado a sudar, algunos mechones de cabello se habían soltado del peinado y se le pegaban a la frente y a las mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado Vegeta en causarle aquel orgasmo? La había desnudado y despojado de toda decencia en cuestión de segundos, aunque ahora parecía querer tomarse las cosas con calma, dada la forma en que clavaba los ojos en su cuerpo, se sentía nerviosa y avergonzada ya que debido a su estado, no se sentía atractiva...

 _\- Debería de haberme ido, de haber regresado a Vegetasei…pero no podía largarme de aquí sin ti; no al menos… antes de hacerte mía una última vez_ \- dijo entonces, recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo con la mirada hasta hundir los ojos en los de Bulma.

A ella se le contrajo el vientre por la impresión y el tono de sus palabras.

 _\- ¿Por qué dices todo eso?_ \- susurró con la voz un poco rasgada.

Vegeta emitió un gruñido y rodeó sus brazos con las manos para separarlos aún más y poder observarla mejor. Bulma enrojeció. «Estoy lista para él», se dijo. «No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, él es el padre de mi hijo». Con una sonrisa se acomodó sobre el colchón sintiendo como su intimidad se contraía con violencia ante la oscura mirada del hombre.

 _\- Bulma, te pedí que pensaras y decidieras qué es lo que querías hacer…pero creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí…con los tuyos._

Ella tembló. ¿Estaba enfadado Vegeta y por eso le decía todas estas cosas?

 _\- No me hagas esas bromas de mal gusto nunca más -_ tartamudeó asustada pero después de unos segundos pudo encontrar esa confianza que necesitaba - _Me obligaste a decidir y he decidido…¿Sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de que no logro recordar lo que pasó entre nosotros...tus besos han logrado que sepa que realmente te amo. He pasado horas allí abajo pensando en ti, en tu olor, en la sensación de tu piel contra la mía_ \- musitó apretándose los pechos con las manos cuando sintió que sus pezones se ponían tirantes - _En que te siento dentro de mí…me he encerrado aquí porque ya no podía más con ésta angustia…te necesitaba…te necesito._

 _\- ¿Estás totalmente segura?_

 _\- Vegeta…_ \- ronroneó extasiada - _Ya estoy desnuda y lista, para ti. Deja de hablar y tómame si eso es lo que deseas. Hazlo ya. No puedo soportar más tiempo sin que me toques._

Vegeta emitió un gruñido y esbozó lo que a Bulma le pareció una sonrisa traviesa, una mueca un tanto escalofriante que a ella le provocó un febril suspiro. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su intimidad empezaba a arder de necesidad y se la cubrió con la mano para apaciguar las llamas, frotándose los pliegues con los dedos para aliviar el calor y se exploró a sí misma como tantas veces había hecho. Ésta vez Vegeta la estaba mirando y se deleitó con la sensación de ser observada mientras se acariciaba de un modo íntimo.

 _\- No hagas eso_ \- protestó él, furioso.

Bulma deslizó una ávida mirada por el musculoso pecho de su guerrero, deleitándose con los músculos que se trenzaban alrededor de su torso. Tenía el torso amplio, los hombros anchos que ocultaban toda la luz, el vientre tan plano y tan duro como una pared. Indagó su musculatura un poco más abajo y se sintió decepcionada al comprobar que todavía llevaba la parte baja de su traje de batalla puesto, conteniendo allí dentro algo con lo que ella no dejaba de fantasear. Sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida por tener aquellas primitivas necesidades. No estaba segura de comprender el alcance de su enloquecida necesidad, deseaba con increíble ansiedad sentirlo y ser un solo ser, que el llegase a explicarle con sus besos y caricias lo que sentía, que la haga suya y así terminar por completo con esos miedos y dudas; tener la certeza de que ambos encajaban como dos piezas perfectamente ensambladas y que estaban destinados a estar juntos, quería que él le mostrase ese camino.

 _\- Tócame, Vegeta_ \- suspiró ella acariciándose, incapaz de contener la lujuria y el deseo. Con un suspiro deslizó su otra mano por el pecho y se acarició - _Hazme tuya, por favor._

Vegeta empezó a acariciarla totalmente poseído por el deseo, acariciaba sus pechos que habían tomado mayor tamaño, le encantaban. Con sus labios los aprisionaba y acariciaba, como si fuese un niño jugueteaba con ellos. Estaba maravillado y también nostálgico al recordar sus encuentros pasados. Ella se aferró a su pecho y lo acariciaba suavemente, deseaba grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de su piel, cada cicatriz que observaba y acariciaba en su cuerpo. Él lentamente descendió dejando un rastro de besos y lamidas entre su vientre abultado, sus muslos y su intimidad. Ella no pudo evitar un jadeo, sentir sus labios y su lengua adentrándose en ella fue simplemente el cielo.

 _\- No grites_ \- increpó Vegeta con brusquedad, siguiendo con su labor.

Bulma se clavó los dientes en la boca, agitando la cabeza para afirmar que lo había escuchado. Ahogó un agudo gemido cuando Vegeta comenzó a deleitarla con unas intensas caricias en su interior, usando la lengua con la destreza de quien sabe lo que hace. Se le escaparon las lágrimas al pensar a cuantas mujeres habría hecho llorar de placer antes que a ella o cuando la suponía muerta, pero enseguida tuvo que esforzarse por no hacer ruido, cuando sus lamidas se volvieron duras y penetrantes. El fuego de su interior alcanzó proporciones de incendio cuando deslizó dos dedos en su interior y comenzó a acariciarla otra vez de esa manera tan apremiante.

Cesaron los besos y Vegeta estrujó uno de sus pechos, sin dejar de acariciarla fervientemente con los dedos imitando el movimiento que haría su miembro. Cada vez que sus yemas rozaban un punto al salir, el estómago de Bulma se le encogía y sus pechos se ponían un poco más sensibles de un modo demasiado doloroso para soportarlo. Se le escaparon unos sollozos y Vegeta volvió a besarla en los labios, para acallarla y reconfortarla. Retorció las caderas muerta de placer, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba gritar a los cuatro vientos el gozo que sentía. El placer creció hasta cegarla y notó como se formaba una ola en su interior, tan alta que empezó a temblar de miedo pensando que se desmoronaría. Justo cuando ya creía que obtendría el ardiente alivio, Vegeta apartó la mano y se posicionó sobre ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

 _\- Me encantas, te deseo…-_ le dijo besándola nuevamente - _¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? ¿Cómo es posible que pueda desearte tanto mujer?_

Bulma parpadeó confundida, con la sangre acumulada en todas las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo y su intimidad ardiendo. Se esforzó por complacerlo, aunque lo primero era respirar y seguir consciente. Estaba demasiado impresionada por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos como para negarle nada a Vegeta.

 _\- Oh, Dios…_ \- gimió asombrada cuando lo vio despojarse de lo que le quedaba de ropa y la atrapaba bajo su fuerte cuerpo, hundió el rostro cerca de su cuello y empezó a lamerlo y besarlo mientras ella se sentía desfallecer.

Estaba tan húmeda y tan excitada que Vegeta se deslizó dentro de ella con facilidad. Bulma abrió los ojos con un grito atascado en la garganta, sintiendo cómo con cada centímetro de recorrido sus músculos se estiraban, abriéndose. Vegeta era increíble en todos los sentidos y ella apenas podía creer que la quería, que era ella la mujer que él había elegido, él era perfecto, salvaje, pasional, la tocaba con amor, con dolor…pero era ese dolor, ese punto de salvaje agonía lo que más le gustaba. Vegeta era rudo, brusco y exigente, y por eso se había enamorado de él, porque no la trataba como una flor de invernadero sino como un hombre tiene que tratar a una mujer, con pasión y desenfreno, en ese preciso instante lo recordó…recordó aquella mirada oscura la primera vez en que lo vio.

Se recordó siendo amada con infinita pasión en medio de la naturaleza, siendo sus cuerpos iluminados solamente por la luz de la luna. No pudo contener a las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, lágrimas de felicidad, de entrega total.

Mientras lo sentía entrar y salir de ella tan apremiantemente que la inundaba la alegría y el anhelo, recordó sus besos, la primera vez en que se unieron, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, recordó su pasado, lo recordó todo mientras sentía que él clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello suavemente, él estaba tomándola para siempre, ella lo sabía…él se lo había dicho.

No había vuelta atrás.

Era suya…

Era suyo…

Era feliz y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Así se sentía ella, amada con pasión, querida y adorada por un hombre que sabía cómo hacerla sentir viva. A ella no le gustaban los regalos, ni las hipocresías, las flores o el cortejo; ella prefería el amor carnal y pasional que él le demostraba, un tipo de amor despojado de falsedad que sólo con un roce de piel podía significar mucho. Con el roce de sus cuerpos no había mentira posible. Vegeta, por mucho que quisiera camuflar su pasión y su amor desmedido haciéndole cosas dolorosas e indecentes, no podía engañar a Bulma, en verdad nunca pudo engañarla…ella siempre supo que él la quería…tanto como ella a él. Sus instintos movían sus acciones, no había nada más puro y más real que dejarse arrastrar por la naturaleza de sus apetitos, sucumbiendo a los oscuros anhelos del corazón.

Un tirón de cabello la arrancó de su fantasía, no habían acabado y Bulma sabía que Vegeta se tomaría su tiempo. La estaba castigando por todo este tiempo apartados. Enseguida se vio obligada a luchar por mantenerse cuerda, cuando él, sujetándola de la trenza medio desecha con una mano y de la cintura con la otra, empezó a mover las caderas como un animal desbocado. Primero fueron suaves topetazos con los que amoldarse al estrecho interior de Bulma, después la embistió con tanta fuerza que cada vez que llegaba al final Bulma lo veía todo blanco.

El cuerpo se le cubrió de un sudor pegajoso, se agarró de las sábanas de la cama para aguantar los empujones y se recreó en la visión de su rostro, de aquel rostro de hermosos rasgos masculinos entregado totalmente al placer. Estaba tan sensible que sentía cada vena y cada línea de músculo rozarse en sus paredes internas y empezó a gritar. Vegeta refrenó los movimientos y la obligó a levantar el torso. Bulma respiró agitadamente y movió las manos buscando algo a lo que sujetarse otra vez.

 _\- Contrólate. No grites -_ gruñó el hombre en su oreja. Pegó una mejilla caliente y mojada a la de Bulma y ella inspiró hondo para empaparse con su olor - _Nos oirán si sigues gimiendo, siento muchas energías en tu casa, hay demasiada gente…que fastidio._

 _\- No puedo callarme_ \- gimió aplastándose contra el pecho húmedo de Vegeta, pegándose a su piel pegajosa para mezclar su sudor con el de él, deleitándose con los músculos vibrantes por el esfuerzo - _Es demasiado…me gusta mucho…me encanta todo lo que haces…No puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ti._

Se retorció lo suficiente para alcanzar la boca de Vegeta y se hundió dentro de ella con desesperación. Él reaccionó acariciándole el vientre mientras embestía tan fuerte provocando que el cuerpo de Bulma se sacudiera con violencia. Ella ahogó sus gemidos mordiéndole los labios a Vegeta. Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo cuando Vegeta la empujó suavemente contra la cama y detuvo los movimientos. Bulma se agitó buscando ese roce que la impulsaría hacia las estrellas y él la sujetó por los brazos, impidiéndole hacer nada, resollando como un animal. La tensión que emanaba del cuerpo masculino le oprimió el corazón, lo miró por encima del hombro buscando una explicación pero estaba tan cegada por el deseo que sólo vio una mancha borrosa. Supo lo que iba a suceder a continuación y trató de impedirlo, pero no tuvo tiempo. Vegeta salió de ella y se liberó sobre las sábanas, emitiendo unos gemidos que enloquecieron a Bulma, ella se enfureció al verse privada de aquello que tanto deseaba, reducida a sentir sus palpitaciones fuera de su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo, se giró sobre la cama y aprovechó el impulso para darle una bofetada en la cara. Vegeta la sujetó por la muñeca antes de que pudiera golpearlo y ella chilló, frustrada.

 _\- Es tu castigo, aunque te haya marcado y convertido en mi pareja…aún no te perdono del todo_ \- dijo él.

Bulma, indignada, intentó abofetearlo con la otra mano y Vegeta la agarró también.

 _\- No me hagas esto -_ gruñó rabiosa, revolviéndose para liberarse - _No seas injusto…Intenté recordarte, te lo juro. Te esperé durante mucho tiempo aún sin saberlo, aunque tardaste demasiado en encontrarme, no es culpa mía lo que sucedió. Deberías haber estado aquí conmigo siempre o yo allá contigo, deberías haberte quedado conmigo y convencerme en lugar de huir como haces siempre. Yo nunca he huido de ti. ¿No lo ves? Yo te quiero como nadie te va a querer jamás…eres mi saiyajin…_

Sus protestas se transformaron en súplicas, la rabia en tristeza y dejó de forcejear, aceptando con todo el dolor de su corazón el cruel castigo de Vegeta. Le dolía el cuerpo. Mucho. Y los pechos. ¡Dios! Aquello era insoportable.

 _\- Odio hacerte llorar_ \- dijo él entonces - _Cuando lloras de placer sollozas incapaz de soportar el gozo y te ahogas. Ahora mismo tienes los ojos brillantes, las mejillas negras de pintura y el pelo pegado a la cara. No soporto verte así porque no merezco ni una pizca esa expresión de deleite que me dedicas cuando estamos juntos. Te miro y sólo deseo hacerte mía una y otra vez y…_

\- _Hazlo_ \- pidió ella con los ojos brillantes, deslizando una mirada por su cuerpo hasta el lugar en el que tenía el traje de batalla a medio caer. La había tomado con el traje y las botas puestas. Se relamió los labios de gusto, qué estampa tan erótica - _Quiero hacerlo_ \- insistió.

 _\- No._

 _-_ _¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y te deseo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte lo mucho que deseo tenerte dentro de mí de todas las formas posibles?, Te amo Vegeta…_

Se impulsó hacia él y Vegeta la frenó apretándole las muñecas y mirándole con expresión tormentosa.

 _\- Mientras venía para acá he tenido tiempo para pensar…_

 _-_ _¡Deja de pensar, tonto!_ \- gritó Bulma, ofuscada. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto? ¿Por qué se contenía? Estaba cansada de luchar contra su tozudez - _¿Qué quieres pensar? Eres mi pareja y yo soy tu mujer. No oculto lo que soy, ¿por qué te ocultas tú?_

 _\- Por tu bien_ \- respondió Vegeta furioso - _Porque no quiero hacerte daño, menos en ésta situación mujer…estás embarazada. No quiero dañar al niño…_

 _\- No vas a hacerlo_ \- contestó ella con determinación - _Nunca nos harías daño, de eso estoy totalmente segura…además, ya faltan solamente dos meses para que podamos verlo._

Vegeta la tumbó sobre la cama recostándose encima de ella, mirándola fijamente para rebatir su argumento con una respuesta contundente. Bulma se tranquilizó al sentir su estómago duro presionando suavemente contra su abultado vientre y separó los muslos más que dispuesta a obtener el placer por si misma aunque fuese restregándose contra él e incitándolo.

\- _Piensa en cómo vas a hacerme tuya ésta noche Vegeta porque no pienso dejarte ir hoy_ \- ronroneó ella, envalentonada. Había perdido la vergüenza - _Eso es en lo único que tienes que pensar._

Vegeta impuso su cuerpo sobre el de ella moviendo las caderas y le sujetó ambas muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra le separaba los pliegues para introducirse dentro de ella.

 _\- Oh, sí…_ \- gimió complacida – _Mi amor…_

Su cuerpo se curvó de placer ante la invasión de Vegeta y gimió hondo. ¡Él era maravilloso!

 _\- No grites_ \- protestó él frotándose contra un punto de su interior.

 _\- Quiero estar así contigo al aire libre una vez más para gritar lo mucho que te quiero_ \- suspiró con la piel de las mejillas ardiendo.

Vegeta hundió la cara en su cuello y empezó a embestirla con un ritmo lento pero contundente. Bulma se dejó envolver en aquel placer con rapidez entregándose a las cálidas sensaciones de aquel encuentro salvaje. Cuando alcanzó la cima del placer, él acalló sus gemidos con un beso profundo y estuvieron así durante algunos minutos mientras ninguno decía nada. Unos segundos después lo sintió ponerse de pie y escuchó como la ventana de su habitación se abría aun más. Observó la silueta de Vegeta allí de pie, mirando hacia el exterior. La lluvia había cesado, el cielo aún estaba gris y aquella postal fue hermosa, verlo allí fue una escena de aquellas que le hubiese gustado capturar para la posteridad.

 _\- ¿Vegeta?_ \- preguntó, indecisa, mareada.

 _\- ¿Tienes miedo?_ -preguntó a su vez él.

 _\- Sí…_

 _\- Eso es bueno. El miedo te mantiene alerta. Serías una estúpida si no lo tuvieras._

 _\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _\- Enseñarte lo que me gusta de verdad._

Él se apresuró a envolverla entre las sábanas y tomarla en brazos mientras se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, se acercó a la ventana y salió volando rápidamente de allí, ella se aferraba a su pecho con algo de miedo de caerse, pero sabía que él jamás la dejaría caer. La sensación de tenerlo allí, de estar entre sus fuertes brazos, de tener la certeza absoluta de que lo amaba y haría lo que sea por él, era simplemente lo mejor que le había sucedió en la vida.

Ahora podía conocer sus recuerdos, muchos de ellos dolorosos, su pasado, sus anteriores experiencias…

Pero eso eran…su pasado.

Porque ella y su hijo eran su presente y su futuro.

Ella también tenía un pasado y supo que él lo había visto, quizás por eso le había hecho el amor de esa manera tan salvaje, para que ella recordase siempre sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias. Él era posesivo y territorial por naturaleza, él era lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse completa y feliz.

Finalmente habían creado aquel vínculo, habían consumado la unión saiyajin y se sentía feliz, demasiado feliz. Sabía que no todo sería felicidad por siempre, que probablemente sucederían cosas que los hagan pelear o existirían situaciones difíciles que afrontar, pero se sentía preparada para ello. Sentía que con él era capaz de enfrentarse al mundo o al universo si era necesario.

 _\- Sabes…después me gustaría visitar a Milk, durante todo este tiempo no la he recordado…tampoco a Gokú._

 _\- Iremos después, ellos deben estar ocupados ahora._

 _\- Entiendo_ – Ella sintió y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su guerrero.

 _\- ¿No me preguntarás a dónde vamos?_ – Le cuestionó, era raro que ella no lo atosigue con preguntas.

 _\- No…sé que donde sea que vaya contigo, está bien_ – Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y él enrojeció, era divertido ver estos cambios de humor en él a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos – _Confío en ti…siempre confiaré en ti._


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a tod s, perdonen la demora! No me odien :C**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo en donde se completan y comprenden mejor algunas cosas, espero que sea de su agrado...hoy no hay lemon :P**

 **Quizás me anime a ponerle un poco en los próximos capítulos. Les envío un abrazo de oso y muchas gracias por sus reviews tan lindos! Besos**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **UN VÍNCULO PARA SIEMPRE**

Él estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, por un momento dudó en dar el primer paso y marcarla; pero finalmente su deseo fue más poderoso que todo. Y es que no solamente deseaba tenerla siempre a su lado, no conforme con eso quería poseer cada rincón del cuerpo, la mente y el alma de esa mujer. ¿Había algo más complejo y posesivo que el ritual de unión saiyajin? No conocía nada que superase aquello. ¿Alguien lograría entender el estado en el que se encontraba por esa mujer? Lo dudaba, pasó muchos meses creyendo que jamás volvería a verla o a tenerla, y ahora que la tenía nuevamente a su lado; simplemente lo demás importaba poco.

Pero debía de alejar esos pensamientos egoístas, si algo había aprendido de todos estos meses es que tenía que pensar en su planeta antes que en todo lo demás. Sobre sus hombros caía una enorme responsabilidad que podía llevarlos al éxito como también, a la absoluta miseria. Estaba descuidando sus obligaciones y lo sabía, a él jamás se le dio bien el gobernar, siempre prefirió combatir, liderar alguna misión importante y riesgosa; él más que un rey era un guerrero innato.

A veces le gustaría largarse y dejar todo en manos de su hermano, pero no podía. Tarble no podría controlar a un pueblo saiyajin descontrolado e iracundo. Y justamente eso es lo que lo preocupada, su ausencia en el planeta escarlata de seguro traerá represalias, ya sus soldados de confianza le habían informado sobre los descontentos de la población, él no era estúpido. Los saiyajin seguían al poder, si Kakarotto también pudo convertirse en el saiyajin legendario, ¿Qué les garantizaba que nadie más podría?

Existían muchos saiyajin poderosos, entre ellos el miserable que se atrevió a traicionarlos, Broly aún se encontraba libre en el espacio y eso no era nada bueno. Era sumamente poderoso, y empezaba a dudar si es que él ya había alcanzado el estado de saiyajin legendario. Después de meditarlo y analizarlo con detenimiento junto a su mano derecha, habían llegado a la conclusión de que la transformación se daba debido al despertar o a la acumulación de un sentimiento, la ira. Y Broly llevaba muchos años en ese estado, era una bestia sedienta de venganza que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Si ahora mismo llevaba a la humana consigo a su planeta, sí estaría mejor...él, teniéndola cerca, a su total disposición, y además como reina del planeta. Pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que algo malo vuelva a suceder y ésta vez no tener tanta suerte. ¿Por qué diablos no se había largado ya?...¿A quién quería engañar? No podía ni quería vivir alejado de ella y estaba seguro de que si ella aceptaba terminar el ritual que él inició, jamás podría dejarla ir. Había salido de la Corporación Cápsula con su mujer en brazos, salió volando a gran velocidad y la había llevado a un lago que había descubierto la noche anterior mientras exploraba y pensaba con determinación las cosas, si tan sólo no hubiese sentido aquella desesperación de verla y de poseer su cuerpo, ahora mismo se encontraría rumbo a Vegetasei y habría regresado por ella después. Pero no esperaba, no tenía idea de que su hermano le enviaría aquel mensaje.

Tarble se había comunicado con él la noche anterior, un grupo de saiyajins se habían levantado contra el rey, Vegeta no estaba presente por ende habían intentado asesinar a su hermano, aunque este le haya jurado que todo estaba bajo control, tenía un mal presentimiento. A pesar de saber que su hermano estaría protegido y custodiado por sus soldados de confianza, no era suficiente. Ya había perdido a su padre por su obstinación, no quería, no estaba preparado para ver a Tarble morir. Desde que lo vio nacer, siempre supo que sería pequeño y débil, pero a pesar de mostrarse duro y frío con él, él siempre quiso protegerlo y que su hermano jamás viviese lo que él tuvo que vivir en manos del emperador; sabía que fue por eso que su padre lo mantuvo con vida, porque sabía que si le hacía daño, Vegeta jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se encontraba junto a Bulma en el lago, ambos se habían entregado a la pasión durante varias horas más hasta que ella finalmente cayó rendida ante el cansancio. Ahora mismo la tenía arropada aún con las sábanas sobre el pastizal, la veía dormir plácidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y sus labios se entreabrían suspirando cansada.

Aquella criatura que yacía junto a él era realmente hermosa, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana más fina, sus delicados y suaves brazos, sus labios, sus ojos. Todo en ella lo atraía como nada ni nadie jamás lo atrajo. Pero tenía que hablar con ella y hacerle comprender que lo mejor era que él regresara a Vegetasei solo, que regresaría por ella cuando todo haya mejorado. Aunque la idea no le gustaba para nada, él quería ver a su hijo nacer, quería ver a su heredero.

 _\- Bulma, despierta…necesitamos hablar_ – La llamó, moviéndola suavemente, tratando de ser cuidadoso.

 _\- mmmm no, déjame dormir, estoy muerta_ – Ella se removía entre sus brazos tratando de acomodarse para seguir entregándose al sueño.

 _\- Mujer estoy hablando enserio. Necesitamos hablar_ – Ésta vez, él se sentó en el pastizal, ella se tensó debido a su reacción y se talló los ojos, se desperezó y se sentó a su lado dispuesta a escucharlo.

 _\- ¿Es algo realmente importante, no es así? –_ Ella lo miró a los ojos y pudo comprender su angustia.

 _\- Sí, se trata de lo que ha venido sucediendo en mi planeta_ – se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente hacia el cielo, donde un punto rojo parpadeaba en el firmamento – _No está sucediendo nada bueno allí, algunos saiyajins se han rebelado contra el imperio y han atacado a mi hermano._

 _\- Oh por Dios…Tarble_ – se alarmó - _¿Él está bien? ¡Por favor dime que está bien!_

Él asintió y suspiró, no le agradaba que ella se preocupase tanto por su hermano pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Tarble la había tratado bien desde siempre, ahora podía saber que ella tenía un sentimiento fraternal hacia él, pero no podía sacar de su mente esos recuerdos que llegaron a él de golpe al morderla, saber que ella y su hermano se habían…besado.

 _\- ¿Tanto te preocupa? –_ No pudo evitar el comentario, no se sentía cómodo con la situación.

 _\- No seas imposible Vegeta… ¿Tienes algo que reclamarme de lo que haya hecho en el pasado? No lo creo, ¿verdad?_ – Ella lo miró entre preocupada y enojada _– Tú no eres el indicado para reclamarme algo, además…lo más importante ahora es tu planeta y la seguridad de Tarble._

 _\- Está bien, pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento que no lo he olvidado._

 _\- Lo que digas…por favor continua –_ Ella le pidió y él asintió, algo le decía que Vegeta estaba ocultando algo más y mucho más complicado.

 _\- Lo que quiero decirte mujer es que…yo necesito regresar a Vegetasei y…no puedo llevarte conmigo –_ Él la miró a los ojos, vio confusión y dolor en su mirada y no quería eso, no quería que ella sufriese por su causa – _No llores, sabes que no lo soporto._

 _\- Lo siento, es que… -_ Ella se cubrió los ojos intentando secar las lágrimas que empezaban a caer, ¿En verdad Vegeta iba a dejarla aquí sola?

 _\- No puedo llevarte porque…allí es demasiado peligroso en estos momentos y no quiero que algo les suceda, sabes que después de todo lo que pasó con Freezer, no soportaría que algo pasara otra vez…sé que me convertiría en un monstruo si eso sucede_ – Volteó el rostro, no quería que ella lo viera, se sentía avergonzado al expresar sus sentimientos de ésta manera.

 _\- Vegeta…_

 _\- Bulma, tienes que quedarte aquí. Hasta que todo en Vegetasei se arregle, yo…no creo que eso tome mucho tiempo. Necesito resolver muchos asuntos allá y, aquí tú estás a salvo, estás junto a tu familia y los tuyos. Por supuesto que no te dejaré sola. Recuerda que tú al ser mi compañera, algún día serás la reina de los saiyajins y por eso eres valiosa para el imperio_ – Le dijo, pero en realidad sabía que era valiosa sobre todo para él – _Kakarotto y Raditz se quedarán aquí en la Tierra mientras tú permanezcas aquí. Ellos van a protegerte si es que ocurre algo, serán tu escolta y no me cuestiones. No voy a tolerar que me desobedezcas mujer._

 _\- Vegeta, sólo prométeme que vas a regresar… ¿Lo harás verdad? ¿Regresaras por nosotros?_

 _\- Lo haré. Y cuando eso ocurra tú llegarás a Vegetasei como la reina, a mi lado._

 _\- Vegeta… -_ Ella no pudo evitar arrojarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente, adoraba a ese hombre, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Alguna vez pensó que él le diría algo tan profundo y honesto que lo que le acababa de decir? No, jamás pensó que él fuese capaz de sentir esto que sentía por ella pero ahora era lo más importante y sincero que él le había dicho.

 _\- Pero...todo este tiempo podremos mantenernos comunicados, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- ¡Qué bien! Entonces tienes que entregarme uno de esos scouters...lo modificaré, le cambiaré algunas cosas para mejorarlo y…_

 _\- Bulma, escúchame con atención_ – Él la agarró de los hombros y cruzó la mirada con ella, finalmente hubo un silencio entre ellos, pero diferente a otras veces, ésta vez el silencio no fue incómodo – _Te traje aquí porque…hoy hay luna llena._

 _\- ¿Luna llena?_ – le preguntó confundida.

 _\- Sí, tuve que preguntarle esto al viejo Bardock_ – Se puso un poco nervioso – _Cuando un saiyajin puro se une a una hembra o macho de otra raza, él vínculo se debe manifestar por parte de ambos miembros. Yo te he mordido, por eso tú has recuperado los recuerdos que yo he tenido de todo lo que pasó desde que llegaste a Zarg y te conocí y también los que tenían que ver conmigo. Por eso tú has podido ver incluso los recuerdos de mi pasado, pero…tú aún no has creado ese vínculo conmigo._

 _\- ¿Es porque aún no te he mordido?_

 _\- Sí…_

 _\- Entonces te morderé_ – Ella se trepó sobre él sentándose en sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

 _\- Espera mujer, espera..._ – Él la detuvo – _Debes de saber que este vínculo jamás se romperá, que si lo haces, no habrá forma de que me mantengas alejado de ti nunca más, ¿Lo has entendido? Mediante este vínculo podremos comunicarnos, podremos saber qué está sintiendo el otro en cualquier momento. Podremos llamarnos, podremos…ser un solo individuo._

 _\- Eso es algo…maravilloso. Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya lo has hecho antes? –_ Se notaba confundida y nerviosa a partes iguales, ¿Y si él le decía que sí?

 _\- ¡No seas tonta, claro que no! ¡Todo esto me lo ha dicho Kakarotto!_

 _\- Oh…entiendo. Lo siento_ – Bajó la mirada, avergonzada por haberle cuestionado aquello. ¿Cómo se le ocurría desconfiar en un momento así? – _Aunque aun no entiendo qué tiene que ver la luna llena con todo esto._

 _\- Que si no eres un saiyajin, tu manifestación hacia uno de raza pura tiene que ser durante la luna llena._

 _\- Bien lo entiendo…entonces con esto, podrás irte olvidando de esas saiyajins a las que has estado más que acostumbrado –_ Ella se alzó sobre él, apretándolo fuertemente con los brazos mientras rodeaba su cuello nuevamente – _Con esto solamente me tendrás a mí, ¿entendido? Nunca te vas a librar de mí saiyajin orgulloso, así que ve asumiéndolo –_ Ella no esperó más y se acercó peligrosamente al cuello de su guerrero, la piel caliente parecía abrasarle las entrañas. Al acercar los labios a su cuello comenzó suavemente a besarlo y lamerlo, cosa que hizo que el saiyajin se pusiera nervioso ante las caricias. Ella sonrió, podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban más y más, tanto que parecían retumbarle en los oídos. Una extraña sensación de necesidad y atracción comenzó a inundarla mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar unos tambores ondulando en el viento, golpeando irrefrenables al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

La excitación poseyó su cuerpo y sin poder contenerse más se aferró al cuello masculino y clavó sus finos y pequeños colmillos en la piel morena de su guerrero.

Él estaba sorprendido por la agresividad del momento, por la fiereza con la que ella lo había mordido. Estaba embriagado, excitado por ella. Tanto que no pudo evitar volver a abordar sus labios unos minutos después mientras la sensación de plenitud y gozo los invadía por completo. Ahora ambos se pertenecerían sin restricciones, ni límites.

¿Qué si alguien le cuestionaba al Rey de los saiyajin su debilidad por la humana?

No lo negaría, ella se había convertido en su debilidad...sí. Pero también en su mayor fortaleza y por volver a ella es que asesinaría con sus propias manos a ese traidor.

.

.

.

Lejos del ruido de la ciudad se hallaba, solitaria en una alta montaña una pequeña y acogedora casa, rodeada de naturaleza y paisajes hermosos, allí a lo lejos en el monte Paoz, un saiyajin se encontraba abrazado al frágil cuerpo de una humana, una hermosa mujer de mirada oscura. Ambos desnudos, descansado sobre la cama en la habitación de ella, presos de la felicidad y la dicha de saberse al fin juntos, él acariciaba su prominente vientre con sumo cuidado, podía sentir la energía vital de su hijo, de su pequeño guerrero.

Volver a verla había sido el recuerdo más valioso que atesoraría por siempre, ayer por la tarde al descender hacia esa vivienda. Verla allí, sentada frente a la ventana apreciando el horizonte, sonriendo y llorando de felicidad al verlo llegar. Ver su frágil y hermosa figura saliendo de esa casa, corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos, las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro y la sonrisa en sus labios coronando un momento sublime. Así es como él la recordaba, al sentirla nuevamente entre sus brazos todos los miedos, el dolor y la angustia desaparecieron, después de tantos meses separados.

Aunque él estuvo devastado en un primer momento, en su alma jamás se disipó la esperanza de volver a verla y ya no había dudas, nunca se separaría de ella nuevamente. Ni de su familia, él como guerrero, pareja y futuro padre tenía el deber de entregarle a ella su devoción. Tal y como dictaban las tradiciones saiyajin.

 _\- Gokú, ¿Estás despierto?_ – Ella le preguntó, se acababa de despertar y ya había anochecido. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre el torso desnudo de su amado saiyajin.

 _\- Sí, la verdad es que llevo bastante rato observándote dormir_ – La miró y le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

 _\- Gokú…_ \- Ella lo abrazó y se aferró a su pecho – _Te he necesitado mucho todo este tiempo, gracias a nuestro vínculo yo jamás te olvidé…me costó mucho lograr que tú me oyeras._

- _Perdóname…estaba cegado por el dolor, en verdad lo siento…siento haberme demorado tanto en venir por ti_ – La abrazó y depositó un beso sobre su frente.

- _Nada de eso importa ahora Gokú…_

 _\- ¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que algo realmente malo va a suceder pronto y quisiera mantenerte lo más alejada posible de los problemas Milk_ – Le dijo mientras volvía a besarla y retenerla entre sus brazos.

 _\- Mientras esté contigo todo está bien_ – Ella se aferró a él – _Por favor no me vuelvas a dejar…_

 _\- No lo haré, aunque Vegeta me obligue, no te dejaré Milk…por favor recuérdalo siempre._

 _\- Lo haré –_ Ella volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre el torso de su amado.

El saiyajin escuchó el ruido que hacía su scouter cuando recibía algún mensaje o comunicación entrante. Su mujer lo entendió y lo liberó de su abrazo, él se puso de pie y fue a buscar el scouter entre su armadura y ropa que estaban tiradas a un lado de la cama. Al manipular el scouter pudo verificar que tenía dos mensajes sin escuchar. El primero era de su padre…posiblemente se lo habían enviado unas horas atrás cuando estaba profundamente dormido. Se colocó el dispositivo y escuchó atentamente el mensaje.

 _"Kakarotto, las cosas en Vegetasei se están poniendo tensas…los saiyajin del consejo se han rebelado contra Tarble y tienen a un gran número de soldados bajo su mando, a pesar de que hemos evitado que dañen al Príncipe; están planeando dar otro golpe. Esto sucedió el día de ayer por la noche mientras todos en el palacio dormían, ya se lo he comunicado a Vegeta; el Rey tiene que regresar cuanto antes y poner en su lugar a esos miserables. Además…todo este tiempo hubo un infiltrado entre nosotros ya que el consejo está enterado de todos los movimientos del Rey y también los acuerdos y convenios más íntimos que ha tenido el imperio. Créeme que si esto no estuviese tan mal no me hubiese atrevido a molestarte en un momento como este, hijo."_

Se hallaba consternado ante la noticia de la traición. Quizás un solo saiyajin no era muy poderoso pero si se unían; podía resultar muy peligroso incluso para Vegeta y lo sabía. La idea de un traidor le desagradaba, por alguna extraña razón tenía la sensación de que sabía de quien se trataba. Decidido escuchó el siguiente mensaje, era de Vegeta.

 _"A éstas alturas ya debes de haberte enterado de todo. Escucha con atención, quiero que tú y tu hermano permanezcan aquí en la Tierra…ustedes van a cuidar y proteger a Bulma de todo, los miserables del consejo saben que vine aquí, saben exactamente donde estuve gracias a estos malditos dispositivos. Incluso pueden saber lo que estamos hablando ahora. Broly no es el único traidor, Kakarotto. No me importa si quieres regresar a pelear, no lo harás. Tu deber es cumplir lo que te ordene, quieras o no. Debes quedarte aquí, y protegerla con tu vida de ser necesario. Yo regresaré a Vegetasei al amanecer, quedas al mando aquí…que no se te olvide que Bulma es tu reina, le debes respeto y obediencia."_

No podía creer lo que su rey le había pedido, le estaba ordenando que permanezca en la Tierra mientras todos en su planeta lucharían por defender su honor…pero también Vegeta le estaba confiando a su bien más preciado. Le había confiado la vida de Bulma, había puesto en sus manos la vida de la Reina. No existía mayor prueba de confianza que esa, Raditz y él tendrían que acatar las órdenes y tragarse el orgullo de guerreros con sed de batallas. El mal presentimiento al fin se había revelado, ¿Tendría algo que ver Broly con todo esto? ¿Quién era el traidor infiltrado?

Tenía muchas dudas y esperaba que Vegeta pueda solucionarlo todo, confiaba en su rey…él pondría las manos al fuego por su rey.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola a tod s, perdonen por la demora! La tesis me tiene amarrada a los planos xD!**

 **Yyy avisarles que nos acercamos al final, ¿Qué opinan? ajaj**

 **También preguntarles algo ya que no me decido con quién dejar a Tarble, qué opinan : Lenussy o Gure? jajja espero sus opiniones nenas x)**

 **Les envío un abrazo de oso y muchas gracias por sus reviews tan lindos en el chap anterior! Muchos besos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DETERMINACIÓN**

Estaba todo preparado para partir, los saiyajin que habían viajado junto a él ya se encontraban en las naves, a él no le gustaban las despedidas; le parecían innecesarias. Además, ya había pasado toda la noche con ella y lo mejor para él fue salir de la Corporación antes del amanecer, antes de que ella despertara. Así evitaría despedidas, llantos y promesas. Promesas que por supuesto quería cumplir y haría lo que sea por volver y llevarla consigo. Por otro lado se sentía más tranquilo ya que dos de sus mejores soldados quedarían a su cuidado. Aunque algo dentro de su pecho le decía que no era una buena idea ordenarle a Kakarotto que permanezca en la Tierra, pero no tenía otra opción. Si él no podía protegerla, solamente confiaba en su mano derecha.

 _\- Rey Vegeta, ¿Está seguro de esto?_ – Raditz se encontraba junto a su hermano y los demás soldados, él se había negado a quedarse, pero nada pudo hacer cuando el mismo Rey se lo había ordenado. Después de todo sólo era un subordinado y tenía que obedecer.

 _\- ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme Raditz?_ – Respondió molesto el Rey – _Si no lo estuviera, no te hubiera dado la orden._

 _\- Sí, discúlpeme_ – Raditz solamente tuvo que resignarse, Kakarotto por su parte no estaba en desacuerdo, pero ¿Cómo lo estaría si su humana lo había aceptado?

En cambio él no tuvo tanta suerte, Tights no lo recordaba. A tal punto de que cuando pretendía acercarse a ella, ésta solamente lo saludó como podría haberlo hecho con cualquiera, la siguió durante todo el día y la vio con otro hombre al que quiso asesinar, quiso acabar con el miserable que se había atrevido a robarle a su compañera. Pero tenía que ser sensato, Tights no recordaba nada y no era su culpa. Todo estaba en su contra, ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Dejarla ir o luchar por volver a tenerla? Tenía dudas, él jamás se había visto interesado en una hembra más que para el simple placer carnal, todas las que pasaron por sus manos no fueron más que diversión. Pero ella era diferente, para él…ella significaba eternidad y eso no hacía más que confundirlo.

 _\- Kakarotto, Raditz...su deber es mantenerme informado de todo lo que pueda ocurrir aquí. Deben proteger a Bulma, no dejen que esa mujer haga algo estúpido. También deben hacer lo que ella les ordene pero no pasando sobre mí, deben consultármelo primero. Cuiden de ella, ya que es su Reina_ – Vegeta no titubeó en darle el lugar que merecía delante de los demás soldados, ¿Qué le importaba si les parecía o no? Daba igual, él era el Rey, el saiyajin más poderoso y debían obedecer.

Los saiyajin presentes tuvieron que morderse la lengua y evitar comentarios al respecto, pero no estaban conformes, ¿Era posible que una simple humana débil sea la gobernante de un planeta de guerreros? ¿El Rey estaba en sus cinco sentidos? Algunos de los saiyajin se habían enterado de la rebelión contra la Corona y muchos se sentían atraídos por la idea. No estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones ni el proceder de su monarca.

 _\- Como ya es sabido por muchos aquí, en nuestro planeta Vegetasei se está dando una absurda rebelión en contra del imperio_ – Dirigiéndose a sus soldados, eran por lo menos treinta solados los que regresaban con él a su planeta – _Yo puedo ser muy condescendiente cuando alguien está de mi lado, pero déjenme decirles que como enemigo soy implacable, y de una vez les aviso que aquel que trate de desafiarme conocerá la muerte, de una forma tan dolorosa que lamentará haber nacido_ – Fue claro, no toleraría la desobediencia y menos la traición.

Entre los soldados que se hallaban abordando las naves estaba Drein, era uno de los soldados de élite de la Corona, le costaba entender el proceder de sus compañeros; había escuchado los murmullos, los comentarios sobre el Rey y si bien él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con algunas de sus decisiones, otra cosa era levantarse contra el imperio, ¿Acaso estaban locos? El Rey Vegeta tenía a los soldados más poderosos de su lado contando con él mismo, además ¿Acaso quería seguir las ideas tradicionalistas y poco atractivas del consejo? Eran unos ancianos que poco podrían saber sobre las necesidades de los guerreros jóvenes y en edad adulta.

\- _Drein, al llegar a Vegetasei quiero te hagas cargo de los escuadrones de élite_ – El soldado solamente levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre, ¿Había escuchado bien? El Rey Vegeta le estaba confiando un cargo de confianza… ¿A él? – _No me mires con esa cara, creo que quedó claro en Vegetasei, el día en que nombre a Lenussy como la nueva comandante de escuadrones que aquel que demuestra ser leal, ser un guerrero digno y sobretodo ser fiel a uno mismo merece un incentivo_ – El Rey solamente lo observó y sonrió de medio lado, una típica sonrisa arrogante y a la vez llena de fraternidad.

 _\- Rey Vegeta, juro que no recibirá queja alguna de mí y que daré mi vida de ser necesario por la Corona_ – Drein se sentía extasiado, toda su vida entrenó y batalló siempre con la finalidad de ser reconocido como un guerrero digno de confianza y ahora que el mismo Rey había depositado en sus manos ese cargo sumamente importante estaba convencido de que lo seguiría hasta el infierno si fuese necesario.

El Rey abordó la nave principal seguido de algunos soldados, los demás ingresaron a las otras naves, Vegeta estaba pensativo y a la vez preocupado por el futuro, no tenía miedo pero sí estaba consciente de que estaba en desventaja. Broly era un saiyajin sumamente poderoso y posiblemente también se haya convertido en un saiyajin legendario, los viejos del consejo también eran poderosos pero no le resultaban ningún problema. A él simplemente lo frustraba la idea del traidor, aquel error solamente sería capaz de vengarse con la muerte. Durante toda su adolescencia en manos de Freezer pudo ser partícipe de numerosos castigos y torturas, de las maneras más crueles de castigar la traición y la desobediencia. Posiblemente el traidor sea uno de sus soldados más poderosos, uno de confianza…lo intuía, ¿Podría ser Nappa? Dudaba, Nappa era fue su maestro durante sus primeros años de vida, no sabía qué pensar y qué creer.

Mientras su padre estuvo vivo jamás fue testigo de algún acto de traición, lo de Broly no sabía si podía ser considerado eso, ese miserable simplemente había enloquecido cegado por el poder y la sed de sangre. Era un maniaco del dolor, durante su niñez tuvo que salvar a Kakarotto en varias ocasiones de la muerte pues Broly parecía tener una especie de fijación en él, se había propuesto asesinarlo desde que era un niño. Cuando fue secuestrado por el lagarto perdió todo contacto y comunicación con su planeta hasta que en una misión riesgosa logró huir del asecho de Freezer y encontrar a otros saiyajin que lo ayudaron a escapar. Aunque en ese momento se sintió miserable por huir en vez de enfrentar su destino, estaba totalmente seguro de que si se enfrentaba a él jamás lo vencería, no en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, por eso; con tan solo diecisiete años había logrado escapar. Sobrevivir en el espacio era un asunto complicado, cada día despertaba sin saber si ese sería el último de su existencia, él había vivido en carne propia lo que era sentir frío a la intemperie, el hambre, la desgracia y hasta había rozado la demencia en algunas ocasiones.

Pero recordaba a los suyos, a su planeta, al rojo escarlata que lo vio nacer y aquello era lo único que lograba mantenerlo en pie, aquello y sus deseos de venganza contra el lagarto. A pesar de ser el hijo mayor y sucesor por derecho de la Corona, jamás se vio a sí mismo como un Rey, a pesar de que su padre y los demás saiyajin más cercanos le recordaban a cada momento que tenía el temperamento de un líder, de un guerrero innato.

Su vida había dado tantas vueltas y había optado por recorrer los caminos más angostos y complicados, pero estaba hecho. Necesitaba regresar la Tierra con vida, debía de volver con ella y no dejarla ir nunca más, después de todo ella era la única criatura en el universo que lograba calmar ese infierno que sucedía dentro de su mente, era el bálsamo sanador para su alma desgarrada por tantos años de angustia y sufrimiento.

Solamente cerró los ojos, se acomodó dispuesto a esperar el despegue y suspiró, regresaría por ella…de eso no había dudas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Planeta Vegetasei**

 **(** **Dos días después** **)**

Cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorar, la noticia de que el traidor había estado más cerca de lo que imaginó lo preocupó sobremanera, pero no solamente a él, el ahora representante del consejo y único miembro que había permanecido de su lado se encontraba peor, después de todo no todos los días te enteras de que tu propio hermano es el que traicionó al imperio y ciertamente trataba de entender su sentir.

Bardock estaba furioso y lo sabía, Nappa y también los demás…los entendía, aunque a él le resultaba sumamente doloroso saberlo, cuando fue pequeño estuvo a punto de morir, unos niños de tercera clase estuvieron muy cerca de asesinarlo, pero Turles lo había salvado. Aunque después se avergonzó de ello, Turles lo amenazó y lo obligó a decirle a todos que fue Bardock quien lo había salvado, pero no había sido así. Turles era un saiyajin muy distinto cuando joven, pero al parecer con los años su corazón se fue endureciendo. Ya su hermano le había comunicado que estaba regresando al planeta y llegaría muy pronto, esperaba que haya tomado de una forma adecuada el consejo que le había dado sobre no traer a Bulma consigo, sabía que pronto comenzaría algún nuevo ataque y se desataría una batalla cuando su hermano llegase, en momentos como estos es cuando maldecía no tener la fuerza suficiente para poder hacerles frente. Si tan sólo hubiese entrenado más, si tan sólo se hubiese dedicado al combate.

 _\- Príncipe Tarble, nos han informado que un grupo de saiyajin de tercera clase se han levantado en la zona sur del planetahace unos minutos_ – Lenussy se presentó ante el Príncipe y algunos de los soldados de mayor rango, llevándoles una nueva mala noticia – _En la zona oeste_ _hemos logrado detenerlos antes de que ingresen a la primera ciudad, pero es posible que planeen un nuevo ataque para ésta noche y por eso mantendremos la vigilancia allí, envié a los escuadrones élite a la zona sur como contingencia. ._

 _\- Estás haciendo un buen trabajo Lenussy_ \- Tarble la miró y le sonrió melancolicamente - _Mi hermano fue muy justo al darte este cargo, en verdad me alegra mucho que hayan podido resolver sus diferencias -_ Los saiyajin presentes solamente lo observaron con detenimiento, las facciones del Príncipe denotaban preocupación pero sobre todo culpa - _Sé que este levantamiento es por mí, no necesitan esconderme algo así...siempre supe que mi condición le traería muchas desventajas a mi padre y a mi hermano, sé que si mi hermano hubiese dejado a algún otro saiyajin mucho más poderoso que yo, esto no estuviese sucediendo...y lo lamento, créanme. No tuve la suerte de nacer con un poder tan increíble como el suyo_ \- Lenussy en ese momento se atrevió a lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara, mirándolo con una profunda decepción y rabia.

 _\- ¡No tolerare que el gobernante de este planeta se convierta en lo queahora te estas conviertiendo! -_ Espetó enfurecida, los demás saiyajin miraban atónitos la escena y contemplaban a la mujer y su atrevimiento _\- Con el tiempo aprendí que los anhelos y los deseos son capaces de cumplirse, que debemos de luchar por ello ¡Tú eres tan saiyajin como todos nosotros! Eres el hijo de nuestro fallecido Rey Vegeta, eres el hermano del Rey más poderoso que pudo pisar este planeta, tú eres el saiyajin más inteligente que he conocido y todos deben de reconocerlo! ¡Tú eres valioso para nosotros! Sin tí el planeta hubiese caído en una crisis cuando Vegeta se ausentó, tú eres quien le da sentido a todo Tarble, tú eres quien le da sentido a...a mi vida...y por eso...no quiero que vuelvas a lamentarte por no ser poderoso, tú tienes otras habilidades que nosotros no poseemos_ \- Agachó la mirada, Tarble la miraba sorprendido ante sus palabras, su determinación y también por aquella confesión.

Cuando se enteró que Gure era su hermana, se sintió terriblemente mal, él se había cegado ante el aroma, la belleza y delicadeza de esa joven saiyajin, y mucho más cuando ella le correspondió con el mismo deseo. Pero cuando se alejaban seguía sintiendo ese vacío en el pecho. Un vacío que ni siquiera Gure era capaz de llenar, además...le faltaba la pasión, aquel remolino salvaje de adrenalina que lo rodeaba cuando se encontraba enredado entre las sábanas en alguna habitación con Lenussy, se sentía miserable por haberlas tomado a ambas. Aunque Lenussy no era pura, aquello en su raza no era nada importante. Y tenía razón, todos tenían la oportunidad de mejorar, de dar un paso hacia adelante y luchar, como ella se lo había dicho. ¿En qué momento Lenussy se convirtió en alguien digna de su respeto y admiración? Quizás, quizás siempre lo fue...Quizás siempre fue más que simple atracción física.

 _\- BIen...Lenussy_ \- Solamente pudo mirarla de reojo, algo le sucedía que no podía mirarla fijamente como hubiese querido, quizás era verguenza; no lo sabía, a él siempre le fue fácil leer y entender a los demás, su característica personalidad analítica y observadora le había hecho saber que la había lastimado cuando frecuentaba a Gure. Y de eso no habían pasado muchos días, ¿Estaba haciendo bien entonces? - _Gracias..yo..._

 _\- Príncipe Tarble, ya nos han confirmado el aterrizaje de las naves procedentes de la Tierra en tres horas_ \- Irsus decidió comunicar la noticia, ninguno de los presentes era ajeno al ambiente tan extraño que había en ese momento en la sala de consejo.

 _\- Gracias Irsus, ¿Dime ya tienes el informe de todos los daños?, tenemos que explicarle a Vegeta cómo está exactamente la situación en el planeta, quiero que cada grupo de esos individuos esté localizado, como te lo había pedido_ \- Se dirigió al cientifico, existían prioridades en ese momento, quizás si todo salía bien tendría tiempo de aclarar sus propios pensamientos y salir de esas dudas.

\- _Ya los tenemos ubicados Príncipe, el grupo principal que es liderado por Turles se encuentra en la ciudad del norte, el grupo menor está en el oeste y los últimos en unírseles al sur. Aún no han logrado invadir ninguna ciudad, pero es cuestión de horas...aquí están las representaciones enviadas por los sensores_ \- Les dijo mostrándoles un modelo tridimensional del planeta en escala, en donde se lograba saber la ubicación exacta de los saiyajin.

 _\- Turles tiene a un buen grupo de su lado...¡Ese miserable! ¡Cuando lo tengra enfrente voy a matarlo!_ \- Nappa espetaba furioso, impaciente por combatir y darles una buena paliza a esos imbéciles.

 _\- Bardock..._ \- Tarble quiso calmar a Nappa, trataba de entender a Bardock, si alguien hablara delante de él tan abiertamente sobre asesinar a su hermano se sentiría frustrado y furioso a la vez, pero el semblante de Bardock no cambió en lo absoluto, la mriada seria y el ceño fruncido.

 _\- Aquel que es capaz de traicionar a nuestro Rey y a nuestro planeta no merece ser considerado un hermano_ \- Les dijo totalmente serio - _Debe ser castigado como mandan las leyes saiyajin-_

 _-_ Bardock, tú sabes cuál es el castigo por traición, escucha si logro persuadir a Vegeta el quizás puede perdonarlos y lograr una sentencia men.. - Pero fue interrumpido por el ex general de escuadrones.

 _\- Por favor Príncipe, usted ya se ha preocupado por muchos años por él, es momento de ver hacia adelante y avanzar, dejar de caminar en círculos...no trate de justificar su comportamiento, no se ciegue ante el recuerdo de un hombre que ya no existe -_ Suspiró y agachó pesadamente la mirada - _Él me confesó hace poco tiempo por qué estaba en el mismo lugar que usted aquella vez que lo salvó y créame...Turles no quiere su perdón, Turles quiere el poder, nunca estuvo conforme con ser un subyugado, y lamentablemente el odio que siente hacia Vegeta es casi tan grande como el que Broly tiene por Kakarotto, nos estamos enfrentando a un enemigo, muy poderoso. No duden que Broly estará de su lado._

 _\- Dime Bardock, ¿ Tú ya sabías de esto?¿Sabías que tendríamos que luchar entre nosotros? -_ Tarble le cuestionó totalmente ofuscado - ¡Contéstame!

\- Sabía que se avecinaba una guerra, pero nunca pude saber quién era el enemigo; mis visiones no son exactas, tampoco sé si son verídicas; son sólo posibilidades - Confesó.

\- Entonces...¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre eso? - Ésta vez Nappa se acercó peligrosamente a él - No estarás aliado con tu hermanito en esto, ¿Verdad?

 _\- Cierra la boca y no digas estúpideces_ \- Lo retó, bajo la atenta mirada del Príncipe - _No está en mis manos el interferir en el destino, cada vez que intenté hacer algo este cambiaba y sucedían las peores desgracias, por eso...preferí mantenerlo en reserva, me averguenza saber que...yo mismo compartí hasta hace poco mi techo y mi mesa con el responsable de que todo esto esté sucediendo_ \- Apretaba los puños, el dolor punzante en su pecho vibraba, tenía que aceptarlo...le dolía pensar en que su hermano moriría, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en carácter, fisicamente eran idénticos; habían compartido muchas cosas cuando niños y adolescentes. Todo hasta los gustos...ambos amaban a Gine, la amaban con locura pero ella escogió. Y eso lo convirtió en lo que ahora era...se sentía culpable, podía sentirlo...pronto se reuniría con ella y esto era lo único que lo reconfortaba.

 _Volver a ver a Gine._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola a todas y a todos, una disculpa enorme por la demora en actualizar este fic, pero había estado un poco ausente de este fandom. Lo siento! :(**

 **Retomaré poco a poco las historias que han quedado pendientes, les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews pasados! Abrazos inmensos para todos.**

 **Sigan opinando, con quién quedaría mejor emparejado el lindo Tarble? Lenussy o Gure?**

 **Saludos y abrazos :D**

 **Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **PROMESA**

Estaba confundida y agobiada, si alguien le hubiese dicho que en menos de un año su vida cambiaría de esa manera tan radical se hubiese burlado, es que; ¿Alguien comprendía lo que había sucedido?

Trataba incluso de creérselo ella misma, hace poco más de un año era la novia más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra, enamorada de un jugador de béisbol y amigo de toda su vida. Un día cualquiera mientras paseaba alegremente con él por el nuevo parque de la ciudad, unos alienígenas asesinos los invadieron, acabando así con todo rastro de vida en su planeta, claro llevándose a algunos vivos y cautivos.

Ella fue una de esas personas, según lo que le había contado Vegeta; aún no recordaba aquello pero ya intuía lo que pudo haber padecido en esos meses. Después de eso un grupo de desconocidos que luego supo pertenecían a una de las razas guerreras más poderosas del espacio. Bien, la habían conducido a su planeta junto a otras terrícolas que lograron ser salvadas. Ok, hasta allí todo iba bien.

Ella aún guardaba el luto por su novio supuestamente fallecido; pero se supone que durante esa estadía en Vegetasei, ya sabía como se llamaba el planeta. Se volvió a enamorar...

Y no, no como una quinceañera, ésta vez era la Bulma adulta, la Bulma mujer, la Bulma que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por su felicidad la que se había enamorado perdidamente de un guerrero saiyajin, y no de cualquiera; ¿Qué sería de ella si hubiese sido así? ¿Bulma Brief fijándose en un hombre común y silvestre? No, por supuesto que no; el hombre del que se había enamorado era nada más y nada menos que el Príncipe de aquel planeta, nada más era el ser más arrogante, orgulloso y malhumorado del universo.

Y ella lo amaba, sí...lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

¿Complicado no? Mucho más si pensaba en lo que había ocurrido después, un ataque sorpresa al planeta por parte de aquella bestia infernal llamada Freezer y su séquito de imbéciles. Y la perdida de sus recuerdos, desde aquel día de la invasión.

Es cierto que había recordado lo vivido con él, con Vegeta y todo lo que tuvo relación con el suceso de las cosas que los rodearon. Pero más allá de eso, no pudo saber nada más. Su ex novia, Yamcha; le había confesado lo que había ocurrido y la razón por la que ella no recordaba nada.

Además de que estaba embarazada, primero creyó que de su novio de toda la vida...era obvio.

Pero al enterarse de lo que había pasado tuvo la certeza de que no era así, y no se equivocó. Estaba esperando un hijo de un ser del espacio, del Príncipe de la raza de guerreros más temible de toda la galaxia. Genial, Bulma Brief; ¡Siempre dando de qué hablar!

Y no fue hasta que lo vio frente a frente que pudo comprender la magnitud de las cosas, la imponente presencia de ese hombre lo decía todo. Pero cuando Vegeta se unió a ella mediante el ritual saiyajin y los recuerdos la abordaron de golpe, todo...absolutamente todo cobró sentido y valor para ella. La razón por la que trató de entenderlo, de acercarse a él, de amarlo...de incluso llegar a concebir un hijo suyo.

No era tonta, era una mujer adulta...no había tenido hijos con su ex novio por la simple y sencilla razón de que a pesar de quererlo y pensar que su futuro sería con él, muy inconscientemente no lo quería de esa manera, no se imaginaba un futuro así.

Pero en cambio a él, se lo había entregado todo sin reservas...le había abierto las puertas no sólo de su alma, sino también de su corazón. Y él también lo había hecho con ella, de eso no habían dudas...un saiyajin no tenía hijos con cualquiera. Eso le daba la seguridad de que ese orgulloso guerrero aparentemente frío frente a otros, con ella era el ser más cálido y entregado que pudo conocer, él la quería. La aceptaba como su compañera, para toda la vida...y eso la hizo muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

Porque eso era lo que ella quería, ¿A quién le importaban cosas tan insignificantes como que era un extraterrestre? ¿A quién? ¡Era el ser al que ella amaba!

Ella quiso, por supuesto seguir con los procedimientos formales y presentarle a su familia; pero el gesto y el ceño fruncido de Vegeta le dejaron claro una cosa; no era momento para ello. Le había dejado claro con sus palabras:

 _"Quizás para los humanos eso sea importante, pero no pretendo dejarte ir por lo que queda del día, no voy a dejar que te alejes y menos ahora; no pienso separarme de ti ni dejarte salir de ésta habitación hasta que me marche, ¿Lo has entendido mujer?...me iré al amanecer"_

¿Cómo cuestionarle algo cuando había sido tan claro? Él no quería alejarse de su lado ahora, quería permanecer junto a ella hasta que partiese de retorno a su planeta y aquello sucedería en unas horas, ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en presentaciones, en cenas, en posibles horas de charla que sabía agobiarían al saiyajin? Ella al recobrar sus recuerdos, supo quién y cómo era él...no quería agobiarlo, quería que se marchase con un bello recuerdo de aquella noche, de aquella noche de los dos...para que ese tiempo que estén separados sirva como recordatorio de lo que se perdería si no regresaba por ella, porque ... ¿Volvería, verdad?

Él se lo había prometido, e iba a confiar en sus palabras, ya hablaría con sus padres sobre aquello. Sobre la promesa que él le había hecho de regresar a su lado.

La noche que habían pasado juntos fue hermosa, tan llena de pasión, de alegría, de caricias contenidas, de deseo...de amor. Porque en cada caricia él le decía que la quería; porque no le hizo falta que él hablara, su cuerpo, sus besos y su calor se lo hicieron saber, Vegeta no era bueno con las palabras, eso ya lo sabía. Pero con ella había aprendido a demostrarlo de otras maneras, porque quería hacerle sentir segura, querida, adorada como a una diosa. Porque el príncipe de aquel fiero planeta de guerreros no era más que un hombre dispuesto a matar si fuese necesario por volver a su lado. Eso le llenó el pecho de un extraño sentimiento, una vaga nostalgia la invadió, cuánto le gustaría estar a su lado, cuánto quisiera verlo combatir y darle su apoyo...pero no podía, él había decidido que ella permanecería en la Tierra bajo la protección de Gokú y Raditz.

Y no hubo lugar a reclamos, ella estaba esperando a su hijo; al heredero de Vegetasei y ante aquel argumento no pudo rebatir. Vegeta quería protegerlos, ella podía percibir su preocupación, si él que era un guerrero sumamente poderoso había preferido dejarla aquí protegida, tendría sus buenas razones y las respetaría, después de todo aunque haya querido seguirlo, ir con él a su planeta y reencontrarse con todos aquellos a quienes aún no recordaba del todo, no quería arriesgar la vida de su hijo. Vegeta jamás se lo perdonaría si volvía a exponerse tontamente como aquella vez en Zarg.

Esperaba que a su amigo Gokú le esté yendo bien, ahora mismo Raditz sobrevolaba la Corporación Cápsula haciendo un "reconocimiento del perímetro" como él le había llamado. Raditz le caía bien, contrario a lo que pensó cuando Vegeta los presentó por segunda vez. "Debes proteger a tu Reina" ¡Qué bien sonaba aquello! ¡Vegeta la consideraba su Reina!, pero no era tonta, claro que no...Raditz había presentado un comportamiento muy extraño durante la mañana cuando decidió invitarlo a desayunar, claro que su madre estuvo encantada de la vida con la presencia del joven. Pero Raditz parecía todo un manojo de nervios y creía, intuía que se debía a cierta persona que compartió con ellos el desayuno.

Su hermana Tights había salido la noche anterior a una cena con sus amigos de la universidad; llegó bastante tarde. Por eso, desayunó junto a ellos bastante tarde, Tights usualmente era una de las primeras personas que despertaba junto a su padre, el nerviosismo de Raditz la alentó, el pretendiente de Tights no le caía nada bien, incluso había intentado seducirla a ella hace un par de años. ¿A Tights le podría gustas Raditz?

¿Por qué no?

Después de todo, era bastante apuesto, muy alto, muy atlético, muy salvaje y temperamental, todo un prospecto. Conocía los gustos de su hermana, Tights siempre prefería lo inusual. Seguramente que la personalidad tan desinhibida de Ryuu lograba crear cierta curiosidad en ella, pero Raditz era un mucho mejor paquete...de eso estaba segura.

\- _Bulma, Bulma...¿En qué estás pensando querida?_ \- La voz de su madre la sacó finalmente de su ensoñación, ¿desde cuando hacía aquellos viajes mentales tan prolongados?

- _Lo siento mamá, estaba un poco; distraída_ \- le sonrió disimuladamente - _Mmmm ya huele delicioso, ¡Qué bien! Tengo mucha hambre..._

\- _Jujuju querida_ \- su madre sonrió divertida y colocando una mano sobre su hombro - _Bulma, desde que estás embarazada comes como un caballo_ \- se puso roja de la vergüenza, ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

\- _¡Mamá!_ \- se cruzó de brazos indignada - _Soy una mujer embarazada muy hermosa_ \- le dijo orgullosa de su estado.

\- _Eso sí, no lo discuto querida; eres muy linda_ \- su madre le acarició el cabello y se dirigió hacia el horno en donde descansaba un delicioso pollo a punto de estar listo. La señora tarareaba una alegre canción mientras movía un poco las caderas haciendo un ademán de baile. Bulma la contemplaba sonriente, ¡Su madre era única!

\- _Querida, ¿Invitarás de nuevo a comer a ese apuesto muchacho?_ \- le dijo cantarinamente.

\- _¿Apuesto? ¿Te refieres a Raditz?_ \- cuestionó - Sí, le dije que viniera en unos treinta minutos - Agradecía a Kamisama la existencia de esos dichosos scouters, así podría mantener comunicación con sus dos escoltas sin necesidad de estar allí pegados a ella, sobre todo a Gokú que le había comentado sobre el estado de su compañera. También era una humana y ella la recordaba, quería conocerla o reencontrarla.

Le había dado la idea a Gokú de traerla a vivir a la Corporación Cápsula, si se mantenían allí en el Monte Paoz estaría muy lejos y no se perdonaría jamás si Gokú no llegaba a tiempo para el nacimiento de su hijo, el estado de Milk ya era bastante avanzado.

Esperaba que ella aceptara, le había contado a su padre y él estaba muy emocionado por la noticia, vería después de mucho tiempo a la pequeña hija de su entrañable amigo Ox Satán.

\- _Espero que ese muchacho venga, se ve que es muy fuerte y está muy lindo también_ \- seguía sonriente, con los ojos brillando de ilusión y felicidad.

- _¡Mamá! ¡No digas esas cosas!_ \- ella se avergonzó, su madre siempre había sido así.

\- _No es nada malo querida, ya que me contaste que tu lindo prometido volverá por tí; estoy impaciente por conocerlo. Mira nada más lo guapo que es su amigo y qué considerado de dejarlo aquí para tu cuidado, debe ser todo un caballero...no, debe de ser un Príncipe..._ \- suspiraba soñadora la señora Brief, Bulma no pudo evitar que una gran gota aparezca en su frente, si su madre supiera...

- _Sí...es muy considerado, mamá_ \- sonrió nerviosa - _mejor pondré la mesa e iré llamando a papá al comedor_ \- trató de adelantarse antes de que su madre comenzara desvariar, ¡Y qué diría cuándo conozca a Gokú o al mismo Vegeta! Su madre sufriría un paro cardíaco...

 _\- ¿Sabes algo? El joven Ryuu me agrada mucho pero...creo que el joven Raditz es mucho más apuesto, más interesante...¡Quisiera tener unos nietecitos tan lindos como él!_ \- suspiró con los ojos brillando, en sus fantasías más alocada ella era la abuela de muchos, muchos nietecitos de cabello negro, con peculiares formas y de amplias frentes, con el ceño fruncido, imaginaba a esos pequeñines llamándola abuela, abuela...¡Abuela!

¡Qué felicidad!

\- _Mamá...por fin coincidimos en algo, a mí también me agrada mucho más Raditz que Ryuu_ \- le confesó a su madre que la miró cómplice - _Está dicho,¡Ayudaremos a Raditz!_ \- dijo triunfalmente mientras el aludido la llamaba mediante el scouter.

Gracias a sus conocimientos había logrado transferir toda aquella información a su teléfono celular y había diseñado un aparato muy similar que servía para la misma función, sólo que ya no tendría que colocárselo en el ojo, sino que podría portarlo como un dispositivo móvil.

\- _Mi Reina_ \- llamó, él aún le costaba llamarla así pero, trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible o podría quejarse con Vegeta - _Solicito su permiso para ingresar a su vivienda._

\- _Raditz, puedes llamarme Bulma...eso de "mi Reina" me da escalofríos y claro que puedes pasar_ \- ella contestó divertida tratando de darle confianza al saiyajin. Así podría conocerlo mejor y ayudarlo.

\- _No puedo hacer aquello que me solicita, mi Reina...tenemos órdenes expresas de protegerla y respetarla como a nuestra Reina y..._ \- Pero habían olvidado que aquella llamada no era privada, sí; un error de ella por no haberlo hecho por ese canal de voz.

\- _¿De qué están hablando muchachos?_ \- La voz del joven saiyajin retumbó en los oídos de ambos jóvenes, tanto ella como Raditz estaban asombrados de que se haya dado cuenta de esa conversación - _¿Sucede alguna cosa, Bulma?_

\- _¡Oye! ¡Muestra más respeto con tu Reina!_ \- Raditz le recriminó, si el Rey se enteraba de aquello era hombre muerto.

\- _¿Eh? No entiendo Raditz, ¿Dije algo malo?_ \- Cuestionó confundido el menor de los hermanos, para ese entonces Raditz ya estaba furioso.

- _¡No seas impertinente!_ \- Le llamó la atención.

\- _Basta, a mí no me molesta para nada que me llamen por mi nombre, es más... - se detuvo y suspiró -_ De hoy en adelante les exijo que me llamen por mi nombre, soldados... - trató de sonar severa, como debería sonar una Reina, ¿No? Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ésta situación.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y miró a través de la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, el cuelo celeste y las bellas nubes algodonadas adornaban aquel sublime marco; suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho, pensando en él.

 _\- Vegeta...te espero, sé que vas a volver..._

.

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola a todos y a todas, sé que muchos me odiarán por haberme demorado tanto en el capítulo pero, más vale tarde que nunca! No me odien! jajaja**

 **Diré que este capítulo está dedicado para Veros, gracias linda. Tu review me animó a continuar la historia, abrazos y beshos para ti guapa.**

 **Contarles también que ya estoy mucho más desocupada que antes y podré continuar con los fics pendientes que tengo. Gracias por la espera! *para quienes lo hayan esperado xD, no creo que queden muchos capis para culminar este fic, probablemente unos tres. Les prometo que si llegamos al review 200 actualizo ésta semana como premio xD jajaa festejando xD**

 **Abrazos para todos muchas gracias!**

 **Luna Estival.**

* * *

 **PROBLEMAS INESPERADOS I**

 **Planeta Tierra**

La tarde ya había caído y se sentía tan absurdo, ¿Cuál era la verdadera finalidad de mantenerlo en la Tierra? Lo cierto fue que cuando se ofreció como parte de la tripulación para éste viaje, pensó en ella. Pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente y ella no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido en Vegetasei, ni siquiera recordaba haber viajado en el espacio. ¿Cómo podría decirle que en su planeta se habían amado? ¿Cómo explicarle que ella había aceptado ser su compañera? ¿Cómo arruinar su mundo, su vida de esa manera?

La había observado lo suficiente como para saber que ella era feliz con aquel detestable y adulador humano. Ese estúpido de sonrisa arrogante que la visitaba diariamente. De seguro que ese hombre era la pareja que ella había tenido o encontrado en la Tierra. Tights era feliz, estaba bien…se le notaba contenta. ¿Por qué arruinarlo? Después de todo no llegaron a realizar el ritual de unión. No llegaron a ser una verdadera pareja ante las costumbres saiyajin. Nadie sabía sobre su relación, no creía prudente hacerla pública hasta que todo se haya calmado. Y se arrepentía de su inseguridad, si hubiese realizado el ritual ella jamás lo habría olvidado. Entonces recordó las palabras que una vez su madre le dijo cuando era sólo un adolescente.

 _"_ _El dolor te enseña, te enseña a protegerte, te enseña a valorar, te enseña a olvidar y también a perdonar. Si te duele aquí –le dijo señalando el lado izquierdo de su pecho- es porque en verdad vale la pena, porque te hace sentir…los sentimientos no son una debilidad, sino un fortaleza; nunca te avergüences de tenerlos"_

Toda su vida, durante su formación como guerrero se le inculcó que mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento era una debilidad, que los saiyajin eran una raza guerrera e implacable, pero en el fondo; sabía que los poseía. Él amaba a su madre, adoraba a esa mujer por sobre todas las cosas y cuando ella murió, el dolor desgarrador que lo consumió cubrió su corazón de oscuridad, por eso entrenó día y noche, se volvió más poderoso para algún día poder asesinar con sus propias manos a ese maldito que mató a su madre. El sentimiento de odio y resentimiento, de venganza; se apoderó de su alma…y había vivido así durante muchos años, aferrado a la oscura esperanza de llevar a cabo esa venganza. Hasta que conoció a la mujer de cabellos dorados, como la llamaba en un inicio y ella logró que confiara en ella. Que abriera parte de su alma para ella, para dejarla entrar en su mundo. Un mundo en donde él la protegería, en donde ella le pertenecería por siempre.

Pero la perdió…

Ella ya no era _su_ Tights, era la pareja de otro individuo. Ella no lo recordaba, ella nunca lo volvería a querer. Y no era nadie para forzarla a quererlo. Cuando intentó saludarla con un gesto en la mañana, ella pareció ignorarlo. Y después de la reacción que tuvo cuando sorprendió a ese humano tomando su mano, no lo sorprendía que ella ni siquiera le permita dirigirle el saludo. Era un imbécil, se había comportado como un salvaje y ante sus ojos no tenía ningún motivo, ella no lo conocía.

Y era mejor así…

Se hallaba recostado bajo un árbol en alguna parte del jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, la residencia de la mujer del Rey. Una obstinada y terca mujer, cabía resaltar. ¿Cómo podía soportarla el Rey con lo arrogante y orgulloso que es? Era un gran enigma. Pero la humana científica le había dicho algunas cosas que lo dejaron confundido durante el almuerzo, cosas que preferiría olvidar. Comenzar con el proceso de alejamiento sería doloroso para él. Recordó lo que la Reina le había dicho.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Raditz, necesito hablar contigo en privado – le dijo cuando terminaron de almorzar mientras la madre de la Reina se retiró a la cocina – Después del almuerzo por favor acércate a mi laboratorio – él sólo la miró confundido, ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Acaso había cometido algún error o tendría alguna queja sobre su guardia?_

 _Al parecer ella pudo percibir su preocupación y se apresuró en calmarlo._

 _\- Descuida que no es nada malo, al contrario; pienso que es algo muy bueno…no te preocupes, que yo estoy de tu lado._

 _\- Discúlpeme mi Reina, pero…no le estoy entendiendo nada – contestó sincero, ¿Acaso esa mujer había enloquecido?_

 _\- Lo entenderás cuando te lo explique, ahora esperemos el postre…mamá preparó un delicioso pastel de avellanas – le sonrió a la vez que tomaba un poco de jugo. Todos los saiyajin eran así de obstinados._

 _\- Sí – respondió con un monosílabo y se limitó a observar hacia la ventana. Se sentía fuera de lugar._

 _\- Sabe algo mi Reina, quizá no debería decirle esto pero…me siento frustrado al permanecer aquí – Bulma lo miró sorprendida, pero a los pocos instantes comprendió su pesar – Mi planeta está siendo atacado por los de mi propia raza, están asesinando niños, mujeres, arrasando pueblos enteros, solamente porque se oponen al mandato del Rey – ella lo miró a los ojos y permaneció en silencio, dándole así su apoyo y confianza para que prosiguiera – Sé que el Rey Vegeta quiere su seguridad, sé que se enfrentará a los traidores. Pero…hubiese querido estar allí peleando a su lado, al lado de mi padre y mis compañeros. Dar mi vida por defender mi planeta y a mi Rey si fuese necesario. No es nada contra usted, esto es algo personal – le dijo, ella asintió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro a lo que él se sorprendió._

 _\- Lo sé y te entiendo. Lo que sientes es parte de ti, el querer luchar junto a tu Rey y los tuyos es símbolo de sinceridad y admiración, Raditz – le dijo serenamente, sus oceánicos ojos mostraban un destello de angustia y tristeza en ellos – Yo me hubiese sentido mucho más tranquila si ambos, Gokú y tú viajaban junto a Vegeta y combatían a su lado, no creas que mi corazón no se estruja al saber que se enfrentará a los traidores. Pero, ¿Sabes? Yo confío en él, en lo que es capaz de lograr, en el verdadero Vegeta que me mostró que la grandeza se lleva en el alma – lo miró nuevamente y le sonrió – Confía en las decisiones de Vegeta – le dijo, él sólo asintió – Él lo logrará, estoy segura, va a derrotarlos y regresará como me lo ha prometido – confesó._

 _\- Veo que su vínculo es muy especial…espero que, los saiyajin de mi planeta la reciban cálidamente. Usted merece ser la compañera del Rey – le confesó también en un arranque de sinceridad – Usted ha hecho mucho por nosotros._

 _\- No digas eso, que lo hice porque es parte de lo que amo, soy una científica. Mi pasión es la investigación, la creación, la tecnología. Es parte de mí y siempre lo compartiré – El saiyajin asintió y ambos observaron como la madre de la científica ingresaba con el pastel de avellanas y parte de su vajilla. Quería agasajar al invitado._

 _\- Ten querido, ésta es para ti – la mujer rubia colocó el plato con la rebanada de pastel más grande ante sus ojos. Él no pudo evitar avergonzarse ante eso, Bulma sólo rió por las ocurrencias de su madre._

 _\- Mamá…- le dijo divertida – Yo debería ser a quien más consientas – se burló y su madre sólo le guiñó un ojo._

 _\- Es que ese lindo pastel fue especialmente preparado para nuestro invitado – le dijo coquetamente al saiyajin que no sabía dónde meter la cara ante la vergüenza._

 _\- Descuida Raditz, le agradas mucho a mamá…ese es un buen indicio – Ella comenzó a degustar el pastel, seguida por su madre y el saiyajin que quedó maravillado al probar el dulce sabor, ¿Qué clase de embrujo era éste? ¡Ese dichoso pastel estaba delicioso!_

 _\- Y dime querido, ¿Qué opinas de mi preciosa hija Tights? – le preguntó sonriente, el saiyajin estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el postre ante la impresión. ¡Qué rayos!_

 _-¿Disculpe? – Le respondió tratando de mantener la compostura – No entiendo a qué se refiere._

 _\- ¿Ella te gusta? – la señora Brief fue directa, el saiyajin se sorprendió y aterró a la vez, se paró precipitadamente de la mesa y salió volando de aquel sofocante lugar ante la mirada sorprendida de ambas mujeres, estaba frustrado, confundido y agobiado, ¿Acaso era tan evidente?_

 _¿A eso se refería Drein cuando le había dicho que cuando la veía se le caía la baba? ¿Era tan patético?_

 _Aterrizó en alguna parte del jardín cerca de unos árboles en donde decidió descansar. Un sonido de su scouter lo alertó y contestó apresurado._

 _"_ _Raditz, lo siento mucho…a veces mi madre es muy sincera"_

 _"_ _Descuide, mi Reina…perdóneme por haberme retirado de esa manera…fue una falta de respeto hacía usted, le ruego que perdone mi atrevimiento"_

 _"_ _Raditz basta…te pedí que me llamaras Bulma, te pedí que dejaras de tratarme de usted, te pedí que dejes de decirme Reina, ¡Hasta te di una orden!"_

 _"_ _Lo lamento, me es muy difícil desobedecer una orden del Rey"_

 _"_ _Intenta hacer lo que te pido…sólo quería decirte que yo estoy de tu lado, Gokú me contó sobre Tights y tú, me dijo que ustedes tuvieron una relación en Vegetasei, ¿Verdad?"_

 _"_ _E-e-eso…eso no es cierto"_

 _¡Iba a matar a ese bastardo!_

 _"_ _¿Entonces es mentira que ella te gusta? Raditz...he observado cómo la miras, es obvio que te gusta"_

 _"_ _Mi reina, eso…eso el algo que sucedió en Vegetasei y que, ya terminó"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué terminó? ¿Porque ella tampoco te recuerda?"_

 _"_ _Sí…por eso"_

 _"_ _¡Por favor! ¡Vegeta y tu propio hermano no perdieron nunca la esperanza! ¿Por qué te rindes sin dar pelea?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Raditz, ¿Por qué?"_

 _"_ _Quiero que ella…sólo quiero que esté bien"_

 _"_ _Raditz, por favor ¡Lucha por lo que quieres!, mi madre y yo estamos de tu lado, creo que ella merece saber lo que pasó. Lo que suceda después de decírselo depende sólo de ustedes. Ella merece saberlo Raditz y si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo y eso será peor"_

 _"_ _¡No! ¡No le diga nada! Yo…"_

 _"_ _Juro que lo haré"_

 _"_ _No, mi Reina…no lo haga"_

 _"_ _Raditz…"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _¡Por favor Bulma! Lo haré…se lo diré"_

 _¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué diablos haría ahora? Esa mujer entrometida, su tonto hermano. Se sentía frustrado._

 _"_ _¡Genial! ¡Ánimos! ¡Verás que todo se resolverá!"_

 _No dijo nada, no podía. ¿Acaso había enloquecido al dejarse presionar y convencer por una humana? Lo ponía de los nervios, sólo la toleraba porque era la mujer del Rey, la entrometida y extraña futura Reina de su planeta._

 _¡Qué el universo de apiadara de ellos!_

 **Fin del flashback**

Entonces era eso, no sabía qué hacer para acercarse a ella ni cómo. ¿Cómo había hecho para acercase a ella en Vegetasei? El sólo recordarlo afectaba algunas partes sensibles de su cuerpo. La había visto nadar en aquel lago en medio del bosque solitario durante una noche de luna llena. Su piel perlada y de reflejos plateados por la luz lunar. Su hermoso cuerpo bañado de plata y pecado. Su largo y delicado cabello dorado, su piel pálida. Ella era tan suave, tan diferente a él y aquella diferencia, aquella frágil apariencia lo cautivaron. Ella era la encarnación de alguna diosa, estaba seguro.

Y él un tonto, la Reina tenía razón en algo. Era mejor que se lo confesara todo, si ella decidía alejarse de él por esa razón, no importaba. ¿Qué más daba? Ya la había perdido y estaba resignado. Era momento de continuar con su vida y no someterse a un sentimiento que a las finales no le traería nada bueno.

Era lo mejor, sí. Estaba seguro...la buscaría, la encararía, le confesaría lo que pasó y se alejaría de ella porque algo era seguro, no iba a soportar su rechazo otra vez.

\- Hola... - Una suave voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al levantar la mirada y observar a la fuente emisora de aquella voz se quedó helado. ¿Era una broma? Sí, no podía ser más que eso.

\- Se-señorita Tights - saludó poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, se sentía torpe y nervioso, ¿Cuándo se había comportado así? ¿Qué le sucedía?

\- Bulma me dijo que estabas aquí - le respondió sonriéndole quedamente y sentándose bajo el árbol, invitándolo a imitarla con la mirada - Es un campus tecnológico, además de mi casa. Sabemos la ubicación de todo aquí dentro - El saiyajin pareció comprender y se sentó tímidamente al lado de la mujer, manteniendo una distancia prudente para su propia seguridad.

\- ¿Desea hablar conmigo de algo en especial? - le dijo, quizás la había llamado con el pensamiento, y si ella no tenía nada que decirle, él sí lo tenía.

\- Sí, quería preguntarte sobre la razón de tu comportamiento el día de ayer. Ayer regresaba con un amigo a casa y nos topamos de casualidad, ¿Lo recuerdas? - lo miró a los ojos - No nos conocíamos en ese momento pero fuiste bastante brusco conmigo y...

\- Lo lamento señorita Tights - desvió la mirada ante la incomodidad y la dirigió al frente - No era mi intención ofenderla de ninguna forma, no le dé importancia por favor.

\- No es eso - respondió con la voz entrecortada - Por alguna extraña razón, esa reacción me hizo sentir sumamente triste. Es cierto que apenas nos conocemos pero, siento que te he visto antes en algún lugar y me atemorizaba el pensarlo - el saiyajin se sorprendió por sus palabras - Yo no soy ninguna despistada, ¿Sabes? Sé que no perteneces a éste planeta. Sé que provienes de algún planeta lejano y eso...eso es muy interesante para mí. No sé qué opines tú, pero a mí me encantaría que podamos...ser amigos - le dijo finalmente tratando de ganar su atención, en el fondo aquel extraño e imponente hombre despertaba su curiosidad.

\- Yo no sé qué es eso, nunca he tenido amigos - respondió sinceramente, él era un saiyajin. Los saiyajin no tenían amigos, sólo compañeros.

\- Entiendo, pero podríamos intentarlo ¿No? - le sonrió, los bellos ojos oscuros de la joven lo atraparon; exactamente como lo habían hecho aquella noche de luna llena.

Aquella noche en que la había tenido, la primera de varias noches en que se unieron en cuerpo y alma. Quizás la mente no recordaba pero el cuerpo, el cuerpo aún podía sentir esa cercanía, ese olor tan atractivo que ella desprendía, aquella sensación tan especial que lo consumía.

\- Es...algo extraño - le dijo a la joven de cabellos dorados, confundido y sobretodo contrariado por sus propios pensamientos.

\- Lo sé, pero me encantaría que seamos amigos...Raditz - ella le sonrió poniéndose de pie colocándose frente a él y ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar aquel trato de amistad, Raditz se sorprendió mucho por ello. Esa mujer estaba loca, y la anhelaba tanto a su lado que haría lo que ella le dijera sin dudar.

\- Si usted lo quiere así, por mí está bien - le dijo tímidamente tomando la delicada y pálida mano de la muchacha entre las suyas. El espasmo que los recorrió a ambos fue evidente y tan revelador para ella que se sintió sumamente extraña. ¿Qué le ocurría con este hombre?, ambos deshicieron el contacto y desviaron la mirada; sonrojados y avergonzados por igual.

Aún había mucho camino por recorrer.

.

.

* * *

 **Vegetasei**

Apenas había puesto un pie en su planeta y los estallidos que se oyeron en el palacio lo alertaron, Tarble era un crío mentiroso. La situación no estaba para nada controlada y pudo notarlo al llegar. Sus generales y soldados más allegados estaban combatiendo al grupo numeroso que había atacado al anochecer. Finalmente todos tuvieron razón, fue egoísta y antepuso sus propias necesidades y deseos al bienestar de su pueblo. Si él hubiese estado presente esto no hubiese sucedido y tampoco se hubiese sentido menos culpable al saber que le había ordenado a dos de sus mejores soldados el permanecer en la Tierra, cuidando de su mujer.

¿En verdad había sido tan mezquino? ¿Tan egoísta de prohibirle a Kakarotto o a Raditz el combatir por su planeta?

Debía reconocerlo, se estaba volviendo un tonto, su padre se hubiese reído en su propia cara si lo supiera. Y él que siempre le sacó en cara a su padre su falta de temple al gobernar y se veía a sí mismo ahora. Eso debía cambiar, no podía seguir anteponiendo sus "sentimientos" al bienestar de miles y miles de habitantes de su planeta, a la muerte y destrucción de su propia raza. Tenía que buscar a Tarble en primer lugar y juraba por su propia vida que si algo le había ocurrido, les daría la muerte más dolorosa al o los culpables. Buscó el ki de su hermano y lo halló bastante débil, estaba cerca al palacio. Voló furioso no sin antes ordenar a sus soldados el unirse a los batallones de combate que contenían el avance de los traidores.

Recorrió el ala norte del palacio, corrió entre los pasillos hacia las salas médicas de dónde provenía el débil ki de su hermano y allí lo encontró. Estaba dentro de uno de los tanques de regeneración y tal y como había temido, estaba terriblemente lastimado. En esos instantes sintió odio, ira y ese odio y resentimiento atesorado por años, despertó.

Furioso salió desde el palacio y buscó el ki de Nappa, estaba junto a Bardock y otros soldados, voló hasta llegar a ellos, muchos de los soldados habían sido asesinados, podía ver desde los aires a los pueblos destruidos. Los estragos de las batallas, apretó fuertemente los puños al saber que todo esto era producto de su inconsciencia. Se acercó a sus soldados de mayor confianza quienes se sorprendieron de verlo allí, desde el día anterior combatían, nadie monitoreaba o controlaba las cosas en el palacio, posiblemente el científico Plant. Bardock después de llevar al Príncipe Tarble a la sala médica retornó a la batalla, no podía dejarlo morir, nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- ¡Rey Vegeta! - Nappa le dijo levantando la voz, estaba mal herido, agotado. Toda la situación lo frustraba como nunca nada pudo hacerlo antes. Mataría a los malditos traidores.

\- Debes ir a un tanque de regeneración o morirás - le contestó, estaba siendo analítico, si continuaba desangrándose moriría y Nappa era uno de sus mejores guerreros.

\- Puedo continuar luchando...- respondió pesadamente, Vegeta sólo frunció el ceño y lo miró, le estaba dando una orden no una sugerencia.

\- ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! Yo combatiré - ordenó, sintió en esos momentos el ki de Broly, rodeado de otras energías conocidas. Los miserables vejestorios del consejo, algunos de sus soldados, Turles... - Bardock, tu hermano está con ellos - afirmó, el Jefe del Consejo sólo agachó la cabeza, ¿Qué podía decirle al Rey sobre tu hermano? La vergüenza caía sobre sus hombros - ¿Y tú no sabías nada? ¿Vivías con ese mal nacido y me dirás que no sabías nada de esto?

\- Le juro que no tenía idea de que Turles estaba relacionado con Broly y los desertores - De postró de rodillas ante el Rey, era una señal de respeto ante la traición de su hermano. ¿Estaba en sus manos pedir por él? No, no lo haría. Para él Turles había dejado de ser su familia - Si no confía en mis palabras, puede tomar mi vida en estos momentos. Juro por Vegetasei que no miento, no apoyo y jamás apoyaré lo que está haciendo Turles, Rey Vegeta - culminó, apretaba los dientes y los puños ante la frustración.

\- Levántate - le ordenó - Jamás, escúchame bien...jamás te sometas ante alguien ni le entregues tu vida, eres un saiyajin. ¡Demuéstralo en el combate! - el saiyajin mayor asintió y se puso de pie - ¿Dónde están los generales?

\- Lenussy está a cargo del extremo sur, Drein está al norte. Nappa y yo hemos contenido el avance aquí. Cargo está protegiendo el pueblo de infantes y mujeres - Le mencionó, existían muchos saiyajin, entre niños y mujeres que no eran poderosos; los "débiles". Ellos estaban siendo protegidos por otros saiyajin élite. Fue una orden del Príncipe Tarble - El Príncipe lo ordenó así. Él estuvo combatiendo junto a Lenussy pero lo hirieron...Turles estuvo a punto de matarlo, llegué a tiempo antes de que eso suceda. Pero no pude detener a Lenussy, arremetió contra Turles y desconozco su estado - Se sinceró con el Rey; después del ataque al Príncipe. La guerrera estalló en furia y atacó a su hermano de una manera impresionante. Pero no pudo permanecer allí ya que la vida de Tarble estaba en sus manos, tenía que llevarlo rápido a un tanque de regeneración o moriría.

\- Iré al Sur, allí es donde está ese malnacido. Bardock...no me importa que sea tu hermano, no me importa si te opones, voy a matarlo - le dijo, el mayor solamente calló, no había lugar a reclamos ni cuestionamientos. Era el castigo por traición.

El monarca alzó el vuelo y desapareció de la vista de Bardock, ese era el destino.

Así tenía que ser.

Habían podido controlar el avance en aquel sector, pero Drein necesitaba ayuda así que voló lo más rápido que pudo en su búsqueda, tratando de comunicarse con él mediante el scouter pero, la comunicación era imposible. En esos momentos pensó en sus hijos, en el orgulloso y resentido de Raditz y el despistado y atolondrado Kakarotto; estaba seguro de que Gine en algún otro mundo en el que esté, estaba contenta por ellos. Y en ese momento comprendió o quiso comprender que era sólo un saiyajin, un alma contenida en un cuerpo que pronto abandonaría ese mundo. Comprendió que el momento de la despedida estaba cerca...y sorprendentemente incluso para él mismo...se sentía preparado.

.

.

* * *

\- Gokú, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te necesito! - gritaba la joven, se hallaba sola en la pequeña casa que su padre le había acondicionado. Su pareja había ido a pescar algo para la cena al río que se hallaba cercano a la montaña. Pero sintió una fuerte contracción, una punzada tan aguda y dolorosa que no pudo evitar las lágrimas y el grito de dolor - ¡Gokú! ¡Por Kamisama! ¡Ayúdame! - Había caído al piso, las piernas le temblaban.

El dolor era demasiado; era cierto que no sabía el tiempo que su bebé permanecería dentro de su vientre. Un saiyajin puro tardaba siete meses en formarse dentro del vientre de su madre. Pero un humano tomaba nueves meses, ¿Un híbrido cuánto tiempo? Tenía seis meses y dos semanas de gestación y parecía ser que su hijo ya iba a nacer. No estaba mentalmente preparada para ese dolor, jamás pensó que fuese tan repentino y certero. ¿Por qué no fue más cuidadosa y le hizo caso a su pareja de mudarse a la Corporación Cápsula? ¿Por qué era tan testaruda? ¡Su hijo estaba en peligro si no la ayudaban!

El dolor era insoportable y cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba. La horripilante punzada de dolor que sintió en la espalda fue devastadora, cayó inconsciente desmayándose, un líqudo rojizo y viscoso empezó a deslizarse entre sus piernas. Kakarotto sintió aquel dolor, pudo sentir su miedo y su desesperación. Voló de regresó a la casa en la montaña e ingresó sin ningún cuidado, estaba desesperado. ¡Ella estaba sufriendo y era su culpa por haberla dejado sola! Cuando ingresó a la habitación pudo encontrarla, estaba en el suelo, con el largo cabello negro desparramado, su respiración débil y pausada; se le notaba aún más pálida de lo que era. Y lo peor pasó cuando observó la sangre derramada escurriendo de sus piernas.

Se le heló la sangre y los nervios se apoderaron de él, nada lo había preparado para verla en ese estado.

Trató de reaccionar al saber que ella estaba luchando contra la muerte, la tomó lo más delicadamente que pudo entre sus brazos y salió de la pequeña casa, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer y no quería hacerle daño. Ella estaba inconsciente, voló a una velocidad impensable en dirección a la Corporación Cápsula.

¡Tenían que salvarla, a ella y a su hijo!

\- ¡Vamos Milk, resiste! - gritaba desesperado intentando llamarla, le brindaba su energía en pequeñas descargas y su calor, la muchacha estaba demasiado pálida y fría.

\- No me hagas esto Milk...por favor - Se le quebraba la voz.

Ésta vez no podría soportarlo

.

.

.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hola a todos y a todas, este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es la segunda parte. Prometo que el día de mañana subo la tercera!**_

 _ **Esto es básicamente para agradecerles por haber llegado a los 200 reviews! Muchísimas gracias. Dedico este capítulo a Veros, andreaahp, miki, johaaceve, Jennifer410 y al Guest que no dejó su nombre.**_

 _ **Quedan muy pocos capítulos para el final de la historia, qué opinan? Me gustaría conocer su opinión.**_

 _ **Abrazos para todos muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Advertencia: Lime, posible lemon.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **Luna Estival.**_

* * *

 **PROBLEMAS INESPERADOS II**

 **Corporación Cápsula**

La preciosa mujer descansaba tranquila en la terraza de su enorme vivienda, la tarde estaba preciosa y le había dado ganas de tomar el sol, lentes oscuros, ropa de baño dejando a relucir su lindo cuerpo a pesar del embarazo que llevaba adelante. A pesar de la calma que parecía respirarse en el ambiente, dentro de su corazón existían muchos temores. Miedo de que algo malo le suceda a su amado saiyajin. ¿Cómo explicarse a sí misma que sin él no funcionaba? Sin duda alguna aquella unión saiyajin era el vínculo más fuerte y maravilloso que pudiese existir.

Y él le había dado ese regalo tan valioso, no sólo le había dado la alegría de saberse la mujer a la que había elegido como su compañera, había procreado un hijo con ella, la había preferido por sobre todo lo demás. Sabía que aquella decisión le había costado mucho al saiyajin pues podía sentir su angustia y culpabilidad. Si tan sólo las cosas fuesen distintas y si tan sólo nada de lo que ocurría en el planeta escarlata estuviese pasando. Sentía la angustia de los guerreros que Vegeta había ordenado permanezcan a su lado. La duda atormentaba su mente, ¿Debería de hacer lo correcto y ordenarles a esos guerreros que regresen a Vegetasei? ¿Debería obedecer a su compañero o hacer lo que le decía el corazón ?

Un ruido y unos gritos de su madre que se encontraba dentro de la casa la alertaron, apresuradamente se puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el interior de su vivienda, preocupada por lo que sucedía. Ingresó a la sala y encontró a su amigo Gokú, pero lo que la impactó fue ver a su amiga Milk, a la joven que había conocido en Zarg en ese estado tan lamentable. La impresión fue grande, no se esperaba algo así. El rostro de su amigo estaba pálido y su mirada perdida, temblaba ante el miedo y la rabia. Se acercó a ellos lo más rápido que pudo y trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Su amigo estaba devastado y debía de hacer algo, ayudarlos de alguna manera.

\- ¡Gokú, reacciona! - trató de hacerlo volver a este mundo llamando su atención - De prisa, tenemos que llevarla al laboratorio de mi padre - le gritó corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos que conectaba al sótano en donde se encontraban los laboratorios. La joven científica tomó una de las batas que estaban colgadas en un perchero y cubrió su cuerpo, llevaba sólo un bikini.

Kakarotto reaccionó en esos instantes y siguió a la mujer, el pulso de su compañera estaba muy débil, en esos instantes el sabía que Milk lo necesitaba fuerte, a su lado. Siempre a su lado...

\- Bulma - llamó a la joven científica - Por favor sálvala, no dejes que muera...por favor Bulma, te lo suplico - le rogó, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y cristalizados. Si no contenía un poco más el dolor desbordarían lágrimas pronto. Él podía sentir el dolor desgarrador que estaba sintiendo su compañera.

\- Tienes que ser fuerte para ella - le respondió preocupada, presionando muchos botones para habilitar la cámara de curación que había inventado hace poco tiempo; pensando en algún problema con sus padres. La accionó e inmediatamente una gran esfera plateada emergió del centro de la sala de laboratorio. Se abrió y dentro de ella había una especie de urna transparente, conectada a muchos cables y tubos, presionó un botón y ésta se abrió - Colócala allí dentro, date prisa tenemos que controlar la hemorragia primero. Yo...yo tengo que pedirle a mi padre que venga también y llamaré al Doctor de mi familia - Kakarotto colocó a su compañera dentro de la cámara de curación.

Bulma presionó nuevamente los botones accionándola y haciendo las llamadas correspondientes, una suave luz blanca empezó a envolver el cuerpo de la joven morena. Mientras que los resultados de los análisis realizados a su cuerpo aparecían en la pantalla de control que la científica estaba manipulando. Se oyó la voz de su padre por los parlantes incorporados en la sala.

\- Hija, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - preguntó preocupado - Accionaste el código de emergencia dentro del laboratorio. ¿Has tenido algún dolor prenatal, te estás sintiendo mal? - cuestionó.

\- Padre, necesito que vengas ahora mismo...tenemos una emergencia. Ya envié la alerta al doctor Yamamoto, debe estar llegando en unos minutos.

\- Oh, sí enseguida estoy ahí - le dijo el anciano.

La científica volvió a concentrarse en los resultados que su cámara de curación arrojaba. Milk había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaban estabilizarla primero. No podían proceder aún con el parto, perdería más sangre y su cuerpo en ese estado no lo soportaría. Tenía dudas, ¿Sería segura la transfusión de sangre en estos casos? El tipo de sangre que Milk tenía era el mismo que ella y su padre tenían. Podrían ser sus donantes.

Se preparó mentalmente para eso y decidió acercarse a una de los robots médicos que poseía. Lo programó y este comenzó a apretar su brazo y alistar la extracción de la sangre.

\- Bulma...muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por Milk - le dijo el joven saiyajin. Pendiente del ki de su compañera.

\- Ella necesita sangre, por el momento tenemos que estabilizarla y proceder con el parto. Tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que ella, mi padre también la tiene. Seremos sus donadores, sólo espero que sea suficiente. ¡Necesito a ese bendito doctor ya! - Bulma empezaba a preocuparse de que la sangre que ella y su padre le den sea suficiente, había perdido una cantidad considerable. Estaba pensativa y preocupada cuando sintió el hincón de la jeringa en el brazo, un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, su bebé comenzó a emitir unas suaves ondas de energía, tranquilizándola.

\- ¿Bulma, hija qué estás haciendo? - su padre había ingresado al laboratorio en esos segundos, asombrado por la presencia del joven guerrero y de la joven dentro de la cámara. Se acercó a la urna en donde se encontraba la muchacha y se sorprendió al ver su estado. Desvió la mirada y observó la pantalla en donde se encontraban los resultados y en ese instante entendió lo que hacía su hija. Se preparó también para ese proceso una vez el robot culminó con su hija menor.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, tu novia va a salvarse...confía en eso - trató de darle ánimos al joven, notaba en sus ojos el dolor que sentía por ver a esa muchacha así. Le recordó a sí mismo cuando su esposa dio a luz, las dos veces en que ella pasó por ese proceso tuvo el corazón en las manos por la preocupación. Entendía la angustia de ese joven, comprendía sus sentimientos y su dolor.

\- Sí Doctor Brief - agachó la cabeza, aturdido - Gracias...

El Doctor Brief se preparó para la extracción mientras que Bulma trataba de centrarse, estaba un poco mareada pero, podía hacerlo. Ella era fuerte, era la compañera de Vegeta, del Rey de los saiyajins, claro que podía. Cuando terminó el proceso de extracción con su padre, se dispuso a preparar la transfusión. La cámara de curación se encargaba de todo, era uno de sus mejores inventos y se sentía aliviada de poder usarla en situaciones como ésta en dónde era urgente. La joven morena tardaría unas horas en estabilizarse y aceptar la nueva sangre que había recibido su organismo. Debía de estar bajo cuidado y monitoreo. El doctor Yamamoto ya había llegado a la Corporación Cápsula y se encontraba con ellos.

\- El proceso ha dado resultado, Bulma - le dijo el doctor alabando su decisión - Ahora debemos esperar a que su pulso y sus demás signos se encuentren estables para inducir el parto. Al parecer a tenido una amenaza de aborto, Bulma..¿Ella presenta el mismo caso que tú? - le cuestionó a la científica, la conocía desde niña, había atendido todos los problemas de salud en su familia, Bulma le había confiado el secreto de que su hijo tenía cola y era un híbrido entre humano y una raza muy poderosa del espacio.

\- Sí Doctor, su bebé también es un híbrido y también tiene cola - le dijo lo más calmada del mundo, sus padres ya se habían hecho a la idea de que su nietecito tendría cola así que eso no le preocupaba.

\- Bien, tenemos que esperar e ir preparando todo para el parto. Aquí tengo todo lo necesario - le mostró una cápsula a la joven, ella sonrió.

Kakarotto recibió una llamada en su scouter, había olvidado apagarlo mientras estaba en la casa en el monte Paoz junto a su compañera.

\- Kakarotto, ¿Qué rayos sucede? Te vi ingresando a la Corporación... ¿le sucedió algo a tu humana? - su hermano Raditz le cuestionó con cierto tono de preocupación.

\- Sí, estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro hijo...ha perdido mucha sangre, está inconsciente - le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas. Poco a poco sintió como el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón comenzaba a regularizarse.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, hermano?, creo que será mejor que regrese a la Corporación - mencionó con pesar.

\- Raditz, Milk estará bien...te comunicare si pasa algo, sé con quién estás, no desaproveches ésta oportunidad - le aconsejó a su hermano mayor, había percibido el ki de la señorita Tights junto a su hermano.

\- Deacuerdo, sólo comunicate.

\- Sí, gracias hermano...

\- Por cierto, hay algo extraño en esas imágenes, podrías acercarlas por favor Bulma - el doctor Yamamoto le mencionó cuando el scaner comenzaba a emitir las imágenes captadas del cuerpo de Milk, en cierta imagen de su enorme barriga podían observarse dos puntos de un verde sobresaliente y brilloso. El Doctor abrió los ojos con sorpresa al observar esas imágenes.

\- ¿Qué sucede Doctor? - le preguntó la científica - ¿Milk está fuera de peligro verdad? La cámara está haciendo un excelente trabajo...

\- Ella se pondrá bien, pero - dudó un poco antes de proseguir - ¿La joven antes se ha realizado una ecografía? - se dirigió ésta vez al joven guerrero.

\- ¿Ecografía? ¿Qué es eso? - respondió, Bulma y el doctor sólo suspiraron - ¿Qué pasa?

El Doctor Yamamoto se preparó para darle la noticia al joven, la amenaza de aborto posiblemente se debió a la fragilidad del cuerpo de la muchacha y a la carga que debía suponer alojar a dos criaturas híbridas en formación. Se había dado cuenta de que la joven dentro de la cámara estaba embarazada de gemelos, eran dos los pequeños corazones que podía apreciar en aquellas imágenes.

\- Joven, escuche con atención. Al parecer su esposa va a tener gemelos - le dijo tratando de ser lo más simple y directo con él. Kakarotto abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Gemelos? ¿Como su padre y su tio Turles?

\- E-eso, no...no lo sabía, no tenía idea - le dijo, emocionándose por la noticia, ¡Tendría dos hijos!

\- Felicidades, Gokú...estoy muy feliz por ustedes - la científica le dijo a su amigo, a pesar del ambiente y la situación en la que estaban ésta era una noticia feliz.

\- Gracias...

El saiyajin se concentró en su compañera, tratando de hacerle sentir su presencia, tratando de comunicarse con ella incluso en sus pensamientos.

 _"Milk, gracias...gracias por haber llegado a mi vida, por dejarme acompañarte. Por permitirme ser tu compañero, por dejarme cuidarte, por comprenderme, por saber qué pienso y qué siento, siempre...tendremos dos hijos, nuestro núcleo crece muy rápido...gracias Milk, me haces muy feliz, te prometo que estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que me has dado y hecho por mí"_

 _"Gokú..."_

 _"Milk, Milk...¿Puedes oírme?"_

 _"Sí puedo oirte, pensé que moriría Gokú..."_

 _"Eso no pasará, no lo voy a permitir...te traje a la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma y su padre nos han ayudado, ahora tu cuerpo está dormido pero pronto despertaras"_

 _"Sí, lo siento...por preocuparte así Gokú, lo lamento tanto"_

 _"Por favor, olvida eso. Sólo piensa en que todo saldrá bien. Cuando tu cuerpo recobre las fuerzas te realizarán una operación para extraer a los bebés"_

 _"¿Los bebés?"_

 _"Sí, Milk...son dos bebés los que crecen dentro de tí, son gemelos"_

 _"No puedo creerlo" "Gokú...soy muy feliz, en verdad soy tan feliz Gokú..."_

 _"Yo también lo soy, yo estaré aquí...siempre estaré a tu lado"_

 _"Te amo..."_

.

.

* * *

Aún estaba preocupado por su hermano, lo había notado deprimido. Y Kakarotto deprimido debía ser algo serio, él siempre era alegre y despreocupado. Aún estaba asombrado por lo que había pasado después de que tomase la mano de la joven frente a él, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojizos e hinchados por los besos que acababan de compartir. Éste era el momento que había estado esperando durante meses, el volver a tenerla; en tocarla, en besarla...en acariciarla.

Había tomado a la joven entre sus brazos y se había elevado por los aires aterrizando con ella en medio de un bosque alejado, ella sorprendida aferrándose a su fuerte cuello, sintiendo el latir de su corazón desbocado.

\- Esto está mal, Raditz...apenas nos conocemos - dijo ella.

\- Qué apropiado - respondió él agradablemente sorprendido. Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta convertirse en dos brasas de carbón. Cogió la mano de Tights y depositó un beso en sus nudillos. El contacto de sus labios contra la piel le provocó una descarga eléctrica que sacudió todo su cuerpo y le aceleró el corazón - Tights - susurró, llenándose la boca con la palabra -, ¿hay alguna fantasía qué te gustaría cumplir?

\- No lo sé - gimió ella sin voz.

Raditz levantó una ceja sorprendido.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

Tights se mordió el labio por haber sonado tan ignorante y se miró las manos, tratando de buscar el valor que le faltaba para contestar a su pregunta. Era cierto, no sabía qué fantasías sería capaz de desear y tampoco qué sería él capaz de cumplir. Nunca se había planteado nada como esto y suspiró con resignación, segura de que él acababa de perder todo el interés en ella.

\- Soy un saiyajin Tights, por una razón te elegí. Ningún saiyajin elige a su compañera sin saber bien el motivo, sin estar totalmente seguro de que ella es la criatura indicada para compartir una eternidad - Raditz se acercó a ella y puso un dedo sobre el labio que estaba mordiéndose - ¿Lo comprendes ahora? ¿Te da miedo saberlo? Yo estoy aquí para descubrir cuáles son tus anhelos más profundos y tus deseos más inconfesables...

Tights miró a Raditz, que la estudiaba con atención.

\- Te busqué porque había algo más poderoso que yo que me atraía a ti...por eso fui a hablar contigo.

Raditz silenció su respuesta inclinándose sobre ella. Sus labios aterrizaron sobre los de ella y la besó de forma intensa. Tights reaccionó con miedo y dio un paso atrás, pero él avanzó hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con su cola para estrecharla a su cuerpo, sin despegar la boca de la suya. El roce dio paso a una caricia más profunda y los labios del guerrero, ardientes, duros y expertos gracias a ella, tomaron posesión de la suave boca femenina que vacilaba hasta para respirar. Tights se resistió lo justo apoyando las manos en los hombros de su atacante, empujándolo para separarlo, pero ni siquiera ponía empeño en hacer fuerza. Cogió aire y al abrir la boca para protestar, le ofreció al saiyajin lo que buscaba. Penetró su boca sin compasión. De pronto se vio arrastrada por la fuerza y la determinación de un beso arrollador.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de asombro que reverberó entre sus bocas enlazadas. Raditz, implacable, rodeó su nuca con la otra mano y la apretó contra él para no darle ninguna oportunidad. Tights sintió su impetuosa lengua acariciándola por todas partes y el sabor a dulce sumada a la textura rugosa se le metió bajo la piel y le retorció las entrañas.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una presión en el vientre. Se trataba de él, de la erección que tenía. Estaba duro y se le clavaba en la parte baja del estómago. La idea de que un exótico ser del espacio de modales salvajes pudiera estar excitado por ella se le hizo irresistible. Raditz se centró en hacer una cosa con la lengua que aturdió a la joven y se valió de ello para deslizar la mano por su espalda y bajar el cierre de su vestido. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudándola, lo que él estaba haciendo en su boca era tan violento y tan agradable que se quedó hipnotizada y no pudo impedirle que le bajara los tirantes por los hombros para descubrirle los pechos que él se moría por volver a probar.

Raditz se apartó de sus labios y ella sintió frío en la boca húmeda y desprovista del calor masculino. Se lamió los labios palpitantes recreándose en el sabor que él acababa de dejarle y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Fue a decir algo, pero él le dio un suave empujón para sentarla sobre una roca y se arrodilló frente a ella. Tights estaba sonrojada por la excitación y la vergüenza y miró al hombre a los ojos mientras este se acomodaba entre sus piernas, observando de reojo sus pechos desnudos y excitados a la altura del rostro del saiyajin. Seguían en el bosque, por eso ella captó unos sonidos a su derecha y al mirar hacia allí vio a un siervo que los miraba, se sintió enrojecer.

Raditz le rodeó la mejilla con la mano y devolvió la atención de la joven hacia él mismo. La miró un momento a los ojos y luego se inclinó sobre sus pechos y cubrió uno con la boca. Ella gimió asombrada por la naturalidad de su descaro, pero se le olvidó que tenía que recriminarle su actitud cuando los dientes mordieron uno de sus montes para después succionarlo con suavidad.

Un sólo roce de sus manos había bastado para mover a Tights hasta el bosque. Por supuesto, ella no sabía que había sido él quien la había amado durante varios meses en el espacio y era el momento de revelarle quién era. Aunque... ¿cómo de excitante sería seguir manteniendo el anonimato y dejar que ella sucumbiera a los indecentes placeres de lo desconocido? Raditz se estremeció y se detuvo por unos segundos. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la roca, con los muslos separados, la espalda estirada, las manos apoyadas y la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Rememoró el sabor de Tights, su carne temblorosa cuando la rozaba con la lengua y sintió celos de aquel estúpido humano con el que la había visto en los últimos días, quién le había ofrecía esas atenciones a Tights durante los meses en los que estuvieron alejados. Contuvo la rabia posesiva que le recorrió el cuerpo y se deleitó con la piel de la joven, rosada por el calor de la excitación, y de sus labios.

El saiyajin se la quedó mirando, el cuerpo sacudido por espasmos y los labios entreabiertos por el que fluían sus lamentos. En poco tiempo la respiración femenina se fue acelerando y brotó una dulce súplica de voz estrangulada. Acarició los labios de la joven y le susurró mirándola posesivamente.

\- Déjate llevar.

Las palabras fueron magia, Tights estalló y se retorció entre los brazos del guerrero, respirando agitadamente por la nariz. Aliviada la tensión, acarició el rostro de la joven, sus mejillas, sus labios y su lengua. Tights estaba completamente rendida y contempló el magnífico cuerpo femenino de pechos generosos convulsionar sin voluntad sobre la roca en medio del bosque, la situación le recordaba a aquellas noches desenfrenadas en Vegetasei.

Ella aceptó gustosa lo que estaba ocurriendo, con el cuerpo inflamado por un oscuro y primitivo deseo. Ahora ya sabía lo que sentía por aquel fiero guerrero del espacio, ahora entendía a su hermana menor, atrapada en aquellos sentimientos...se sentía dichosa. Ahora ya sabía qué podía obtener de él y lo quería todo.

Se acabaron los recatos.

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola a todos y a todas, buenas tardes! De ante mano pido una disculpa a mis lectoras por la demora del capítulo, tuve unas complicaciones de salud pero ya poco a poco vamos mejorando :)**

 **También avisarles que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de Tú, mi destino que gracias a su paciencia, su tiempo y cariño en los reviews que me han dejado, ha llegado a más de 30 capítulos que para mí, es todo un record. Nunca pensé que ésta historia sería tan larga, pero le tomé mucho cariño y busco terminarla a toda costa!, retomaré luego de esto algunos fics que he dejado pendientes. Gracias por su paciencia y sus ánimos.**

 **Dedico este capítulo a Veros, porque saber que alguien está ahí en algún lugar del mundo esperando a que pueda continuar escribiendo y pendiente de mi historia me hace feliz! Muchas gracias Veros, te envío un fuerte abrazo y espero que de alguna manera se pueda mantener el contacto.**

 **Abrazos y cariños para todos, pasen un buen fin de semana. Les dejo una frase que me encantó: "Algún día, alguien te abrazará tan fuerte que todas las partes rotas de tu corazón se juntaran de nuevo"**

 **Buenas Lunas!**

 **Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, algunos son de mi propiedad**.

* * *

 **LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO**

 _ **Planeta Vegetasei**_

Caía la tarde en el planeta escarlata, ya todos en Vegetasei estaban enterados de que el Rey Vegeta había regresado al planeta; incluso los desertores y aquello no hizo más que alentarlos. Si podían asesinar al Rey nada les impediría apoderarse de Vegetasei finalmente, detestaban al soberano. Dejándose llevar por sentimentalismos y pensando sólo en su bienestar cuando muchos de ellos pretendían que todo siguiese funcionando como en antaño. Las clases guerreras eran necesarias para mantener el control sobre los más débiles.

El Rey incluso se había atrevido a nombrar a Bardock como el jefe del Consejo y eso fue una terrible ofensa, no sólo para los viejos saiyajin que conformaban ese grupo sino para el hermano gemelo del ex primer jefe de escuadrones. Primero el padre de ese terco muchacho, confiaba tanto en Bardock que le confió infinidad de veces misiones de suma importancia para el Reino, depositó en sus manos la responsabilidad de comandar los escuadrones, de ser su mano derecha. Y aquello causaba envidia en el oscuro corazón de otro guerrero, envidia de que su hermano haya conseguido todo lo que él siempre quiso y por lo que siempre se esmeró.

El rencor hacia su hermano comenzó cuando a sus escasos diecisiete años conoció a la saiyajin más bella que pudo ver alguna vez, era pequeña, frágil y de una mirada tan profunda y tranquila que comprendió en esos instantes miró esos oscuros ojos que ella era la compañera por la que esperó tanto tiempo. Gine era perfecta para él, la había conocido una tarde en la que visitaba la taberna de un pueblo cercano al suyo, ella era una guerrera de tercera clase y además ayudante en la cocina. Era una saiyajin diferente, él lo pudo comprobar el primer día que la conoció. Todo iba muy bien hasta una tarde en que todo cambió, cuando ella conoció a su hermano toda esa esperanza terminó. Ella y su hermano se unieron al poco tiempo de conocerse, fue inocente al creer que ella le correspondería a pesar de sus palabras amables y sus miradas culpables.

Fue un estúpido al creer que lo preferiría a él.

Pero estos eran otros tiempos, ya no era un chiquillo en busca de una compañera. Era un saiyajin poderoso harto de sentirse siempre dominado por los seres a los que más detestaba. La familia real y su hermano, ésta vez no estaba solo; había logrado convencer a los vejestorios del Consejo y además también se había aliado con el desquiciado de Broly, pero habían dos grandes razones por las que hacía eso.

Probarse a sí mismo que podía llegar al poder, a gobernar Vegetasei y también acabar con Broly, al enemigo era mejor tenerlo cerca y vigilarlo. Siempre quiso asesinarlo; Broly había asesinado a Gine cuando enloqueció en uno de sus ataques de ira y descontrol, fue una de las tantas víctimas de aquella masacre. Se vengaría de él, a pesar del rechazo de esa saiyajin; siempre la amó en silencio y aquello jamás cambiaría.

Y para llegar al poder tenía que asesinar a los guerreros que se interpongan en su camino, la mezquindad alojada en su corazón no le permitía discernir entre la razón y la locura. Llevaba años de frustración y dolor, un dolor del que nadie se percató y que todos ignoraron por décadas. Pero finalmente este era su momento.

Un saiyajin muy poderoso sobrevolaba los alrededores, furioso, enojado e irritado. Estaba muy alterado y sentía dentro de su pecho una opresión que le recordaba aquellas visiones en donde volvía a unirse a su amada compañera. A la madre de sus dos hijos. Sentía que pronto llegaría el momento en que parta con ella rumbo a la eternidad, no había querido alarmar a nadie sobre esto; sus visiones no siempre eran claras y objetivas; muchas veces estaban basadas en los pensamientos o decisiones de los demás pero podían variar dependiendo de los hechos del presente. Pero ésta vez no había sido así, hace ya varios días que tenía la misma visión, un sueño repetitivo en donde moría.

Su soldado Drein se hallaba combatiendo a unos guerreros de clase menor, Drein había acabado con gran parte de los desertores en aquel lugar, los más poderosos aún le hacían frente y combatían con todo su poder y furia contenida. Decidió ayudarlo y aterrizó cerca de él, donde con un intercambio de miradas se comprendieron al instante. Drein había sido informado que el Rey Vegeta ya se encontraba en el planeta y por ende ello representaba un pequeño alivio, ya gran parte de su ejército había sido mermado.

\- El rey Vegeta va a enfrentarse con Turles - le informó a su soldado, Drein sólo le dirigió una mirada de pesar, por más que el veterano se mostrase fuerte ante eso, él sabía que en el fondo de su alma saber que el traidor del imperio se sentaba con él en la misma mesa y fingía, siempre fingió ser un soldado de honor.

\- Bardock...

\- He comprendido que Turles fue quién decidió su propio destino. Siempre vi en sus ojos resentimiento y dolor, pero jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos, tan sólo espero que todo esto acabe pronto - Le dijo al joven saiyajin, Drein sólo calló y escuchó sus palabras asintiendo, para Bardock toda la situación se tornaba demasiado difícil y es que a pesar de todo, el sentimiento que había desarrollado hacia su hermano era muy poderoso.

\- Hace unos momentos dejé de recibir la señal del rastreador de Lenussy - Bardock se sorprendió, la nueva jefe de escuadrones era una de sus mejores soldados, esperaba en el fondo que esté a salvo - Necesito ir por ella...

\- Drein, el Rey Vegeta está yendo hacia allá en estos momentos - le comunicó al joven guerrero, Drein apretó los puños ante la frustración.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No me importa si el Rey está allá o no! Esto es algo personal...no puedo dejarla sola, ella me necesita Bardock- confesó, y es que la noche anterior a la pelea, él y Lenussy se habían unido como pareja. Lenussy ahora era su compañera y no quería dejarla ir, no lo haría.

\- Lo entiendo, te entiendo... - Bardock comprendió y agachó la mirada; su soldado había formado un vínculo con Lenussy, comprendía su sentir - Ve, ve con ella - le ordenó - Yo terminaré con los traidores que están aquí, ve por Lenussy - apoyó finalmente a su joven soldado.

Drein asintió y alzó vuelo apresuradamente por los cielos, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Aquello no era bueno pues estaban unidos y sabía que ella estaba con vida, pero tenía que llegar pronto por ella; Lenussy era su compañera y en el fondo agradecía al Príncipe Tarble que la haya rechazado, así tuvo la oportunidad de reconfortarla y llegar a ella. Tarble había sido directo y claro con él, amaba profundamente a Lenussy pero le había hecho mucho daño y había preferido dejarla ser feliz y que encontrase al compañero adecuado. Tarble también se había alejado de la hermana menor de ella, Gure.

Detestaba a ese pequeño Príncipe, esperaba que nunca se atreviese a mirar nuevamente a su compañera o no dudaría en acabar con él.

La territorialidad y posesividad de los saiyajins era demasiado alta, él que siempre se había burlado de sus amigos y superiores cuando encontraban a una compañera. Ahora no le quedaba más que aceptar gustoso lo que el destino le deparaba. Había sido un tonto al negar lo que sentía por ella durante tanto tiempo, le habían inculcado que los sentimientos lo harían débil y que no debería tenerlos; pero no había nada más alejado a la realidad pues lo que sentía por Lenussy era capaz de lograr cosas imposibles.

.

.

Vegeta se encontraba cerca al lugar del enfrentamiento, las grandes explosiones podían observarse a lo lejos, un gran poder emanaba del adversario. Al acercarse cuidadosamente hacia el enemigo pudo comprender la verdadera magnitud de las cosas y la razón por la que vencer era de vital importancia para el futuro de su planeta, Broly se había convertido en súper saiyajin y estaba dándole una brutal golpiza a su soldado, a Lenussy.

Debía de actuar ahora o la mataría, en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de que ella haya logrado hacerle frente a ese monstruo; realmente era poderosa y sobretodo, valiente. La compensaría después por esto si es que lograban vencer. Por primera vez en muchos años no sentía aquella seguridad inminente de victoria, como la tuvo en otras ocasiones. Además de eso, el odio que fluía por sus venas al observar al traidor de Turles atacando a sus demás soldados era abrasador. El maldito traidor, fue él quien infiltró toda la información al lagarto, fue él quien había conspirado para que asesinasen a su madre, a la reina de Vegetasei.

Pero hoy pagaría todo el daño que había hecho, hoy terminaría con su vida a toda costa y lo sentía por Bardock, pero ya lo había decidido.

Suceda lo que suceda, estaba preparado incluso para morir. Bulma estaba a salvo en la Tierra, enviaría un mensaje a sus escoltas, a Raditz y Kakarotto con órdenes específicas en caso de su muerte. Ella permanecería a salvo siempre, ella y su hijo...eso era lo más importante. Bulma era fuerte, ella podría superarlo todo. Le confió el llevar a su hijo dentro de su vientre, para un saiyajin el procrear un hijo con una compañera era la máxima materialización de la devoción y entrega que podía sentir. Esperaba que ella lo haya comprendido todo, era muy inteligente después de todo.

Decidió intervenir en la pelea, si no hacía algo ya, pronto Lenussy moriría; envió un ataque de energía hacia Broly que golpeaba sin descanso a la saiyajin. Creando un gran impacto, aprovechó el momento para rescatarla y arrojarla lejos de allí, no tuvo tiempo para contemplaciones ni cuidados ante su caída. Envió una alerta de emergencia por el rastreador y esperaba que algún saiyajin haya recibido el mensaje, la mujer necesitaba ser llevada a un tanque de regeneración.

\- ¡Al fin aparece ante mí el Rey de los saiyajins! - Se burló Broly - Tanto tiempo sin vernos, alteza...

\- ¡Silencio miserable! - escupió con odio - Tu pelea es conmigo, o eres tan cobarde que quieres seguir demostrando tu patético poder con una soldado, veo que te has aliado con las sabandijas del Consejo - se burló, los viejos saiyajins del Consejo apretaron los puños y contuvieron la rabia ante sus palabras, ese estúpido mocoso siempre se había burlado de ellos - Es por eso que hoy morirán, escorias...no crean que perdonaré una traición - Sonrió, eran sus más oscuros deseos. Él no era bondadoso como Kakarotto, él no daba segundas oportunidades como su padre. Los viejos se habían auto sentenciado a muerte, entonces les daría lo que querían.

\- Como siempre...el niño consentido de Freezer alardeando más de la cuenta - Ésta vez fue Turles quien habló, Vegeta sólo sonrió. Se ensañaría con este maldito después. Le daría una muerte cruel y dolorosa. Lo sentía por Bardock y sus escoltas. La ambición de ese miserable rayaba en la obsesión, alzó un dedo, concentrando una pequeña cantidad de energía en él.

Aquel momento le recordó a las tantas veces en que contempló a la bestia infernal de Freezer, cada vez que uno de esos ataques comenzaba, siempre había destrucción y muerte después. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ki de los vejestorios del Consejo, canalizó su energía y en menos de un segundo, lanzó el ataque hacía ellos. Los saiyajins estaban sorprendidos, el ataque fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudieron esquivarlo y desaparecieron junto al ataque que el Rey les había lanzado.

Vegeta había asesinado sin contemplaciones a seis de los saiyajins que pertenecían al Consejo.

\- Nos quitas una carga de encima, Vegeta - siguió Turles - Esos inútiles eran una verdadera molestia - Volviendo la vista hacía el lugar donde fue el impacto, quedando nada. Vegeta los había pulverizado allí mismo.

\- ¿Crees que lo hice para facilitarte la vida, Turles? No te equivoques - Sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos, tenía que ganar tiempo. Había sentido el ki de algunos de sus soldados acercándose al lugar. No necesitaba que más de sus soldados pierdan la vida, esto era algo que él mismo debía resolver - Hace mucho que lo quería hacer, tuve la excusa perfecta...la misma que tengo para matarte ahora - culminó, Turles era fácilmente manipulable y se alteraba con suma facilidad cuando se le provocaba. El ex soldado de élite arremetió contra el Rey de Vegetasei en esos instantes.

Vegeta esquivó su ataque, ya conocía los movimientos y el estilo de pelea de Turles, no era él quién le preocupaba sino Broly. Turles siguió descargando ataques de energía contra él sin éxito. El monarca lograba esquivar cada uno de sus ataques sin responderle ninguno, lo que enfureció aún más al saiyajin que lo atacó con mayor vehemencia. Su insistencia terminó por convencerlo y decidió atacarlo, le llevaba una gran ventaja y es que Turles no había logrado superar el estado de un saiyajin ordinario; no era un prodigio del combate y la lucha como su escolta Kakarotto, incluso Broly y él mismo. Turles era mucho mejor planificando estrategias y tenía la seguridad de que algo más estaba oculto, algo estaba tramando. Dudaba que se entregase así tan sencillamente; al menos no después de ocasionar tan grande rebelión.

El ki de su soldado Drein lo alertó, lo vió sobrevolando la zona en dirección a la soldado que se hallaba a un lado del lugar de enfrentamiento entre unas rocas, allí es donde la había lanzado para salvarle la vida; el soldado aterrizó cerca de ella y la cargó, llevándola entre sus brazos hacia un tanque de regeneración del otro lado, en el palacio o alguna base. Pero Broly fue astuto y percibió estos momentos, tomó ventaja de ellos y voló tan rápido hacia sus soldados que todo sucedió en un parpadeo.

\- No tan rápido mocoso - Broly lo atajó y con un certero puñetazo en la espalda lo imposibilito

\- ¡Déjalos maldito! - Gritó el monarca, Drein cayó con Lenussy aún en sus brazos hacia el suelo rocoso, se aferraba a ella; no la dejaría aún si eso le costaba la vida.

Vegeta enfureció, aquel engendro había sido tan miserable de atacarlo por la espalda. Su ira se desató y arremetió contra el soldado que aún le sostenía la pelea, Turles no vio venir ese movimiento y recibió un ataque de energía de lleno, sin poder evitar el impacto se preparó para recibirlo. Aquello dolería y era mejor que se prepare para el golpe maestro, ¿Acaso Vegeta era tan tonto como para creer que todo acabaría aquí? Nunca debía de subestimar a un saiyajin orgulloso y enfurecido.

Después de que el polvo ocasionado por el impacto se disipara, Turles emergió casi ileso de aquella explosión. El monarca se sorprendió, ¿Turles era capaz de resistir uno de sus ataques? Tenía que ir enserio o tendría problemas.

\- Siempre creyendo que puedes resolverlo todo por tí mismo, nunca te diste cuenta de que no fuiste más que un estorbo en nuestro camino - espetó el hermano de Bardock - Tu misma madre lo dijo muchas veces, si no hubiese sido por ti ella podría haber sido libre - sonrió, el monarca apretó los puños, ¿A qué venía hablar de su madre en estos momentos? ¿A dónde quería llegar?

\- ¿Olvidas que ella salvó tu trasero muchas veces? - cuestionó iracundo.

\- ¡Como podría olvidarlo! - respondió burlándose del Rey - ¿Aún dudas de las razones que tuvo para hacerlo? - Turles sabía que ese tema enfurecía al saiyajin, era el momento de llevar a cabo sus planes - La hermosa Reina de Vegetasei...

\- No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre ahora, deja esos juegos para después Turles; es momento de cerrar la boca y morir - El monarca se trasladó hacía el costado de Turles en menos de un segundo y le lanzó un severo golpe en el abdomen, quitándole el aliento por completo.

Vegeta comenzó a atacarlo sin descanso, quería acabar con el maldito. Desaparecerlo de la faz del planeta. Tantos años conteniendo el rencor y la rabia al saber sobre la muerte de su madre. Y el cretino de Turles ahora se burlaba de eso, de su dolor. Porque sí sufrió mucho por eso, él era tan sólo un niño cuando todo ocurrió. El maldito estaba incluso conspirado con Freezer. ¡Cuánta impotencia y frustración!

.

.

* * *

 _ **Planeta Tierra**_

Una débil mujer de tez pálida y largo cabello negro respiraba detenidamente. Su pulso estaba estable y aún no despertaba de la anestesia que le había sido proporcionada. La situación de Milk había sido complicada, pero gracias a la ayuda de los científicos Brief y del doctor de la familia, la operación había sido satisfactoria, dos pequeños bebés descansaban al lado de la cama en donde Milk dormía plácidamente.

Kakarotto estaba a su lado, nervioso y a sobretodo agradecido por la ayuda, a Bulma, a su padre y al médico. Sin ellos Milk no lo hubiese logrado, se sintió terriblemente mal por el sufrimiento que le causó a su compañera el traer a sus hijos al mundo. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a hacerla pasar por algo como eso. Sus dos pequeños hijos eran muy parecidos a él, pero su piel era aún más pálida. Uno tenía el cabello ligeramente hacía abajo, parecido al cabello de Raditz y el otro, tenía el cabello igual al suyo. Milk le había dicho que quería que su hijo se llamara Gohan, como un antiguo maestro que tuvo su padre Ox Satan. Pero ninguno tenía idea de que tendrían dos hijos en lugar de uno, él había decidido que su otro hijo se llamaría Goten, le había gustado como sonada a sugerencia de su amiga Bulma.

\- Los pequeños están realmente preciosos Gokú, muchas felicidades - Bulma felicitó al saiyajin, la linda mujer y los bebés dormían plácidamente en la habitación que habían acondicionado para ellos.

\- Sí, pero... ¿No crees que son muy pequeños? - le cuestionó y es que él nunca había visto un bebé. Había visto niños sí, pero nunca un recién nacido y le preocupaba el tamaño de sus hijos.

\- ¡Por Kamisama, Gokú! Son unos bebés, es normal que sean pequeños - Bulma rio animada por la ingenuidad de su amigo saiyajin, en esos instantes suspiró y se llevó las manos al pecho. Por algún motivo tenía una sensación extraña desde el amanecer.

\- Bulma...sé que no debo desobedecer las órdenes de Vegeta pero, es necesario que sepas que él se ha comunicado conmigo hoy y nos dejó unas órdenes - Gokú la miró con pesar, toda la situación que estaban atravesando lo frustraba. Él en la Tierra con Milk débil, con sus pequeños hijos, mientras Vegeta combatía en su planeta por el bienestar de su raza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es algo malo? - cuestionó preocupada - Él no se ha comunicado conmigo desde que se marchó.

\- Es malo Bulma, es muy grave - Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, donde podía observar el exterior. Su hermano Raditz estaba parado frente a la estructura principal de la Corporación, vigilando que todo esté bien. Pero también lo notaba preocupado. Su hermano también había recibido el mensaje de Vegeta, en donde les prohibía tajantemente que abandonen a Bulma a su suerte.

\- No me asustes así por favor Gokú, si algo le llega a suceder yo...n-no sé qué haría - confesó al borde de las lágrimas.

\- La situación en Vegetasei es mucho más complicada de lo que se pensó en un inicio - confesó - Turles, mi tío...él traicionó a la corona y se alió con Broly y los ancianos del Consejo. Fue él también quién filtraba información a Freezer y además...Broly también es un saiyajin legendario.

Bulma empalideció y se sentó a los pies de la cama en donde Milk descansaba para no caerse ante la impresión.

\- Es, es por eso que tengo este horrible presentimiento, ¿Verdad? - miró a su amigo y este sólo asintió con la cabeza, es silencio - No puede ser...él tiene que regresar, él me prometió que volvería.

\- Bulma, escucha - suspiró y trató de calmarse - Vegeta es el Rey de nuestro planeta; él tiene un compromiso de sangre y honor con todos los saiyajins. Es su deber como soberano proteger y defender a los demás. Él nos dijo en el mensaje que hará todo por volver por ti, pero que si eso no sucede que te protejamos siempre. A tí y al Príncipe que está en camino - Gokú intentó hacerla entrar en razón, hacerla comprender que Vegeta llevaba una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

\- No es justo...él me prometió que volvería - Sollozaba la joven mujer - No, no debo ponerme así. Así sólo le transmitiré mi sufrimiento - Se limpió las lágrimas y trató de soportar el dolor que sentía ante la posibilidad de que su saiyajin no regrese jamás por ella, como se lo había prometido.

\- Mantente fuerte, dale ánimos y esperanzas. Intenta comunicarte con él Bulma, así como Milk lo hizo conmigo - Le dijo, Bulma nunca se había comunicado con él de esa manera; era algo nuevo para ella. Todo lo que había sucedido desde la pérdida de sus recuerdos hasta su unión con él había sido tan rápido que nunca aprendió como comunicarse con él de esa manera.

\- ¿Cómo lo hago? - cuestionó, Gokú sonrió y se sorprendió un poco. Vegeta sí que era especial - Sólo concéntrate en él, en que quieres que tus palabras y pensamientos lo alcancen, es algo natural. Tampoco aprendí como hacerlo, se dio solo. Inténtalo Bulma...por favor, él necesita saber que pase lo que pases, tú estarás bien.

\- Lo haré...

Bulma caminó hacia el balcón de la habitación y abrió la mampara. Salió y sintió el aire fresco de aquella tarde de verano. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se cerró los ojos, pensó en él. En todas las veces en que estuvieron juntos, en las veces en que sus sentimientos lo alcanzaron, en las pocas ocasiones que él le había regalado una sonrisa. En su piel, en su cuerpo; en sus intensos ojos oscuros, en su orgullo.

En él por completo.

Vegeta la había cambiado mucho, ahora era una mujer llena de sentimientos, de esperanza y de vida. Una mujer capaz de darlo todo por el ser al que amaba, o a quienes amaba; a pesar que era una mujer valiente y decidida, en ésta ocasión tenía miedo de las circunstancias, miedo de perderlo.

 _"Vegeta...espero que puedas oírme"_

Se concentró en él, tratando de percibir sus emociones.

 _"Mujer, eres tú"_

Su corazón explotó de emoción y felicidad al poder oírlo dentro de su mente, era verdad que la unión saiyajin era tan profunda y especial. Trató de contener las emociones y aun temblando de nervios le habló.

 _"Sé que estás combatiendo contra Broly, sé que es muy poderoso...pero ¿Sabes?, no hay nada más poderoso que la esperanza, que el deseo de reunirte con quienes te esperan, Vegeta."_

 _"No he olvidado la promesa que te hice, Bulma"_

Él no había olvidado nada, él estaba peleando por volver junto a ella y su bebé, ¡Él la amaba! Estaba segura de eso.

 _"Yo te esperare toda la vida si es necesario, confío en ti. Confío en que podrás vencerlos. Confía en tí mismo Vegeta y en todo lo que eres capaz de lograr, todos estamos contigo."_

 _"Haré lo que sea por vencer a Broly. Lo que sea..."_

Aquellas palabras, no supo por qué pero no le agradaron, algo en esas palabras llevaba un significado escondido.

 _"Mantente a salvo, y vuelve con nosotros Vegeta"_

 _"Escúchame bien Bulma, si sobrevivo iré por ustedes. Pero si no es así deja que Kakarotto y Raditz permanezcan cerca de ti y de, de nuestro hijo"_

Y lo dijo, aquellas palabras a las que tanto miedo le tenía, se las había dicho. Si él no volvía, si él no sobrevivía, ¿Qué haría ella? No, no quería pensar en eso.

 _"Calla...no digas nada de eso, sé que estaremos juntos. Es nuestra promesa"_

 _"Mujer...no entiendes"_

Claro que entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero jamás le diría lo que pensaba en esos momentos, no quería causarle más culpas.

 _"Lo entiendo, lo sé. Pero siempre, siempre estaremos juntos"_

 _"Hubiese querido decirte esto en otras circunstancias pero...jamás me arrepentiré de haberte salvado aquella vez en Zarg ni de haberme perdido aquella noche en tu habitación ni de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora"_

Y aquello significó la felicidad pura, él le estaba expresando sus sentimientos tan abiertamente que la conmovieron sus palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no hizo nada por contenerlas.

 _"Gracias mi amor, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has hecho por mí y me has dado hasta ahora, sé que todo eso fue sólo el inicio de toda nuestra vida juntos"_

 _"Sí...lo fue"_

 _"Vegeta..."_

 _"Bulma, hasta pronto...Cuida de Trunks"_

¿Trunks? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

 _"¿Vegeta? ¿Puedes oírme todavía?"_

Pero ya no podía sentir nada, ya no sentía a Vegeta; ya no podía oírlo y sintió un doloroso temblor recorriendo su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo llevándose las manos al rostro cubriéndoselo, Kakarotto en ese momento la vio y la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella no quiso hacerlo, se aferró al saiyajin en un abrazo y lloró, lloró como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía; lloro porque sentía que no volvería a ver a Vegeta nunca más.

.

.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía y alguno que otro personaje por ahí, también.**

 **QUEDARME DENTRO DE TU AMOR**

 ** _Planeta Vegetasei_**

No podía ser vencido, no podía dejar que lo asesinaran. Bulma había usado la unión saiyajin para comunicarse con él y aquello le había dado fuerzas; él era el Rey de Vegetasei, el guerrero más poderoso del imperio, no podía ser derrotado por un demente descontrolado como Broly y un loco como Turles, debía de pensar con la cabeza fría y encontrar la manera de vencer. Turles podía resistir sus ataques pero poco a poco iba cediendo, pero el maldito de Broly parecía poseer energía y poder ilimitados. Menos mal había logrado avisar a sus soldados de confianza sobre su ubicación. Así Drein había llegado a tiempo para salvar a Lenussy aunque Broly lo haya interceptado en el camino, el soldado había logrado volar lejos del lugar escapando con la soldado en sus brazos. Vegeta había asesinado a los miembros del Consejo, había debilitado considerablemente a Turles, pero Broly aún estaba en pie.

\- ¿Qué sucede Vegeta? ¿Al fin vas a rendirte? Acéptalo de una vez, no puedes vencernos -Broly estaba confiado, era muy poderoso y parecía que tenía las de ganar ésta vez.

\- Silencio miserable -Atacó ésta vez a Broly que esquivaba sus ataques, algunos golpes si lograban dar en el blanco. Se movía a una velocidad increíble.

Pronto sintió el ki de Bardock acercándose, ¿Por qué estaba allí? Le había dicho claramente que sería él quien se enfrentaría a Turles y Broly, ¿Acaso también era un traidor? No, no era posible. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas sobre las posibilidades y las oportunidades que tenía de vencer. Muchos de sus soldados habían perdido la vida por ésta estúpida rebelión, ya no quería que más vidas sean sacrificadas en vano. Si quería acabar con el enemigo debía de ser letal y para ello utilizaría la técnica que pudo perfeccionar cuando estuvo esos meses en aquel planeta olvidado, cuando creía que Bulma estaba muerta.

A ella necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, a ella le debía mucho...

Sin ella jamás hubiese sido consciente del deber y la importancia de querer proteger a quienes en verdad le importaban, sin ella jamás hubiese mostrado aquel lado de él que muy pocos conocían. En un inicio había sido simple curiosidad y atracción física, pero ahora; ahora era lo más profundo y sincero que había podido sentir, y eso que el demostrar sus sentimientos aún no le era del todo familiar. Pero el Rey de los Saiyajins sentía, deseaba y anhelaba como cualquier otro individuo, era un ser lleno de defectos al igual que poseía grandes capacidades. Era imperfecto y aquello que otros veían como una desventaja, era su mayor virtud. Dentro de su mente se dibujó la respuesta, debía retener a Broly mientras accionaba su cuerpo y acumulaba la energía suficiente para utilizar su técnica del resplandor final.

Lo había decidido, aquella técnica era una de las pocas posibilidades que tenía, accionó el rastreador y se comunicó con Bardock, si el ex escolta de su padre quería ayudar no iba a negarse, ya había aprendido de sus errores y además necesitaba una distracción.

\- Bardock, tienes que distraer a tu hermano mientras yo ataco a Broly -el veterano recibió el mensaje mientras se acercaba a la zona de combate.

\- Entendido, llegaré a sorprenderlo -Diciéndole esto pudo apreciar un gran resplandor de energía proveniente desde una distancia considerable, era Bardock que dirigía uno de sus ataques a Turles.

Turles recibió el impacto, causándole gran daño. No había contemplado que su propio hermano lo atacaría y menos que resultara tan lastimado, pero era de esperarse; su hermano siempre fue un imbécil que hacía todo lo correcto, siempre queriendo estar en paz y vivir congeniado con los malditos de la familia real. La misma familia que lo humilló y degradó por años. Entonces era el momento de combatir contra Bardock; al fin le demostraría a su hermano quién era el más poderoso, había entrenado su cuerpo por años para este momento y al fin su venganza tomaría lugar.

\- Al fin llegas querido hermano -le dijo limpiando la sangre que escurría por sus labios- Un ataque sorpresa, es tan digno de ti.

\- Guarda silencio -contestó furioso Bardock, aunque no quiera aceptarlo tener frente a frente a su hermano y combatir contra él era lo más doloroso que había podido vivir después de la pérdida de su compañera- Yo seré tu oponente ésta vez, Turles.

Turles sonrió y contraatacó a su hermano, ambos soldados se enfrascaron en una cruel batalla de odio y frustración, de dolor y culpa. Porque ambos sabían que se habían lastimado cruelmente durante muchos años, uno odiando en silencio y el otro fingiendo que no veía el dolor en los ojos de su hermano; pero ya estaba hecho, nadie debía de pagar por sus culpas; nadie más que ellos eran los culpables y tenían que saldarlo, no importaba quién ganase o perdiese.

Este combate era realmente necesario para la liberación de sus almas de guerrero.

Vegeta por otro lado dirigía su completa atención a Broly que parecía divertido con los acontecimientos, ver a dos hermanos gemelos pelear a muerte era sin lugar a dudas un espectáculo digno de ver. Como las absurdas batallas en la arena que se realizaban cada aniversario del planeta, en donde lo obligaban a combatir contra otros, en donde lo obligaban a asesinar a su adversario para poder obtener la paz, una paz que sólo ese maldito dispositivo canalizador de energía le daba. Si aquél día no se hubiese negado a pelear, aquel ataque de ira jamás se hubiese desatado y su compañera aún seguiría viva, su hermosa compañera murió por su falta de control, él mismo la había asesinado y cuando recobró la cordura quiso dejarse morir. Le había pedido suplicante al Rey Vegeta que lo mataran, que era el castigo que merecía por todas las masacres que cometió, pero el maldito Rey se negó; diciéndole que era el saiyajin más fuerte que había visto y que lo mantendría con vida porque posiblemente sería un digno oponente para su hijo Vegeta cuando Freezer lo devuelva.

El maldito jamás se dio cuenta de que él ya no quería estar entre ellos, él quería morir, quería reencontrarse con su compañera.

Pero todo le fue negado, por su condición de asesino y de bestia desalmada lo encarcelaron tontamente creyendo que siempre estaría allí cautivo, preso en el calabozo de ese endeble palacio. Pero un buen día huyó de allí sin ningún problema y fue libre por primera vez en varios años, nadie lo señalaba con el dedo, nadie murmuraba a sus espaldas, nunca más vería los ojos aterrados de cientos de mujeres y niños llamándolo asesino sin decir una sola palabra por miedo a sus represalias. Así que buscaría a aquel que odiaba tanto al Rey Vegeta como él mismo, Freezer. Pero no supo que dentro de su organismo se encontraba el dispositivo canalizador de energía y que ellos manejaban mediante ese aparato su capacidad de control, cayó en un estado de letargo en el que permaneció durante varios años. Así es como llegó a la Tierra, inducido por el control de aquel dispositivo su capsula de viaje se desvió de la órbita y perdió el rumbo.

Permaneció en ese planeta durante más de cinco años, dormido y a la espera.

Pero para su suerte un buen día algunos seres oriundos de ese miserable planeta lo encontraron, abrieron su cápsula de viaje y el sistema de inducción de sueño terminó. Despertando así de su horrible pesadilla. En ese momento no atacó a esos aldeanos, ellos gritaron y temieron por su vida al ver su imponente altura y musculatura que no había disminuido con los años, pero su cuerpo se sentía diferente. Había perdido poder, por lo que decidió buscar aquel dispositivo y arrancarlo de su cuerpo, estaba detrás de su cuello. Lo arrancó sin contemplaciones lastimándose la piel. Y es allí cuando el Broly destructivo despertó otra vez, voló sin rumbo por sobre la Tierra, necesitaba una razón para seguir, un nuevo motivo.

Cuando sobrevolaba por el océano, en medio del mar divisó un extraño aparato de colores llamativos que flotaba, se acercó mucho más y fue allí que vio por primera vez a una hembra terrícola. Una hermosa y atractiva hembra de proporciones perfectas, sus instintos primarios fueron mucho más fuertes que su razón y decidió tomarla, se acercó a ella sin ser visto y cuando quería tocarla finalmente ella chilló horrorizada, nada había cambiado entonces, pensaba; él seguía siendo el mismo monstruo donde sea que se encuentre. Entonces la noqueó y la arrastró hacia una isla cercana en donde profanó su cuerpo, tomó a esa terrícola y al final derramó su semilla dentro de ella para que así su linaje pudiera continuar. Y hace poco tiempo había sentido como aquel vínculo especial que se creaba con los hijos había aparecido, él en verdad había tenido un hijo producto de aquel día. Su hijo estaba en la Tierra e iría por él. Nadie le quitaría esto, ni siquiera Vegeta y él quería ofrecérselo todo al pequeño guerrero que estaba seguro había nacido tan poderoso como él. Quería ofrecerle la gloría, quería ser el Rey de Vegetasei y para eso, tenía que matar a Vegeta. Su hijo estaría orgulloso de él, estaba seguro de que ese era el camino que debía seguir.

Por eso luchaba, por ganar el reconocimiento y el respeto de todos los saiyajins que siempre le temieron y lo llamaron monstruo. Por eso había hecho todo lo que hizo, por eso...por eso y nada más.

Vegeta estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su ataque, Broly era un saiyajin poderoso; probablemente era más poderoso que él mismo, así que no tenía muchas opciones. Arremetió contra Broly que se defendió de sus ataques, a cada momento su furia contenida se liberaba más y más. El rey de los saiyajins se estaba dando cuenta de que Broly poseía una gran determinación, estaba en aquel estado de furia que lograba liberar todo su poder, ¿Pero cuál sería la razón? ¿Por qué asesinar y atacar a los de tu propia raza? Sabía que su padre había tomado muchas malas decisiones durante sus años al mando, ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron dormido durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo liberaron? Se enteró de todo ello muy tarde y Broly ya era descomunalmente poderoso. Pero él también era un súper saiyajin legendario así que defendería con todo lo que tenía a su planeta. Decidido le envío un ataque de energía a Broly que impactó sobre su hombro derecho lastimándolo considerablemente.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Crees que me trago esa estúpida excusa de Tarble? -cuestionó, le habían comentado que la rebelión había sido por esa causa, porque se negaban a ser gobernados por un saiyajin débil, pero él no era estúpido. Esto sólo era una patética excusa.

\- Matar a tu pequeño hermano hubiese sido tan fácil...pero sentí lástima de él; es increíble que a pesar de los años que te encuentras aquí, liberado de las garras de Freezer. No le hayas podido enseñar a combatir como es debido -le dijo y en esos momentos Vegeta sintió un gran golpe a su orgullo, Tarble era débil en fuerza, sí; eso ya lo sabía. Pero sin él el planeta se hubiese venido abajo cuando él se alejó de todo debido a la _muerte_ de Bulma.

Tarble fue y seguía siendo necesario para Vegetasei, porque gobernaba mejor que él, porque era un mejor Rey que él, porque él jamás abandonaría a los suyos por sus propias reticencias como él.

Tarble era incluso mucho más valiente que él y saber aquello fue desgarrador, su hermano menor había peleado con todas sus fuerzas contra Broly y este lo había dejado moribundo sólo para humillarlo, para hacerlo sentir miserable al verlo tan lastimado.

\- No permitiré que hables mal de mi hermano, sabandija -espetó sumamente enfurecido, Broly era un gusano que debía de desaparecer, lo había decidido al fin.

\- Lástima que no tengas un dispositivo de control de energía, me sería muy útil utilizarlo ahora; me encantaría ver como asesinas a tu propia gente...y divertirme tanto como lo hizo tu padre conmigo -Aquella había sido una oscura confesión, así que esa era la verdadera razón por la que Broly los odiaba tanto; su padre había hecho demasiadas cosas horribles durante su mandato, le había hecho mucho daño a ese saiyajin.

\- Lo que haya hecho mi padre no es culpa de Tarble y tampoco es culpa de los demás soldados -levantó la voz elevándose por los aires, Broly también sobrevoló el espacio en ruinas en donde estaban combatiendo- Eso lo sabes perfectamente, ¿No es así? Vaya, pero aun así no te importa en lo más mínimo.

\- Nada va a detenerme, Vegeta...nada; menos un idiota que sucumbió ante una humana -Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cómo sabía sobre Bulma?

Turles...ese maldito miserable se lo había contado todo. Entonces Broly sabía dónde estaba Bulma ahora y posiblemente sabría sobre su hijo. ¡Maldición! ¡Bulma ya no estaba a salvo!

\- ¿Y crees que yo no sé que engendraste un hijo en la Tierra? ¿Me crees tan iluso? -ésta vez fue Broly quién se sorprendió, ¿Pero cómo era posible?, ¿Acaso le habían hecho daño?

\- ¡Silencio! No haces más que decir estupideces -respondió Broly, no quería seguir oyendo a ese maldito de Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te molesta saber que yo maté a tu hijo? -Broly lo miró horrorizado, ¿De qué estaba hablando? -¿Crees que no nos daríamos cuenta de que es tu hijo con el poder de pelea que poseía? No seas ingenuo...esa mujer de cabello azul y mirada azul, ¿Crees que nunca lo descubriríamos? -Mintió, si así lograría que Broly lo atacase con todo su poder lo haría, necesitaba que descargase toda su ira y finalmente, él daría el golpe final.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Maldito! ¡Tú no has podido dañar a mi hijo! -en esos instantes se lanzó al ataque, los golpes que propinaba iban impregnados de un odio tan terrible como doloroso, pero Vegeta resistió y esquivó incólume el feroz ataque.

\- Lo ase-sine con mis propias manos -Vegeta seguía defendiéndose y atacando también, provocando cada vez más la creciente furia de Broly.

\- Eso no es verdad, ¡Cállate! ¡Mi hijo está vivo! -Lo atacó nuevamente descargando un poderoso ataque de energía. Quería pulverizar a ese maldito, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle todo eso? ¿Cómo podría siquiera sugerir que había asesinado a su hijo?, no; no era posible.

\- ¿No lo crees? ¿Acaso esto no te lo demuestra? -En esos momentos Vegeta sacó algo que tenía escondido en la armadura, Broly abrió los ojos y se quedó paralizado mirando con horror lo que tenía frente a él.

Era una pequeña cola saiyajin, colgaba desde el puño de Vegeta; era una cola que había sido arrancada a un recién nacido. Y la reconoció, el olor de esa cola; poseía entre otros el olor que no podría olvidar de esa mujer terrícola. Era cierto entonces, ese miserable había asesinado a su hijo recién nacido y le había arrancado la cola para humillarlo. Algo extraño le sucedió en ese momento, la ira y el dolor que sentía se mezclaban con la adrenalina y una sensación totalmente abrumadora recorrió su cuerpo, empezó a convulsionar y llevar sus manos hacia su cabeza para así calmar el dolor, era terriblemente doloroso aquello. Vegeta lo miraba desde una distancia prudente, no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero al parecer haberle mostrado la cola del pequeño hijo de ese sujeto, estaba dando resultados.

Pero, ¿Cómo había conseguido la cola de ese niño? La respuesta era sencilla, cuando volvieron a la Tierra sus soldados detectaron el poder de pelea de ese niño, era sumamente poderoso y por esa razón fueron de inmediato a buscarlo, llegando a un lugar extraño en dónde habían muchos terrícolas sumamente débiles; pero entre ellos, en una de esas habitaciones estaba la humana que había sido apresada por los soldados de Freezer y había llegado como sobreviviente en Zarg. Una de las humanas que permaneció en Vegetasei por varios meses, Raditz fue el primero en reconocerla y comunicárselo al Príncipe, este le dio la orden de que informase a la mujer sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y le advirtiese también sobre lo que sucedería con el niño si miraba la luna llena; se transformaría en un poderoso Ōzaru, su transformación primaria, un enrome simio destructivo que sin el entrenamiento adecuado destruiría todo a su paso, incluso a sus propios semejantes. Entonces la idea de arrancarle la cola apareció en su mente y se la dio a su soldado. Cuando Raditz había regresado a la nave llevando la cola de ese pequeño consigo, nunca pensó que en estos momentos aquello le serviría para desatar a la verdadera bestia que era Broly. Pero ya estaba hecho, no quedaba nada más que destruirlo para siempre y que su mujer y su hijo pudiesen vivir a salvo, pudiesen tener la vida que él no pudo ni podrá tener. Porque ya lo había decidido, no había otra manera de matar a Broly más que sacrificándose él mismo por ello.

Pero lo valía, todo lo valía si así la Reina de Vegetasei podía vivir muchísimos años más...no importaba si él no estaba con ella en esa vida.

Aprovechó el momento de turbación y confusión de Broly y acumuló una gran cantidad de energía, se acercó al saiyajin y lo tomó totalmente desprevenido aprisionando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras apretaba con toda la fuerza que tenía, Turles se dio cuenta de ello y quiso ayudarlo pero no pudo, Bardock fue más rápido y previno el ataque, enfrascándose nuevamente en combate.

\- Tú pelea es conmigo Turles, ¡Que no se te olvide! -ésta vez lanzó una gran cantidad de ataques de energía hacia su hermano gemelo, uno de los dos debía de ser el vencedor. Turles esquivó algunos de sus ataques pero muchos de ellos lo lastimaron gravemente.

Maldita sea, estaba siendo derrotado por su estúpido hermano.

¿Por qué Bardock siempre debía de ganar? ¿Cuál era la razón? Bardock siempre fue el preferido del Rey Vegeta, fue el compañero que Gine escogió...incluso muchas de las hembras saiyajin lo preferían a él. Estaba harto, estaba cansado de la humillación. Decidió lanzarse y contraatacar con todo lo que tenía, ¿Qué importaba ahora si moría? ¿Y si ambos morían? ¿A quién le importaría?

Pero Bardock lo evadió y con un fuerte ataque lo lanzó impactando contra el suelo rocoso, estaba seriamente lastimado y debilitado a estas alturas, Bardock descendía lentamente desde los aires hacia su ubicación, ésta era su oportunidad. Empezó a acumular energía en uno de sus dedos dispuesto a perforar el pecho de su hermano gemelo y acabar con su existencia de una vez, pero algo sumamente extraño sucedió en esos momentos. Ante él apareció la silueta de su querida Gine, esto lo dejó impactado ya que nunca pensó que volvería a verla y menos en una situación como ésta; pero ella lo miraba intensamente, como si deseara que él comprendiese que no podía estar en paz, ¿Por qué la veía ahora? ¿Qué significaba esto? Los ojos oscuros de Gine lo llamaban, y él supo que siempre quiso estar a su lado, siempre.

Pero ella estaba frente a Turles, ¿Acaso ella lo estaba eligiendo a él ahora? Sí, definitivamente así es como siempre debió de ser. Turles alargó la mano hasta ella para alcanzarla, para tocarla como lo había hecho los primeros meses en que la conoció. Ella le sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia él, dándole la bienvenida. Por primera vez en muchos años se sintió pleno y feliz, al fin estarían juntos como siempre debió haber sido.

 _"Te esperé por muchos años, Turles"_

 _"Gine..."_

 _"Perdóname por haberte lastimado tanto"_

 _"Olvídalo, ahora estás aquí"_

 _"Hay algo que debo decirte...algo que callé durante muchos años y espero que sepas perdonarme por esto Turles"_

 _"..."_

 _"Yo tenía sentimientos por ti, sentimientos que dieron frutos...lamento tanto que no hayas compartido mi manera de pensar, Bardock sin embargo si fue capaz de hacerlo"_

 _"Aun ahora me estás comparando con él"_

 _"No, nunca lo hice. Ustedes siempre fueron muy distintos"_

 _"Entonces..."_

 _"No tengo mucho tiempo Turles, el final se acerca..."_

 _"¿Este es mi final?"_

 _"Es lo que tú has decidido"_

 _"No, no lo hice yo. Fueron ellos los que me obligaron a hacer todo esto. Broly te asesinó, yo necesito vengar tu muerte Gine..."_

 _"Esa no es tu batalla"_

Gine se acercó a él hasta posarse a su lado, agachándose y posando sus manos sobre el rostro magullado del guerrero, por otro lado Bardock no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Esa en verdad era Gine? ¿Pero qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Gine se acercaba a Turles? En esos instantes Gine volteó la mirada y lo vio fijamente, sus ojos transmitían tanta paz, la paz que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Su hermosa compañera, este era un momento tan extraño y especial, estaba teniendo la oportunidad de volver a verla, quiso acercarse a ella pero ella se lo negó moviendo la cabeza; le dedicó una sonrisa eterna y regresó la vista a Turles. En ese momento comprendió lo que debía hacer, Gine había regresado a despedirse de ambos. Empezó a acumular nuevamente energía en sus manos preparando su ataque, ataque que sería dirigido a Turles, a su hermano gemelo, a aquel guerrero con el que compartió sus mejores años.

 _"Turles, hay algo que debes de saber, lo callé por muchos años pero tienes que saberlo. Y es que Raditz es tu hijo..."_

 _"..."_

 _"No es verdad...eso no es verdad"_

 _"Es momento de irme Turles, perdóname por favor"_

Turles no podía creer lo que había oído, ¿Raditz era su hijo? ¡¿Qué?! No podía ser cierto, no era verdad. No...Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, cuando Raditz nació sintió algo muy extraño que jamás identificó que con el paso de los años se convirtió en respeto, Raditz se había convertido en un excelente guerrero, un élite de primera clase. Sonrió tristemente y observó como la figura de Gine se difuminaba con el paso de los segundos. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que un ataque de energía lo impactaría. Gine había tenido razón, este era el final. Cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir su castigo, ahora lo comprendía. Al final su vida si tuvo un significado y ese significado había sido Raditz.

El ataque impacto de lleno al veterano acabando con su vida en cuestión de segundos, Bardock a pesar de todo, respiraba agitado sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía, y lloró, por primera vez en su vida se permitió llorar de dolor, contuvo las lágrimas cuando había perdido a su compañera. Pero ésta vez no pudo hacer nada contra ello, este era el final, Gine se lo había dicho la noche anterior cuando lo visitó en sus sueños.

Era el final de su historia...

Es todo lo que quería, es todo lo que podía ver.

 _"Adiós hijos...Raditz y Kakarotto"_

Con un grito desgarrador liberó toda su energía provocando una enorme explosión en el lugar, los otros saiyajins que estaban combatiendo se detuvieron debido a lo que había hecho Bardock. Vegeta no podía creerlo, estaba sumamente impactado y confundido. La explosión los arrastró muchos metros en el aire y causó un severo impacto en ambos guerreros, cuando al final el polvo y el ruido de la explosión se calmaron; no quedaba nada de ellos.

Turles y Bardock habían desaparecido...ellos habían muerto.

\- Maldición -murmuró, jamás se le ocurrió que Bardock moriría junto a su hermano. Pero trató de mantener la mente en calma, posiblemente si él tuviese que asesinar a su propio hermano, también sería devastador.

Broly estaba en la misma condición, impactado por la noticia de la muerte de su hijo y por lo que acababa de ver, ahora estaba solo. No tenía nada más por lo que luchar y seguir, hasta ese momento había combatido como súper saiyajin pero perdió la transformación, volviendo a su estado normal. Observó sus manos, su poder estaba disminuyendo. Vegeta se dio cuenta de ésta situación y decidió atacar a Broly apareciendo a su lado y dirigiendo un ataque de energía de lleno a su rostro.

Ambos saiyajins siguieron combatiendo, ambos con muchos sentimientos nuevos, y sentimientos que siempre mantuvieron reprimidos en lo más hondo y oscuro de su alma, sentimientos que supuestamente un guerrero saiyajin no debería poseer. Ambos con sentimientos contradictorios, muy distintos. Pero sentían, eran capaces de anhelar tanto algo y a alguien que sabían que de este combate dependía toda su vida.

Vegeta tenía la fría determinación de regresar son Bulma a como dé lugar.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Planeta Tierra_**

Estaba sumido en una abrumadora confusión. Había sentido algo extraño, algo que no sabía describir. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Decidió salir y sobrevolar la Corporación Cápsula, cuando frente a él se encontró a su hermano mayor. Ambos se miraron a los ojos comprendiendo al instante lo que había ocurrido. Algo malo le había ocurrido a su padre, Bardock.

Raditz no diferenció y no diferenciaría jamás aquella sensación en el pecho, lo que había sentido no había sido por el saiyajin al que creyó su padre toda su vida, sino por su tío. Pero este secreto revelado por Gine en el momento de la despedida se había marchado con ellos, y no era necesario más dolor. Bardock siempre sería el padre de Raditz y Kakarotto, Raditz siempre lo llevaría en su memoria y recordaría como tal. Kakarotto por su parte aún estaba consternado, anhelaba con toda el alma que lo que sentía en esos momentos desapareciera por completo; no era justo, él estaba en la Tierra compartiendo la felicidad del nacimiento de sus hijos y su padre, posiblemente haya dado su vida por defender Vegetasei. Se sentía impotente y lleno de frustración, Raditz sólo lo observó en silencio; comprendiendo su pena y dolor. Él también la sentía, pero siempre fue bueno reprimiendo sus emociones. Aunque se esté derrumbando por dentro nunca mostraría ese sufrimiento a los demás.

Tights, su compañera; observaba desde el balcón de su habitación, Raditz había iniciado el ritual de unión saiyajin con ella para que así pudiese recobrar todos sus recuerdos. Y podía sentir su pena en esos precisos instantes, su amado guerrero estaba sufriendo y ella quería estar allí para él, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo desahogar su dolor en soledad. Los saiyajins no eran como los humanos y ella había aprendido a conocerlo, a amarlo tal y como era.

Bulma también sintió algo extraño en esos instantes, ya estaba devastada por aquella sensación de vacío que le dejó la "conversación" que había tenido con Vegeta. Pero su compañero estaba pasando por un momento muy malo y estaba segura de ello. No sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir. Los sentimientos y sensaciones eran tantos que la abrumaban cada vez más. Se dirigió a su habitación desesperada y se encerró con llave, corriendo a la mampara que daba hacia el balcón y abriéndola por completo, observó hacía el cielo, hacía algún punto indeterminado en aquel inmenso universo, quería que sus sentimientos lo alcanzaran otra vez, aunque sea sólo un poco para hacerle saber que ella estaba allí, con él, para él...para siempre.

¿Cómo explicarse a sí misma lo mucho que amaba a ese ser del espacio? Rogaba a Kamisama que Vegeta pueda regresar por ellos, como se lo había prometido. Era su más grande deseo, el verlo volver. No estaba muy segura de cómo sentirse al respecto si él jamás regresaba, ¿Qué debería hacer? No pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas por él, Vegeta no tenía idea de cuánto ella lo amaba y cuánto ella anhelaba su regreso.

\- Vuelve, vuelve...vuelve por favor Vegeta -sollozaba intranquila abrazándose a sí misma- Te amo, por favor regresa...

Su abultado vientre, su pequeño hijo estaba allí con ella. Su pequeño semi saiyajin, el hijo que Vegeta y ella habían engendrado bajo la penumbra y las sombras de un vínculo cuestionado, ¿Cómo podría un ser tan orgulloso y recto como Vegeta haber engendrado un hijo con ella?

Una débil humana

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, trató de sonreír ante aquel pensamiento pero no pudo, el llanto se mezcló con alegría, la pena con sonrisas y comprendió que aquel sabor agridulce, aquel tono medio claro y medio oscuro que Vegeta le había imprimido a su relación, era lo más bello y atractivo que había podido ver, tener, sentir y vivir en su vida.

 _"Tú eres mi destino..."_

Y no importaba si en ésta vida no podían estar juntos, Vegeta era tan obstinado que estaba segura de que, por más extraño y raro que parezca ellos estarían juntos. En ésta vida o en la siguiente o la siguiente...

 _"La unión saiyajin es uno de los rituales más profundos, complejos y extraños"_

Él le había dicho en algún momento.

 _"Estaremos juntos incluso después de la muerte"_

\- Estaremos juntos...estoy segura.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Palacio de Vegetasei_**

Aún en las salas médicas los soldados que habían sido trasladados se recuperaban, Drein estaba sumamente preocupado. Había dejado al Rey Vegeta batallando contra Broly y Turles, luego de eso la extraña comunicación de su mentor, Bardock. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Una despedida?, estaba de pie frente a un tanque de regeneración. Su compañera, la general de escuadrones élite, Lenussy se recuperaba de las terribles heridas que Broly le había hecho. Ella era más poderosa que él y esto no le avergonzaba en lo absoluto, ella se lo había ganado; la había visto entrenar durante años, tenía la meta de ser la soldado más poderosa y lo había conseguido. Ella era maravillosa y era suya, finalmente era su compañera.

La bella saiyajin flotaba dentro del tanque entre el viscoso líquido verduzco, aún faltaba poco más de una hora para que terminase el proceso. El científico plant, Irsus; estaba atareado, habían llegado decenas de soldados mal heridos, monitoreaba el estado y progreso de cada uno de los soldados. El Príncipe Tarble estaba casi curado, el proceso se encontraba en un noventa y siete por ciento, pronto despertaría y tendrían que controlarlo. Drein aún sentía furia de que su compañera lo haya defendido, estaba seguro de que fue por eso que se lanzó a la lucha contra Broly, por salvar a Tarble.

Pero ella había sido clara antes, Tarble siempre sería importante para ella; él tenía que entender eso, pero era doloroso. Era doloroso saber que la mujer a la que amaba, también guardaba sentimientos por otro saiyajin. Pero con el tiempo lograría que aquellos sentimientos se reduzcan, él estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. Lenussy se había unido a él y ese vínculo era inquebrantable. ¿Necesitaba otra prueba de devoción y entrega? ¿Necesitaba más? No, no lo necesitaba, aquello era lo más maravilloso que Lenussy pudo hacer por él.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a pensar, esperando a que su compañera despertase recostándose contra una de las paredes de la sala médica.

La noche se hizo día y pronto el amanecer se asomó, la mañana rojiza y calurosa daba comienzo; se despertó pesadamente y se sorprendió, ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Cuánto había dormido? Dirigió la mirada hacia el tanque de regeneración pero Lenussy ya no estaba allí. Preocupado se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarla, el científico plant apareció por uno de los pasillos y decidió abordarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Lenussy, dónde está? -lo tomó de los hombros sin hacer gran presión.

\- Por favor muchacho, déjame -pidió el científico- Ella despertó hace una hora y regresó a la zona de combate.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -grito furioso- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Ella lo pidió así...-suspiró- El Príncipe Tarble despertó y tuve que sedarlo para que pueda controlarse pero al parecer, la anestesia no hizo gran efecto en él; Lenussy había despertado unos minutos antes de eso y se había ofrecido a controlarlo. No sé bien qué fue lo que ocurrió pero pronto ambos salieron de aquí, diciéndome que regresarían a apoyar al Rey Vegeta -le dijo algo asustado, Drein se notaba furioso.

\- Maldición...ella es tan temeraria -No tenía más opción que ir por ella, protegerla si era necesario.

\- Ve junto a ella, Drein -Irsus se despidió de él con una mirada y continuó su camino hacia otras salas médicas, aún quedaban muchos soldados que necesitaban su atención.

Drein salió del palacio y alzó vuelo, prendió su rastreador y buscó el poder de pelea de Lenussy. No estaba muy lejos de donde él estaba, pero había otros poderes cercanos. ¿Sería Tarble o el Rey vegeta? Era probable. Cuando ya se acercaba a la zona de combate pudo observar un inmenso agujero en el suelo, se sorprendió de aquello. Al parecer una gran explosión había arrasado el lugar. Se acercó más y pudo divisar a Lenussy y Tarble de pie, observando algo en el suelo dentro del agujero. Aterrizó junto a ellos y allí lo vio, era Broly y al lado de él, estaba el Rey Vegeta, estaba sorprendido; el Rey tenía una gran perforación en el pecho. Un frío espasmo recorrió su cuerpo. Observó a Tarble y sus ojos aterrados le mostraron y confirmaron lo que temía.

\- Hermano... -Tarble se alteró- Hermano, despierta...¡Vamos despierta! -gritaba, arrodillándose junto a él.

\- Broly está muerto -ésta vez fue Lenussy la que habló- Y al parecer el, el Rey Vegeta también- oír aquello era doloroso. Lenussy se arrodilló frente al cuerpo del Rey en señal de respeto, Drein hizo lo mismo mientras Tarble seguía temblando, aferrado al cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

\- Hermano, no me hagas esto. Tú no puedes morir así, aquí...Bulma te espera, hermano...hermano, tienes que vivir -se abrazó al cuerpo de Vegeta, derramando lágrimas de pena y dolor. ¿Qué importaba si alguien lo veía llorar? ¿Qué demonios importaba ahora que su hermano había muerto?

\- T-tú siem-pre tan sentimental mo-coso -escuchó en esos instantes, abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano, su respiración era muy pausada y estaba moribundo, ¡Pero estaba vivo!

\- ¡Vegeta! ¡Estás vivo! -gritó de alegría - Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo a un tanque de regeneración.

\- Y-a es muy tarde pa-ra mí, déjame aq-uí -respondió muy despacio el soberano. Derramando algo de sangre por las comisuras de la boca.

\- Cállate, siempre te he hecho caso en todo, siempre he callado todo...ahora tú harás lo que yo te diga. Vamos a ir a un maldito tanque de regeneración en estos instantes y no quiero escuchar tus quejas -Tarble levantó a su hermano, Drein en ese instante ayudó al Príncipe y ambos se elevaron por los aires con Vegeta apoyándose en ellos.

No podía reprocharle ni contradecir a su hermano después de todo, él tenía razón...como siempre.

Estaba sumamente débil y gravemente herido, debía de ser atendido de emergencia o moriría. Lenussy sólo observó aquella escena. Tres de los saiyajins que habían sido y eran importantes en su vida, su primer amor...Vegeta, la razón por la que aún combatía...Tarble y el saiyajin al que le entregaría toda su vida y por la que daría la vida sin dudarlo...Drein, su compañero.

Esperaba que al fin todo haya acabado. Ella había comprobado y se había cerciorado sobre la muerte de Broly, no quedaban dudas. Ese maldito ya estaba muerto. El Rey Vegeta lo había vencido y casi había muerto por ello. Pero ya se encontraban en las salas médicas en donde Vegeta fue ingresado de inmediato a uno de los tanques. Esperaba que no hayan quedado secuelas graves, el Rey era muy orgulloso de todas maneras.

Pronto todo debería volver a la normalidad...

Después de varias horas de espera, el Rey Vegeta despertó, su compañero había estado sumamente inquieto tratando de comunicarse con Bardock pero este no había respondido, había salido a buscarlo; pero sólo halló su rastreador. No había señales de Bardock por ningún lado y comenzaba a preocuparse por ello. Cuando el Rey despertó y salió del tanque quiso dirigirse a su habitación, no dijo una sola palabra, a nadie. En silencio se perdió entre los pasillos rumbo a su habitación, se había negado a hablar incluso con Tarble que le pidió a todos los demás saiyajin que comprendiesen que su hermano aún se encontraba alterado por todo lo sucedido. Pero que habían vencido a Broly, Turles y la rebelión.

Un día entero pasó después de aquello, muchos saiyajin comenzaban a buscar a Bardock por todo Vegetasei, pero no aparecía, tampoco encontraron el cuerpo de Turles. Vegeta no había salido de su habitación en ese día y nadie lo había visto, había pedido estrictamente a Nappa que nadie lo molestase y nadie se había atrevido a contradecirlo, pero Tarble estaba preocupado por su hermano. Cuando Vegeta estaba sufriendo siempre se encerraba en sí mismo antes de contar con los demás, y ésta no era la excepción. No tuvo más opción que convocar a una reunión con los generales y jefes de escuadrones. Ya no existía el Consejo, así que estaba tranquilo; estaban reunidos en la sala principal del palacio, era necesario poner en claro lo que sucedería con Vegetasei de ahora en adelante, esperando que su hermano pueda mejorarse pronto y tomar su lugar como Rey.

\- Estoy aquí en representación de la Corona, como muchos ya saben mi hermano aún no ha salido de su habitación, pero confío en que más pronto de lo que creemos él podrá estar aquí con nosotros -Tarble fue positivo, esperaba en verdad contar con el apoyo de su hermano- Pero hay algo muy importante que todos tenemos en la mente ahora y es el paradero de nuestro gran guerrero Bardock.

\- Hemos buscado en todo el planeta y no hemos encontrado nada, Príncipe Tarble -ésta vez Nappa respondió, Bardock era un gran compañero, se conocían de toda la vida y su desaparición le causaba un gran pesar.

\- Tenemos que seguir buscando hasta poder hallarlo -Tarble tenía la esperanza de que lo encontrarían pronto.

\- Eso no va a suceder, Tarble -esa voz retumbó en toda la sala, Tarble miró hacía el frente y allí en la puerta de ingreso estaba su hermano, enfundado en su traje de batalla y armadura real- Sé que muchos de ustedes esperan verlo otra vez, pero eso no será posible.

\- Hermano, que bueno que estés aquí -Tarble lo saludó con un gesto, Vegeta sólo asintió- ¿Por qué dices que no será posible?

\- Porque Bardock está muerto -los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar- Él decidió acabar con Turles entregando su propia vida.

\- Eso es horrible... -Tarble estaba conmocionado, Bardock siempre fue un gran mentor para él, siempre confió en él. Tarble sentía un gran aprecio por él y la noticia de su muerte fue muy dolorosa.

\- Tarble, necesito regresar a la Tierra lo antes posible.

Tarble lo observó, era lógico. No hacía falta decirle nada más, sus miradas se comprendieron en perfecta armonía, Tarble se quedaría nuevamente como gobernante hasta que Vegeta regresara de su viaje.

Él siempre apoyaría a su hermano, y como todos los demás. También era su momento de buscar ser feliz, de vivir y disfrutar de los designios del destino, por su padre, por Bardock, por todos los saiyajins que habían perdido la vida en las batallas que habían librado contra Freezer y la rebelión saiyajin. Por todos ellos, él buscaría ser mejor, entregarle a los suyos lo mejor de él. Para que sus vidas y sacrificio no hayan sido en vano.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Corporación Cápsula**_

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que dejó de tener noticias de Vegeta, nadie respondía a sus llamados ni mensajes, incluso a Kakarotto y a Raditz, nadie les daba alguna noticia acerca de lo sucedido en Vegetasei. Se encontraba en el comedor junto a sus padres y su hermana. Era el cumpleaños de su madre y aunque no estaba de ánimos para celebrar, quiso ser cortés y acompañarlos durante el almuerzo, ella y Tights intercambiaban miradas, ambas sabían que algo malo había ocurrido porque habían sentido aquel dolor que sus compañeros sentían. Milk estaba en su habitación junto a sus gemelos, Gohan y Goten habían resultado ser tan traviesos y divertidos como su padre aunque ella sabía que su Gokú estaba pasando un mal momento, sus gemelos apenas tenían unos días de nacidos pero eran tremendos y no le daban espacio para nada más que atenderlos. Milk había aceptado permanecer en la Corporación Cápsula por un tiempo, a insistencia de Bulma. Ambas habían recordado todo lo que habían pasado juntas cuando fueron capturadas por los soldados de Freezer y su estadía en Zarg y Vegetasei, eran grandes amigas y eso nunca cambiaría.

Pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo proveniente del exterior, Kakarotto y Raditz fueron los primeros en alertarse y sobrevolar la zona en cuestión. La familia Brief sorprendida y preocupada decidió salir a ver de qué se trataba todo. Milk no pudo evitar mirar desde el balcón con sus hijos en brazos.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Cuando el polvo se disipó, los saiyajin pudieron observar una nave, el pecho les latió con fuerza, ¡Era una nave saiyajin! Bulma corrió hacia la zona del aterrizaje, su hermana y sus padres venían tras ella preocupados. Y cuando llegó allí, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, con mucha fuerza, una emoción tan grande empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Su bebé comenzó a transmitir aquellas ondas de energía que tanto la habían reconfortado en esos momentos de angustia. Esa era una de las naves que ella había diseñado, el sello real de Vegetasei y bajo este el logo de la Corporación Cápsula.

\- Bulma, ¿También diseñaste ésta nave? -su padre había llegado junto a ella, aunque respiraba muy cansado.

\- Sí papá, es una nave real de Vegetasei -contestó ilusionada.

\- ¡Hija, hija! -respiraba cansada la señora Brief- Por Kami, ya no estoy para estos trotes. ¡No me digas que allí se encuentra tu apuesto novio!

\- Mamá...no lo sé, yo espero que sí, espero que Vegeta esté allí dentro- decía emocionada.

\- Parece que sí lo es, míralos - Tights señaló a Raditz y Kakarotto que descendían hacía un lado de la nave, se les veía contentos, sus colas se agitaban de un lado al otro. Lo que significaba, que estaban emocionados o que estaban enojados, pero contrastando con esas caras, se decantaba por lo primero.

La puerta de la nave comenzó a abrirse, descendiendo poco a poco hasta que sus ojos al fin pudieron hacer contacto con aquellos orbes oscuros, de su amado guerrero saiyajin. Era Vegeta, era Vegeta y como se lo había prometido, había regresado por ellos.

\- ¡Ahhhh por Kami hija! ¿Ese es tu novio? ¡Es guapísimo! ¡Ayyy qué emoción! -gritaba eufórica la mamá de Bulma, el doctor Brief sólo sonreía al lado de su esposa y Tights lo miraba con gran respeto observando la alegría en el rostro de Raditz, contento de ver volver a su Rey.

Vegeta salió de la nave y caminó hasta Bulma, lo que haría a continuación era toda una formalidad saiyajin, y como un digno representante de su raza, seguiría los protocolos. Toda la familia de la mujer estaba allí y se sentía algo incómodo, pero... ¿Qué más daba? ¿Iba a cohibirse a éstas alturas del partido?

Ni de broma.

Se acercó mirando fijamente a su compañera que no podía creer que Vegeta estaba allí otra vez con ella, con ese traje de batalla azul que se le veía tan bien, con esa capa roja ondeando en el viento, con esa imperturbable mirada y su eterno ceño fruncido. Vegeta llegó hasta ella y ella quiso, se moría por saltar a sus brazos y olvidarlo todo. Pero él se arrodilló ante ella y tomó su mano derecha. Abrió los ojos ante la total sorpresa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Vegeta?

Las mejillas del saiyajin estaban totalmente teñidas de rojo, ¿Qué era esto? Bulma estaba totalmente sorprendida, ¿No iba a abrazarla? ¿A reclamarle o algo? Lo que sea...

\- Yo, he venido desde mi planeta natal, Vegetasei...para pedir a su hija Bulma como esposa -Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron más y más. ¿Qué acababa de oír?

\- Ve-Vegeta...qué, ¿Qué has dicho? -Estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada, no se dio cuenta en el momento exacto en que las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad plena.

\- Tienes mi aprobación, muchacho -El doctor Brief se dirigió a Vegeta y este aún sonrojado asintió.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es tan romántico! Mi pequeña Bulma al fin va a casarse -La señora Brief no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- Aún no me has respondido tú, mujer -Vegeta la miró serio, ella se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y sin más se arrojó a sus brazos, Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que recibirla y tratar de que no se lastimase con el impacto, su vientre abultado tampoco le permitiría maniobrar con facilidad.

Se pusieron de pie, él estaba sumamente avergonzado; Bulma siempre lo ponía en aprietos; pero, por verla contenta él podría hacer uno que otro sacrificio, muy de vez en cuando. Esperaba que esto bastase y contase como uno muy grande, no pensaba volver a pasar este tipo de vergüenzas, al menos no muy pronto.

\- Claro que quiero ser tu esposa, sólo tú podrías dudarlo...tonto -ella lo abrazó más fuertemente, él colocó sus manos en la cintura de su compañera. Permanecieron así por varios segundos hasta que él se dio cuenta de que todos los observaban y dejó de abrazarla. Ella lo miró confundida y carraspeó, ella se alejó y observó a los demás, sonrió divertida, Vegeta nunca cambiaría.

Por él estaba dispuesta a cruzar nuevamente la infinidad del espacio, por él ella volvería a equivocarse, volvería a hacer todo lo que había hecho.

Por volver siempre junto a él…

 _Tú y yo_

 _Inmutables e imposibles_

 _Es el destino_

 _Pura locura_

 _Incalculable e insufrible_

 _Pero por última vez_

 _Eres todo lo que quiero y anhelo_

 _Eres todo lo que he soñado_

 _¿Quién no sería el único al que amaras?_

 _¿Quién no permanecería dentro de tu amor?_

 _Dentro de tu amor..._

...

* * *

 **Hola a todos y a todas :) muy buenas lunas!**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a quienes han llegado hasta este capítulo, el final de mi historia. Una historia que comencé hace un año como una aventura, a veces soy rara y surgen estas cosas u.u**

 **Estoy muy feliz! Es la tercera historia que puedo culminar y sobre mi pareja favorita, VegeBul, espero de todo corazón que ésta historia haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Le envío un agradecimiento especial a:**

 **Veros, infinitas gracias! Tú siempre me apoyaste y motivaste a seguir, es lindo saber que alguien en algún lugar del mundo está pendiente de tu trabajo, besos y abrazos para ti linda!**

 **A Marialaurajs, gracias por haber regresado por aquí, yo siempre decía que sería una historia cortita y aquí estamos jajaja no olvido tus amenazas y te agradezco tanto! Besoos preciosa.**

 **También agradezco a mis demás lectoras y lectores: VBJTDEPT, Cardenas28, Anngels, Josselinherna14, Vegeta biefs, johaaceve y Jennifer410!**

 **Por si les causa curiosidad la canción que utilicé al final se llama "Stand inside your love" de los Smashing Pumpkins que en lo personal me encanta y creo que se acomodaba mucho a ellos.**

 **De nuevo agradecerles infinitamente y saber su opinión sobre un posible Epílogo, ¿Les gustaría?, espero sus comentarios y opiniones!**

 **Abrazos de oso panda para todos ustedes.**

 **Luna Estival**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola a todos y a todas, después de un largo tiempo me animé a escribir el epílogo de ésta historia, quizás algunos ya ni la recuerden xD Pero pues, me pasaron tantas cosas que al fin me da algo de tiempo de escribir. Espero esto sea de su agrado y puedan despejar algunas dudas de qué pasó con algunos de los personajes. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia y gracias por sus lindos reviews. Muy feliz y contenta les envío un abrazo de oso polar a todos y que pasen una linda pascua :D**

 **Disclaimer: Algunos personajes son míos, la mayoría son obra y arte de Akira Toriyama-sama.**

* * *

 **TÚ, MI DESTINO**

 **Epílogo**

El repentino anuncio del casamiento del Príncipe Tarble había causado gran conmoción en el planeta Vegetasei, ya que el Príncipe había permanecido solo durante varios años y pensaban que nunca tomaría una esposa, ahora mismo se encontraban atravesando una época de paz y prosperidad en el planeta. Los saiyajins habían acogido con gran aprecio y respeto a la esposa del Rey Vegeta, una terrícola llamada Bulma. Y no sólo se trataba de ella, varios de los saiyajins habían tomado como compañeras a mujeres terrícolas y eso no les disgustaba...del todo.

Poco tiempo después de la derrota de Broly y Turles, el Rey Vegeta había asumido el mando de Vegetasei, pero sólo de las tácticas militares y temas en los que era realmente bueno como estratega y Tarble era quien había asumido el cargo como mandatario en todo lo demás, para Vegeta el gobernar, el disponer de los recursos y demás, definitivamente no era lo suyo. Confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de su hermano menor para eso. Quien permanecía como gobernante cuando él partía a alguna misión, cosa que hacía muy a menudo buscando así aumentar su poder y traer consigo mayores victorias. Algunos terrícolas se hallaban viviendo en Vegetasei, como era el caso de Tights y Bulma Brief, ambas hermanas se habían casado con dos saiyajins, Raditz y Vegeta respectivamente. Milk también vivía en Vegetasei, junto a su esposo y sus gemelos Gohan y Goten que ya habían cumplido ocho años.

Ocho años de calma, años en los que cada uno de los habitantes del planeta escarlata había aprovechado para alcanzar sus objetivos, unos mucho más rápido que otros.

Hacía muy poco tiempo que Tights había dado a luz a su primer hijo, una hermosa niña mitad saiyajin mitad humana, una niña rubia y de ojos azules como los de su hermana menor, poseedora de un carácter y temperamento totalmente dignos de una saiyajin. Tights estaba más que feliz, su pequeña hija era tan parecida a su esposo que no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad en algunas ocasiones cuando los veía juntos. Raditz había cambiado mucho, con ella y los demás. Era más abierto y considerado, por ella es que él había cambiado hasta ese punto y se lo agradecía, la convivencia con él había sido un poco difícil en un principio, pero poco a poco pudieron poner todas las cosas en su lugar y formaron una familia junto a su pequeña hija Anko.

Bulma ahora se encargaba de los laboratorios y el desarrollo de la tecnología en el planeta escarlata, junto a su padre el Dr. Brief y algunos otros científicos que se mostraron más que interesados en viajar a un planeta desconocido y aportar con sus conocimientos para mejora de la alianza Vegetasei - Tierra, Irsus seguía siendo uno de sus hombres de confianza y en los años que tenía al mando de los laboratorios habían logrado grandes progresos, últimamente no podía realizar grandes trabajos y permanecer muchas horas en los laboratorios, ya que o su esposo o su hijo iban por ella a llevársela de allí a como dé lugar. Ambos eran tan parecidos, su apuesto hijo semi saiyajin era la viva imagen de Vegeta, pero había heredado algunas facciones y rasgos suyos, como el color de sus ojos y el color de cabello de su abuelo.

Pero su esposo estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, ella lo sabía, la manera en que sus ojos brillaron cuando Trunks llegó al mundo, nunca la olvidaría. Ahora se hallaba en una situación muy similar, tenía cinco meses de embarazo y esperaba a su segundo hijo, no había querido averiguar el sexo de su bebé pues quería que fuese una sorpresa, pero ella había visto muchas veces en sus sueños a una hermosa niña muy parecida a ella, estaba segura de que ella era su hija, lo mismo le había sucedido con Trunks y sus sueños premonitorios nunca fallaban.

— Mi pequeña niña, ya falta muy poco para tenerte aquí con nosotros, no puedo esperar para ver la cara de tu papá cuando te vea jeje —Decía divertida mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Y es que Bulma no podía esperar para poder tener a su pequeña niña entre sus brazos, la felicidad le sonreía y este acontecimiento sería uno de los más importantes en su vida, así como lo fue el conocer a Vegeta, el amarlo, el tener a Trunks y casarse con el hombre al que amaba. Ella era dichosa y por ende buscaba que todo aquel que la rodeara también lo fuera, su mejor amigo Gokú y su amiga Milk también vivían un lindo momento, todo marchaba sobre ruedas y no podía agradecerle más al destino por ello. Había tenido que lidiar con algunos saiyajins que no estuvieron muy felices al saber que los terrícolas podrían ingresar a su planeta sin ningún problema pues aquello significaba que ambas razas comenzarían a mezclarse entre sí. Pero poco a poco, sin usar la fuerza y el miedo que a veces Vegeta quería imponer, se ganó a pulso el respeto y ¿Por qué no decirlo? El aprecio de los saiyajins.

Ella era extremadamente inteligente y gracias a aquella inteligencia, la vida cotidiana en el planeta mejoró considerablemente. Hasta se había hecho amiga de algunas saiyajins, como lo era la soldado Lenussy, ya sabía que en algún momento había sido una de las mujeres de Vegeta pero aquello no le importaba, ella también había tenido un pasado imposible de borrar antes de conocerlo y ambos aprendieron a amarse y aceptarse con todo lo que aquello incluía, aunque para Vegeta fue muy difícil el aceptar que ella tuvo una pareja terrícola antes que él sucediese en su vida. Pero ya todo había quedado fijado, Lenussy ahora era una gran amiga suya y protectora de la paz entre Vegetasei y la Tierra, así que ambas; después de una larga charla en donde la saiyajin le pidió disculpas por haberla agredido antes y la terrícola la perdonara y le pida que dejasen todo eso en el pasado, se convirtieron en grandes amigas.

Lenussy se había unido a Drein, aquel saiyajin que la amó en secreto durante muchos años pero que, por temor al qué dirán; calló lo que sentía. Cuando por fin se decantó por revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la saiyajin, había sido ella quien lo había tomado por el cuello y besado salvajemente como si nunca antes hubiese besado a nadie. Y es que el besar, no era una tradición, no era un acto digno en la sociedad de su planeta; pero poco le importó. Después de que Tarble la abandonó cuando se enteró de que Gure y ella eran hermanas, había perdido el interés en los sentimientos. Pero Drein le mostró algo que creyó haber perdido, Drein fue el bálsamo sanador de sus heridas y en el fondo le agradecía a Tarble el que la haya abandonado, así ella llegó a los brazos de su esposo y allí es donde permanecería hasta después de la muerte, porque ella ya lo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Por eso, la noticia de que Tarble al fin se casaría la había alegrado mucho, el saiyajin había tomado porte y desarrollado mucho en estos años, ya no era aquel joven pequeño y aparentemente débil, Tarble ahora era todo un saiyajin, no sólo interiormente sino que exteriormente imponía aquel respeto. Estaba feliz por su hermana Gure, el Príncipe la había hecho sufrir por muchos años, años en los que ella fue el apoyo incondicional de Gure pues sólo la tenía a ella. Cuando Lenussy dio a luz a su hijo, hace ya seis años; Gure encontró en él una esperanza, se convirtió en casi una madre para su pequeño, ella velaba por él cuando ella o Drein tenían que partir a alguna misión o estaban muy ocupados en el palacio. Su hermoso hijo saiyajin Barlack, un nombre que su compañero eligió en honor a su desaparecido amigo y mentor, Bardock. La pérdida de Bardock causó gran conmoción en el planeta y no era para menos pues había sido la mano derecha del fallecido Rey Vegeta y además general de escuadrones. Un guerrero de gran experiencia y sobretodo temple y carácter, un digno representante de los saiyajins. El funeral de Bardock fue muy triste, sus hijos Raditz y Kakarotto no derramaron ninguna lágrima, pues a pesar de todo seguían siendo saiyajin, pero pudo notar la tristeza que los invadía, conocía a aquellos dos guerreros desde la infancia y podía entender. Ella también sufrió mucho cuando perdió a su madre y quedó a cargo de su hermana menor.

De Turles casi nadie dijo nada, al parecer todos esperaban una traición de su parte, pensar en él aún la entristecía pues; hubo un momento de su vida en que lo llegó a admirar por su gran desempeño en los combates, cuando era una niña solitaria que espiaba en los campos de entrenamiento, Turles era muy poderoso e internamente ella quiso ser como él algún día. En ese entonces ella tenía sólo seis años y era muy ilusa e ingenua, Turles le había dicho que todo era posible si se volvía poderosa y no se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos. Si él hubiese encontrado el camino correcto quizás aún estuviese allí entre ellos junto al mentor de su esposo, el general Bardock. Sólo suspiro cansada, había sido un día muy agitado, un gran número de invitados de otros planetas habían llegado a Vegetasei para presenciar el casamiento del Príncipe Tarble y su hermana Gure, puesto que las relaciones diplomáticas habían mejorado mucho.

Se había pasado todo el día de un lugar a otro, dirigiendo y escoltado a personalidades importantes mientras que su esposo sólo le había dirigido una mueca de fastidio cuando se cruzaron en el palacio, ambos querían terminar de una vez por todas sus obligaciones y volver a casa con Barlack.

Por su parte Bulma también había estado muy ajetreada ese día, en dos días se realizaría el casamiento de su querido amigo y cuñado, al fin aquel joven había decidido dar el siguiente paso en su larga relación con Gure, no sabía a qué se debía tanto tiempo, pero finalmente se daría el día. Vegeta reía divertido observando todo el ambiente de fiesta que se vivía y respiraba en Vegetasei, no era para menos, uno de los gobernantes se casaba, ¡Era para celebrar!

—Se nota que te alegra mucho que Tarble al fin vaya a casarse —Le dijo a su esposo que se hallaba de pie frente a la gran ventana de su habitación, con un elegante balcón desde donde podía apreciar a la hermosa Vegetasei desde lo alto.

—Tsk —Bufó para darle la contraria —Ya era hora de que ese mocoso se casara, no dejaban de llegar propuestas de los otros planetas para él.

—Creo que te enoja que Tarble sea tan solicitado… —Se burló de su esposo, Vegeta había crecido tanto como pareja y padre que a veces al mirarlo no podía reconocer al Vegeta que conoció cuando él la rescató en Zarg.

—Por supuesto que no, mujer. ¿De qué estás hablando? —Hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió, enrojecido —Cuando yo aún estaba soltero, también le llegaban muchas propuestas a mi padre…

—Jajajaja —Bulma no pudo evitar la risa, Vegeta era increíble, de un momento a otro pasaba del ceño fruncido, eterno y característico en él a las mejillas enrojecidas y una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro —El Rey de Vegetasei está tan sentimental por el matrimonio de su hermano menor… ¡Digno de ver! Jajaja

—Aún me pregunto, ¿Por qué si tenía tantas buenas propuestas me casé contigo? —A lo que Bulma hizo una mueca de enfado, sacándole la lengua. Era su juego, se trataban de esa manera, la confianza entre ellos era absoluta, en el fondo ella sabía que Vegeta la amaba y daría su vida por ella.

—Ja Ja Ja —Ella llevó las manos a su cintura, un poco ancha en estos momentos debido al embarazo de su segundo hijo —Debes agradecerme que posé mis ojos en ti…pobrecillo de ti, hubieses terminado casado con alguna mujer verde y con cara de pez de algún planeta lejano.

—En cambio terminé casado con una mujer loca de cabello azul, ¿Hay gran diferencia? —Rio divertido al ver las mejillas infladas de Bulma, aquella loca mujer terrícola, ¿Qué sería de él si ella no estuviese en su vida? ¿Sería igual de despiadado que en el pasado?

Es posible, nunca fue bueno. Siempre atesoró en su alma odio y rencor hacia aquel lagarto que había asesinado a su madre, que había sido el culpable de la muerte de su padre. Pero, los años y la compañía de esa mujer le hicieron comprender que lo mejor era dejar ir el odio, la venganza no lo llevaría a nada bueno y era mejor enfocarse en el progreso y crecimiento de su planeta.

Después de todo era el Rey de Vegetasei, de él dependían miles y miles de personas. Saiyajin, terrícolas, entre otras razas que habían llegado al planeta a causa del gran progreso y época que estaban atravesando, este prolongado estado de paz de cierta manera lo alteraba, no porque sea paranoico, sino porque en el fondo sabía que no todo podía ser tan bueno. Aún recordaba las palabras del maldito lagarto, palabras que a veces retumbaban en sus sueños debido a la crueldad de la revelación que le hizo.

 _"_ _¿Crees que puedes controlarlo todo, Vegeta? ¿Acaso piensas que matándome se acabarán tus desgracias? No te equivoques pequeño mono…Yo los odio, de eso no tengas dudas pero, hay alguien que los odia aún más y no es un ser mortal como tú o como yo, jamás podrás ir en contra de los Dioses. Disfruta por ahora pero pronto, aunque te transformes en el saiyajin legendario, nunca podrás hacer nada, Bills vendrá por ustedes."_

Recordaba aquello, jamás lo olvidaría. Pero ¿Quién rayos era Bills? ¿Por qué los odiaba?

No tenía la más mínima idea pero, si tenía que dar su vida y defender a los suyos con todo lo que tenía, lo haría.

Después de todo…

Ese era su destino.

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
